Jen 10
by Bright On Ideas
Summary: When an alien device clamps itself on young Jen Tennyson's wrist, her life takes a turn for the weird and fun. She tries to help people any way she can, but is the power of the Omnitrix a step too far for the 10-year-old girl? Find out in this story.
1. And Then There Were 10

Deep within outer space, a battle was going on in the asteroid belt. There was a small grey ship with twin fins and green spheres on the edges and it was blasted with red lasers. The lasers came from a much larger ship with red spheres. This ship was called the Chimerian Hammer.

The green ship flew to the side and fired two green lasers back at it, damaging the hull.

Inside the Chimerian Hammer, two humanoid robots were at the controls. They were orange with a black faceplate with four orange dots and spiked shoulders.

"Hull damage 20%, but the system's still operational," one of the robots reported.

The captain of the Chimerian Hammer was a light green squid-like alien being with a red armoured suit, gauntlets, tentacles for a beard and red piercing eyes. This was the alien warlord known as Vilgax.

"I have come too far to be denied!"

The ships exited the asteroid belt as the smaller ship evaded the Chimerian Hammer's lasers.

"The Omnitrix shall be mine and there is not a being in the galaxy that dare stand in my way!"

* * *

On Earth, a 10 year-old girl with long brown hair and olive green eyes was in her class folding a paper airplane. Once finished, she throws the plane, which lands on her teacher Mrs Reolf's head, who turns her head, only for the girl to duck behind her textbook. She wore a black-striped, white shirt with short sleeves, military green cargo pants with side pockets, and black and white sneakers with black stripes. This is our unlikely heroine, Jennifer Kory "Jen" Tennyson.

About 15 minutes later, Jen looked up at the clock, begging for class to be over as the seconds ticked by.

"Come on! Come on!"

"And I just want to remind you all that I'm teaching summer school this year and it's not too late to sign up," Mrs Reolf said.

"Yeah, right," Jen said as the school bell rang once the clock struck 3 p.m. "Yes! Outta here!"

The students then stood up from their desks and left the room.

"Have a good vacation and I hope to see you again in the fall," Mrs Reolf said. "Jennifer."

Jen halted where she stood and turned to face the teacher.

"Could I have a word with you before you go?" she said, smiling.

Jen groaned, embarrassed (thinking she was caught), before walking to the desk.

"I just wanted you to know that the Cannons will be playing at the Little League World Series in a month and a half and I was wondering if you could join the team in Philadelphia." Mrs. Reolf said.

"Of course I'd like to do that." Jen said excitedly. "It's an honor being the only girl."

Jen walked out of the class, doing her "victory dance".

Outside, a boy with short black hair, a white shirt, a blue jacket and glasses backed up against a tree as two bullies smiled mischievously.

The first was a boy with tan skin, black hair, brown eyes and a blue shirt with a cash register on it. This was the leader of the two, Calvin "Cash" Murray.

The second kid was another boy with fair skin, brown hair, glasses and a yellow shirt with an army green jacket. This was Cash's lackey, Jared Tanner, also known as JT.

"Normally, we'd take your money and beat you up, Jamie," Cash said, punching his fist into his hand. "But since it's the last day of school, we're gonna give you a break. Now fork over the cash so that we can get out of here!"

"Leave him alone!" Jen said from behind them as she glared at the two.

"Back off, shrimp!" JT said.

"I said leave him alone!"

"Oh, looks like we got ourselves a heroine!" Cash mocked. "Suppose we don't want to back off."

The two then walked over to her. "What are you going to do about it, Tennyson?" asked Cash.

The three glared at each other before Jen doing a karate pose and says, "Fight the idiot with a football for a head, Calvin."

Cash angrily dashes for Jen with his fist forward, but Jen was prepared for this and blocks it with her crossed fists and tackles him with her right leg.

J.T helped Cash up. Jen gives them her "death stare" and says, "During school days or not, you are not bullying anyone on my watch. Got that?"

The duo nod their heads saying, "Yes, ma'am." before taking off.

"Thanks, Jen." Jamie said.

"It was really nothing. You're welcome, anyway." Jen replied with a smile as Jamie walks away.

A honking sound was heard and a yellowish-grey RV called the Rust Bucket pulled up to the corner.

The driver was a man in his late 50's with white hair and a red Hawaiian shirt with blue pants and brown boots. This was Jen's grandfather, Maxwell "Max" Tennyson.

"Jen, let's go. We're burning daylight! I want to get to the campsite by nightfall!"

Jen ran up to the car and entered the Rust bucket, hugging her grandfather.

"You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this." Jen said. But then they turned to see a boy sitting by the window seat.

"Oh no!"

He was a 10 year-old boy with orange hair in a boy's pixie cut and wore a long-sleeved blue shirt with lighter blue at the center and a cat icon at the chest. He also wore white pants and shoes. This was the hero's cousin, Glendarryl Caleb "Glen" Tennyson.

"What are you doing here?! What is he doing here?!" Jen asked in a shout.

"Take it easy, dweeb." Glen sighed. "This wasn't my idea. Someone convinced my mom that going camping for the summer would be a good experience for me."

"Grandpa, please. Tell me you didn't!" begged Jen.

"I thought it would be fun if your cousin came along with us for the summer." Max said. "Is that a problem?"

"I can't believe it." Jen groaned. "I wait all school year to go on this trip and now the King of Cooties is along for the ride." Jen said.

"Hey! I had my own summer vacation planned out too, you know!" Glen said, pulling out a schedule. "Each activity is color-coated so I never did the same thing two days in a row. Now I'm stuck going camping with my geekazoid cousin for three months."

"Geek." Jen mocked.

"Tomboy." Glen shot back.

"Something tells me this is going to be a long summer." Max said.

* * *

That night at the campsite, the kids sat at the picnic table preparing for dinner.

Soon enough, Max came out carrying a bowl. "Chow time!"

As he placed the bowl down, the two recoiled in disgust as the bowl was squirming with worms that were still alive.

"Okay. I give up. What is that?" Jen asked.

"Marinated meal worms." Max said. "Hard to find them fresh in the States. You know, they're considered a delicacy in other countries."

"And totally gross in others," Glen stated as one of the worms squirmed out of the bowl and slithered away.

"If these don't sound good, I've got some smoked sheep's tongue in the fridge." Max said.

"Ugh!" groaned Jen. "Couldn't we just have a burger or something?"

"Nonsense." Max replied. "This summer's gonna be an adventure for your taste buds. I'll grab the tongue."

As Max entered the Rust Bucket, Jen moves closer to Glen and whispers, "Okay. I've got a half-eaten bag of corn chips and a candy bar in my backpack. What have you got?"

"Some rice cakes and hard candy." replied Glen.

"You think we can make 'em last the whole summer?" Jen asked as they bowed their heads and groaned due to disappointment.

* * *

Back in outer space, the Chimerian Hammer is on hot pursuit of the smaller ship as it blasts several lasers at it. One of the lasers hits the back of the ship.

Inside the Chimerian Hammer, one of the robots reports, "Their propulsion systems have been destroyed."

"Prepare to board. I want the Omnitrix now." Vilgax replied.

The smaller ship fires a green laser from where the twin fins joined, hitting the Chimerian Hammer's cockpit as the Chimerian Hammer fired one last laser which hit the green ship, completely destroying it except for the cockpit as a capsule ejects out of it, which opens and reveals a small spherical pod as it jettisons into Planet Earth.

* * *

Back on Earth, Jen was playing video games on her Play Station Portable as Glen was checking the Internet on his laptop when Max stands at the center of their boundaries with a bag of marshmallows, looks at both of them and smiles.

"Who wants to roast marshmallows?" he asks, only to get no response, frown and say, "Okay, um, how about we tell scary stories?"

"Scarier than having spend the summer with your freak of a cousin?" Jen asks and laughs to herself.

Glen stares behind him and goes back to his business. "I'd like to, Grandpa, but I'm doing a web search on cures for extreme doofusness. Nothing yet, Jen, but let's not give up hope." he says.

"Oh come on you two, we're all in this together." Max says, "You can mope around like this all summer or we could have some fun. What do you say?"

"I vote for moping." Glen says.

"I'm gonna take a walk. Smell you around, Glen." Jen says as she gets up, leaves her PSP, puts her hands in her pockets and walks away.

"I, uh, think they're starting to grow on each other." Max says.

* * *

At least a mile away, Jen says to herself, "Oh, man. This is going to be the worst vacation ever. I might as well have gone to summer school."

All of a sudden, a shooting star with a pink streak was soaring across the sky and Jen is excited about it.

"Whoa! A shooting star." she says. She is about to make a wish when it changes directions and towards Jen's path.

She turned direction and ran. But before she could get far enough, she was thrown by the force of impact and landed in the dirt.

The comet had created a huge crater in the ground as she dusted herself off, walked to the edge of the crater and looked at it.

"Looks like a satellite or something." she says before the 'satellite' loses the heat from re-entry and the edge where Jen was standing gave way beneath her feet and she slides into the crater, screaming.

She gets up and looks, only to see the pod from earlier. The pod opens itself, only to reveal a strange object.

It was a large wristwatch. It was green on the faceplate. It was black-framed with grey supports and had green buttons on it.

Jen looks at the watch as the hourglass glows green. "A watch. What's a watch doing in outer space?"

She grins and reaches for the watch, only for the watch to clamp itself on her left wrist, much to her horror.

"Ah! Get off me! Get off! Get off!" she tries to remove it to a point where she falls to the ground.

She gets out of the crater and runs as fast as she could. "Grandpa!" she yelled.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Glen is still checking his laptop while Max seems worried.

"Hmm…" Max wondered. "Jen's been gone a while. Well, I guess she couldn't get into too much trouble out here."

"Unless she wound up bear food," Glen says as Max throws him a glance. "I can dream, can't I?" he asks.

* * *

Jen tries to remove the watch by poking a stick under it, only for the stick to break.

Jen groans and falls to her knees kneels and starts fiddling with the device on her wrist.

When she presses the green button, the watch face pops up, revealing that it was a dial.

"Whoa!" Jen says.

Looking at the watch, the hourglass on the face turns into a diamond-shape and shows the silhouette of a flame creature with thick hands inside of it.

"Cool!" Jen says as she presses the faceplate down with her index finger and a flash of green light suddenly came out of the watch.

The watch sunk down into her arm and from where it had sunk, brown-orange rocks erupted from her skin and worked their way all over her body until they reached her eye. Then, cracks appeared in the outline of her now rocky skin and the watch symbol appeared on her breastbones, only the hourglass was white and the faceplate was grey. Her head erupted into flames with a face outline inside.

"Hey! I'm on fire and I'm okay!" She realized and smirked to herself. "Check it out. I'm totally hot!" she chuckled.

She turned to a dead tree. "Oh yeah. Here goes." She then threw her hand out with her index pointing out and tossed a fireball, which shot the branch of the tree off. "Liking it." She then walked up to a large boulder, focused and fired a heat ray at the sky, forming the words 'JEN ROCKS!' in the sky. But that was before the sparks from the fireworks landed on some dead grass and leaves, setting off a light fire which slowly started to spread till the forest was in a blazing inferno.

"Wait. Stop!" Jen says as she realized she accidentally started a forest fire.

"Uh-oh!" Jen said as she started stomping on the ground, accidentally spreading the fire. "I'm going to get so busted for this."

* * *

From the campsite, Glen and Max saw the smoke from the fire rising up from the trees.

"What's that?" Glen asked, getting out of the Rust Bucket.

"Looks like the start of a forest fire." Max said. "We should let the ranger station know. Probably some darn fool camper out there, messing with something that s/he shouldn't." Then the two got a shocked realization on their faces. "Jen!"

He then reached into a chest and got out two fire extinguishers and handed one to Glen.

"You'd better take this." Max said as they run into the forest.

* * *

Jen started stomping on the ground in a futile attempt to put the fire out.

"This would be so cool if it weren't so… not cool."

A short way away, Glen was putting out fires as best as he could until he eventually ran into Jen. When he saw him, he screamed, scared.

"Look, I know I look weird, but there's no reason to be scared." Jen said until Glen slugged her with the fire extinguisher, knocking her back and then he blasted her with it, causing her to cough up foam.

"I don't know what you are, but you'll stay down there if you know what's good for you." Glen warned.

Jen focused and summoned a small flame to appear on his shoe.

"Ow!" He jumped back, causing Jen to giggle at her reaction, before putting the flame, holding her foot up in pain. She then held up the fire extinguisher. "I warned you."

"Don't even think about it, freak."

That caused him to stop and realize that there's only one person he knows that would ever call him that. "Jen? Is that you? What happened?"

"Well, see, this meteor fell from the sky and nearly smudged me except it wasn't a meteor or a satellite but this cool watch thing that jumped onto my wrist and when I tried to get it off, I was on fire! Only it didn't hurt when I was starting this mega forest fire!" Jen explained as Max suddenly appeared.

"Glen! Are you al- What in blazes?"

"Grandpa, it's me, Jen."

"Jen? What happened to you?"

"Well, when I was walking this meteor-"

"Um…" Glen said. "Excuse me? Major forest fire burning out of control, remember?"

Max thought for a bit before he came up with something. "Backfire. Start a new fire and let it burn into the old fire. They'll snuff each other out. Think you can do that, Jen?"

"Shooting flames, I can definitely do." Jen said.

Once she reached a clearing, Jen cracked her knuckles and let out a heat ray, starting a second fire, which slowly burned into the old one.

* * *

Later, the park ranger drove up only to be stunned to see that the fire was already out.

* * *

Back up in the Chimerian Hammer, one of the pilot robots was reporting to Vilgax, who was inside of a tank.

"What do you mean it's not there?!" Vilgax asked angrily. "This battle nearly cost me my life and you say the Omnitrix is no longer on board the transport?!"

Vilgax rose up from the inside of the tank and we are all treated to a truly ugly sight. His entire body was basically mutilated from the explosion from earlier. His entire left side was basically destroyed with the bones sticking out. His right limb were tattered and he was strapped to a breathing apparatus to keep himself alive while his body regenerated.

"Sensors indicated a probe was jettisoned from the ship just before boarding. It landed on the planet below there." The pilot reported.

Vilgax growled and turned to one of his robot scouts. "Bring it to me."

The robot complied and left the room.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Jen was explaining her story to her grandfather and cousin. She was just sitting on a log.

"And you say this watch just clamped onto your wrist?" Max asked.

Glen tossed a marshmallow at Jen. "Hey, this time it wasn't my fault!" Jen said as the marshmallow roasted and she tossed it into her mouth. "I swear!"

"I believe you, Jen." Max replied.

"Think she's going to stay a monster forever?" Glen asked.

"She's not a monster. She's an alien." Max said.

The kids then looked at him curiously, wondering how he could possibly know that."

"I mean, look at her. What else could she be?"

"I don't want to be fire girl forever. How am I going to play little league if I charcoal the ball every time I catch a pop fly?" Jen asked.

"Don't worry, Jen. We'll figure this thing out."

Then, all of a sudden, the watch symbol on Jen's chest started beeping red and then, after a few seconds, released a bright flash of red light and then, when it faded, Jen stood there, back in her normal self.

"I'm me again!" Jen said, in an almost celebratory fashion.

"Aw!" Glen whined. "Too bad. I liked you better when you were a briquette." He said, holding up a marshmallow.

Jen started to struggle with the watch. "I still can't get this thing off."

"Better not fool with it until we know exactly what we're dealing with." Max warned, taking a flashlight. "I'll go check out that crash site. You guys stay here until I get back."

* * *

An orange pod launched out of the Chimerian Hammer and crashed down in the forest where the pod containing the watch was. It then separated its segments, sprouting 3 legs without feet, 2 arms that sprouted claws with no hands, and its head popped out of the top with glowing red eyes.

It then scanned around and noticed the pod that the watch was stored in and then destroyed it with a laser.

Then, two spider-like drones popped out of its shoulders and they went looking for the Omnitrix.

* * *

Jen sat on the bumper of the RV, fiddling with the watch and trying to see how it worked.

"Huh. I wonder what this does."

"Caught ya!" Glen shouted, surprising her. He laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Like your face!" an annoyed Jen says.

She went back to fiddling with the watch as the faceplate turned each time she twisted it.

"Grandpa said not to mess with that thing." Glen stated.

"Yeah, so? What's the point?" Jen asked.

"Did your parents drop you when you were a baby?" Glen asked.

"Come on! Don't tell me you aren't the least bit curious about what else this thing can do?" Jen asked.

"Not in the least" Glen said.

"Are you sure you're related to me?" Jen asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Max was at the crater in the woods and picked up a piece of shrapnel from the destroyed transport pod.

"I don't like this one little bit." Max said.

* * *

"Look, if I can figure this thing out then maybe I can help people." Jen said, still fiddling with the watch. "I mean, really help people. Not just, you know. Make things worse."

"So, what did it feel like?" You know, going all alien like that?" Glen asked roasting a marshmallow.

"It freaked me out at first." Jen said. "It was like I was me, but it was also like I was someone else."

Eventually, Jen got the core to pop up again and the silhouette of the fire alien appeared again. "Hey, I think I figured out how I did it. Should I try it again? Just once?"

Jen then twisted the dial thrice to show the silhouettes of an insectoid alien, a humanoid velociraptor alien and a canine alien in that order.

"I wouldn't." Glen warned.

"No duh, you wouldn't." Jen said as she slammed the core down, initiating the transformation sequence.

The watch sank into her wrist, causing her veins to pulse and expand rapidly, until they reached her eyes, which she clenched shut. When he opened them again, they were fully orange. Afterwards, orange fur sprouted all over her body, her teeth turned to fangs and she grew three gills on each side of her collar. She stretched her three-fingered paw out and it sprouted black claws. The watch's symbol was on her shoulder pad and she let out a roar as the transformation ended.

"Ew!" Glen groaned, looking over Jen's new form as she drooled involuntary. "This thing's even grosser than you are normally! Bow wow! Put a flea collar on this mutt!"

Jen roared angrily at his remark.

"And no eyes? What good is this one? It can't see." He then looked at the stick he was holding with the marshmallow on it and got an idea.

He then spat on his hands to secure a grip on the stick before winding it up before striking it.

Suddenly, Jen's gills reacted to this and sensed Glen's body heat and that he was about to hit her. She jumped out of the way onto the RV, causing Glen to fall over and she gave out a grin.

"Okay, so maybe it's not a total loser."

Jen then front flipped back towards him.

Glen pinched his nose at the smell of Jen's foul breath odour. "Two words: breath mints."

Jen then kicked some dirt in her cousin's face before running off into the woods.

"Jen! Get back here! Jen! I'm telling Grandpa that you turned into some freaky animal monster thing and went swinging around the forest after he told you not to!" He then realized what he just said. "This is one majorly weird day."

* * *

Jen went swinging through the trees. Surprisingly, the branches were able to support her weight in this form.

Little did she know that the drones that the robot sent after her were searching for her. One of them aimed its laser at her and she sensed its presence before jumping out of the way before it blasted the tree branch. She then started swinging from the trees again avoiding its laser blasts as it destroyed the trees.

The robot searched around blindly but couldn't find Jen due to the smoke before giving up and floating away to search in another area.

Jen was grasping onto a tree before climbing up it so she could get the drop on the robot, literally.

As the robot was searching, Jen suddenly leapt from the tree and grabbed the robot and bit its claws off. The robot tried to shake her off by flying away, but she held on tightly, clawing away at its circuitry and tore the head part off before the symbol started beeping and she jumped off before the robot collided with the cliff she saw and she was engulfed in a red light, turning back to normal.

She stood up, a few leaves in her hair and looked back towards the small fire on the Cliffside. "Yes!" She cheered before she found the other drone and saw it aiming its laser at her. "Uh-oh. Not good."

But before the robot could do anything, it was hit by a shovel, knocking it down, only for Glen to show up, really ticked off.

"Ugh! Back off, Sparky. No flying street trimmer's going to hurt my cousin." Glen said before hitting it three more times to make sure it was completely destroyed.

"Never thought I'd say this, but am I glad to see you." Jen says before the robot sparks out blue electricity and catches fire. The two cousins run back to the campsite before it explodes.

* * *

Back at the RV, Jen was being lectured by Max.

"I was worried that you might get popular with that thing on your wrist. That's why I asked you not to fool around with it until we know what the heck it is." Max said.

"Sorry, Grandpa." Jen said. "But at least I figured out how to make it work. All you do is press this button." She said, demonstrating. "Then, when the ring pops up, just twist it until you see the guy you wanna be, slam it down, and then bam! You're one of 10 super-cool alien girls!"

"What about staying a super-cool alien girl and not transforming back into plain old pizza face?" Glen asked.

"I… kind of haven't figured out that part yet." Jen stated.

Max stroked his chin and smiled. "With a device as powerful as that watch clamped on you, my guess is, we'd better help you learn. Fast."

Jen perked up at this. "All right!"

"Mayday! Mayday!" A ranger from the radio reported. "Somebody help us! We're under attack by some kind of- I know you're not going to believe me- but robot!"

"Sounds just like those things that attacked me," Jen said. "They must be looking for the watch. Those people are in trouble because of me!" Max raises an eyebrow at this.

"I think I can help them." Jen says as she rises up.

"Uh, you? What are you going to do about it, Tennyson?" Glen asked.

"First of all, you're Tennyson too, dweeb." Jen said.

"Dang it." Glen said, admitting defeat.

"Second of all-" She looks at the watch and smirked.

* * *

Outside near the robot attack, the Tennysons reached a clearing as the watch beeped and Jen looked at Max, who nodded in approval.

Jen then dialed the watch to select her form.

"Eenie," Jen dialed past a ghost alien, "meenie," Jen dialed past an insectoid alien, "miney," she finally selected her alien.

"Here goes." Jen said as she slammed the watch in a flash of green light.

The watch sank into her wrist and it became encased in green diamond before it covered her other arm and her head before it closed around her eye and it became fully golden. Four spike-like diamonds, the lower pair smaller than the upper pair, grew out of her back and her clothes morphed into a bodysuit, black on one side, white on the other. The watch symbol was on her left breast area as the transformation ended.

"So what can this girl do?" Glen asked.

"I don't know." Jen said. "But I bet it's gonna be cool."

* * *

The robot destroyed the RVs in the trailer park with its lasers, prompting the campers to run away in fear as the Tennysons ran up and they gazed in awe at the sheer size of the robot compared to the drones.

"Whoa!" Glen gasped.

"Looks like Papa Robot this time. I'll get Gear Head's attention. You guys gets the campers to safety." Jen ordered.

Glen and Max complied and ran off to help.

Jen's eyes glowed and she ran off to fight the robot.

As the campers ran away, a ranger tried to help a lady up. But before he could do anything, the robot grabbed him and he screamed.

"Leave him alone!" a voice commanded, catching the robot's attention and it turned its head to see the alien. It scanned her before catching sight of the watch symbol and it beeped in confirmation for it had found what it was looking for.

"You want somebody to pick on? Try me!" Jen shouted.

The robot let the ranger go and dropped him onto his van before firing a laser at Jen, sending her flying into an RV before firing another laser to blow it up.

A green crystal blade came out of the RV and Jen pulled herself out, revealing the blade to be formed from her own arm. "Cool." She said as the arm grew crystal spikes.

Jen then got out of the wreckage and ran for the robot, trying to slice it, but it jumped up, spun its legs like a helicopter, and landed right on top of her. "Uh-oh. Think I'm in trouble."

Meanwhile, Glen and Max helped the ranger off of his van as the rest of the campers got to cover.

"What is going on here?" the ranger asked.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Glen said. "Now come on!"

The two ran off, but the ranger stayed behind to see.

The robot grabbed Jen and threw her right into the ranger's van. Fortunately, the ranger ducked in time and ran away from the scene as Jen recovered and got out of the van's wreckage.

She dodged the robot's lasers left and right until it blasted a tree, which was about to fall right on top of Glen. Jen noticed this and ran under the tree and commanded a huge crystal spike to grow out of her back and it sliced the tree in two and the halves fell on either sides of the cousins.

"So, even?" Jen asked.

"Even." Glen agreed.

To Glen's surprise, the robot grabbed Jen. "Uh-oh." Jen said. The robot tried to rip Jen apart with its other arm. Jen commanded her arm into its spiked blade form, destroying the robot's left hand. The robot then blasted Jen away with the laser on its wrist and Jen crashed into a small building which was likely to be the station.

As Max helps Glen up one half of the tree, he sees the robot head for the flaming wreckage. "Jen!" he shouts.

Jen got out of the crater and formed her arms into mirror shields as the robot fired another beam. The beam deflected off of her shield and went into all directions.

She looked at her hand and reached a realization.

Jen got up and prompted the robot to fire again. "Come on! Put one in here." Jen said

"Get out of there! Run!" Max shouted.

The robot blasted away. Jen held out her hands and deflected the beam, her crystal body acting like a mirror. She grows spikes under her feet to stick where she was

The campers came up to watch the spectacle.

"What comes around goes around." Jen said. "Let's see how you like it, you techno freak!" Jen deflected the laser back onto the robot, slicing it in half, resulting in an explosion.

"Alright!" Glen and Max shouted.

"Way to go Je" Max stopped himself, realizing he was about to give away his granddaughter's secret identity. "Diamond-headed girl."

"Oh yeah! Who's bad!? Yeah!" Jen starts jumping, starting her "victory dance."

Glen and Max pointed at the guys watching her, making her stop.

"Well, I… think my work here is done." Jen said before taking off.

Glen and Max secretly left the scene as well, leaving the campers confused.

"Who was that girl?" a male camper asked.

The other shrugged their shoulders in confusion.

* * *

Back up in space, where drones were making repairs to the Chimerian Hammer, Vilgax received the information regarding his scout robot's destruction.

"Failure!? Unbelievable!" Vilgax shouted. "The puny Earth being that is keeping the Omnitrix from me will soon hang from my trophy wall!"

Back at the campsite, Glen and Max were packing up their sleeping bags and other luggage back into the Rust Bucket.

Max then noticed that Jen was missing. "Where is Jen?"

"I haven't seen her since breakfast." Glen stated.

Soon, a dust cloud came speeding up and an alien came to a screeching halt. She was a blue skinned velociraptor-like alien with black skin on her limbs. She had a long prehensile tail with blue and black stripes. Her hands ended with three fingered hands with scissor-like claws. Instead of feet, she had blue wheel-like spheres at the end of her legs. A blue and black mask lifted from her face, revealing green eyes with black markings. She wore a jumpsuit-like version of their regular clothes with the watch symbols on their chest.

"Jen?" Max asked.

"Yep. Hey. Check this out!" Jen said as her mask closed and she grabbed the cooler, TV, sleeping bags and other luggage and packed them all into the RV at lightning-quick speed. "Pretty fast, huh?"

That was when the watch timed out, morphing her back to normal.

"I have a feeling that this is gonna be the best summer ever." Jen said with a smile.

"Absolutely." Max agreed.

"It's definitely going to be interesting." Glen admitted. "So, where did you go anyway?"

"Just had to take care of a couple of things before our vacation got really rolling." Jen said.

* * *

Cash and J.T. were hanging from a tree branch by their underpants.

"Dude, how'd we get up here?"

"Not sure." J.T. said. "It all happened so fast."

"Hey! Somebody! Anybody! A little help here please!" Cash called out as the cars rolled past, ignoring them.

* * *

**A.N. This is my first story. Ben 10 was a milestone in my life and I thought I would start with this. I won't gender-swap everybody in this story. I might add extras to compensate for this.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Ben 10 or Cartoon Network Studios.**

**Hope you enjoyed and see you soon in:**

**Washington B.C.**


	2. Washington BC

A fire was going on in an apartment building in U.S.A's capital state, Washington, D.C. A mother and son were running for the door of their house only for flaming debris to fall around them. They were about to be crushed and braced themselves, but the crushing blow never came. They opened one eye, then the other, and looked to see Jen as the fire alien she now called Inferno holding up the debris.

"Who are you?" the son asked.

"*grunt* I'm here to help," Inferno said. She tossed the debris aside. She fired up (literally) and then started absorbing the flames in the room into her body. She then gestured the family to follow her.

They went out in the hallway to a staircase.

"This way!"

As soon as she said that, the staircase caved in.

"Uh, on second thought, that way." She pointed to the hallway and they looked to see a dead end with a window. Inferno then fired a heat ray and blasted a hole into the wall. After the dead end fell, a tornado of fire came out of the hole and landed on the ground, much to the civilians' fear.

The tornado died down, only to reveal the three.

The civilians gasped at the sight of Inferno.

"I'm sure you want to thank me personally," Inferno said. "But really, it's all in a day's work for- no way! A Gold Sumo Slammer card."

She saw that the kid she had saved had three Gold Sumo Slammer cards in her hands. Sumo Slammers was Jen's favorite media. She had tons of video games, was watching the on-going cartoon, and had collected the trading cards. She had every coloured card except for Gold. She tried every single card pack she could get her hands on and never got it.

"Where'd you get it? I've been searching all over for that!"

"It was a prize inside a box of Sumo Smacks cereal," the boy explained.

Then, Jen heard a honk and saw the Rust Bucket pulled up and saw Glen and Max in the front seats.

"Yo, Super Dweeb!" Glen explained. "The fire was just a diversion to cover up a jewellery store robbery! The bad guys are getting away!"

Inferno looked at the cards and then back at Glen. "Uh, I knew that."

* * *

At an intersection in the city, a car that was driven by the robbers sped right by, ignoring the stoplights and with no regard for the lives of the civilians. As the driver looked in the rear-view mirror, he saw that the Rust Bucket was on their tail, much to his surprise.

As Max drove, he smelled something burning. He looked to see smoke coming from the seat Inferno was in due to her molten skin.

"I knew I should've bought those asbestos seat covers when I had the chance," he deadpanned.

"Sorry, Grandpa, I can't help it," Inferno said. "I'm hot."

Once finishing her statement, Glen blasted him with the fire extinguisher to put out the fire he set to the seat. It also put out the fire on her head that instantly reignited.

"Ten superheroes on hat stupid watch and you pick the one with the flaming butt?"

"Jealous?" Inferno asked as Glen blasted her butt with the fire extinguisher again.

The two cars turned a corner and Inferno leaned out the window.

She put her hands together and formed a fireball in her hands that she tossed at the robbers' car that hit the back, sending it flying in the air. "Stee-rike!"

The car slammed into a brick wall as the driver screamed and the car crashed down to the ground as the driver rubbed his head in a daze.

The young heroine then pulled the ruined driver door off of the car and glared.

"Unless you guys want a permanent sunburn, hands against the wall," Inferno ordered. The robbers got out of the car and obliged.

"You punks picked the wrong day to be bad-." Inferno said as the watch started beeping and gave out a flash of red light and Jen returned to normal.

"-guys," Jen finished.

"Huh?" the driver robber said, noticing her voice change as he looked to see a confident Jen. "Hey! It's just a kid! Get the jewels." There was a police siren heard.

Jen then looked over herself and then saw the dead watch with the red faceplate and buttons. "Wow, time sure flies when you're having fun. I've decided to let you guys off with a warning this time."

As Jen is about to walk away, some police cruisers came riding up and a cop got out and pointed his gun at the robbers.

"Freeze!" he ordered.

"They're all yours officers!" Jen smiled. "Now I know you all want to thank me but-" she started.

"Step aside, kid, this isn't playtime," the cop said, handcuffing the driver robber.

"Playtime?" Jen asked. "I'm the one who captured them! It's not fair! I'm the hero!"

The officer ignored her as he took the robbers away.

"Aw man!" Jen disappointedly said.

* * *

The following morning elsewhere, a brunette man with a bald spot on his head in a suit was knocking on an apartment building with a sign hanging over the door that said "Dr. Animo."

"Yo! Animo!" the man said. "I know you're in there! Open up!"

The man entered the apartment and heard a bunch of animal sound and saw a bunch of cages with all kinds of animals in them. He took a whiff of the air.

"Ew. Smells like a zoo in here," he said. That was because it was kind of a zoo.

As he wondered, a shadow appeared behind him.

He looked into one of the cages, a bullfrog leaped out of a log with a ribbit and the shadow walked up behind him, stepping into the light and startling him.

The shadow was revealed to be a man with pale green skin that had obviously not seen sunlight in a few weeks. He had shoulder-length white hair, brown eyes, and crooked teeth. He wore a pale greyish-blue undershirt with a roughly-torn brown shirt, orange pants, and black gloves and boots. This man was obviously Dr. Animo.

"How did you get in!?" he demanded.

"Past key," the man said. "I am still your landlord, remember? Maybe not since your rent is six months past due."

"All of my funds go into my research," Animo said. "Now get out! You're disturbing me." He went back to his animals.

"Looks like you were disturbed long before I got her, pal" the landlord said. "Listen, Doc, you and your furry friends are out on the street unless you pony up the green."

"Pony up," Animo said. "Interesting choices of… phrases." He put the frog onto a table. "You must be an animal lover. Then you're gonna love this." He placed some sort of helmet on his head that looked like it was made from a pasta strainer and other parts. It had two antennae-like protrusions on it and a strap on the bottom of it. He also placed some sort of strap over his vest with some sort of dial at the strap that connected it.

The landlord just laughed at how ridiculous Animo looked. "What's that? You a member of the moose lodge of something?"

"This is my Transmodulator," Animo explained. "Phase Number One: It creates and accelerates mutations at the genetic level. Observe." He turned the dial on his chest, boosting the power.

Red sparks shot out of the Transmodulator and blasted the frog. Right before their very eyes, the frog began to grow and mutate into something really monstrous. It was now over ten times its normal size and now had 4 eyes, multiple orange growths all along its body, some crests on its head and it now had two horns sticking out of its temples, making it seem like a literal _bullfrog_.

The landlord screamed as the mutant frog chomped down on him and started chewing him. He continued screaming, but it was muffled inside the frog's mouth.

"I'm sorry," Animo said with an evil grin. "I can't hear you. Sounds like you have a frog in your throat. *laughs* Or is that the other way around!? *laughs maniacally*"

The frog then spit the landlord out and he crashed against the wall, covered in gross green saliva. He groaned in pain before he lost consciousness.

Animo held up a photo and glared. "So close to having what is rightfully mine. All I need is a few lousy components to finish my work!"

"_So whatever you need from hairspray to state-of-the-art electronics, you'll find under one roof at the grand opening of the district's newest Mega Mart!"_ an advertisement said over the Television, (which, for some reason, Animo left on) conveniently.

"Ah, just what the Doctor ordered," Animo said, grinning evilly.

* * *

Speaking of the Mega Mart, our hero and her paternal relatives were shopping there now. Jen looked to her side and noticed the cereal aisle. She then stepped aside to find the Sumo Smacks cereal and at the bottom left corner, she found a box and took it. There was a caption that said "FREE: INSIDE SUMO SLAMMER CARDS."

"Sumo Slammer cards! Cool!" she exclaimed.

She then grinned mischievously as she got an idea.

Back with Glen and Max, who were standing with the shopping cart, Max picked up a can.

"Only canned octopus? I thought this store prided itself on wide selection," Max complained.

"Uh, Grandpa? No offense, but can we have a normal dinner for once? You know, one that doesn't involve stir-fried tentacles?" Glen asked.

"Nonsense," Max smiled. "Now where do you suppose they keep the sheep's bladders?"

As Max walked away with the cart, Glen saw a flash of green light and instantly knew what that meant.

"Jen?" Glen looked for his cousin. As he walked to the cereal isle, he gasped at the sight of the cereal isle. It was absolutely ransacked and was an absolute mess.

He walked down the isle to see a box fumbling around.

"Aw man, another Red Card!" a nasally voice complained from inside the box.

Glen pulled Jen out and held her in her grip. "Gotcha!" Glen said. Jen was a four-inch-tall grey-skinned frog-like alien with large green eyes with rectangular pupils and short hair in a pixie cut. She had a stripe going down her forehead. She wore a white jumpsuit with a black stripe going down it. The ends of the sleeves were black around their circumferences. She had the watch symbol on her back. Jen called this form Grey Matter.

"What are you doing?" Glen asked.

"Uh, looking for the Gold Sumo Slammer card. Duh!" Grey Matter said.

"You're supposed to use your powers to help people. Not find some stupid trading card!" Glen scolded.

Unfortunately for Glen, one of the employees named Regis as it said on his name tag walked up behind him. Glen panicked quickly and held Grey Matter behind his back to hide her.

"Just what do you think you're doing, young man?" Regis asked angrily.

"It wasn't me? It was my doofus cousin!" Glen said.

"Well, someone is going to have to pay for all of this!" Regis said.

Glen groaned in frustration.

The family's shopping cart was now filled with cereal.

"So, why are we buying all this cereal?" Max asked.

"Well, we would've only had to buy the one that I found the Gold Sumo Slammer Card in if Glen hadn't butt in with his big butt!" Jen yelled, now back to normal.

"Hello! You were trashing the whole cereal isle just to find some stupid piece of cardboard!" a ticked off Glen replied.

"Jen, now I can appreciate how much this card means to you. But don't you think you're getting a little obsessed?"

"Maybe you're right, Grandpa. I don't deserve a Gold Sumo Slammer card. I mean, it's not like I rescued a bunch of people from a burning building or anything like that!"

"Superhero guilt?" Glen asked. "Pretty low."

"Whatever it takes," Jen said as they walked on.

As they continued into the electronics isle, Jen noticed a stand with cards in it.

"Huh? Yeah! Wow! Sumo Slammer Cards! The complete set!"

"Let's check out the pet department," Max suggested.

"Please tell me you aren't looking for our breakfast," Glen begged as the two walked on.

Jen was still staring at the cards. There were 5 different cards: two were red in different poses, two were blue in different poses, and the rarest of them all: the Gold Sumo Slammer card.

"Someday, you will be mine," Jen said as the other cards faded from her view and the Gold card shined brightly.

Then, there was a sudden rumbling and the televisions showed static and shook before some fell off the shelves. Sensing what was about to happen, Jen jumped out of the way as the wall caved in and Dr. Animo appeared, riding on his mutant frog. He was now wearing red goggles and had discarded his shirt.

Animo then jumped off of his frog and then started gathering the chips from one of the shelves into a bag.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Jen shouted, getting the doctor's attention.

The mutant frog then shot its tongue at her, which she narrowly avoided by side-stepping, only to hit a stack of boxes which caved in on top of our hero. She then got out.

Animo then stepped up to her. "Don't be a hero, kid. Just run along and play!" he ordered.

Jen looked at the watch, which was still in the red.

"You are so lucky I can't go hero."

Animo walked away and got back onto his frog and two security guards ran up to the scene.

"Freeze!" the African-American said.

"Get down off that… giant… frog and put your hands up!" the other guard said.

The frog then leapt away in the direction of the pet department.

"Uh, we got a grab-and-dash in electronics. Male, 5'6", riding on a giant, uh, frog or toad," the (second) security guard reported into his walkie-talkie. "Trust me, you can't miss him."

In the pet department, Max was looking at his shopping list while Glen played with a hamster.

Suddenly, Animo and his frog leapt in and adjusted his Transmodulator and blasted away. Max tackled Glen out of the way and the blast mutated the hamster into a giant version of itself with 8 spider-like red eyes and then did the same to a cockatiel in its cage.

"Arise to your full potential, my pets!"

That was when Jen arrived from one corner and saw the new mutants and Glen and Max went running for their lives, screaming.

"Oh, man. What kind of pet food are they selling around here?" Jen asked, surprised.

Jen backed away closer to her cousin and grandfather as Animo and his 3 mutants stood in front of them.

Animo spread out his arms and announced his presence. "Behold! The genius of Dr. Animo! Nothing can stop me from getting what I deserve! Mark my words: today, I will make history! Or should I say _pre-_history!"

"If you didn't go cereal-diving, one of those heroes could save us from becoming hamster chow!" Glen whispered.

The hamster attacked, causing them to run away.

The hamster leapt towards Jen, who screamed even louder, but she dodge rolled in time while the hamster ran for Glen and Max.

The hamster trapped Glen and Max at a dead end. She looked at the still-charging watch and then at the giant hamster. She then spotted an electric scooter and ran towards it.

"I don't need to go hero to stop an overgrown furball."

The mutant hamster stalked the two before it was hit in the head with a football. It then turned its head to see Jen, wearing a helmet and riding the scooter. It then charged after her as she went on her scooter.

The two raced through the store's isles before the hamster pounced, knocking over several cans. Jen then skated over the hamster, the shelf acting as a ramp, before the hamster jumped and almost ate Jen. Jen then landed on another shelf and it tipped over, trapping the hamster underneath the two shelves.

"Jen!" Glen and Max yelled when they walked by as the hamster collapsed from exhaustion and Max smiled at her work.

"Uh! That's right! Not even giant hamsters can mess with Jen Tennyson!" Jen cheered as she took off her helmet.

"_Clean-up on Isle 6,"_ the manager said over the intercom.

Then, Animo's frog landed near.

"Young fool! You cannot stop me! I will turn Washington, D.C. into Washington, _B.C._!"

Then, the mutant parrot flew by and Animo leaped onto it as it flew out of the skylight, destroying it, with the frog following close behind.

Then, a couple of store employees walked by them. "You saved the store! If there's anything I can do to repay you, anything you want." Regis said.

Jen then looked at the shining Gold Sumo Slammer card and smiled. "Well, now that you mention it,-" but before she could say what she wanted, Max picked her up.

"Grandpa! I was finally going to score the Gold Sumo Slammer card!" Jen complained.

"No time for that now, Jen. We have a giant parrot to follow," Max said as he went for the Rust Bucket.

Glen smirked as Jen stared disappointedly and followed them.

* * *

Later, night has fallen, the Rust Bucket is still following Animo riding on his parrot.

Jen was in the front seat looking quite irritated that she was not able to get her reward. Meanwhile, Glen was on his laptop, researching the team's foe.

Max was smiling at the chase that was going on.

"Ah, just like the good old days before I retired."

"So exactly what kind of plumber were you, Grandpa?" Glen asked.

Max got a nervous look on his face. "Uh-uh-A darn good one." He then noticed the disappointed look on Jen's face. "Uh, Jen, what's the matter?"

"I save an entire Mega Mart from being a giant hamster's chew toy and what do I get? Nothing!" Jen complained. "It's not fair!"

"Being a hero isn't about others knowing you did something good, it's about _you_ knowing you did something good," Max inquired. "Being a hero is its own reward."

"Were you reading greeting cards at the Mega Mart? Jen asked

"Well, yes."

Glen then gasped as his laptop beeped. "Bingo! Five years ago, Dr. Animo was a promising researcher in veterinary science. But it turned out, he was doing all kinds of twisted genetic experiments where he was mutating animals. And when he didn't win this big prize called the Verities Award, he flipped out." He then turned to his cousin with a smirk on his face. "Anything about this sound familiar, Jen?"

Max then looked out the window and saw the parrot make a left turn behind some buildings

"We've lost him. He could be going anywhere in Washington, D.C."

"Or Washington B.C." Glen stated.

Jen then perked up at the 'B.C.' part. "That's it! I know where he's going!"

* * *

"The Natural History Museum," Jen said as the three were standing in front of said monument.

Jen then leaned down and picked up a giant feather, obviously from the mutant cockatiel.

"Something tells me we're on the right track," Max said. "Good thinking, Jen."

"Guess even a doofus can surprise you once in a while," Glen complimented.

"And you should know," Jen said as they walked inside.

The group made their way into the B.C. section of the museum, when Jen picked up something on one of the stands. It was a box of one of the chips from the Mega Mart.

They then saw Animo by the mastodon figure. He then sensed them behind him. "You are very persistent. I hate persistent."

"We all know about you and your freakazoid experiments, Dr. Animo! It's over!" Jen stated.

"Oh, but it's only just begun. See, I only needed a few components to push my work into Phase 2: Reanimation of dormant cells."

"Uh, does this guy come with subtitles?" Jen asked.

"Bringing life back into that which has been long since lifeless! Observe!" He adjusted the dial on his Transmodulator and fired the beams at the mastodon, which came back to life with glowing red eyes and then stepped off the stand as the Tennysons gasped in horror. "Behold the genius that is Doctor Animo!" He then ran away from the scene.

"Now would be a really good time to go hero," Glen told Jen.

"No duh! You guys get Animo. I'll take care of Jumbo," Jen said as she slammed the watch core down.

The watch sank into her arm and her blood vessels expanded rapidly before spreading across her entire body, which eventually reached her eyes, which she clenched shut and when she shot them open again, they were fully golden. A second pair of arms shot out just below her primary arms and her muscle mass grew exponentially. Her feet morphed themselves to only have two toes and her skin turned red with a few black crests on her face and she grew a second pair of eyes beneath the original ones. Her hair became longer and turned black and was styled into a high ponytail. She wore a white and black one-piece bodysuit that really showed off her figure and had black lipstick before she shot a pose. This form was known as Four Arms.

"Let's wrestle," she said as she charged forward, grabbed the mammoth's tusks, and brought it down to the ground.

* * *

Glen and Max went to stop Animo only to be stopped dead in their tracks by the mutant cockatiel.

Glen then looked to his side and saw a spear being held by a stuffed caveman in one of the exhibits. He grabbed it, swung it around like a bo staff and brought it down on the cockatiel's head before he slammed it onto its beak as it slammed it shut, breaking the spear and then ran away.

"Jen's not the only one with skills," Glen smirked as they moved forward, Max in a shocked state.

However, they arrived too late as Animo used his Transmodulator on the Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton. It then regenerated flesh and blood as it stepped out of the exhibit. It was still missing some skin chunks, showing the muscle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Four Arms was tossed back into the wall, leaving a dent as he saw the mammoth charge towards her.

Four Arms ran in and punched it in its trunk. Unfortunately, it caught her with its left tusk and tossed her into another dinosaur skeleton. "You are going down, Peanuts!"

As the mammoth charged towards her, she got up and grabbed it by its trunk. Using her enhanced strength she swung the mammoth around like a speeding merry-go-round before letting go and the mammoth slammed into the wall of the other side of the museum and collapsed.

"Urgh! I think I'm gonna hurl." A dazed Four Arms said before her mouth became full and she leaned down and puked on the museum floor.

* * *

Glen and Max ducked as the T-Rex's tail demolished the entryway they were standing by as Animo rode it to leave the museum.

"I'd love to stay, but I need to claim the reward I so richly deserve!"

At that, the T-Rex crashed through the wall towards Animo's destination.

As Glen and Max stood there, stunned, the mutant cockatiel swooped in and grabbed Glen and flew away with him screaming.

"Jen!" Max shouted.

Four Arms ran out of the ruined wall and used her strong legs to jump to try to catch the cockatiel.

Max picked up Animo's photo that was left behind and pondered.

The cockatiel let out a yelp and looked back to see Four Arms gripping onto it, loosening a few of its feathers.

"No 'bye bye' for you, Birdy!"

The cockatiel then shook her off for a few seconds as the watch started beeping red as she fell to the earth. Lucky for her, she was still transformed when she hit the ground, leaving behind a massive crater as the watch timed out in a flash of red light. Jen crawled out of the crater to see the cockatiel fly away with her cousin in tow.

"Glen!"

Then, Max came driving up in the Rust Bucket.

"Somebody call for a taxi?" Max asked as Jen got in before the RV sped away.

* * *

"Spend the summer with your grandpa, baby boy. It'll be an adventure," Glen mocked his mother with a deadpan look and his arms crossed as the cockatiel flew away, grasping his backpack.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground, the T-Rex roamed the streets, throwing the civilians into a panic as they ran away from it as it crushed a building with its massive feet. Then, it let out a massive roar.

"Ah, I, too love my work," Animo said.

The camera zoomed in to its right foot, where a Gold Sumo Slammer card was stuck in the middle toe under its claw.

* * *

The parrot held Glen's backpack in its beak atop the Washington Monument.

Glen was freaking out as the backpack could barely support his weight. Then, he got an idea and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Well, my mom said only to use this in an emergency." He dialled a number and held the phone to his ear. "I guess this qualifies."

* * *

The Rust Bucket sped through the streets as Jen and Max looked for the parrot.

"No sign of Beak Breath," Jen analysed.

"There can't be that many places for a parrot the size of an elephant to roost," Max said before handing her the photo. "Here, look at what Dr. Animo left behind."

The photo was of a man receiving the award while shaking another's hand while a young Animo looks at them with a sad look on his face.

"_Dr. Kelly accepts Verities Award."_ Jen read the caption. "He's gonna finally pick up his award!" she realized. "We've gottta stop him!"

"First things first. We have to find your cousin," Max reminded her.

Then, the phone on the radiator rang and it showed that Glen was dialling them.

"Glen!" they both exclaimed.

"Hang on, Glen. We're coming!" Max said as the camera zoomed to the cockatiel taking flight from the Monument, with Glen clinging to the flagpole for dear life.

"I can't hold on much longer!"

Then, he lost the grip on the cell phone, which came plummeting down to the earth.

They parked the Rust Bucket and got out just as the phone hit the ground, shattering into a million pieces.

"Oh no!" Max exclaimed as they looked up. "Glen will be next!"

"Jen looked at the watch, which turned green, signifying she was action ready.

"Not if I can help it! It's Hero Time"" Jen said as she slammed the watch.

The watch sank into her arm as the skin hardened and turned to a green exoskeleton with the hand becoming black with 3 clawed fingers. Her head morphed, growing four golden insectoid eyes that blinked vertically and her face turned black. Her body reshaped, becoming insectoid, as six green insect legs grew out of her sides, two green silk wings grew from her back, her abdomen grew a large black stinger and she developed crown-like horns on her head. Her outfit consisted of a one-piece white and black bodysuit with three black stripes at the front of her body and black circumferences along the shoulders of the outfit. The watch symbol appeared on her forehead as she flapped her wings in a pose. This form was Stinkfly.

Stinkfly then flapped her wings and flew upwards towards the monument.

Glen then finally lost his grip and went plummeting to the ground, only to be saved by Stinkfly as she grabbed him.

"Gotcha!"

He then looked to see that he was not falling and then to see his cousin as an insectoid alien. "Butterfly."

"Stinkfly," she corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, thanks for the save." He then looked to see the cockatiel following them. "*gasp* Incoming!"

"Hang on!" Stinkfly shouted as she flew upwards, dodging the cockatiel. The cockatiel made a swift turn, but Stinkfly dodged this once more by flying upwards. She started flying around the monument, the cockatiel not far behind.

* * *

Max got an idea and started running towards the monument.

* * *

Soon, as Glen rode on Stinkfly's back, the cockatiel grabbed at him with its talons. Fortunately, Stinkfly ducked to save her cousin.

"Hey! Watch the nails, Polly!" Stinkfly said.

Glen was starting to get queasy at this point. "Oh. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Spill on me, and you'd better learn to fly quickly," Stinkfly threatened.

"You're supposed to be a queen in this form. Act like one, Jen." Glen replied.

"Consider this my queen's day out, Glendaryll," Stinkfly said as she bee-lined towards the Washington Monument.

"There she is," Glen smiled.

* * *

Soon enough, Max had made it to the top floor next to the windows of the monument after climbing the long flight of stairs.

"Like it would've killed the Founding Fathers to install an elevator," Max said, gasping for breath in exhaustion. Soon, he looked to see the fight out of the window.

Stinkfly looked to see her grandfather leaning out of the window signalling them.

"I can't shake Cracker Breath!" Stinkfly said. "You're going to have to trust me!"

"Trust you?!" Glen shouted as they neared the window.

Stinkfly flew down, Glen flying off of her only to be caught once more by her by the arms.

"Come to Grandpa," Max said as Stinkfly flew towards the window and dropped him into their grandfather's arms before flying up the foundation of the monument.

The two were prompted to scream at the top of their lungs after they looked to see the cockatiel closing in on them.

Fortunately, Stinkfly tackled it into the monument's side and threw it to the ground, where it collapsed.

"Go! Stop Animo! We'll be alright!" Max ordered.

"Speak for yourself!" Glen said.

Stinkfly nodded and made a bee-line for the Industries where the Verities Award was.

* * *

At Kelly Industries, Dr. Kelly was giving a tour to 2 visitors. They were at a trophy case where he was presenting the Verities Award that he won in Animo's stead.

"And here is my Verities Award," Kelly said. "Of course it was an honour just to be nominated along with a distinguished group of scientists."

Suddenly, the room shook violently like an earthquake. And then, Animo and his T-Rex burst through the window, shattering it to smithereens. The T-Rex stopped as Animo glared at his rival.

"Kelly! I believe you have something of mine!" He jumped down from his steed and seized the award. "I'd like to thank the committee for this honour!"

Then, as the T-Rex was about to eat Kelly alive, Stinkfly came in and slammed the T-Rex across the face. The T-Rex retaliated by slamming her with its tail and she collided with the wall and slumped to the ground, dazed.

Then, Stinkfly noticed the Gold Sumo Slammer card that was shaken loose from the T-Rex's talon. "Whoa! I struck Sumo Slammer Gold!"

She then noticed the T-Rex picking up Kelly by the jacket of his suit.

"Somebody help me!" Kelly shouted.

"This hero stuff may not be easy, but I can save both this round!" She beat her wings rapidly to blow the card away from the rockslide she would make by taking off. Once the card was safe, she took off.

The T-Rex tossed Kelly up and opened its jaws to eat him. But just before he landed in them, Stinkfly flew by and caught him as Animo glared at her.

"What are you, you little pest?!"

"I am Stinkfly, you ruffian! And I'm here to kick some tail!" Stinkfly said as she set Kelly down.

Animo angrily fired his Transmodulator at her as she flew away to avoid it.

Stinkfly fired streams of green slime from her eyestalks that hit the side of the T-Rex's head. She flew past him, sending him stumbling back as he dropped the trophy.

"No!" he shouted helplessly as it shattered on impact with the ground.

Stinkfly snatched the device from his head.

"My Transmodulator!"

Stinkfly then tossed it against the ground, causing it to send out a wave that reversed its effect. The T-Rex slowly decomposed back into a skeleton and its head broke apart with Animo on top of it.

"No! No!" Animo shouted as the rest of the skeleton broke apart on top of him.

"Gotta fly," Stinkfly said as she grabbed the card and flew away.

* * *

Back at the Washington Monument, Max and Glen backed away helplessly as the mutant cockatiel cornered them. Suddenly, the wave struck it and it was reverted back into a regular cockatiel that perched up on Glen's arm.

"Don't even try to kiss up to me now."

* * *

The Tennysons stood with a smirk as the cops took Animo away.

"Let me go! I deserve that award! I've got it coming to me! I want it!" Animo shouted as he was loaded into the cop car. Jen walked up to the cop car as Animo looked at her.

"For some reason, that sounds kinda familiar." She said, recalling how she was.

As the Rust Bucket drove away, the three were discussing their adventure in Washington, D.C.

"Not only did I get that Gold Sumo Slammer card, but I also snagged a trophy from Animo," Jen said as she placed the Transmodulator into a cardboard box, which she was now going to use as her Trophy Box for anything she can use as trophies against the villains she faced. "Plus, I guess that saving the city from Dr. Wacko was its own reward."

"Don't forget you saved me too," Glen smiled. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well, that's what we heroes do best: rescue dweebs." Jen mocked.

"You are such a major doofus!" Glen replied.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Jen asked.

* * *

**A.N. - That's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed the plot twist of Jen getting a reward. Inferno was Heatblast's original name when the show was in early production. I'll make a poll deciding whether she should stay as Inferno or if I should update the chapter and rename her Heatblast.**

**See you soon in:**

**The Krakken.**


	3. The Krakken

Late at night with a full moon in the sky by a lake, Jen was in her blue swimsuit. "Cannonball!" She then did said dive into the lake before surfacing and spitting the water in her mouth out. "And she scores: Yes! PERFECT 10! Yeah! *Imitates crowd cheering* and the crowd loves her!"

We then see Glen on the boardwalk shinning a flashlight.

"A perfect dweeb is more like it."

"Come on, dive in" Jen encouraged.

"Please! Who knows what nasty slimy things are slithering in there?" Glen then shone his flashlight on Jen. "I rest my case."

"What's the point in camping by a lake if you're afraid to get wet?" Jen said as she splashed Glen.

"Knock it off, midget!" Glen complained before walking away.

"Hey!" Jen shouted as she started flailing in the water. "What's happe-" She then fell below the water as if drowning.

"Very funny, Jen!" Glen said, not convinced in the least bit, seeing as he sees his cousin every day of the long summer and is used to her little jokes. "I'm not falling for it."

Glen then walked back, a little concerned as he saw bubbles rising up out of the water, a concerned look formed on his face. "Jen?"

Then, a giant monster covered in seaweed rose up from out of the water with a growl as Glen screamed in fear. But, as he dropped the flashlight, the light shone on the monster's face, revealing that of Four Arms. "Jen?!"

"You should've seen the look on your face! Ah, priceless!" Four Arms said in her feminine warrior voice as she pulled off some of the seaweed.

"You are so busted when I tell Grandpa!" Glen shouted as he walked to the Rust Bucket.

"I can't believe he fell for it! A monster in the lake! How dumb can you be?!" Four Arms said.

Then, without warning, Four Arms looked to see a greyish-green-scaled monster with two tendrils coming from its mouth and a long neck rise up from out of the lake, leaving Four Arms speechless.

The monster grabbed her with its tentacle and tossed her a good distance further into the lake. Before she could get a chance to resurface and fight back, she was grabbed again.

She then looked into one of the monster's blue eyes and gasped, letting loose her breath.

She broke out of its tendril by struggling out and she resurfaced and swam to the shore as fast as she could before running for the Rust Bucket and barging inside, waking up her drowsy cousin and grandfather.

"I was just attacked by a giant lake monster!" Four Arms shouted.

Glen then threw his pillow at her, hitting her in the face. "Hello, current events. You already got me with that one." He then tried to go back to sleep.

"But I'm not kidding this time."

"Come on, champ. Joke's over," Max said, sleepily.

"But- I-" Four Arms stuttered as the watch started beeping red.

"Get some sleep. Remember, we have an early day tomorrow for our fishing trip."

The watch timed out, leaving Jen back in her human form on the ground, disappointed.

* * *

The next morning, the three were walking towards the dock with Jen trying her best to explain her encounter the previous night. Max had a fishing rod.

"No, really!" Jen exclaimed. "It was humongous with these blue eyes!"

"I'm sure it was just some kind of big fish," Max said. "That's all."

"Yeah," Glen agreed. "So give the mega-fish story a rest, will you Captain Dweeb?"

Jen walked ahead and saw a bucket full of live worms squirming around. She then smirked devilishly, grabbed a handful, and showed them to Glen, disgusting him.

"Breakfast?"

"Oh, Jen. Gross!" He said. "What's with the bucket of slimeys?"

"Bait," Max explained.

"Yeah, well, I think I'm going to pass on this fishing thing." Glen stated. "I'll stay here and catch some sun instead."

"Okay. But you don't know what you're missing," Max said.

"I'm pretty sure I do," Glen said as he walked away.

Max and Jen turned to the boat behind them, where the captain was preparing to go out. He had grey hair, grey eyebrows, grey eyes, a long-sleeved beige shirt, a white undershirt and a red cap with a beige rectangle on it.

"Captain Shaw?" Max addressed.

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Max Tennyson. And this is my granddaughter, Jen."

Jen waved hello.

"We charted your boat today for a fishing trip."

"Well, what are you waiting for, an engraved invitation? Get aboard," Shaw said as he turned to the controls. "I ain't got all day."

Jen and Max climbed aboard as the boat left the dock and headed out on the lake.

* * *

As the boat continued on, Max turned to Shaw as he was driving the boat.

"Anything interesting to catch there today?" he asked.

"More than you can possibly," Shaw answered. He then turned to Jen, who was looking out over the boat and into the water. "Looks like your girl is using her breakfast as chum."

Jen had put on a life jacket for safety as she gazed out into the water.

"Jen, are you feeling okay?" Max asked as Jen stood up.

"Yeah. I'm just keeping an eye out for the lake monster. That thing's not taking me by surprise this time."

Max raised an eyebrow at that.

Jen looked out and saw something unusual. "Look! There it is!"

But as the boat passed by, Jen realized that it was just a fallen tree branch with a discarded cooler stuck in it.

"Oh. My bad."

"Now, Jen," Max addressed. "This is a fishing trip. Not a monster hunt."

"It's called the Krakken," Shaw said.

"Whoa. You know about it?" Jen asked.

"It's my business to know about it," Shaw said as he handed Jen a picture he took of the lake. The picture had a shadowy figure under the water, as if it was the monster that Jen encountered the previous night. "I've been on its tail for years. Folks say my rudder's not right."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Max asked.

"Sightings go back hundreds of years on this very lake," Shaw explained. "Some say it's a myth. Not me. I can take you to a spot where I personally laid eyes upon the beast. That is, if you got the stomach for some _real_ adventure."

Jen beamed up to her grandfather hopefully and Max sighed in defeat.

"I guess so."

"All right!"

* * *

A bit later, Shaw showed the two the controls equipped on his boat to help him catch the Krakken.

"Sonar, hi-def video setup, ultrasound, I got it all," he said. "And I _will_ find it. Mark my words. It can't hide forever."

Jen stared in wonder before Max took her aside to have a word with her.

"Jen," he said, "I don't want you to put too much stalk into what Mr. Shaw says. I don't think he has both oars in the water if you know what I mean."

"Why? Just because he saw the Krakken too?" Jen asked with a bit of an upset tone and walked away.

Later, the boat had stopped for in front of them there were a few buoys floating in the water held together with a line that read 'DO NOT ENTER' forming a barrier over the further area of the lake.

"'Do Not Enter?'" Shaw asked in shock. "What's going on?"

"Looks official," Max said. "Maybe we should turn back."

"Nonsense. This is my lake and I'll go wherever I-"

"Fishing boat," A male voice interrupted. "Stop where you are."

The three looked over to see a big white and cyan boat with a few men on it. The side of the boat had the initials F.O.F written on the side in cyan bold letters with a fish picture on the 'O'. The men wore cyan uniforms with black accents. The leader was a tanned man with brown hair, a hawk-like nose, a spiky goatee, tear troughs and dark linings around his eyes and he stepped up to the edge of the boat with a friendly smile.

"I'm Jonah Melville, the founder of Friends of Fish. We've closed this section of the lake for an environmental study," Jonah explained. "You'll have to turn your boat around."

"Suppose you make me, fish hugger?"

"Well," Max said, "Since I charted the boat for the day, I believe I'm in charge. "Isn't that right, Captain?"

Shaw sighed in disappointment, knowing that Max was right. He then walked off muttering to himself.

"But what about the Krakken?" Jen asked.

Jonah laughed at that. "The Krakken? That old fish story? Look, I'm a marine biologist. Anybody who tells you they've seen a monster in this lake is casting without a hook." THEN, Jonah and his crewmen walked away.

Jen then frowned.

* * *

Later, the Friends of Fish boat was leading Shaw's boat back to the docks.

Then, Shaw noticed that his sonar picked up a blip from under the lake. "The sonar! We found something!"

A fin was scraping the surface of the lake, heading straight for the boat.

"Or something found us," Jen said. "Look!"

The three then looked out over the side of the boat to see the fin coming for them.

"The Krakken!"

The fin then went back under. An overhead shot saw that the Krakken was directly under Shaw's boat, but it ignored it as it moved straight under them.

"It's heading for the docks!" Shaw exclaimed.

"Glen!" Jen and Max shouted together, realizing he was in danger.

As the Krakken was heading for the docks, Glen was resting on the edge of the docks, kicking his feet.

"Aw, finally a little sun," he said. "And with my big-mouthed cousin nowhere in sight, I can just lay back and then relax."

Shaw then rang out his horn to warn the people on the dock.

"How many times does that doofus think I'm going to fall for this?" Glen asked, noticing the fin.

The Krakken rose up in all of its glory and let out a loud shriek.

Glen then screamed as it smashed the docks, sending the civilians sprawling into the lake. They then resurfaced, Glen among them. "That isn't Jen."

"I told you, it's real!" Shaw exclaimed, looking through his binoculars. "The Krakken lives!"

"Sail now, gloat later," Max said. He then leaned down to Jen and put a hand on her shoulder. "Someone's got to rescue those people."

Jen leapt into the lake and dialled the watch, showing the humanoid fish icon. "Razorjaws to the rescue." She then took a deep breath and ducked under the water, before slamming the watch down. But who came up was not who she expected.

"Hey! I said Razorjaws! Not VLOCT! Stupid watch!" the speed creature said.

She then saw the Krakken chasing the civilians, who were swimming for dear life.

"Here goes nothing." VLOCT said, closing her visor. She started kicking her legs rapidly, eventually rising up. She was running so fast that she was actually able to run on the water.

Just as the Krakken opened its jaws to eat Glen, VLOCT picked up Glen and ran him over to the shore, safe, as the mouth of the Krakken closed.

"You okay?" VLOCT asked.

Glen coughed a little. "I think so. Thanks for the save."

VLOCT turned around and zoomed out, splashing him with mud.

Glen spat out the mud that got into his mouth. "Hey! You did that on purpose!"

The Krakken started hand-picking people to eat them. Fortunately, VLOCT picked up three nearby people and zoomed them over to the shore where they would be safe.

"Get us out of here!" Jonah ordered his crewmate Duane, back on the F.O.F boat, who fired up the engines and engaged the gears, causing the boat to start to go away. Unfortunately, the Krakken took notice of this, tossed the boat it was terrorizing aside, and swam after it.

VLOCT ran after the boat as fast as she could. Soon enough, the Krakken popped out of the lake and roared. Duane tried to turn the boat around, but not fast enough as the Krakken knocked it aside with its tentacle. Just as it was about to attack it again, VLOCT zoomed in and spun around, creating a waterspout which scared the Krakken and it swam back underwater before VLOCT somersaulted onto the boat.

But then, the Krakken popped up on the other side and shredded a tarp off something, revealing a cannery crate and it started pulling it towards itself. Jonah ran towards it and held it in a hopeless effort to protect it. "No, you don't!"

VLOCT then ran forward, grabbed the tentacle and ran in reverse, causing the Krakken to lose its grip. It let out a roar, and moved its head downwards to grab the crate by holding it in its mouth, but VLOCT gave its upper neck with her quick kicks, and it retreated.

"Thanks for the hand… and the feet," Jonah said.

"What was so important in that crate that you risked your life for it?" VLOCT asked.

"Uh… our lunch."

"You almost got munched for a few sandwiches?" VLOCT asked.

Then, without warning, the Krakken's tentacle popped out of the lake and grabbed the crate, dragging into the lake. That was when the watch started beeping down.

"Oh, sorry, gotta run!" VLOCT said as she closed her visor, jumped into the lake and zoomed towards the boat.

"Almost there! I think I'm gonna-" Then, the watch timed out and Jen came splashing down the water after bouncing thrice above the water. "-make it." She then looked up and she was near Shaw's boat as Max looked out.

"Girl overboard! Shaw, Jen is overboard! Bring the boat around!"

"Next time ya're in my sights, ya won't be so lucky," Shaw said as he stepped away from the harpoon and went to turn the boat around.

* * *

That night, a lot of campers were leaving the lake due to the incident that happened. The Tennysons were by a campfire with Jen having a towel around her.

"See? I told you so! That was the same thing that tried to munch me last night. Captain Shaw and I were right!"

"Just because he was right about the Krakken doesn't mean I was wrong about him. I want you to stay away from that guy," Max advised. "He's trouble."

"You're just being stubborn," Jen said.

"Yeah, don't you just _hate_ people like that?" Glen asked.

"We'll leave this on to the experts, Jen. Like those Friends of Fish guys."

"Experts? Who better to snag a lake monster than the girl with the monster-buster on her wrist?" Jen asked, showing Max the watch.

"I'm afraid this is just gonna have to be the one that got away, kid,"

Then, Captain Shaw walked by and growled to himself. "Low-down no-good fish-kissers."

"Captain Shaw? What is it?"

"The nerve of those enviro-punks! They shut down the entire lake! Nobody tells me where to sail! And nobody's going to keep me away from reeling in the catch of the century! Nobody!" Shaw said as he walked away.

* * *

Later, Captain Shaw went sailing out on the boat despite the shutting down of the lake.

Inside the Rust Bucket, Glen was in his PJs as was Max as he was knocking on the bathroom door, which Jen was supposedly in.

"Come on, Jen!" Glen shouted. "What did you do? Fall in?"

Max then opened the door, revealing the empty bathroom! Max just stared with his mouth dangling open.

* * *

On the lake, Shaw's boat came out from the docks when he (in green PJs) heard rumbling by the crates. He then looked and saw one of them shaking under the tarp.

"Hey!" He said, grabbing an oar. "No stowaways on my boat, even if you are only a filthy rat." He then uncovered it to see Jen hiding.

"Um, first mate Tennyson reporting for duty, sir?" Jen said nervously.

"She's probably been scared deep by our fishy friends," Shaw suggested as he put on his green diving suit and snorkel. "Only one way to fish her out: with a little live bait."

"Maybe I should go with you. You know, just in case," Jen suggested.

"No need," Shaw said, grabbing his harpoon. "I've got my dive buddy right here. Wish me luck." He then dived down the lake as Jen looked and saw a spare diving suit and snorkel near the crates and grinned.

Under the lake, Shaw was swimming through the lake to search for his prey, scaring off a school of fish, breathing heavily. He was then shocked by what he though was the Krakken's tentacle and was actually an eel.

He then went into a crater below the lake, which could only be the Krakken's nest and saw a giant brown ball with veins poking out of it. He analysed it in thought before a shadowy figure appeared in the clearing and he fired his harpoon at it before it dodged, revealing itself to be Jen as he sighed.

Shaw gestured her down to the nest before going up for some air. But then, as he went up to his boat, he saw a black boat near his and as he climbed his boat, he was grabbed and thrown violently onto the boat's floor to see a group of me in diving suits.

"Don't you know night-diving is dangerous, old timer?" the leader asked. "Unless, of course, you went with a friend."

"I work alone. I ain't got no friends."

"Men with a sparkling personality like yours," the leader smirked as Jen rose from the water, surprised to see the divers.

"I haven't anything worth stealing, either."

"Ah, but you have us all wrong. All we want is some information. Like what did you see down there?"

"Nothing. Same as always."

The leader then punched Shaw unconscious before he removed his mask, revealing himself to be Jonah. "Well, I have to be sure," he said. Jen was surprised.

She tried to dial the watch, but it was still red from the Krakken episode. "Come on, work," she whispered.

"Take Ahab here with us," Jonah commanded his assistants. "Find out if he knows anything back at the cannery. We'll come back later with a mini-sub to snag the rest of the eggs." He then tossed a tracking device to the bottom of the lake down the nest. "In the meantime, I think this boat just got lost at sea." He then threw a bomb onto Shaw's boat and his boat sped away. The boat was instantly destroyed in a ball of fire.

Jen then ducked under the water and swam for her life, avoiding the debris. She then rose up and saw the largest boat remains sink. Once her watch was green, she pressed the button and dialed the silhouette of Stinkfly.

"It's hero time."

* * *

On the F.O.F boat, Jonah and his assistants, revealed to be Duane and Jack, looked at a figure in the sky.

"Is that a bird?" Duane asked.

"Nah. Looks like a plane," Jack said before Stinkfly appeared in the camera's view with a glare in her eyes.

"It's a bug!" Jonah shouted. "Man the harpoons!"

"Give it up, ruffians!" Stinkfly shouted. "You are totally busted!"

Jack hooked up a harpoon gun before firing it at her. Duane improvised by using a gun. "How dare you attack a lady like me? Savages!" Stinkfly said as she fired her slime at the two. Jonah angrily flipped 5 switches and pressed a button, dropping charge barrels into the water.

"Oh dear!" Stinkfly shouted before Jonah blew them up. She was able to get through a few before one blew up a tree, surprising her and sending her sprawling into the lake in a haze.

She tried to fly again, but found herself unable to.

"Oh man! My elegant wings are too wet for takeoff!" Stinkfly shouted.

The boat then went around with an angry look in Jonah's eyes as Stinkfly looked like a deer in the headlights (in this case, a bug in the headlights).

"Let's squash this bug one and for all!"

She then swam away from it before reaching a log and climbing on top of it before flapping her wins in a hurry.

"Come on! Pick up the pace, wings! Dry off!" Stinkfly begged as Jack fired the harpoon at her.

Stinkfly then spotted a tree branch above them and got an idea as she fired a stream of goo from her mouth, sticking to the branch.

She swung away from the log as the boat ran over the log, almost killing the hero as she landed on the branch, leaving the trio confused as Jonah used his flashlight to try to spot her, but she covered behind the tree as Jonah shone on her area.

Jonah then spotted a fin ducking under the water.

"It's getting too crowded around here," he said. "Dump the trash overboard."

Stinkfly shook the last of the water from her wings as Duane and Jack tossed an unconscious Shaw into the lake. But before he could sink too deep, Stinkfly grabbed him with her legs and she flew back to the campsite as fast as her wings could take her and Shaw.

"Almost there," she said, spotting the Rust Bucket in the distance. Unfortunately, the watch symbol started beeping red. "Oh my! Not again!"

Glen had his binoculars out, trying to spot them as Max walked out of the Rust Bucket.

"Any signs of Jen and Shaw?"

"Not yet."

Then, they heard the beeping which could mean only one thing as a flash of red light came from the sky and Jen and Shaw fell right out of the sky. Luckily, they were saved by the awning on the Rust Bucket, which broke their fall.

"Ugh! I hate it when that happens," Jen stated.

* * *

"-And the Krakken's nest was full of eggs!" Jen exclaimed as she gave the story of what she encountered on the lake. "No wonder she's been attacking everything! Jonah must be stealing her eggs!"

"And I think I know who Jonah is," Glen stated as he showed them a webpage on his laptop. "I did a little checking on Friends of Fish and found out it's not listed on any environmental website. But I did find this: Jonah Melville isn't a friend to any kind of wildlife. He travels around the world poaching rare animals and crates them up and sells them to private collectors."

"Crates them up…" Jen thought. "Oh man! I bet that crate the Krakken took off their boat had her egg in it!"

"Looks like we were both a little too hard-headed," Max stated.

"We've got to stop them! They said something about going back to a cannery," Jen reported.

"All this talk doesn't change a thing," Shaw said. "Mommy or not, that beast is mine." He then walked out the doorway and motioned the team to follow. "Let's go. I've a spare boat down the docks."

The family then smiled at each other mischievously and then ran out.

* * *

On the boat, Glen had dialled 9-1-1 on his new cellphone, replacing the one he had lost during the Animo episode.

"It'll take a while for the police to get here," he said as Shaw was untying the boat from the dock. Before he finished, the other end was untied and the Tennysons sped off without him as he held up his lantern.

"What are you doing?! Get back here."

"Sorry, Captain," Jen said.

"You don't know what you're doing! A monster's a monster and I know a monster when I see one!"

He then spied a rowboat next to the dock.

* * *

At the cannery, a crane hooked up to Jonah's underwater mecha-suit as he was holding one of the eggs and it lifted him up to the dock as one of his men pushed a can with another egg. He handed it to his worker and he struggled to carry it from its weight.

"Careful or you'll be cleaning up the world's most expensive omelette," Jonah warned as his worker put in into the can with the other egg. "After we sell these babies to the highest bidder, we'll be kicking back on a beach in the Bahamas."

Under the dock, the boat sped up to the ladder as Max and Glen.

"See if you can find the eggs," Jen said.

"What about you?" Glen asked.

"I'm gonna kick some Friends of Fish tail!" Jen smirked as she activated the watch and she dialled in her aquatic form before she slammed down the core.

The watch sank into her wrist and her arms were covered in greyish-blue scales that travelled up to her arms and her fingers turned into 4 claws. She grew an angler from her forehead and her hair turned into blond tresses. She then grew gills from her neck as her teeth grew and sharpened themselves as the scales finished covering her body and her hair turned into a green dorsal fin running down her back. She opened her eyes, revealing pinkish-white eyes. Her clothes turned into a white and black one-piece swimsuit. Her toes turned into 3 claws. The watch symbol appeared on her upper left torso. This form was known as Razorjaws.

But before she could do anything, the Krakken burst up from the lake and wrecked the dock, knocking her out of the boat.

"The bigger the Krakken, the bigger the pay day!" Jonah smiled as he ran for his mecha-suit while his men opened fire on the Krakken with their guns, which did nothing to pierce her thick hide. Duane, giving up, ran inside the cannery for his own safety. The Krakken then knocked Jack into the lake, one again wrecking the dock.

The Krakken then went to get her eggs, but Jonah used the crane to use the suit to swipe them before she could get them. He then fired blue bullets at her, which were actually doing some damage as she began to fall into the lake.

But then, Razorjaws (with a black mermaid tail with green fins and green stripes) came swimming up and leaped out of the water (with legs) and onto Jonah's suit.

"You wanna mess with a monster?" Razorjaws asked in a gravelly feminine voice. "Try me on for size!"

She then crawled down using her claws to grab the eggs. Jonah tried to blast her but she ripped the blaster off with her powerful jaws. She then ripped his grip off of the eggs and she dove down to try and grab them, but Jonah swatted her out of the way and onto the dock as the container broke on the dock and the eggs rolled away onto a loose board. Just a single shake would cause them to fall into the lake.

* * *

Inside of the cannery, Glen and Max peered quietly and peeked around the corner at one of Jonah's henchmen, who was grabbing a weapon. Max then did a game of charades to signify that he was going to go and for Glen to keep watch.

Meanwhile, Jack, who was knocked over the edge by the Krakken, resurfaced and took a deep breath. He then went and climbed the ladder back into the cannery. He then got behind Glen and Max as they were about to enact their plan and aimed his gun at them.

"All right, buddy," Max said, pounding his fist into his open hand. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Jack smiled and backed them up.

Suddenly, the Krakken's tail burst through the cannery and Max and Glen were surprised by it as were Duane and Jack.

"Go high!" Max said as he and Glen grabbed onto two of the latches for shipping the cans and swung forward as the floor was knocked out from underneath them, sending Jack back into the lake.

As they reached the other side, Duane came out with his weapon. But before he could do anything, Max kicked the weapon out of his hands and Glen kicked him unconscious.

"Is this the easy way or the hard way?" Glen asked Max who shrugged with a smile.

* * *

Back with Jen, who was still fighting Jonah with the Krakken, all that fighting was causing the eggs to shake on the board.

Jonah went for them, but the Krakken grabbed them with her tail, saving them.

"My eggs!" Jonah shouted as he tried to go for them again, but Razorjaws grabbed onto his suit's legs.

"They aren't your eggs!" Razorjaws shouted. She then tackled him away and she grabbed the eggs and dove into the lake.

Jonah scowled and released the crane's grip on his suit as he followed her. He then caught her and started brawling with her by throwing quick punches from the heavy metal suit.

"Rescuing babies. Very heroic," Jonah smirked. "

He then grabbed the eggs and controlled his suit to go back up with them.

Razorjaws then scratched at her head and swam as fast as she could back up, merging her legs to form the tail.

She then reached him and grabbed onto his suit and started their brawl back up as she eventually got the eggs out of his grip and she caught them in her jaws.

But that was when the Krakken came swimming up and used her tentacles to slam Razorjaws, causing her to lose her grip on the eggs as they went flying out of her jaw. The Krakken then caught them in her tentacle. Razorjaws gazed Jonah going after the Krakken and went swimming after him.

Jonah then let a sonic pulse from his suit's claws, causing the Krakken to screech in pain as she dropped the eggs. Jonah then gripped them again and tried to swim away before Razorjaws tackled him into the remains of Shaw's boat.

Razorjaws then saw the anchor and whacked Jonah's suit with it and kicked herself up onto Jonah's suit's claw but he let out an electric shock which stunned her for a few seconds and he tried to swim away.

Razorjaws then grabbed the anchor, swung it around like a mace and threw it, managing to tear the right arm off and grip the suit, preventing it from getting any further as the Krakken swam in and chomped down the chain of the anchor as the two of them were flung away as the three of them got into a tussle with the eggs as the Krakken whacked Jonah away, causing him to lose the grip on the eggs as Razorjaws put the eggs in her jaws and the went swimming for the Krakken's nest as the two of them went swimming after her.

As the Krakken reached her, Razorjaws then placed the eggs down in the nest as the Krakken cradled them lovingly as Jonah came swimming up to them with a sly grin. But the Krakken then gripped the suit in her tentacles and bit it, causing it to start flooding in.

Jonah took a deep breath and was forced out of the suit when the Krakken ripped it to shreds. In a last-ditch effort, he pulled a knife from his pant-leg, only to have it break against the Krakken's hide.

The Krakken then screeched as it attempted to eat him, only for Razorjaws to block her way with her arms spread out, telling her to spare him. The Krakken reluctantly agreed as she went back to her eggs as Jonah shrugged at her as she gave him a knuckle sandwich, knocking him out.

* * *

On the surface, Razorjaws then hung Jonah on a loose wooden plank as she then glared at his unconscious body.

"Hang here for a while until the police find a nice dry cell for you," she said as she heard the police boat as she swam away from sight under the water.

Max and Glen then saw the police pick up Jonah from the dock as Max scoffed.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish."

"Got one!" Shaw said as he came up in his rowboat with Razorjaws in his fishing net. "I finally got me a Krakken! One of the eggs must have hatched. *laughs* Imagine this trophy mounted on my wall."

That was when the watch timed out in a flash of red light.

"I think your catch of the day isn't exactly as advertised." Max said at the sight.

Shaw then lifted his lantern, revealing Jen tangled up in the net as she smiled innocently, soaking wet.

Shaw, embarrassed, removed his hat and scratched his head. "But I could have sworn."

* * *

Back under the lake, the Krakken cradled her eggs lovingly, thanking Jen for saving them.

* * *

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. VLOCT was an idea I had and Razorjaws was the original name of Ripjaws in the early production of the show. I'll make other polls to see your opinions. Please check out my Heatblast or Inferno poll and vote. **

**Next on Jen 10:**

**Permanent Retirement**

**P.S. Tell your friends about this story and don't forget to follow and favourite it.**


	4. Permanent Retirement

**A/N- Guys, sorry for the alert of the 'new chapters.' I saw several mistakes in the 2****nd**** chapter and had to delete the third chapter too so I could fix the problems. Sorry again.**

* * *

At a gas station somewhere in the desert, the Rust Bucket was parked as Max was at the ATM getting out some cash while the kids were inside of the convenience store getting ice cream

Then, a pick-up truck pulled up and a thug walked up behind Max as he was using the ATM.

"Out of the way, Grandpa," he said. "I've got a major withdrawal to make."

He then violently tossed him out of the way and at the feet of another thug, who smiled smugly.

* * *

Inside the convenience store, the kids were looking over the ice cream selection.

"What do you have hat's non-fat with less than 3% sugar?" Glen asked.

"Napkins," the clerk said before turning to Jen. "What about you, kid?"

Just as Jen was about to make her selection, she noticed one of the thugs hooking up a chai from the truck to the ATM, planning to drive away with it. She then turned to the ice cream man. "I'm about to go rocky road." She then ran out of the store, dialling the watch.

The first thug then hooked up the chain to the ATM before turning to his accomplice and giving him a thumbs-up. "Hit it."

The other thug tried to start the truck, only for it to not go anywhere after hitting the accelerator pedal.

Then, right before his eyes and much to his fear, the steering wheel dissolved and the entire front of the truck became a formless black and white mass with green data-like markings on its body forming some kind of limbs and a single circle on the front of the head representing her eye. This was one of Jen's aliens known as Upgrade.

"Your cash request has been denied!" Upgrade announced in a computerized version of Jen's voice, her eye lighting up as she spoke.

Outside of the car, we see that she's taken over the entire truck, it turning the same black and green as her as the thug was tossed out of the car and Upgrade de-merged with it, revealing the white mass that goes down from the collar at the front of her body and the watch symbol on her chest. She then looked at the other thug, who swung the hook and chain like a mace and threw it at her, only for Upgrade to wrap it around her arm and then yank him right into a power-line pole, nearly unconscious.

As he tried to get up, Max prevented him from doing so by putting his foot on his chest.

"Where do you think you're going? Good job, Jen." Max said as he looked at Upgrade as Glen walked out of the convenience store carrying two ice cream tubs.

"Oh yeah!" Upgrade said. "I'm ready for anything! Bring it on! What's next?"

"Ugh! Boring old Aunt Vera? NO!" Upgrade shouted in horror.

* * *

The Rust Bucket drove through the desert with no scenery in sight as Jen slumped on the table in disappointment.

"When Aunt Vera said she wanted to move away from it all, she really meant it." Glen said, doing the dishes.

"Oh man," Jen said. "This summer was supposed to be about F-U-N. Not hanging out at some old lady's place."

"I like Aunt Vera," Glen said.

"Duh," Jen said. "That's because you act like you're a hundred years old."

* * *

At the retirement complex, Vera was talking to her neighbour, Marty.

"It's been years since I've seen Max and the kids," she said. "I'm not sure I'll even recognize them. Stop by and say hello."

"I'd like that," Marty said as he went inside his apartment. Marty has grey hair, grey eyes, wears glasses closer to his nose, a grey shirt and brown pants. Marty also has warts on his head near his hair. He also wears a brown watch on his right wrist.

Inside, he put down some snacks and sat down on his sofa to watch a movie/show/whatever. But as he picked up some of his snack and started eating, a slimy formless mass stuck to his hand and he gasped as it attacked him.

* * *

"This is going to be _so_ boring," Jen stated as the Rust Bucket entered the retirement complex. "Their idea of excitement in this place is probably watching the grass grow."

As the RV drove past an apartment, Jen witnessed an old man slip on his roof while trying to fix his satellite. But as he did, he somersaulted off of it and landed square on his feet.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. "Did you see that?"

Glen looked up from his laptop and just saw a bunch of seniors doing their usual business.

"See what?" Glen asked. "The heat must be frying that pea-sized brain of yours."

"If my brain is pea-sized, yours is microscopic," Jen shot back. "This semester, I got straight As. Congratulations on your first of many more Bs, dork."

This comment made Glen's blood boil.

Once they reached Vera's house, Jen stepped out and covered her squinting eyes due to the hot scorching sun.

"Seriously," she said. "Why do old people have to leave where it's _so_ hot!?"

Glen then smirked mischievously and sprayed Jen with her water gun.

"Hey!" she shouted.

Glen then laughed and ran up ahead.

Jen then looked into the window of Marty's house and Marty snarled at her and stretched his neck rather disturbingly before closing the blinds.

"Wow," Jen said. "They really make you feel welcome here."

"Just watch your cheeks," Max said. "Vera's a pincher."

"Max!" Vera said, running out to hug her baby brother.

"Vera!" Max smiled as he hugged his big sister.

Jen and Glen then walked up to her.

"I can't believe you're finally here," Vera said as she hugged Glen before pinching his cheeks. "And look at you two! So grown up!"

"Ow!" Glen said.

She then moved to Jen and pinched hers as well.

"Ow!"

"Come on in. I can't wait to chew the fat with all of you."

They went in, completely oblivious that Marty was glaring at them through the blinds in the window.

* * *

Inside of Vera's house, it was pretty much what you would expect from a retired senior's apartment. The walls were snow-white with your basic furniture and the usual house plants.

Jen then sniffed the air and groaned. "Ugh. Why do old people's houses always smell like someone's cooking socks or something?"

Later, the family was sitting down for dinner and an orange Jell-O with white and brown bits was in front of them.

"Mmm. Vera, this is delicious," Max said. "And what are these brown chunks in the mold?"

"Pork chops. And the white chunks are cauliflower," Vera said.

Jen and Glen were each about to take a spoon of the Jell-O when they looked at each other, clearly not enjoying their dinner.

"So, Jen," Vera said. "What have you been doing so far this summer?"

"Dealing with alien life forms," Jen said.

Vera then chuckled a bit. "Oh, you."

Glen then got up and saw the model bird collection on Vera's shelf, intrigued. He then spotted a red bird. "Aunt Vera, is that a stuffed red-billed North American chickadee?"

"*gasp* How perceptive, Glen," Vera said. "And did you know the song of the red-billed North American chickadee is actually-"

"-a call indicating alarm or excitement?" they both finished before imitating the call.

Jen takes the opportunity to put her Jell-O on Glen's plate using her fork and knife. "I am totally stuffed," she lied.

Vera then came up to Jen's seat with a bowl in her hands. "Jen, would you like some candy?"

"Now we're talking," Jen said as she took one and put it into her mouth and chewed away before she stops and spits it out. "Ugh! Coffee? As a candy? Is this some kind of joke?"

She then immediately got up from her seat and ran. "I need to use the bathroom," She got in and closed the door with a hurry, leaning on it.

"It's Attack of the Old People! I've gotta get out of here." She then looked down at the watch before she activated it and turned it to different icons. Once she reached the ghost alien icon, she slammed the watch down and a flash of green light flashed out, starting her transformation.

Jen's skeleton vanished and she started levitating in the air as her entire body reformed into a phantom/ghost-like image as her 5 fingers turned into 4 claws and her legs turned into a ghostly tail and she gained one single eye and she had grey skin with black lines running all over her. The watch symbol peeked out of her skin on her lower left chest and she had a purple eye with a black pupil. This form was known as Ghostfreak.

Meanwhile, Vera was showing an interested Glen her seashell collection.

"And this one is a Valentiana," she said as she handed the conch shell to Glen. "Can you hear the ocean?"

Glen held it up to his ear. But what he heard was not what he was expecting at all.

"Loser… Loser…" he heard a faint and whispery voice say and cackle like a witch as his eyes widened and he looked behind him to see Ghostfreak, but transparent grey (a sign that she was in her intangible form).

"Jen?" Glen asked.

"See ya," Ghostfreak said, waving. "Wouldn't wanna be ya." She phased through the wall and out of the house to explore the grounds. "There has to be something fun to do around here."

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a golf cart. "Hello." To the onlookers on the street, it looked like the cart was driving itself, much to their confusion. In reality, Ghostfreak was invisible (one of her other abilities). Then, a whiff of something delicious made its way to whatever she used to smell without a nose. She stopped the cart and flew to the house when she saw her prize. "Mmm… apple pie."

But just as she was about to steal it, she saw something when she looked up. She then saw an old lady swatting violently at a fly before she leaped up, stuck to the ceiling and ate the fly before falling down on her feet and cracking the joints in her neck rather grotesquely.

At first she was disgusted by her eating the fly. "Blech!" But then, realization at the amazing sight hit her. "No way! Ninja old people?!" She then turned and saw Marty driving his own cart away. But then, the lawn sprinklers turned on and he got a panicked look on his face as he veered the cart away and gave a sigh of relief as Ghostfreak looked on. "I wonder what Mr. Friendly's up to."

* * *

A few minutes later, Ghostfreak had followed Marty to the complex's waste area with her own golf cart, parking it beyond Marty's hearing. Marty lifted up a folded red rug onto his shoulder. But then, he walked over to the gate, stretched up his legs and stepped over it with no effort at all.

"This place just keeps getting weirder by the minute," Ghostfreak stated as she phased through the gate as she looked to see Marty moving the garbage dumpster out of the way, revealing a hidden trap door underneath it. Marty opened the door, revealing a hidden staircase. He was about to go down when Ghostfreak's watch symbol started beeping red rapidly as a flash of red light came out.

Marty unfortunately heard that and stretched his head around to the back of his body as Jen let out a gasp.

Marty then stretched around the rest of his body and screeched as Jen screamed in terror as he grabbed her by the shoulders before she struggled out of his grasp.

Jen started scaling the gate's grating and then once at the top, she jumped and landed on the ground gracefully before making it to her golf cart as Marty stretched over the gate again and ran for her as she then floored it as the golf cart was going about as fast as Marty was running. "Uh, I didn't see your face suddenly pop on the back of your head! I swear!" she lied. "What kind of vitamins are these freaky old people taking?" she asked herself.

"Come on. Come on." She said trying to speed up the cart but it only went 40 mph. But then, Marty stretched his arms forward, grabbed the front of the cart and starts dragging it back. "Let me go." Jen panicked. She then spied the golf clubs in the duffel bag and then sliced off his hand with a mighty "Fore!" She then started driving away from him, but then felt a bump on top of the cart and knew that Marty had climbed on top of it. She then started to struggle driving while avoiding his hands. "No!" She lost control of the cart and it hit a parking space block and then they both went flying near a tree. Jen got up from the flipped cart (no pun intended) and rubbed her head.

Marty got up and stretched back to normal. He grabbed a weak Jen's legs (while she tried to jump off the cart) and started stretching backwards as Jen started struggling with the watch.

But then, Marty noticed the lawn sprinkler spraying onto him and he grunted in fear as he ran off, leaving Jen confused.

"Okay. What just happened here?"

* * *

Later back in Aunt Vera's house, Glen and Max were in the kitchen when Jen came rushing up to them.

"Grandpa! Glen!" she shouted before Max shushed her.

"Your Aunt Vera is in bed."

"Seriously? It's like only 6:30." Jen said. "Never mind. "This… this whole place is way creepier than I thought. First, this old lady runs up a wall, munches a fly and lands on the floor without busting a hip or anything. Then, Marty, that weird next door neighbour is an ET or something with a face at the back of his head and these long sticky arms and this body that oozed right through this gate and-"

"Jen, you snuck out. Aunt Vera was hurt," Glen chided.

"Eh, she's old. She'll forget." She said. "I say I go Four Arms and we check out Marty's apartment."

"Well, maybe we should do some investigating. But you stay as you are," Max said, causing Jen to frown.

Max then gave an exaggerated old man voice. "Us old folks don't forget as much as you think." He then winked before walking off.

"You know, ever since you've had that watch, you're like a magnet for the weird." Glen said.

Jen leans towards Glen's direction and starts tingling like a magnet trying to pull something, taking advantage of Glen's mockery. "You're right."

"Very funny," Glen said sarcastically.

* * *

Later, the family entered Marty's apartment with Max cracking open the door just a tad before calling out. "Hello? Anyone home?" When nobody answered, he signalled his grandchildren to keep quiet before they entered the apartment with hesitation in their walk as the saw creepy shadows scrawled upon the wall. They also heard some ringing and ticking of Marty's grandfather clock.

They then searched the apartment for a light switch so they could see their way around for anything unusual. Then, they saw something in the darkness as Jen flipped the light switch and they saw it was just a coat and hat on a rack blowing by the fan.

"Well, nothing seems out of whack," Max analysed.

"Except for what he rolled up in his rug," Jen said, walking to a faded spot on the carpeted floor that she saw. "That was right here."

* * *

Back at Aunt Vera's house at sunset, Max was talking to the kids. "You two sleep well. I'll be in the guest room if you need me."

"But Grandpa-" Jen began before Max interrupted her.

"There's nothing more we can do tonight. I'm going for an early walk in the morning. But once I'm back, we'll check things out again. Now get some rest," Max said.

* * *

In Vera's room, the sleeping Vera's hand fell off of the covers as the same substance that attacked Marty suddenly slithered in the rafters. It then slithered up her arm before she suddenly woke up as the slime-like substance covered her body before she could even scream.

* * *

The next morning, Jen went through Vera's fridge while her cousin was getting a glass of water. "Prune juice, prune juice, and, oh, what a surprise, more prune juice."

She then turned to Glen. "Why does it seem old people were always old?"

Then, Vera came to the kitchen.

"Morning, Aunt Vera," Glen said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Just… fine," Vera said with little emotion in her voice. "How about you?" Then, she reached out like a zombie and pinched Jen's cheeks rather painfully.

"Fine, Aunt Vera," Jen said.

"I made you some coffee," Glen said. But then, he tripped and sent the coffee and water sprawling to the ground, causing Vera to panic, jump up, and do the splits between the wall and a kitchen shelf.

"Clean it up! Clean it up right now!" She ordered as the two looked absolutely shocked at the sight.

"I'm sorry," Glen apologized before she cleaned up the coffee and water with a towel.

Vera then jumped down once it was cleaned up and glanced over to see the empty guest room where Max was sleeping.

"Where did your grandfather go?"

"He said he was going for an early walk," Glen said.

"Well, behave yourselves. I'll be back soon," Vera said before walking away from them.

"She's totally one of them," Jen whispered.

"One of what?" Glen asked.

"Whatever's possessing these old people. Something or someone's got to Aunt Vera, and who knows how many other fossils around here," Jen said.

* * *

Later in an alleyway, they were walking down an alleyway in the complex silently with Jen leading the charge.

"So, where are we headed, Sherlock?" Glen (with his backpack) asked as Jen pressed herself against the wall and saw two suspicious-looking seniors walking past them.

"We need to get to that trap door by the dumpster," Jen said.

The two waited for the seniors to pass out of sight before they made a break for it and hid in another alleyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marty and another senior were waiting by a wall as Vera walked up to them.

"Is the food supply ready for transport?" she asked.

"The pods are in the final stages of gestation," Marty said, revealing his jagged white teeth. "What about the young ones?"

"Too chewy," Vera said. "They need to age more before they get nice and tender."

"I'm not talking about eating. The girl suspects too much.

Then, Vera gave an evil smile.

* * *

Back with the kids, they finally made it to the dumpster as Jen pointed.

"It's right over there," she said as they walked over to it.

"Just follow the disgusting smell," Glen stated.

Soon, they passed two seniors playing shuffleboard. Then, they gave a menacing growl, revealing jagged yellow teeth, and started chucking the pucks at them. "Duck!" Glen shouted.

"Run!" Jen shouted.

They then ran for cover from the flying pucks before they ran behind a corner and panted heavily.

Then, Max came out from behind as they looked over.

"Guys, what's going on?" he asked.

"They're everywhere!" Jen shouted.

"I know," Max said before he stretched out and revealed his jagged yellow teeth. "Come here. I'll protect you," he then gave out a roar.

"Let's get out of here!" Glen shouted as they ran away again. But soon, they were stopped by Vera, Marty and the other senior blocking the way holding up a car. They then looked back to see Max charging towards them with his stretched arms.

"Oh, this is not good," Jen said as the seniors tossed the car at them and they ducked away, barely dodging Max as the car then suddenly landed on Max as they all looked concerned.

"No!" Jen shouted.

But then, suddenly from the car wreckage, a formless slime-like being flowed from out of it and formed itself into Max with his left eye exposed and not solid as the others surrounded them.

"Come on, the trap door!" Jen said as Glen started working on the gate. Glen opened it and looked underneath the dumpster to see the trap door.

Jen backed up from the old people walking towards her then finally slammed the watch down.

The watch sank into her wrist, causing her veins to pulse and expand rapidly, until they reached her eyes, which she clenched shut. When he opened them again, they were fully orange. Afterwards, orange fur sprouted all over her body, her teeth turned to fangs and she grew three gills on each side of her collar. She stretched her three-fingered paw out and it sprouted black claws. The watch's symbol was on her shoulder pad and she let out a roar as the transformation ended. This was Wildmutt, which she now called the canine alien.

Wildmutt threw the dumpster and then tossed it to the seniors, crushing them.

She then glared at the trapdoor and snarled lightly at Glen gave her a thumbs-up.

"Got it," he then got to undoing the lock of the trapdoor. "That's scary. I'm starting to speak mutt."

Then, the seniors came oozing out of the dumpster and started towards them just as Glen opened the door. Wildmutt picked him up on her back and they jumped down into the trapdoor as the seniors glared at them from above. "Whoa!" Glen said.

Wildmutt stuck her claws to the wall before landing safely to the ground.

"Does the expression 'look before you leap' mean anything to you?" Glen asked, rubbing his head.

Then, they glanced upwards and, much to their alarm, the seniors started crawling down, sticking to the walls like spiders while growling at them.

"Move it!"

Wildmutt then ran through the caverns as the seniors leaped down and started following them as they left no haste and didn't stop before they saw the tunnel split into two paths as they glared.

"These tunnels must go under the whole complex," Glen analysed as he got down from Wildmutt as Wildmutt then sniffed the air suspiciously as she saw the heat signature of Max as he then stretched his arms at Glen as Wildmutt grabbed his arms and swung him into the wall.

He then grabbed Wildmutt's scruff and flipped her onto her back as she groaned in pain. As she got up, he started punching her in the face with no hesitation as he groaned and snarled before slamming him into the wall, grabbing his arm, shaking him like a rag doll and right in the crossroad of the tunnel. She snarled angrily as she was about to bring down her paws on him as he hen briefly turned normal again.

"You wouldn't want to hurt old Grandpa Max, now would you?" he said as Wildmutt whimpered thoughtfully as he then glared at her and gave a spin kick to her which caused her to fly back before she adjusted herself and landed on all fours and Glen met up with her and jumped on her back.

"Hey, short, dumb and hairy. Rule One: he's not Grandpa. He's an alien freak," Glen stated. "And that leads to Rule Two: which is we kick alien butt."

Wildmutt charged towards him and tossed him to the wall again, this time causing a bunch of rocks to fall on him, finishing him off.

Then, Wildmutt sniffed the air briefly. "What?" Glen asked. Wildmutt then charged down the tunnel on the left as fast as she could.

"Whoa! You don't come with seatbelts, remember?!" Glen shouted as Wildmutt ran down as fast as she could as the watch started beeping red, signifying the time out. Glen spotted a wall in front of them. "Look out!" Wildmutt slammed into the wall in a flash of red light as they recovered and Glen shook his head.

"Hey, freakshow!" he told Jen. "What do I look like, a crash test dummy?!"

"Listen, I don't know what it is but I picked up some kind of scent in here." Jen said as they walked down the caverns again as they saw a grey spaceship with pink walls and a punch of green pods with yellow spots.

"It's like everyone in Retirement Village has been podded up," Glen said as they looked through the pods. Jen came across the one that was holding their grandfather.

"Grandpa!" Jen said as she gripped the pod and pulled away, ripping it open and Max came out and came to his senses almost instantly.

"I was out for a walk and then *groan* I can't remember what happened next," Max explained.

Jen ran over to another pod to free someone else before she was interrupted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Vera said as she, Marty and the other senior walked up to them.

"Well, you're not me," Jen said as she, Glen and Max backed away.

"Not yet, I'm not," Marty said as he and the others let out a shriek and transformed into their true forms: green amoeba-like beings with their organs visible in their transparent bodies.

Glen continued backing up in fear as the aliens approached them.

"You can fill me in later," Max said as Glen accidentally touched the pink wall behind him, which turned yellow and revealed itself to be a door to their ship and he looked behind to see a ton of pods already loaded into the ship.

"Look what's back here!" Glen shouted as they all looked into it to see the pods.

"Their ship," Max exclaimed as he ran over.

"They found it!" one of the aliens shouted. "We can't let them out!"

With that, the ship activated, shining brightly, illuminating the cavern.

"Get the pods on board," another one of the aliens said. "They've been marinating long enough."

"Marinating?" Max asked as Glen looked up and saw Vera's pod.

"They've got Aunt Vera!"

Jen activated her watch and selected her wanted form. "You guys really burn me up," she said as she slammed down and transformed in a flash of green light.

The watch sunk down into her arm and from where it had sunk, brown-orange rocks erupted from her skin and worked their way all over her body until they reached her eye. Then, cracks appeared in the outline of her now rocky skin and the watch symbol appeared on her chest, only it was white on the hourglass and grey on the faceplate. Her head erupted into flames with a face outline inside and she struck a pose, transforming into Inferno.

The aliens stepped back in fear of the fiery alien. "Now I'm going to return the favor," she then thrust her hands forward and produced a heat ray that blew the aliens back as they jumped up and morphed into each other in a massive mass of green goo.

"Whatever you are, you just made a terrible mistake," the giant alien said. "Us Limaxes live for the heat. Why do you think we came to the desert in the summer?"

Inferno set out punching the formless mass rapidly only to be picked up with the Limax's tentacles and slammed around the walls and floor before it noticed Glen and Max unloading the pods from the ship. To counter this, it sent out two globs of itself that slithered their way towards them.

Glen tried to pick up Vera's pod until he was suddenly stopped by one Limax, which slashed his backpack off and open. That was its mistake as the Limaxes noticed his water gun and backed away. Glen took the water gun and smiled.

The two Limaxes ran away in fear from his water gun as he sprayed them and they dove trying to avoid it.

"They hate water!" Glen shouted in realization to Inferno. "Aunt Vera when she was in the kitchen!"

"Or Marty, when I was on the golf cart," Inferno said to herself.

She then noticed a water pipeline above them and she fired a heat ray at it and it sprayed water on the giant Limax (while trying to take over Inferno by placing its substance in her eyes) as it roared in pain and let Inferno go as she ran away. "See ya, slimeball!" She then removed the slime from her eye.

By then, Max and Glen finished unloading the pods. "Sorry! There's no drive-thru service here!" Max aid as they ran out and the Limax rushed back into the ship.

The three stood back as the ship took off in a hurry before it made its way out of the cavern and up into space, leaving a massive crater in the ground.

"We should put them all back in their condos so they'll think they never left," Max said as Glen sat down.

"That could take hours."

"Give me a few minutes. I'll see if VLOCT can help out." Inferno said.

The next morning, when everything was back to normal, Vera hugged Max and the kids goodbye.

"Don't be strangers," Vera told her brother.

"We won't," Max said, walking to the Rust Bucket.

"Bye, Aunt Vera," Glen said.

"Bye, dear," Vera said. "Oh, and this is for the road." She then handed Glen a green Jell-O mold. "Jen told me how much you like my gelatin mold. This one's lime with chunks of grouper and chickpeas."

Jen grinned to herself.

"Uh, thanks," Glen said before getting hugged by Vera and walking to the Rust Bucket.

"I'm sorry Jen if there wasn't enough excitement for you. I hope you weren't bored to tears," Vera said.

"Actually, it turned out better than I thought," Jen said.

"I'm glad," Vera said, hugging her great niece. "Well, have fun on the road."

"I will," Jen said as she ran to the RV.

"Oh, and Jen? Keep up the good work dealing with all those aliens you were telling me about," Vera said.

"…You're kidding, right?" Jen asked as Vera laughed.

"Of course, dear," Vera said.

Vera smiled as the RV drove away.

* * *

As they drove by the cavern, the Limax that was left behind started oozing out of the rocky walls and slithered away through the caverns.

* * *

**A/N Summer's over for me, guys. School starts tomorrow. I'll be writing chapters on weekends from now. See you guys soon. I'm seeing when I make the polls separately, there are ties, so I'll make one poll that determines all the alien names I change. I'll miss you guys and see you soon.**

**Next on Jen 10:**

**Hunted**


	5. Hunted

Up in space, the Chimerian Hammer (still in Earth's orbit), Vilgax, still recovering from his injuries, was observing three galactic bounty hunters on his screen in the training area on his ship. They were highlighted by 3 spotlights from above them.

The first wore magenta armor with magenta pads covering her central joints, an alien-like belt and four central lines on her helmet to provide outlines for her face. Her name was EightEight.

The second was a crab-like alien with goldish-brown armor, a side-ways mouth, 4 scythe-like legs and a large, powerful pincer for a left hand. You probably won't believe this, but he's a she. Her robotic enhancements had robbed the poor soul of her feminine features. She also had an alien katana. Her name was Koral.

The third and final bounty hunter wore a shiny grey suit along with a black helmet with a small, upside-down green triangle on it, shoulder pads, boots and a black utility belt with many object. There are glowing lines in an upside-down triangular formation on his shoulder pads. He also had an upside-down triangle at the centre of his belt and a right-side-up triangle on the pouch on his belt which contained what looked like a blaster. He went by the codename Hoverboard.

"_Begin the audition,"_ Vilgax said over the intercom as they got started.

EightEight flew out first with her jetpack as a bunch of drones came out and surrounded her. A socket in her armor opened and she pulled out a blaster and fired it on the droids, destroying three of them. One of them fired back at her and she ducked out of the way of its laser and activated her rocket launcher from her wrist and fired on it. She then pulled out a grenade from another armor socket and tossed it at the rest of the droids and it detonated, destroying them.

More droids flew in and Koral jumped down from the platform and attacked the droids, landing her pincer on one of the droids, destroying it. She grabbed one of them with her pincer and tossing it into another. She then spotted another coming for her and he crushed it with her pincer and sliced another with his katana.

Then, from up above the two bounty hunters came across another droid like the one that attacked the campground. Hoverboard pulled out his hoverboard and flew towards the droid and it fired a laser at him that hit him. But when the smoke cleared, it was revealed that he was completely unharmed. He then jumped and punched right through the droid, destroying it as his hoverboard followed him and he folded it up and put it away as Vilgax's projection came on to the screen.

"_Impressive. You are all hired,"_ Then, a projection of the watch appeared on the screen. _"Your objective *pauses to breathe* is to retrieve the Omnitrix. *breathes* _The one who succeeds collects the reward._ *breathes* Do not disappoint me."_

Later, three escape pots jettisoned from the ship into Earth's atmosphere, where they would capture their bounty.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the desert, Max was finishing setting up a training area with old cans and pipes as Jen stood in the middle.

"You ready?" Max asked.

Jen then smirked to herself and she slammed the watch core down.

The watch sank into her wrist and it became encased in green diamond before it covered her other arm and her head before it closed around her eye and it became fully golden. Four spike-like diamonds, the lower pair smaller than the upper pair, grew out of her back and her clothes morphed into a bodysuit, black on one side, white on the other. The watch symbol was on her left breast area as the transformation ended. Jen now called this form Diamondhead.

"Oh yeah," she said.

"Remember to think out there, Jen," Max said. "Don't just try to muscle it. Might isn't always right."

"I know," Diamondhead said as she turned her arms to their projectile-shooting form. "But it's always fun."

Max pulled a lever and a bunch of cans went sailing from a catapult and Diamondhead shot a flurry of diamonds at them and they embedded themselves into the cans.

Max then pulled another lever and a rope which lifted up a can and a three targets dropped down and Diamondhead fired her diamonds into them, scoring three bullseyes. She then shot a flurry of diamonds at some cans from behind her and shot others at a bunch of targets which were cacti with monstrous faces with tags which said 'ALIEN' and the cacti were sliced in contact with the diamonds. Some target boards on top of the hill popped up and Diamondhead let out a battle cry and fired diamonds at them before turned her arm back to normal, blew off her index and walked off.

Glen observed Diamondhead training as he squirted sunscreen into his hands and started rubbing it on his other hand. "Show off."

"Focus, Jen," Max said. "Think."

"No worries, Grandpa," Diamondhead said as a few more cans came flying towards her and she fired some diamonds at them. But when a tire came flying towards her and hit her before she could dodge and she sent diamonds flying in all directions as Max ducked for cover.

Glen screamed and ran from his seat and ducked under the table as the diamonds pierced his seat and the sunscreen bottle. When he peeked out, the sunscreen came down on his head and he groaned in annoyance.

Diamondhead chuckled nervously at that as she smirked. "Oops, my bad."

* * *

"You rockhead. You almost turned me into Swiss cheese," Glen said as the Rust Bucket drove down the road.

"I said I was sorry," Jen said. "What else do you want?"

"What we want is for you to take that thing on your wrist more seriously, Jen," Max said. "It's not a toy. You've got to think when you use it."

"I know, but come on!" Jen said. "You guys have seen the action. I'm the baddest Jen in town! I've kicked so much alien butt my feet hurt!" She put her feet up on the table before Glen pushed them away.

"Yeah, well, one of these days, you're gonna screw around and get your own butt kicked and I hope I'm there to see it," Glen said with a smile.

"Dream on, geekface," Jen said.

Then, suddenly, the Rust Bucket's engine sputtered loudly and the RV screeched to a halt.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good," Max said.

* * *

Back at the training site, Hoverboard looked over the remains of where the Tennysons abandoned the site. He looked at a radar tracker and spotted the energy of the watch.

"This is where the Omnitrix was last activated," he said before walking off to examine closer, hoverboard in hand as the camera panned to see the other two bounty hunters on the cliff directly behind him.

EightEight said something in her native alien tongue before activating his jetpack and flying off.

"_You can say that again,"_ Koral said. _"A rock pile like this is better off space dust."_

Hoverboard used the tracking device and looked down to see one of the cans that still had one of Diamondhead's shards stuck in it. But as he reached down to investigate, EightEight grabbed it with an extendable claw from her armor. Hoverboard grabbed the can out of her grip, snapping the claw. EightEight backed away and extended all her weapons (including a short grey clawed hand and more tendrils like plugs) out of the armor and Hoverboard reached for a blaster.

EightEight said something in her native language that sounded like a threat.

"_Whoa! Big talk from a gearhead," _Koral said.

"Get in my way again and I'll teach you how to say 'dismantle,' Sotaraggian," Hoverboard said as EightEight retracted her weapons, said a native comeback and flew off into the distance as Hoverboard put his blaster into its belt pouch and walked off.

Koral spun his legs around like a drill and tunnelled beneath the Earth's crust to search for the Tennyson.

As Hoverboard walked away, his leg accidentally triggered some cardboard targets made for Jen to attack. She activated his blaster and it shot out a green ray which obliterated the training site as Hoverboard flew away with his hoverboard and the can with the shard in it flew from the wreckage and where Hoverboard flew by.

* * *

The Tennysons showed up at an abandoned town to look for repairs for the Rust Bucket. It was completely deserted and the remains of the buildings looked in really bad shape.

"Huh, looks like nobody's home," Jen said.

"Not for a while," Glen said. "My Intellimap program says this is Slatterville. Incorporated in 1857 after the discovery of silver. Went bust in the late 50's when the mine ran out." As he said this, a tumbleweed passed by.

"Why does everything that comes out of your mouth sound like a book report?" Jen asked.

Max was checking the hood of the Rust Bucket. "Aha! I think I found the problem." He then pulled out the fuel line that was pierced by one of Diamondhead's shards. "Leaky fuel line."

"Uh, lucky shot?" Jen asked.

"I should be able to patch it up."

"Sorry, Grandpa. Let me help," Jen said and started dialling the watch. "Maybe Four Arms. No, wait- Upgrade."

"I think you've done enough, Jen," Max said. "I'll handle this."

"Okay. Guess I'll just check this place out," Jen said as she started walking off happily.

Max looked after her, worried. He then turned to Glen.

"Maybe you should go-"

"Make sure she doesn't somehow blow everything up?" he asked, winking. Max nodded to him. "I'm on it," Glen said as he followed Jen.

Jen walked into Slatterville's mine and admired the old craftsmanship of what was in it.

"Uh, talk about old school," she said, holding up an old wrench. "Look at all this junk."

"Jen!" Glen called as Jen shot up and looked out of the mine and saw Glen looking around.

Jen then smirked and activated the watch and slammed the core down in a flash of green light.

Glen noticed this and looked back.

* * *

Meanwhile, EightEight detected the surge of energy on the radar on his gauntlet and then started advancing towards Slatterville.

* * *

Glen walked into the mines with a suspicious look as he called out to Jen.

"Calling all dweebs!" he called out as he glared.

He started walking in. That was when a dark presence came out and phased through him, causing him to shiver as if he was cold. The silhouette started reforming into its default shape.

"What's the matter, Glen?" Ghostfreak said. "You look like you've seen a ghost… freak!" She then stated laughing to herself.

"Get over yourself, doofus. You don't scare me," Glen said.

Glen then felt a tremor in the ground. Then, they saw a faint shape tunnelling towards them as Ghostfreak grabbed Glen before she flew away as Koral came from out of the ground and lifted her head.

"But he does," Glen said as Koral started walking towards them.

"No problem. I'll handle this guy," Ghostfreak said as she flew over and glanced around, her magenta eye travelling all across the lines in her skin, revealed to be eye tracks as she glared at Koral over. "Oh man, you put the 'ugh' in ugly."

"_First of all, I'm a woman. Second of all, hand over the Omnitrix and I promise you won't suffer… much,"_ Koral ordered as she clutched his pincer open and shut twice for the effect.

"Really? Well, dream on, claw-girl," Ghostfreak said as her eye travelled to the back of her skin and looked at Glen. "What's she talking about?"

"Duh! Why else would some alien track you down?!" Glen shouted. "It wants the watch, Einstein!"

"You don't have to get snotty about it, Mr. Know-It-All," she then glanced back at the robot crab. "Sorry, crabby. The watch and I are kind off… attached."

"_Not for long,"_ Koral said.

"You have no idea who you're messing with," Ghostfreak said.

"_I was just about to say the same thing,"_ Koral said.

"Oh yeah?" Ghostfreak asked. "Do you know this one? 'Now you see me, now you don't?'" That was when she turned invisible, leaving behind a very freaked-out-looking Glen who chuckled nervously and ran away.

Koral backed away as he looked around with the infrared vision in his armor to search for Ghostfreak's heat signature in order to detect her as an intangible Ghostfreak popped up behind him and was about to phase through him when Koral's head turned around, surprising her.

"_You're as arrogant as you are dim-witted,"_ Koral stated before she turned his body around and fired a strange spray from her pincer at Ghostfreak, deactivating her intangibility. She then glanced around and tried to go intangible and invisible again, which didn't work.

"Blech!" she reacted about the spray. "What happened?"

"_Your protoplasm is now solidified,"_ Koral explained. _"making it easier to do this!"_ She then punched Ghostfreak right in the face (or would have if she had a discernible face), sending her flying into a crate behind her and she rubbed her head.

Koral was about to crush her with one of her legs when she flew out of the way just in time. She tried to attack Koral but she whacked her away to the other side of the mine with her pincer.

Glen, who was cowering behind some oil cans not far away, ran to Ghostfreak to help her up.

"Oh, man," Ghostfreak said. "Who is this lady?"

"Remember when I said I wanted to be there when you finally got your butt kicked?" Glen asked. "I take it _way_ back."

That was when Koral started walking towards them.

"You're the super girl. Do something," Glen said as Ghostfreak got up and started to engage the huntress.

"You better keep your claws to yourself," Ghostfreak said.

Koral then fired a beam at Ghostfreak which once again sent her to the other side of the mines while Glen could do nothing but watch.

Ghostfreak stood up and Koral stalked towards her as she struggled to get up.

"_Hardly worth the hunt,"_ Koral said.

Glen looked and saw that Koral had walked right onto a lift and the lever was right by Ghostfreak.

"Jen! Give her a lift!" Glen shouted as she looked at the lever and then pulled it as the lift rose up towards the ceiling of the mine and crushed the bounty hunter right on top of it as the watch timed out in a flash of red light.

"Jen, you okay?" Glen asked.

"Oh, man. That was even weirder than when I normally go Ghostfreak," Jen said.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before Crab Cake wakes up," Glen said as they both ran out of the mine.

Unbeknownst to them, Hoverboard was watching them leave as her visor gave out a shine in the light.

The kids ran to their grandfather at the Rust Bucket.

"What happened?" Max asked them.

"You know, the usual," Glen stated. "Some jumbo-sized crustacean who claims to be female bursts out of the ground and attacked Jen. It said it wanted the watch. Only it kept calling it the Omnitrix."

"Just let me go Four Arms and I'll turn her into a seafood special," Jen said as she reached for her still recharging Omnitrix.

"No time, Jen," Max said. "Repairs are done. We're outta here."

"But Grandpa," Jen said before she frowned.

Later, the Rust Bucket started driving away as Glen looked out of the window.

"No sign of crab lady yet," he said.

"Well, she'd better not show up if she knows what's good for her," Jen said, showing her Omnitrix.

Then, they all felt a thud on the roof and a chainsaw-like blade sawed its way through the roof.

"I think we just picked up a hitchhiker!" Glen shouted as the roof was pulled away and EightEight snarled at the two, causing them to scream.

"Who's that?!" Glen shouted.

"Beats me!" Jen shouted as EightEight took out a blaster and aimed it at Jen. Jen panicked and put her hands in front of her as EightEight pulled the trigger. She braced herself, but the blast never came.

"Huh?" She opened her eyes only to see a transparent pink forcefield in front of her and Glen. The forcefield then died down.

"How did you/I do that?!" Glen and Jen said together.

"No time to figure any of that now," Max said from the front as EightEight reached for Jen and Max slammed the brake and EightEight was sent flying off of the RV and onto the ground.

EightEight started to get up when Max advanced and ran her over with the RV. But suddenly, the RV stopped out of the road. Max then got out of the RV and saw that EightEight had slashed the tires.

That was when EightEight started to get up. The children got out and gasped as they had no way to get away from EightEight. Max then spied a mine shaft with a cart leading into it. "In there!"

The Tennysons ran away from them as EightEight was about to follow. But suddenly, Koral then came burrowing up to her and popped out of the ground with a flourish. _"Remember me?"_ She then landed on her, knocking her out.

Jen, Glen and Max then ran into the mine to get away from the bounty hunters before hiding behind a wall. Jen then sneaked a peek behind the wall and saw they weren't being followed. "Phew! The coast is clear."

Then, Koral burst up from out of the ground, surprising the family.

"Don't you get tired of being wrong all the time?!" Glen shouted.

"_The Omnitrix!"_ she shouted. _"Give it to me!"_

Max then picked up a large roofing sheet and tossed it at Koral, who easily sliced it in half with her pincer.

The three ran away from Koral down the tunnels of the mine as Jen fiddled with the still-recharging Omnitrix.

"Come on! Do something! Anything!" Jen shouted as they took a sharp turn. Koral ended up crashing into a crate then the wall in front of her. She quickly recovered and continued her pursuit. The team suddenly stopped in the mine. They were at a dead end with a chasm directly beneath them.

"Now what?" Glen asked.

Max then looked around and saw a mine cart on one of the railings with a lever next to it. "We take a ride."

They then ran to the mine cart as Koral continued her pursuit for them. The kids then got into the cart as Max pulled the lever, causing it to start to move before he jumped for it and barely managed to grab the cart before the kids pulled him in as the cart went to the other side.

"What a pathetic excuse for prey!" Koral said as she prepared to cut the wire to send them all to their doom before she was hit by a laser blast and EightEight resumed his assault on them by sending several blasts at the mine cart as the crowd fell from the impact.

Glen looked up and ducked to avoid one blast and to report as Jen fiddled with the Omnitrix. "We've got company closing in fast!

"We need a plan," Max said as the Omnitrix activated.

"Yes! Who needs a plan when you've got the watch? I'll take care of this," Jen said as she got up.

"No, Jen! That's just what it wants!" Max warned as Jen transformed into Diamondhead, transformed her arm into a blade, jumped out of the cart, tackled EightEight and they fell into the chasm.

"Jen!" Max shouted as Jen rode on EightEight's jetpack as she struggled with the alien before they crashed into a wall and fell onto one of the stands on the mine as the cart went into the tunnels without Jen n it.

"Jen, come on!" Max shouted as Diamondhead stood up.

"I'll catch up." she said. "First I've got to put some dents in this walking soda machine."

That was when her hand was grabbed by Koral's pincer and thrown into the wall behind her.

She got up as the two bounty huntresses walked towards her and she morphed her right hand into a blade and leapt to attack them.

She tried to slice EightEight's armor and blocked Koral's pincer and punched Koral before EightEight blasted Diamondhead. Koral then punched (or whatever) Diamondhead with her pincer before she grabbed her and dropped her then threw her into the wall once again.

EightEight then approached her before being stopped by Koral.

"Back off! That reward's mine."

EightEight said something in her native language.

"Well, you don't have to get personal!" Koral said.

Then, a grenade appeared in the area before releasing a bunch of smoke which knocked the two bounty huntresses out. The camera then panned to show Hoverboard holding a grenade launcher in his hands.

He then flew towards her with her hoverboard and he grabbed Diamondhead by her upper left back shard and flew both of them out of the mine and back into town before throwing her to the ground as Diamondhead got up with a glare.

"Billions of beings on this planet and the Omnitrix winds up on the wrist of a foolhardy youth." Hoverboard scoffed.

"Well, like I told your buddies this thing doesn't come off. I've tried," Diamondhead said.

"Of course it doesn't. Its power utilizes alien DNA, which binds to the host's own genetic structure. It cannot simply be removed like taking off a hat," Hoverboard said, turning around and walking while talking.

Diamondhead tried to sneak on hoverboard with a blade hand but Hoverboard dodges and punches her into a cart, hoverboard in hand.

"Your choice of warriors is based solely on brute strength without regard for any strategy. Do you ever pause to consider your actions at all?"

"Hey! I kick more than my share of alien butt," Diamondhead said, getting out of the trashcan and pointing at her adversary.

"Such as your recent success in the mine shaft with the bounty huntresses," Hoverboard pointed out.

"It was two against one," Diamondhead said. She then proceeded to attack Hoverboard.

"You were moments away from losing your life. And the Omnitrix. Victory should have been swift and effortless," Hoverboard said, dodging all of Diamondhead's attacks and pushing her away with a left palm. "The Omnitrix is not some toy for your amusement. It's the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. The key to an epic battle between good and evil."

"Then whose side are you on?" Diamondhead asked.

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Hoverboard asked.

"You're a good guy?" Diamondhead asked.

"My mission is to retrieve the Omnitrix at all costs. Since it is attached to you, I will bring you back for its removal," Hoverboard explained.

"Oh no. I'm not going anywhere," Diamondhead said.

"It's not your choice," Hoverboard said.

"It is now," Diamondhead said as she changed her hand back to its normal form and tackled Hoverboard, knocking her hoverboard away before she grabbed her by the face threw her away into some oil tanks.

"It's disturbing how little you know of this alien's strengths or weaknesses. You've barely scratched the surface of its potential," Hoverboard said.

"Yeah, so what makes you such an expert?" Diamondhead asked.

Hoverboard then opened her helmet and gloves to reveal a face and hands identical to Diamondhead's, only with green eyes and had a more masculine face. It was of the same species.

"You're, me," Diamondhead said. "But a guy?"

"Wrong. I am a noble warrior. You are an impulsive annoyance," the bounty hunter said as the Omnitrix timed out and Diamondhead turned back to Jen.

"We have wasted enough time," Hoverboard said as he picked Jen up by the back of her shirt.

"Hey! Let me down!" Jen said.

Hoverboard looked for the Hoverboard and heard Koral's mechanical footsteps approaching as she showed up with her hoverboard in hand.

"Looking for this? You're not getting off this planet with the Omnitrix. And just to be sure…" she turned her head to her back right where EightEight came in and revealed she had captured Glen and Max as they struggled in his grip.

"Hands off!" Max shouted.

"Let me go!" Glen shouted as Jen looked on in shock.

"See, we've decided to work together and split the reward and you… in half," Koral said as she clamped her pincer twice to make a point while Jen could do nothing but look on in horror.

EightEight then pulled out her weapons (once again, using an extra hand with a baton) when Koral started firing energy bolts at the pair when one of the bolts are blocked by another forcefield by Jen (intentionally this time) and the forcefield shatters like glass. "Man, do I love these powers." The second, however, made Hoverboard turn around and the bolts deflected off of his indestructible crystal body before he ran off with Jen and into an abandoned house and dropped her to the ground.

The crab continued to fire on them when EightEight said something in her native language.

"Don't blow a gasket, metal mouth. I know what I'm doing." Koral said.

"What are we waiting for? We gotta save them," Jen said before Hoverboard grabbed her by her collar.

"Don't be foolish. Keeping the Omnitrix secured is the only priority here," she said.

"Not to me," Jen said. "That's my family."

"You cannot save them. You would soon be overpowered and captured. The obvious choice is for me to retrieve my hoverboard so that we may leave the planet," Hoverboard told her.

"But," Jen began before Hoverboard interrupted her.

"Stay here," she said before running outside.

He shot diamonds which effectively shot EightEight and jumped towards Koral. Koral tried to fight back with her pincer, but Hoverboard grabbed his hoverboard and landed on the ground proposal-style before activating it and jumping onto it. EightEight tried to blast at him, but she avoided the blasts and jumped off his hoverboard and landed square on EightEight, leaving a cloud of dust. Max and Glen used this to their advantage and ducked under a mine cart.

Then, Hoverboard grabbed EightEight by the neck and started punching her which blew her a few feet back before she activated her gauntlet and fired a rocket from it, which Hoverboard blocked by summoning some diamonds from the ground.

Kraab tried to attack, but Hoverboard grabbed her by the pincer and threw her several feet away.

While all this was happening, Jen was watching from the house with a concerned look on her face before she saw the Omnitrix glow green, signifying its readiness as she smiled.

"All right," she said. "Hero time."

Koral then noticed her as she ducked for cover as she looked to see Hoverboard and EightEight fighting and went after Jen.

Jen activated the Omnitrix and was about to transform into Four Arms before she remembered what Max and Hoverboard said earlier.

"_Remember to think out there, Jen. Don't just try to muscle it. Might isn't always right."_

"_Your choice of warriors is based solely on brute strength without regard for any strategy. Do you ever pause to consider your actions at all?"_

She realized that the two were right. She'd been muscling it out all day and every time she'd gotten her butt handed to her. Maybe it was a good time as any to consider coming up with a strategy.

She then searched for a different form from Four Arms.

Koral then noticed the flash of green light behind the table as she invisibly smirked. She then smashed the table… only to find nothing behind it.

Up in the rafters, Grey Matter had just hopped up onto one of the beams before she leaped onto Koral as she tried to scramble to get her off

"_Get off me, you tiny little…!"_ She shouted before Grey Matter climbed down to her shoulder and reached into an opening.

"There should be a nerve cruster in here somewhere," she said as she pulled out some wires and pulled them loose as they scrambled out of the door, Koral screaming and thrashing, no longer in control of her actions before her head spun (literally) and she finally shut down, crashing to the floor and Grey Matter jumped off her shoulder before running for the next villain. "One down."

Hoverboard and EightEight were dodging each other's' attacks before EightEight grabbed Hoverboard by the neck before activating her jetpack and flying upwards and bodyslammed Hoverboard into the ground.

EightEight then noticed Grey Matter and glared before activating her rockets before Max tackled her.

"Jen, run!" Max shouted before the alien tossed him off her and activated a saw.

"No!" Glen shouted as EightEight was about to kill Max before Grey Matter jumped on top of her.

"Guess who?" She said as EightEight scrambled and Hoverboard recovered.

"I told you to stay out of my way," she said as Grey Matter noticed the circuits in EightEight's armor.

"Wonder what would happen if I did this?" She then snapped a few cables and the alien's jetpack activated as they flew off. On the way, the out-of-control alien then flew into the water tower's support and landed on the ground next to Koral.

Grey Matter then noticed the now loose water tower starting to fall as the tower's shadow was cast on the two bounty huntresses.

"_I hate this planet," _Koral said as Grey Matter made her way to her family and Hoverboard as the tower fell on the two bounty hunters, broke and the water started gushing out.

"Only one way to beat the desert heat, don't you think?" Grey Matter asked.

"Pretty smart… for a human," Hoverboard admitted. He then activated a device that sent a cube that grew in size to encase the two bounty huntresses, then shrunk down, imprisoning them as the Omnitrix timed out. He then pocketed the cube with the huntresses inside it.

"I'll return as soon as I'm able," she promised.

"What about this?" Jen asked, showing the Omnitrix.

"It's in good hands until then," Hoverboard reassured as she handed his hoverboard to Jen. "This may be of some use in the meantime."

"Oh, man," Jen said in a happy tone. "Are you serious?" She then frowned. "Hold on. You said you needed this to get off the planet."

"Selected disinformation."

"Of course you lied," Jen said.

Hoverboard then pulled out a device before activating her helmet and gloves and activating the device, which teleported her in a flash of red light.

"New powers and a new hoverboard," Glen said. "How come you get all the cool stuff?"

"Fits my style," Jen said proudly.

"Right. I've got something for you too," Glen said as he took out his sunscreen and was about to dump it all over Jen's head when…

"Oh no you don't!" Jen shouted as pink energy came from her right hand and blasted it at the bottle, knocking it out of Glen's hand. "Cool!" Jen shouted at discovery of her newfound ability.

Unfortunately for Glen, during all the commotion, the bottle spilt sunscreen all over him and Jen laughed at his misery. "Dang it." Glen said.

In orbit, on the Chimerian Hammer, a robot watched on a monitor as Hoverboard zoomed away in a flash of yellow light.

"*Sigh* Betrayed," Vilgax said.

"_Sensors indicate the Omnitrix is not with the mercenaries,"_ the robot said.

"It would appear the creature who possesses the Omnitrix *breathes* is as clever as it fierce." Vilgax said. "*Breathes* But I shall not be denied."

* * *

**A/N-Hi guys. Sorry for the late update. It's been a month and a week since the last update. I'd like to thank DragonWarrior24 for the gender swaps and names and Ben10Man for the scene where Jen discovers her powers in the Rust Bucket. DragonWarrior24, sorry but it just didn't feel right gender swapping Hoverboard. Back to you guys, it's only two weeks and two days until school closes so be patient. As most of you have noticed, I've changed my story to K+ cause I have nothing to hold back. I'll make a poll deciding on whether I should gender swap Hoverboard. Don't forget to review, follow and fav and see you soon in:**

**Tourist Trap**


	6. Tourist Trap

On the road outside of a city, Jen was strumming her guitar and singing 'You're The One' by Elisa Rosselli, doing her best to ignore a kid who was making funny faces at her inside of another car moving right alongside the Rust Bucket.

"I'd warn him that his face might freeze like that, but in his case, it'd be an improvement," Jen told Glen, who was using his laptop, and Glen chuckled.

"I thought you'd be practising your energy powers at this time," Glen said.

"I'm taking a break. I've been able to generate shields; bubbles, energy blasts and platforms. I wonder what else I could do with them and where they came from," Jen said, putting the guitar aside and coating her hands in pink energy. "Call me crazy, but I don't think they're from the Omnitrix."

"That's what we're calling it now?" Glen asked.

"Those bounty huntresses and Tetrax Shard called it that, so yes, we're going with that," Jen said, taking the guitar and strumming away.

"How did you come to know that Diamondhead guy's name?" Glen asked.

"There was a special holo-message in the hoverboard from him that featured him introducing himself," Jen said, rolling her eyes at the kid who was still making funny faces at her.

The kid in the other car then ate his burger, chewed it and then stuck his tongue out as Jen recoiled in disgust at the mixture of red and brown on the kid's tongue.

"Oh man. Gross! The seafood special?!" Jen exclaimed as she put her guitar away. "Sorry, moment of inspiration but it's time to pull out the secret weapon." She then held her finger up as she ducked under the seat, out of view of the window as she dialled the Omnitrix and slammed the core down, transforming into Stinkfly in a flash of green light and then stuck her face back at the kid, growling and drooling slime from her mouth.

The kid then screamed, dropping the food from his tongue before his father noticed the alien queen and he then screamed as well before he floored the gas and drove away from the Rust Bucket as Stinkfly collapsed on her back on the floor laughing in hysterics.

"There is such a thing as taking a joke too far, you know," Glen stated, standing up from putting his laptop away.

Stinkfly didn't stop laughing before she blasted a stream of slime from one of her eyestalks onto Glen's seat as he sat down, instantly feeling the moistness and he glared at his cousin.

"Impossible," Stinkfly said. "Funny is funny, young man."

"Jen, better get up here," Max said from the driver's seat before he slammed the brakes and Stinkfly came soaring to the front of the car as Glen walked up. "Oh, good. You're all ready to go. We've got trouble ahead."

They looked out the windshield to see a massive truck accident as a fuel truck was crashed into another truck with a fire going down on the floor as the fuel truck driver banged on his door, which was stuck due to the truck's position.

"Help!" he shouted.

"The door's stuck! He can't get out!" a civilian exclaimed.

Suddenly, the flames reached the leaking fuel from the truck and blazed brighter, much to the driver's fear and he continues banging on the door. "Help!"

"If that propane he's hauling catches fire, that truck will become a rocket to the moon!" Max exclaimed.

* * *

***Opening Theme Song: Jen 10***

**(The scene shows several planets as the eerie alien music began then the scene shows the watch with the silhouetted image of Jen as the music amped up.)**

**It started when an alien device did what it did**

**It stuck itself upon her wrist with secrets that it hid**

**(The scene shows Jen as she leaned forward to grab the mysterious watch from the alien capsule then it jumped up and clamped itself on her wrist, much to her shock.)**

**Now she's got superpowers, she's no ordinary kid!**

**(Then the next scene is when Jen presses the core down then the watch released a powerful flash of green light as it sunk down into her arm and from where it had sunk, brown-orange rocks erupted from her skin and worked their way all over her body until they reached her eye.)**

**She's Jen 10! (The words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**So if you see her, you might be in for a big surprise!**

**(We see many quick shots of different aliens: Grey Matter, Razorjaws, Diamondhead, Inferno, Stinkfly, Upgrade, Wildmutt, Ghostfreak, Ghostfreak, Stinkfly, Grey Matter and Upgrade in that order.)**

**She'll turn into an alien before your very eyes!**

**(The scene shows Jen become covered in orange fur as her teeth grew into fangs then she became a humanoid dog-like alien as she slams her claws against the ground and let out a roar.)**

**She's slimy, funny, fast and strong! She's every shape and size!**

**(We see more quick shots of different aliens: Razorjaws, Diamondhead, VLOCT, Four Arms, Inferno and Wildmutt in that order.)**

**She's Jen 10! (Once again, the words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**(The scene showed a chibi Jen who ran towards the fourth wall then jumped, somersaulted and morphed into the aliens:**

**Armed with powers, she's on the case!**

**1- A dog-like alien humanoid, who shred at the fourth wall.**

**2- A four-armed, four-eyed, red-skinned alien, who rose her arms up and pumped them.**

**Fighting all evil from Earth or space!**

**3- A small, amphibious, bug-eyed alien, who leapt towards the fourth wall and crashed at it.**

**4- A humanoid velociraptor with orbs on her feet and wore a protective visor zoomed to the screen.**

**5- A living, stretchable metal being with green digital stripes and one eye.**

**She'll never stop 'til she makes them pay!**

**6- A living entity made of powerful durable crystal, who blocks a large laser beam and reflects it back.**

**7- An anglerfish humanoid alien, who opens her mouth to show her razor-sharp jaws.**

**Cause she's the baddest girl to ever save the day!**

**8- A humanoid fly with two pairs of wings and four eyestalks flew to the screen.**

**9- A ghost-like alien with one purple eye.**

**10- A living humanoid on fire who fires a stream of fire at the fourth wall.)**

**Jen 10!**

**(Then Jen landed on the ground fist-first, which caused the ground to crack.)**

**(Multiple scenes are shown: the dog alien leapt out of the forest and towards the fourth wall, Jen finished her transformation as the diamond alien, the fire alien throws a fireball from her index finger, Jen slamming the watch down, Glen bringing down the spear on the cockatiel's head, the four-armed alien letting out a battle cry, finishing her transformation and the velociraptor alien zooming across the water.)**

**(The final scene shows Jen with a cocky grin as all the aliens got sucked up into her watch and the title "Jen 10" appears beside her.)**

***End Song***

* * *

Stinkfly flew out of the door and into the scene before she saw the fire burning bright as she backed away from the strong fire.

"Come on, folks," Max said, guarding the civilians who had pulled over to watch the scene unfold. "Give the bug a chance to work."

"The fire's too intense, but no worries, people!" Stinkfly said as she flew up and blasted a bunch of slime from her eyestalks which put out most of the flames. She then flew onto the fuel truck and used her tail to slice the top of the truck down and opened it and flew him outwards (the guy was screaming, by the way) and set him down on the scene. "Sputum saves lives," Stinkfly said.

The kid from before then gasped at Stinkfly, clutching at his father's shirt. "That's the monster that ate that kid!"

"Well, look at the time," Stinkfly said. "This queen's gotta fly." She then flew away.

* * *

A little bit later, the Tennysons were back on the road as they sat there, Jen playing with a small energy ball as Glen started reading signs that were in his view.

"You'll have a ball with it!" Glen read. "Next exit."

"Come on, Grandpa!" Jen said, making her ball disappear. "At least give us a hint of what 'it' is."

"Uh-uh, no hints," Max said, "I've been planning this stop all summer."

* * *

When they arrived at the destination, Max opened the door to let the kids out.

"Now, both of you close your eyes," he said.

The kids exited the Rust Bucket with their eyes closed.

"Okay, open 'em up," Max signaled.

The kids did so before looking up at the sign before them.

"Ta-da! Welcome to Sparksville!" Max announced

The kids then looked down at the town to see the old-fashioned culture. There was a motel next to a giant jackalope next to a giant chicken, a gift shop, a hot dog restaurant with a giant hot dog and ketchup bottle next to a store with a giant fishbowl among other things.

"Ah! Is this place great or what?" Max asked.

"Uh, I'll go with 'or what,'" Jen said.

"Come on! What's more exciting than the world's biggest fishbowl?" Max asked, gazing at said monument.

"Um, everything?" Jen asked.

Then, a man with brown/blonde hair, eyebrows and stubble and wore a blue suit with a black bow tie walked over to them. This was Earl, the mayor.

"As the mayor of Sparksville, I welcome you as seekers of wonder," he said in a monotone voice.

"I know you guys are probably excited to see 'it,' so I'll go check us in," Max said as he handed Jen two tickets as the kids just shrugged.

* * *

At the Jack-a-lope, the kids were at the welcoming as Jen rang the service bell.

Earl (wearing a hat) then showed up to the desk, much to the kids' shock. "Tickets please."

"I thought you were the mayor," Jen said, raising an eyebrow as she held out the tickets.

Earl then took their tickets and took his half before handing theirs back to them. "He who wears the crown is burdened by many hats, young lady."

The kids then entered the Jack-a-lope through the turnstile and door as Earl briefly turned back to them.

"Mind the signs," he warned them.

* * *

We then cut to a montage of pictures of the kids looking at a jackalope and then Glen mocking it with Jen laughing, Jen and Glen messing around near the jackalope, Jen and Glen taking a photo inside of a standee that looked like the American Gothic, the kids at a planetarium, the technical producer of the planetarium ruining the mood while spoiling the Sun while Jen mocked him, the kids looking at the World's Largest House of Cards, Jen admiring the aroma of hot dogs, Glen spraying Jen with ketchup and mustard, Jen throwing an energy blast at her cousin in retaliation, the kids sporting some souvenirs from the gift shop, the kids acting like fish next to the World's Largest Fishbowl, them looking bored on a bench with Glen sipping a soda, and finally, the kids holding a sign saying '"It" is this way.'

* * *

At the warehouse containing "It", the kids were standing with Earl.

"Through these doors lies the weirdest, wildest thing ever to find its way to Sparksville," he explained before opening the door and the kids walked through into the darkness with slightly worried stares.

"Please tell me this is 'It'," Jen said as tons of neon signs that showed the way to 'It' lit up around them. "Because I can't stand 'It' anymore. 'Do not touch It,'" she read.

"Do not photograph It," Glen read.

"Do not use batteries or electrical equipment anywhere near It!" they both read.

They finally reached some light and saw a neon sign that read "This is It."

The sign then raised up into the sky to reveal ***drumroll***… the World's Largest Rubber Band Ball?

"This is It?" Jen asked in disappointment as the mayor walked up.

"It's a big ball of rubber bands," Glen said.

"And who knows what secrets lie within?" Earl asked.

"Uh, more rubber bands?" Jen asked.

"Stay as long as you like. Mind the signs," Earl said before walking away, leaving the kids to the rubber band wall.

"Look at this place!" Jen shouted. "These guys are full of 'It.' We've been punked!"

"It is pretty lame," Glen admitted. "I can't believe Grandpa was so excited about this place."

Jen then got a smirk on her face before she walked a bit away.

"I know that look, Jen," Glen said. "What are you thinking?"

Jen then got behind the ball and in a flash of green light, Four Arms appeared in her place and she lifted up the ball with a smile. "One good prank deserves another."

Glen then got a mischievous look on his face and he smiled. "For once, I agree with you. Got something special in mind?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the World's Biggest Booger?" she asked as Glen laughed before Four Arms tossed the ball in between her top two hands.

"Careful, Dweeb! You'll drop it!" Glen shouted.

"Not a chance. I can hold this thing with three hands tied behind my-" Four Arms then put three of her hands down, leaving the ball on one hand. Unfortunately, it started to rumble and her grip gave out as the ball fell out of her hand and bounced towards Glen before he dived out of the way of its path as it bounced and broke through the warehouse. "Oops," Four Arms said.

It destroyed a hotdog stand before it bounced off of a hay jackalope before it bounced back to Glen and he dived out of the way before it went back and struck Four Arms right in the chest before it bounced back and knocked out the World's Largest House of Cards and it stopped its havoc through the town.

Four Arms then walked up to Glen and landed on her knees in front of the ball before Glen slapped her on the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for!?" she asked.

"For turning me into a criminal!" Glen shouted.

"Don't get your shorts in a twist," Four Arms said. "I'll just put everything back the way it was. No problem."

That was when the Omnitrix started beeping red and Four Arms transformed back into Jen.

"Okay, maybe a little problem," Jen said, resting her arm on the rubber band ball, unaware that the Omnitrix on her arm and caused some red sparks to shoot off inside of the ball.

* * *

Back at the Motel Sideways, Jen and Glen conversed over what happened.

"What are we going to tell Grandpa?" Glen asked.

"Nothing. We just play dumb," Jen said.

"Easy for you. You're a lot better at it than I am," Glen said.

The two of them then pushed open the sideways door to the hotel room, which, true to the name, was entirely on it's side to see their grandfather waiting for them inside.

"Hey, there you are," Max said. "Isn't this place a riot?"

"Why? What'd you see?" Glen asked. "We don't know anything about it!" Jen then laid a hand on his shoulder.

"He means, 'It's great, Grandpa. Can't wait to check out the bathroom,'" she said.

* * *

Back at the rubber band ball, a stream of yellow lightning shot out of it and into a nearby power line before it flew all around the square and crashed through the "L" in the "Welcome to Sparksville" sign and settled to reveal it's true form: a small yellow and black battery-like creature with plus and minus symbols on its back (+ and -), a large lightning bolt-shaped marking on its chest, with it standing at roughly a foot tall, with pointy legs, and three fingers on each hand which let out a wicked cackle at the sight of the sign which looked more like "We Come to Sparksville" without the "L".

* * *

In the morning, the kids were sleeping soundly in the sideways beds before they heard their grandfather.

"What the heck happened here?"

The kids then gasped and fell out of their beds and onto the wall below **(A/N- Not an error, go with it).**

"He knows everything! We are so busted!" Glen exclaimed. "We have to come clean and tell Grandpa everything!"

"Sometimes it's really hard to believe you're really a kid. Never admit anything until you absolutely have to, got it?" Jen asked.

"Jennifer, Glendarryl, get out here," Max called.

Glen then grew shocked. "Glendarryl?" he asked. "We're doomed!"

They exited the motel to see absolute carnage in the streets. "Whoa! What happened?" Jen asked.

"I don't know. Looks like a tornado tore through here overnight," Max said as the camera panned to the streets. The building were smoking everywhere around them, the cars were all wrecked and overturned and the power lines were reduced to black smoldering curled sticks out of the ground and the lines were sparking everywhere.

"Good," Jen said before Max looked at her and raised an eyebrow, prompting Jen to change her words. "I mean, yeah. It was just one of those freaky nature things. Right, Glen?"

Glen nodded. Then, Earl came walking over to them. "I think it's pretty clear who's responsible for these juvenile acts." he said.

"Juvenile acts?" Max asked. "Huh. If I didn't know better, that sounds like-"

"Oh, I'm not talking about these youngsters," Earl said.

"You're not?" the Tennysons all asked before Max looked to his grandchildren and they both smiled innocently.

"Yeah, well if they didn't do it, who did?" Max asked.

As soon as he asked, the lightning creature from before appeared and swarmed all over the kids annoyingly before it went to Glen and stuck it's tongue out at him before pulling his shirt over his head and he glared before it went over to Jen and tapped her shoulder and stuck it's tongue out at her as well before flying away from the group.

"What was that?" Jen asked.

"Megawatt," Earl explained. **(A/N- It's also known as Megawhatt but you guys choose which you want.)**

"Megawhat?" Jen asked.

"Exactly. Normally wrapped tight inside of 'it.' That is, until last night." Earl said.

Jen and Glen looked at each other nervously, knowing they were guilty for Megawatt's escape.

"Some say, it might be a ball of lightning come alive, others think it's static cling run amuck. Tough to say," Earl said.

"Maybe it's an alien," Glen suggested.

"Alien? That's just plain kooky talk," Earl denied.

Megawatt then showed up in front of a vending machine and cackled to itself before flying inside of it, causing it to violently shake and rumble.

"What's it doing?" Jen asked.

"It eats electricity. The more it gobbles, the more powerful it gets," Earl explained.

The vending machine started throwing out cans of soda at them as Jen protected them with a forcefield.

"It's also got a dangerous sense of humor," Earl said, not showing any shock of Jen's mysterious abilities.

When the forcefield gave way, they ducked behind a ruin car to shield themselves from the bullet-like soda cans.

"You let that thing inside a rubber band ball all this time?" Max asked. "Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"Not so long as people minded the signs," Earl said, then turned to the kids as they looked nervous.

"Alright, we did it! We're guilty!" Jen blurted.

"So much for admit nothing!" Glen said with a raised eye.

"We're going to talk about this later, you two," Max said. "But for now, how do we stop this thing, Mr. Mayor?"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Earl asked, moving to the bench and putting a piece of dry straw in his mouth. "You let it out, you catch it."

A piece of flaming debris then crashed by them, blocking sight from the fourth wall.

* * *

"Should we try to lure it out with some batteries or something?" Glen asked as they walked through the city, trying to catch Megawatt.

Little did they know that Megawatt was following them with a mischievous chuckle as it travelled across the power lines in a ball of yellow lightning before travelling through a street light and finally up Max's pant leg before giving him the worst wedgie you've ever seen in midair.

"That's not funny!" Max exclaimed. "Just painful."

Megawatt was struggling to hold the 59-year-old man up due to his weight.

"Don't worry, Grandpa. I know just the hero to deal with a troublemaker like this," Jen said as she readied the Omnitrix before slamming it down and transforming in a flash of green light.

The Omnitrix sunk into her arm and her skin turned black and green data-like lines scrawled their way across her body as her clothes and hair vanished into her body and her eyes merged into one and into a ring-like circle before she struck a pose as she finished.

"Why go Upgrade?" Glen asked

"_It's complicated. You wouldn't understand,"_ Upgrade lied.

"Watch didn't let you change into what you wanted it to, did it?" Glen smirked.

"_Shut up."_

Megawatt cackled before he shot into the World's Largest Ketchup Bottle, the electricity causing the ketchup to boil to the top, causing it to explode and the cap to go flying, slicing off the head of the giant chicken, which crashed into the street, causing people to run away screaming. Megawatt cackled at its mischief before it looked to see Upgrade rolling the giant rubber band towards him.

"Alright, twinkle toes. Time to go home!"

Unfortunately, the bands started to give way and snapped off, sending them flying in several directions, causing people to duck for cover.

"Hey, doofus! Whose side are you on?!" Glen shouted.

"Is it just me, or is there a lot of excitement today?" the mayor asked from the bench, munching on some popcorn.

Megawatt then appeared behind Upgrade as she glared and started making fun of her and laughing in midair as Upgrade glared in anger at it before her eye started to glow and before she knew it, she fired a beam of green energy from her eye, which Megawatt dodged in confusion.

"_Whoa! That's new!"_ Upgrade said. _"Not so funny now, is it?!"_

Megawatt then just laughed at her again before flying away and stopping a few feet nearby. Upgrade tried to grab it, but it flew around her as a ball of yellow lightning before flying to the city hall and back in its true form while cackling towards Upgrade. Upgrade took the chance to try to capture Megawatt, but still without much luck as it was just too fast. Finally at one point while Megawatt was mocking away, Upgrade caught it, but was then shocked and she was sent sprawling back before rubbing her head with a groan.

"_Do not touch the electrical guy when you're made of living metal."_

"How are we gonna ground that electric devil?" Max asked as Glen got an idea.

"Grandpa, you're a genius!" he said as he ran off.

"Why thank you, Glen. Why?"

Back with Upgrade, she was dodging Megawatt's lightning bolts before she stopped, having had enough of said creature's antics.

"That's it! I'm pulling the plug on this guy's pranks!" she shouted as she grabbed a manhole cover she was next to and tossed it up in the air at it. "Hey Sparky, catch!" The manhole cover then sliced the electric alien in half.

But, much to Upgrade's shock, Megawatt's halves suddenly regenerated into two Megawatts at the same time and the two gazed at each other before giggling together.

"Okay, so that wasn't the best idea," she said as the Omnitrix timed out and she reverted to normal.

"The twin Megawatts fired twin lightning bolts at her, which she blocked with a forcefield.

Then a truck that was carrying the World's Largest Thermometer came driving up to her and Max grabbed her from the right.

"Grandpa, what are you doing?" Jen asked.

"Giving these sparklers a science lesson they won't forget," Max said as he floored it and the truck sped away from the scene as the Megawatts followed it, cackling all the while.

"Hey Mega-Weirds, come and get us!" Glen shouted as he raised the flatbed of the truck upwards and it released the thermometer, sending the Megawatts crashing into it, trapping them inside of it.

"What happened?" Jen asked after they stepped out of the truck.

"We just used the Biggest Thermometer as a lightning rod," Glen said "Who needs an alien superhero when you have good old-fashioned brain power?"

"Of course, the ground is basically just one big conductor," Earl said as he walked over to them.

"Oh no," Glen said, realizing what he meant. "The Megawatts are just zipping around until they find some way to get back up to the surface"

Suddenly, the landline telephones that lined the streets started ringing and sparking wildly and out of control.

"They're in the underground telephone lines," Max realized.

Then, tons and tons of Megawatts started coming out of the phones and cackling wildly and mischievously as they flew through the air as balls of lightning.

"The Megawatts flew through the air, the power lines and the phone lines, slashing all the tires of the cars lining the streets as well as blowing up the generators causing the nearby buildings to black out. One even caused a fire hydrant to blow up and spray its water into the air as it started raining briefly to them as the gathering crowd watched on.

"Uh-oh, now they really did it," a waitress said as Jen turned to her cousin.

"Jen Tennyson, don't say a word," Glen said.

"I won't. I'll say multiple words. How does it feel to be the one who screws up for once?" Jen asked. There was an explosion nearby and Glen smirked as Glen looked dumbfounded as the Megawatts sat on top of the giant hotdog at the top of the restaurant, looking absolutely stuffed before letting out a hypersonic screech that echoed throughout the area, causing everyone to cover their ears in pain (with the exception of Earl, still looking bored and munching on more popcorn).

The screeching caused the glass container holding a bunch of giant toothpicks shattered into pieces as Max looked on in fear.

"Move!" All the civilians did so before the toothpicks stabbed into the ground all around the bench Earl was sitting on as he still looked utterly indifferent to everything that was going on as he munched on his popcorn.

"There goes the World's Largest Toothpicks. Oh, the humanity."

"Those creeps' idea of good clean fun is gonna have us all pushing up daisies," Max remarked as Glen turned to Jen.

"Duh! Like I haven't been trying, doofus!" Jen said as they suddenly heard some gibberish as they looked to see the Megawatts communicating with each other in language the people couldn't understand, while also using lightning as some sort of sign language. They then zipped away from the scene as the Tennysons looked on, confused.

"Uh, where'd they go?" Jen asked as Max walked over.

"I don't know. But I don't think it's good."

They then heard a massive explosion and they looked to see a giant planetarium that the Megawatts were using as a robot walking towards them, using the planets as a head, hands and feet and the poles attaching them as limbs. It then turned around and walked away from the crowd.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day," said the waitress from before as she walked over. "They brought that planetarium exhibit to life."

"Come on, we'll head it off in the-" Max began as he looked to see that his precious RV had been vandalized. The Rust Bucket's tires had been removed and the RV was spray-painted with green paint that had mocking emoji-like faces and writing that said 'U am Lame.' "Oh my."

"U am lame?" Jen asked. "That's weak."

"And don't even get me started on the grammar and the spelling," Glen remarked. Then Earl walked over.

"I reckon they'll head for the big hydroelectric dam to power up," he suggested. "After that, they'll just wipe out the next town and so on and so on. They think it's funny. Yep, Megawatts got a twisted sense of humor."

Glen looked down in shame as he realized his cousin was right. This was all his fault. But then, he glanced over and saw the World's Biggest Fishbowl next to the World's Largest Ketchup Bottle.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Glen asked.

"Yeah, beat those pranksters at their own game," Jen said as she activated the Omnitrix.

* * *

At the dam, the planetarium robot was punching holes in it. It was about to strike the final blow until it was suddenly struck by a massive wave of flame that caused it to stumble back as it looked to see Inferno on the dam with her hands on her hips.

"This is your only warning," she glared. "Knock off the funny business or I'll fry your twinkling butts."

The planetarium robot then punched a final blow into the dam, which caused it to burst open water going everywhere.

Inferno then stumbled down from the force of the water and ran down the perimeter of the dam before she shot out some fire from her hands and braced herself for impact… only to find that she was flying on a flaming chunk of concrete that she was controlling with her flames via jet propulsion. She then jumped down to the floor and the chuckled to herself before she looked to the still flooding dam.

"Better seal that up fast."

As she ran to the dam, the planetarium noticed the power lines that were being led to the cylindrical generators that were powering the dam. The Megawatts had found what they came for.

Inferno then zoomed by with a jet of flame trying to go past the planetarium, but she suddenly lost control and crashed into the dam as she walked out of the rubble and fell to her knees in a daze.

The planetarium then took its opportunity and punched Inferno unconscious. She had been defeated. The Megawatts were victorious. It was about to walk over to the generators again before it suddenly heard a voice.

"Hey Mega-Wimps!" Glen shouted as he ran over with a hose. "You wanna see something really funny? You're all wet." He then fired the hose at the planetarium, which briefly shorted it out before it tried to step on him with its planet foot, distracting them enough to see Inferno back with a massive fireball in her hands.

"What's the matter?" Inferno asked. "Can't take a joke?" She then tossed the fireball at the planetarium, destroying the planetarium body as the Megawatts emerged.

"You really got burned with that one. You guys should really quit while behind," she mocked as the Megawatts glared and charged at her, only for her to vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Missed me, doofus!" she mocked as she blew kisses toward them as she was standing by something covered by a cloth as the Megawatts grew angry at her and charged at her as she ducked under the cloth as the Megawatts followed her.

"Jen did it! They took the bait!" Max said as he and Glen stepped from behind and removed the cloth, revealing the fishbowl that now had the Megawatts stuck inside of them as Inferno walked by and breathed a massive plume of fire that then sealed up the glass with a smile as the two mocked the Megawatts inside, showing them that it's no fun being on the other end of the fishbowl. "Na-na!" Inferno mocked and stuck her tongue out at them, producing a small flame from her tongue.

"Nice touch using the fishbowl. With non-conductive glass sealed up tight, Sparky and his pals won't be going anywhere."

"Once again, science saves the day," Glen said as the Omnitrix timed out and Jen leaned against the glass.

"With a little help from science fiction," Jen remarked.

* * *

Back in Sparksville, the construction crew was fixing up the damage that the Megawatts had left behind as the Tennysons met with the Earl, who was standing by a giant cloth-covered figure.

"You folks done right by us," said Earl,

"Hope this adventure wasn't a big setback for Sparksville," Max said.

"More like a giant step forward," Earl said. "What with our new attraction, soon we'll be raking 'em in."

He removed the giant cloth to reveal a giant lightbulb that obviously held the Megawatts.

"Vegas lightbulb. It'll be a humdinger."

Inside the lightbulb, the Megawatts tried desperately hard to get free, to no avail.

"So long as folks mind the signs," he reminded the kids as he walked away and revealed a sign by the giant lightbulb.

"'In case of emergency, do not break glass,'" Jen read as she shrugged and headed to the now cleaned-up Rust Bucket as she sighed. "I think I'm pranked out for a while."

"There is a time and a place for a practical joke," Max said as Jen opened the door to the Rust Bucket door, only to have a bucket of water fall on her and Max smiled as he chuckled. "But funny is funny. Especially when it's not on you."

The family then laughed (except for Jen, who sighed) at Max's antic.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated for the past month, but I have a life when I'm not writing my fic. I also decided to make Jen less of a dummy by making the accidental forest fire in the first chapter 100% unexpected so be sure to check it out. I'll be updating now since I've got no distractions. So see you guys soon in:**

**Kevin 11**

**P.S- Praise the shipping coming soon!**


	7. Kevin 11

In New York City, the Tennysons were checking into a hotel as the kids were looking over the brochure that detailed all of the attractions in the hotel.

"Wow, this hotel has everything!" Glen cheered.

"Indoor pool, full day spa," Jen added.

"Now don't get used to it, you two. It's only for one night," Max said before turning forward to check in.

Jen then glanced over and nearly fainted as she saw what was in front of her: a sneak preview of the newest Sumo Slammers game which was being guarded by a bouncer.

"No way! The new Sumo Slammer video game is in there!" she shouted as she ran over, only to have her path blocked by the bouncer.

"Pass?" he asked.

Jen felt at her pockets only to find nothing. "Oh no! I must have left it inside!" she lied, pulling at her hair and her left eye twitching in an awkward way. "I'm one of the game pros/game pro's girlfriend testing out the system. Please let me go inside and test the game after finding my pass, please?"

"You're Josh DiLaurentis' girlfriend? Then where is he and how can you prove he's your boyfriend?"

"Yes. He's checking in with his dad/manager. Do you not see this fancy watch on my wrist?" Jen asked, showing the Omnitrix to him. "My dear Joshy-Woshy bought this from Japan just for me. He's always doing that kind of romantic stuff for me."

"Fine," the bouncer said before opening the doors and letting Jen sashay through.

"Sucker," Jen whispered to herself before glancing at the video game with a sly smile. "Probably should have used Ghostfreak and spared my time tricking that fathead. That way it would have been the ultimate sneak peek for the ghost with the most freak." She turned on the game and started playing it.

* * *

"Glen and Max were at the elevator about to head up to their room as they noticed someone missing.

"Jen?" Max asked.

* * *

"Oh yeah! New high score!" Jen victory danced after she scored 500,000 points before she felt something on her shoulder and turned around to see the bouncer with an angry look on her face.

"Josh Dee, his (real) girlfriend and his father won't be here because of thundershowers in Colorado. What do you got to say for yourself, kid?" he asked.

"Uh, game over?" Jen said.

* * *

***Opening Theme Song: Jen 10***

**(The scene shows several planets as the eerie alien music began then the scene shows the watch with the silhouetted image of Jen as the music amped up.)**

**It started when an alien device did what it did**

**It stuck itself upon her wrist with secrets that it hid**

**(The scene shows Jen as she leaned forward to grab the mysterious watch from the alien capsule then it jumped up and clamped itself on her wrist, much to her shock.)**

**Now she's got superpowers, she's no ordinary kid!**

**(Then the next scene is when Jen presses the core down then the watch released a powerful flash of green light as it**** sunk down into her arm and from where it had sunk, brown-orange rocks erupted from her skin and worked their way all over her body until they reached her eye.)**

**She's Jen 10! (The words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**So if you see her, you might be in for a big surprise!**

**(We see many quick shots of different aliens: Grey Matter, Razorjaws, Diamondhead, Inferno, Stinkfly, Upgrade, Wildmutt, Ghostfreak, Ghostfreak, Stinkfly, Grey Matter and Upgrade in that order.)**

**She'll turn into an alien before your very eyes!**

**(The scene shows Jen become covered in orange fur as her teeth grew into fangs then she became a humanoid dog-like alien as she slams her claws against the ground and let out a roar.)**

**She's slimy, funny, fast and strong! She's every shape and size!**

**(We see more quick shots of different aliens: Razorjaws, Diamondhead, VLOCT, Four Arms, Inferno and Wildmutt in that order.)**

**She's Jen 10! (Once again, the words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**(The scene showed a chibi Jen who ran towards the fourth wall then jumped, somersaulted and morphed into the aliens:**

**Armed with powers, she's on the case!**

**1- A dog-like alien humanoid, who shred at the fourth wall.**

**2- A four-armed, four-eyed, red-skinned alien, who rose her arms up and pumped them.**

**Fighting all evil from Earth or space!**

**3- A small, amphibious, bug-eyed alien, who leapt towards the fourth wall and crashed at it.**

**4- A humanoid velociraptor with orbs on her feet and wore a protective visor zoomed to the screen.**

**5- A living, stretchable metal being with green digital stripes and one eye.**

**She'll never stop 'til she makes them pay!**

**6- A living entity made of powerful durable crystal, who blocks a large laser beam and reflects it back.**

**7- An anglerfish humanoid alien, who opens her mouth to show her razor-sharp jaws.**

**Cause she's the baddest girl to ever save the day!**

**8- A humanoid fly with two pairs of wings and four eyestalks flew to the screen.**

**9- A ghost-like alien with one purple eye.**

**10- A living humanoid on fire who fires a stream of fire at the fourth wall.)**

**Jen 10!**

**(Then Jen landed on the ground fist-first, which caused the ground to crack.)**

**(Multiple scenes are shown: the dog alien leapt out of the forest and towards the fourth wall, Jen finished her transformation as the diamond alien, the fire alien throws a fireball from her index finger, Jen slamming the watch down, Glen bringing down the spear on the cockatiel's head, the four-armed alien letting out a battle cry, finishing her transformation and the velociraptor alien zooming across the water.)**

**(The final scene shows Jen with a cocky grin as all the aliens got sucked up into her watch and the title "Jen 10" appears beside her.)**

***End Song***

* * *

The bouncer angrily tossed the last of the Tennysons' luggage at their feet. "And never come back!" he shouted as he went back inside.

Jen's right eye twitched angrily, her hands coated in energy and her eyes pink. "And never come back?!" she shouted. "You never come out!"

Max then touched her pressure point which calmed her down as the pink aura faded away. "I told you not to sneak in there."

"Well, if you want to get all technical about it," Jen said.

"I never even got a chance to take a shower! A real shower for the first time all summer!" Glen shouted. "Plus, they had a Jacuzzi. A Jacuzzi! Nice going, dweeb!"

Jen then walked away towards the Rust Bucket as they all entered and Max had a very stern talking to her.

"How do you expect me trust you if you keep disobeying what I tell you?" he asked.

"Excuse me, I've done so much good for other people. Why can't I just do something fun for myself for once?" Jen asked. "Besides, it wasn't such a big deal."

"To you," Max stated. "And that's all you care about. So, no more Sumo Slammer stuff for two weeks. No comics, no trading cards, no-"

"Fair!" Jen interrupted.

"Neither is getting booted from a four-star hotel I already paid for!" Max said.

"Fine! Take it out of my allowance!" Jen said.

"You don't get an allowance," Glen said.

"Stay out of this!" Jen and Max shouted.

Glen then slumped down in his seat, sorry for butting in.

"This is my vacation too. You can't always tell me what to do," Jen said as she narrowed her eyes at her grandfather. "You're not my dad."

Max then stumbled back as he witnessed his granddaughter compare him to his own son. "Well if I was I…" he stopped short, unable to think up a comeback. "I'm going back to the hotel to see if I can get at least some of my money back. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Jen then angrily walked/sashayed to her corners of the RV as she glared at her family. "Don't hurry!" she then shoved the curtains with an angry glance.

Glen then looked at his grandfather. "She'll be fine."

As soon as Max left the RV, Jen started shouting and throwing things from behind the curtains.

"Not fair! Not fair! Totally not fair!" Jen shouted.

"Glad to see you're handling things so maturely," Glen said as Jen shoved the curtains back and walked out of the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Glen asked as Jen glanced back at him.

"Where does it look like? Out," Jen said as she continues walking away.

"Get back here!" Glen shouted.

"Sorry, I don't speak doofus," Jen said as she walked away.

"You're going to be so grounded," Glen said as he followed her.

Jen then walked into the Total Zone arcade as Glen stopped in front of the door.

"Next summer, I'm going to sleepaway camp," Glen sighed as he walked inside.

Jen then glanced at the games and glanced around in wonder before stopping at a baseball game and set up to play, only to get a Game Over almost as soon as she started.

"Game over?! I literally just started!" she then turned to a passing teenager. "This thing ate my tokens!"

"Read the sign, tomboy. It says 'Play at your own risk,'" he said before walking away.

"What did you say?!" Jen asked before she secretly threw an energy bolt at his legs, causing him to trip and land on a mop bucket. Everyone laughed at him, thinking he was a clumsy fool.

"This place is a ripoff, you know that?" Jen shouted as a kid leaning against a nearby game smiled.

"You're right. The games here stink," he said as Jen looked at him.

He was thin and scrawny like Jen with shoulder-length black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes with black discoloured marks around them and wore a torn black T-shirt, black studded arm bands, brown cargo pants, black knee-length shoes, and a padlock necklace.

"Yeah, but not as bad as his breath," Jen joked. "Major case of sewer mouth, much. Two words: breath mints."

The boy then laughed at that as he looked at Jen. "A triple threat: cute, funny and feisty. Here, you owe me one."

He then placed his hand against the game he was leaning against. It sparked as soon as his hand made contact and all of the tokens the machine gathered came spitting out of it as Jen blushed, looked in wonder at the boy who called her cute. "Cool. How'd you do that?" she asked (little did she know her cousin walked over).

"I've got some skills," the kid said.

"We can't take those!" Glen shouted. "They're not ours!"

"They are now," Jen said before looking at the kid. "Thanks, I'm Jen Tennyson."

"Kevin," he introduced himself.

"Wanna play some air hockey?" Jen asked as Kevin looked over and spotted two older kids look at him and he got a nervous look on his face.

"Naw. As much as I'd love to play some air hockey with you, Sweet Angel, I've gotta bail," he said before he winked at Jen and walked away.

"He's total trouble," Glen said.

"He seemed okay to me," Jen said, twirling her hair and a few heart-shaped energy bubbles flew in the air. (**A/N: *sobs hysterically* Why am I still writing this? Making Jen fall in love with Kevin when there'll be betrayal and tears in the end? Making Jen sashay? HELP ME!)**

A third kid blocked Kevin's path as the two other kids surrounded him.

"Long time no see," the kid with the blue Mohawk said. "Where are you going, freak? Home to recharge your batteries?"

The two lackeys then grabbed Kevin's arms as Jen stepped behind them with a glare at the bullies.

"Need some help?" Jen asked.

"He's going to need a lot more than you, tomboy," the leader said before trying to push her back, but she dodged and kicked him in the nuts.

"Yowch!" he screamed before Jen punching him in the gut and finished him off with an uppercut.

"That's one Feisty Angel," Kevin wolf-whistled.

"This tomboy's got skills and don't you forget it!" Jen snapped.

"Step aside, kid," the kid with the blue Mohawk said. "I'm giving you one chance to back off since you can't take us all alone."

"You're so lucky I think with strategy," Jen backed off, or did she?

She then ran for cover and activated the Omnitrix.

"Jen, don't!" Glen shouted, but it was too late. Jen slammed down the core in a flash of green light.

The watch sank into her arm and her blood vessels expanded rapidly before spreading across her entire body, which eventually reached her eyes, which she clenched shut and when she shot them open again, they were fully green with black markings around them. Her hands lost two fingers and morphed into black scissor-like claws before her entire structure started to take on a more velociraptor-like state and her skin turned blue with black armor-like plating with white on the centre as well as her feet morphing into a ball-like structure and she grew a long blue and black-striped tail and her head shifted into a more triangular shape before her face was covered with a black visor with blue lighting as she struck a pose, finishing her transformation into VLOCT.

"How's the hangout?" Kevin asked. "Still trashed like I left it for you?"

"Yeah, and you're gonna pay," the leader said, recovering from Jen's attack. "You can't take us all alone, freak."

"But I can!" VLOCT hissed as the bullies looked at her.

"Little early for Halloween, girl, isn't it?" the kid with the blue Mohawk laughed. That was a big mistake.

VLOCT zipped off and ran around their leader at high speeds, creating a blue and black cyclone that lifted him off of his feet and sending him screaming in the air before stopping, causing him to fall. VLOCT then whacked him with her tail and sent him sprawling into a game. She then ran off again.

"Where'd she go?" the bully with the blue Mohawk asked as he suddenly disappeared followed by the African-American bully. They reappeared sprawling against their leader on the wall.

The remaining bully with the green hair tried to back away in fear, but was stopped by VLOCT, who stopped by him and lifted up her visor, revealing her face.

"Trick or treat."

The bully then ran off screaming as VLOCT waved to Kevin before running off as well, leaving behind a smiling Kevin.

* * *

"I can't believe you went alien," Glen said with his hands on his hips as the two stood outside the arcade.

"He helped me, so I helped him," Jen said. "You wouldn't get it. And neither would Grandpa. That's the problem."

"Did you see what that cute speed girl did to those losers?" Kevin said as he walked over to them.

"Yeah," Jen said. "Girl's name is VLOCT. In fact, we're pretty tight."

"Cool. Hey, want a tour of New York?" Kevin offered and Jen blushed.

"You keep Grandpa waiting any longer, he's going to pop another gasket!" Glen said. "We gotta go. Now, Jen."

"Don't you mean you have to go?" Jen asked as Kevin smirked.

Glen gave up and turned away from her. "You're on your own."

"Good, that's the way I want it!" Jen said before she walked away with Kevin.

"So, how'd you get your power?" Jen asked as they walked down the street.

"I was born with it," Kevin said. "I'm like an energy spire. Motors, air conditioners, lights, batteries, whatever. Soak it up and dish it out when I have to… or want to."

"Cool."

"Come on. I'll show you where I live."

* * *

Back at the Rust Bucket, Glen walked in only to see his grandfather waiting for him with a stern look on his face.

"Where's Jen?" Max asked.

"Yeah, about that," Glen stated.

* * *

Underground in an abandoned subway station, Jen and Kevin walked into a room. There were a few TV's and consoles, a vending machine, a Sumo Slammers poster, an arcade game, and several crates.

"So you live… here?" asked Jen as she gazed around the area.

"Yeah, by myself," Kevin said.

"What about your family?"

"Long gone," Kevin said. "They weren't too thrilled having a freak for a son. But it just means I don't have to answer to nobody."

"Sorry for asking," Jen sighed. "That lifestyle sounds good to me, though. But I don't think you're a freak. Just misunderstood."

"No problem," Kevin assured her. "Finally, somebody gets me."

"So, why was that gang after you?" Jen asked.

"I kind of trashed their hangout under the 39th Street Bridge," Kevin said. "What about you? It sounds like your grandpa's pretty steamed at you."

"Like usual. And all I did was sneak in and play the new Sumo Slammer video game."

"The one that won't be out until Christmas?"

"Yeah," Jen said and Kevin smiled.

* * *

Jen and Kevin ran to the storage area at the shipyard as Kevin smirked.

"I got a tip that a new shipment just came in," he said as he ran to the security console and absorbed its energy, causing it to short out. "Help me kick in the door."

The two kicked the door in and Kevin smiled.

The sensor started beeping and the lights came on, revealing several of crates that presumably held the new Sumo Slammers game.

"Whoa!" Jen said.

"Check it out," Kevin said as he opened one of the crates and tossed Jen a game. "Wait's over, Sweet Angel."

"Yeah!" Jen blushed, and tucked the game into her pocket. "As much as I hate pet names, I'll allow it."

Suddenly, smoke grenades burst through the windows and started smoking up the joint as the two stood there shocked as the spotlights from helicopters shone through the windows as they realized that the cops surrounded the building.

The two started coughing as the smoke filled the building.

"What do we do?" Jen asked.

"Get out of here!" Kevin shouted and they ran to try to find an exit as Kevin spotted an electrical outlet before he grabbed it and absorbed its energy and smiled at his smoking hand.

Then, two S.W.A.T. soldiers burst through the door as they spotted them. "Freeze, punks," one ordered.

Kevin ran to a forklift and smiled before he used his energy on it. "Time to rev things up." He then pressed his hand on the forklift, activating it and sending it on its way to one of the soldiers. He jumped out of it just before it struck its target and sent him sprawling into several crates, breaking them and knocking him unconscious.

"Let's go!" Kevin shouted as they ran out for the door, only to be met by cop cars that were blaring their sirens and they ran off only to be found by a helicopter's spotlight.

"Great, no way out," Jen said.

"Any ideas?" Kevin asked.

"Just, but can you keep secrets?"

"Sure," Kevin said as Jen coated her hands in pink energy and fired an energy bolt at the helicopter's spotlight, shorting it out.

"How are you doing that?" Kevin asked.

"No time to explain, but I'm gonna blow your mind even more," Jen said before activating the Omnitrix as the S.W.A.T. team ran into the storage area. She then dialled past Grey Matter and Inferno before finally stopping on her royal insect alien.

"What are you doing with your watch? Kevin asked as Jen slammed the core, activating the watch.

The watch sank into her arm as the skin hardened and turned to a green exoskeleton with the hand becoming black with 3 clawed fingers. Her head morphed, growing four golden insectoid eyes that blinked vertically and her face turned black. Her body reshaped, becoming insectoid, as six green insect legs grew out of her sides, two green silk wings grew from her back, her abdomen grew a large black stinger, and she developed crown-like horns on her head. Her outfit consisted of a one-piece white and black bodysuit with three black stripes at the front of her body and black circumferences along the shoulders of the outfit. The watch symbol appeared on her forehead as she flapped her wings in a pose as Stinkfly.

Kevin saw Stinkfly and smiled before grimacing at her smell.

"Ugh, hot or not, you reek!"

"I know and I can't help it, young man. You shouldn't even be thinking about such things. You're still young and haven't hit puberty yet." Stinkfly said before she grabbed Kevin and flew out of the door only to be followed by the other helicopters.

"Oh yeah!" Kevin said, kicking his feet against the waters of Lake Placid as he smiled at Stinkfly. "And people call _me_ a freak. How'd you do that?"

"Talk later," Stinkfly said as she noticed the helicopters flying after them and the S.W.A.T. team started firing their guns at the pair of them. Stinkfly dodged them before flying off to Liberty Island and Kevin kicked his feet against the Statue of Liberty before they ducked under the spikes of the crown as he smiled.

The helicopter pilots lost sight of the two of them as they circled the statue.

"Where'd they go?"

Little did he know they were hiding on the underside of the helicopter, out of their vision.

"We're running out of time," Stinkfly said. "I'll lose them in the city."

She then flew off of the helicopter as the soldiers fired their guns at them rapidly as she flew off to New York City again before flying down the streets, trying her hardest to shake the helicopters before they crashed on the windshield of a tour trolley that ran over a hot dog stand.

The chase had taken them in sight of the Rust Bucket and they passed in front of a camera and Stinkfly was shown on the big screen in Times Square just above the Sumo Slammers sign. Kevin showed a peace sign and the cops shot the TV screen and Stinkfly flew away.

"I can't shake them!" she shouted as she continued to be chased by the helicopters and spotted a truck carrying cars on a flatbed.

"I've got an idea," she said as she flew into the flatbed and hid in it as the helicopters flew after her and into a tunnel.

"We'll get him on the other side," the helicopter pilot said as they flew to the other side of the tunnel. But to their shock when the flatbed came out, Stinkfly wasn't there anymore. "Where'd that thing go?"

Jen and Kevin stuck their heads up from the car seats after the Omnitrix timed out while in the tunnel as Kevin smiled.

"Yeah!"

* * *

After they escaped, Jen and Kevin ran into an alleyway as they stopped to catch their breath.

"What was up with your energy powers?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know," Jen shrugged. "They just activated while I was being chased by this bounty hunter after the watch. It's possible they activated because of the watch."

"So that watch lets you be that dragonfly thing whenever you want?" Kevin asked.

"And not just that one. It sends out this special energy so I can turn into 10 different aliens."

"10? So the speed girl at the arcade was you?" Kevin asked as Jen nodded. "You're the girl! Show me what other aliens you can morph into."

"It's not that simple. It has a mind of its own."

"Give me it. Maybe I can make it work?" Kevin suggested as he reached for the Omnitrix as Jen held him off.

"I can't. It's stuck on my wrist," Jen said as Kevin got an idea as a mischievous look went to his face.

"Jen, there's one place I need to go. Come on," Kevin said as he went ahead and Jen followed.

* * *

Back in the Rust Bucket, it was racing across the streets of New York City as Max glared at the road as Glen looked concerned.

"Of all the stunts Jen's pulled, this is the worst," Max stated angrily. "When I find her…"

"I should really be enjoying this. So why aren't I?" Glen stated.

* * *

Meanwhile in the underground subway station, Jen and Kevin ran to the tracks as Kevin smiled.

"Check it out, said Kevin as he spotted a green light. "Give me a boost. I need to recharge."

Jen then cupped her hands and Kevin got on them as Jen lifted him up and Kevin absorbed the energy from the light as it went dark. Kevin then got onto the tracks and ran to the lever as he then used the energy he absorbed to switch the subway tracks.

"Kev, what are you doing?" Jen asked as Kevin turned to her.

"A money train loaded with cash comes down these tracks," Kevin explained. "So when it crashes into the oncoming passenger train, BOOM! Instant jackpot! You turn into that VLOCT girl and we're out of here."

Jen then looked horrified at that explanation. "But hundreds of innocent people will be killed! That's murder!"

"Hey, no pain no gain."

"You can't do this!"

"Sure I can," Kevin said. "I just switched the tracks."

"No. I mean I'm not going to let you do this," Jen growled as a small tear shed from her right eye. "You've gone too far."

"Then try and stop me, Watch Girl," growled Kevin.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself," Jen realized.

"You talking about me?!"

"No, I'm talking about me!" Jen shouted as she stomped towards Kevin, but her motives were futile as Kevin grabbed her and tossed her towards the barrier of the tracks.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Kevin growled as his hand sparked with energy as he chuckled. "Oh, you do not want to make me mad."

"Me neither. I'm switching the track back," Jen asked as she activated the Omnitrix. "Time to go Four Arms!" She dialed the Omnitrix to the strength alien and slammed the core.

The watch sunk down into her arm and from where it had sunk, brown-orange rocks erupted from her skin and worked their way all over her body until they reached her eye. Then, cracks appeared in the outline of her now rocky skin and the watch symbol appeared on her chest, only it was white on the hourglass and grey on the faceplate. Her head erupted into flames with a face outline inside and she struck a pose, transforming into Inferno.

Kevin glared as Inferno looked herself over, not happy.

"Stupid watch," Heatblast said as Kevin grinned.

"Get back," Inferno warned.

"Or what? You're gonna burn my dinner?"

"If you fight me, you're the one who's gonna be burned."

Kevin then smirked and ran to the transformer by the lever and discharged his energy into it as Inferno looked around shocked as all the lights in the area of the station blew up from the overcharge and Inferno could only see because of her own flames. Suddenly, Kevin then stepped out of the darkness, leapt from behind and grabbed Inferno.

"Let go of me, Kevin!" Heatblast shouted as she struggled to shake Kevin off without burning him.

"Or what? You'll turn me into a pot roast?" snapped Kevin as he strengthened his grip, stumbled around and his hand wandered close to the Omnitrix symbol and he started absorbing energy.

"GYAAH!" Kevin screamed as he got knocked away from Inferno because of the energy surge. Heatblast was shocked and turned to search for him.

"Kevin?" Inferno asked, only to be met by a blast of flame as she shook off the dizziness and looked ahead in shock and fear.

Approaching her was Kevin but his torso, right arm and head transformed into those of a male Inferno but the magma rocks and flames were darker and his eyes had a grim look in them.

"Psych! I absorb energy, remember?"

"Impossible… How did you absorb my powers?!" Inferno exclaimed.

Inferno Kevin swung his flaming arm and blasted Inferno with a fire blast as she crouched on the ground.

"It's time I got what's coming to me. Nobody's calling me a freak anymore! What a date!" IK laughed **(A/N: IK=Inferno Kevin)**. "First I meet a super-powered girl who can transform into powerful monsters, but if that isn't enough, I can absorb new powers from her! HA HA HA! What a sucker she is!"

"Sucker?! I thought you liked me!" Inferno snarled as she stood back up. "Then why did you even ask me out in the first place?!"

"I thought you could understand my pain but you are so thick-skulled with all this superheroing stuff so I decided to take your powers. I didn't even know you had that much power," IK snarled as he leaned his flaming hand forward and began to generate a massive fireball.

"What are you hoping that I understand?" Inferno asked as she hung her hand down.

"How would you feel if the world manages to discover that you have superpowers? What do you think they'll do? Would you still protect them after you're declared an outcast?" IK asked.

"…" She remained silent then they heard a train whistle. IK looked to the left side of the tunnel and saw the headlights of the train coming and looked to the other train as IK smirked.

"Payday."

Heatblast fired a heat ray at the lever and transformer and melted them, switching the tracks back as one of the trains switched tracks and traveled on its way with no trouble while the other train was yet to come.

"No!" IK exclaimed as he blasted the fireball at Inferno, who was bathed in the attack and Kevin laughed. When the fire died down, Inferno had no scratch on her and she was in full flame, indicating she absorbed the fireball.

"WHAT?!" IK asked.

"You hated everyone because they ill-treated you for being a mutant? Well, Glen and Grandpa still love me when they see my powers…" Inferno said. "And another thing… You only absorbed part of Inferno's abilities. You're NOTHING!" she snapped then thrust her hands forward and unleashed a massive tsunami of fire.

IK quickly raised his flaming arm to defend the attack then he got bathed by it, causing the whole section of the station to explode into millions of pieces.

Unfortunately, Inferno heard another train whistle. She turns her head and saw another train heading towards her. No time for dodging, she created a huge tornado of fire to propel herself up as the train driver shielded his eyes from the light. By the time the train went through the tornado, Inferno was holding onto the edge of the train.

Kevin ran by them and glared. "Forget the money. Time to get some priceless revenge!"

Inferno was still hanging onto the train's edge for dear life but her grip gave way and she was sent sprawling on the train before she secured another grip but started to lose it so she places her hand on the roof and melted it to form a handhold. She places her hand and grabbed hold of said handhold.

* * *

"…_and expect delays on the Uptown subway lines near 51__st__ Street,"_ said the radio announcer over the Rust Bucket's radio as Max and Glen drove on looking for Jen. _"…there have been reports of fires breaking out all over the tunnels."_

"Grandpa?" Glen asked, concerned.

"I know," Max said as he made a U-Turn towards the subway line.

* * *

The Omnitrix started beeping red as Heatblast groaned. "Oh man! I hate that sound!" she shouted as she transformed back into her human form and was hanging onto the train for dear life, coating her hands in energy mitten-style so the handhold wouldn't burn her hand.

"Come on! Hold on!" Jen encouraged herself. Then, she heard a familiar honking noise and saw the Rust Bucket driving along the road beside the train's bridge and avoiding the other cars as Max saw Jen holding onto the train for dear life as he flipped a switch, rolling out the awning for the Rust Bucket before he saw a train supporter on top, which the kids were about to crash into. He then went under the bridge to the other side and honked the horn, catching Jen's attention.

She saw Glen waving to her and she saw the supporter. "That's gonna hurt!" she shouted as she stood up. She then leapt off of the train and landed safely on the awning.

"Nice catch, Grandpa," Glen said as he smiled.

* * *

"Are you ever planning on listening to me?" Max scolded Jen after Max parked the Rust Bucket and Jen sat there with a sheepish look on her face. "None of this would have happened if you'd just obeyed me from the beginning. It's all about trust."

"Then trust me that Kevin's probably misusing Inferno's power right now," Jen said.

"Grandpa, Jen's right," Glen said. "There's no telling what he could do now."

"Okay, so where is he?" Max asked as Jen sighed.

"I think I know."

* * *

At the hangout under the 39th Street Bridge where the bullies from earlier were, a massive explosion occurred and fire surrounded the bullies, preventing them from escaping.

"Kevin," the leader said. "We can work this out!"

"I don't think so," Kevin said, approaching them slowly.

* * *

The Rust Bucket had gotten caught up in traffic on their way to the Bridge as Max continually honked the horn.

"Move it!"

"Going Stinkfly!" Jen said as she activated the Omnitrix. "See you at the 39th Street Bridge."

She slammed the core down… transforming into Four Arms.

"Great. Now I turn into Four Arms," she sighed before she walked out of the door, knocking a car aside, before leaping up onto the tops of buses and trucks to cover more ground.

* * *

The bullies were pinned under a fallen beam as Kevin approached them.

"Ha! So much for your gang!" Kevin said… just before the Inferno parts of him glowed blue then disintegrated away and he gasped. "What's going on?"

Four Arms then landed behind him. "Your power's gone!"

"Looks like you're about to give me some more, Sweet Angel!"

"No! And enough with the pet names, so over it!"

"You don't have a choice." He then lit his hands up in energy and approached the bullies as he smirked. "I've still got enough juice to fry these guys."

Kevin prepared to fire… only to be caught by Four Arms, causing his energy blasts to miss. He then touched Four Arms and absorbed her energy, causing his skin to turn dark re and his muscle mass to increase and his spiked bracelets and padlock necklace to break and he laughed maniacally and a muscular arm grew on his upper left side and he punched Four Arms and he landed on his feet and one hand. He laughed and he grew a second left eye and they both turned yellow and grew fangs and Four Arms looked shocked.

Kevin approached and a muscular arm grew from the right side and a normal arm grew on each side below his normal pair as he ran towards them and punched Four Arms, causing her to land backwards a few times as he cracked his upper two knuckles. "This is gonna be real fun!"

"Tell me about it," Four Arms said as they ran forward and the two clasped hands and started struggling with each other as they growled.

"I'm taking all of your alien powers!"

He then threw Four Arms into a building and grabbed her by the shirt at hi her over her knee before tossing her into a wall.

The Rust Bucket then approached and pulled over and Max and Glen saw the fight between the two before they spotted the bullies under the beam. The two lifted up the beam, allowing the bullies to escape. "Moving day. Get out!" Max ordered.

Four Arms was tossed into a wall, leaving a crater as Kevin tried to land another blow, but Four Arms blocked the attack by clasping each other's hands as the Omnitrix started beeping red. "No!" she exclaimed before kicking her off of him then ran towards him and started giving him numerous punches and Kevin was sent flying backwards through two support beams as Kevin landed in a heap and rubble fell on top of him as the Omnitrix timed out and Jen looked at him.

"Come on! I give! I give! I'm sorry! Please, just lighten up!" Kevin said.

"I just did," Jen said. "By about 300 pounds."

"I guess I went too wild with power," Kevin said. "I don't have anyone else like you to help me."

"You lied to me… You used my feelings and tried to steal the Omnitrix's power… And to think that I really like you…" Jen starts crying as her tears travel down her cheeks and clutched her fists tightly.

"Jen," Glen and Max said in awe.

"You're such a softie," Kevin growled. "I got kicked out of my house by my own mother and my stupid stepfather! Nobody like me because I'm a freak! I thought I found a way to get revenge on everyone who ever wronged me when I saw your powers! Now give me THAT WATCH!" He then got up and approached Jen and grabbed the Omnitrix with one arm and lifted Jen up with the other.

"Jen!" Glen panicked.

"Not everyone hates you… because _I_ don't hate you! I never hated you from the start because I…I…" Jen said with tears in her eyes as the Omnitrix instantly recharged. "I LOVE YOU!" she screamed as the Omnitrix sent out a green energy surge that enveloped all in the area and sent the two flying back. Luckily, Max caught Jen before any damage could be done. Kevin on the other hand, was sent flying to the other side of the canal, destroying the rest of the beams and causing the entire bridge to collapse in on itself, pushing the Rust Bucket back.

The large debris got pushed aside and Kevin slowly rose up, opened his eyes and gazed at himself, no longer having Four Arms' power then looked up and saw Jen fall on her knees. She broke down in tears and she cried deeply.

"You… love me?" muttered Kevin. He began to shed tears as he thought no one had ever loved him before. He stood up sluggishly and walked towards him. Jen turned away and continued sobbing and sniffing. He moved in front of her and held her up by her chin. "Listen, we, no, _I_ made several mistakes and I'm so sorry for lying to you, Jen. We will meet again someday, Jen Tennyson." Kevin then leaned down and planted a kiss on Jen's cheek. Jen stopped crying and blushed in surprise of what Kevin just did. Kevin then stood up and ran away before turning back to wink at Jen. He then ran into the distance.

* * *

Back on the highway the next morning, the Tennysons were back on their road trip, exhausted from their last adventure.

"I'm so sorry, Grandpa. For everything," Jen said, sincerely.

"I know you are," Max said. "You're my granddaughter and nothing will ever change that. But my trust is something you'll have to earn back."

Jen then felt something in her pocket and found the Sumo Slammer video game Kevin had given her. She then took her guitar and took a piece of paper that contained a song that she had been working on since the previous night, inspired by her latest adventure. She then strummed her guitar and sang away:

"_Don't know what came over me Got all lost in a fantasy With you and me My broken heart is gonna heal Can't believe the way I feel This is for me I'm caught up in your spell Under your spell And there's just no way to tell How I'm gonna break free_

_Searchin' Gotta find an answer Lookin' All the places we've been Dreamin' That we'll last forever I won't stop searching for you Till we're together again"_

Glen just sighed, feeling sorry for Jen.

* * *

Back in Kevin's hangout, he was gazing at his fist. "Someday, I'll make up for what I did. Just need to keep my sanity," he muttered, but as he was concentrating, a surge of energy rushed in his body and a maniacal grin spread across his face.

"If they thought I was a freak before, just wait!" Kevin said as he lit his hand on fire and started laughing maniacally.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys. I worked really hard to make this chapter. The song featured in this Searchin', a short song featured in the 4Kids version of Winx Club. Thank you for reading and don't forget to follow, fav and review. Seriously, Ben10Man can't be the only one to leave reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, 4Kids TV or the song featured in this chapter.**

**Next on Jen 10:**

**The Alliance**

**P.S: In case you were wondering why Kevin didn't try to absorb Jen's energy powers, he thought they came from the watch.**


	8. The Alliance

Up in space, the Chimerian Hammer unleashed two more drones onto the planet to search for the Omnitrix.

"The drones have launched," reported the Bioid. "Equipped with the improved internal tracking system, they should be able to find and retrieve the Omnitrix."

"They may find it," a still-healing Vilgax said. "But retrieving it will not be easy. Whoever possesses the Omnitrix continues to be an opponent of extreme danger and inspiring brilliance."

* * *

At a gas station somewhere, Jen walked by clutching her stomach as she groaned. "Man, I'm starved." She then noticed a stack of boxes of cookies by her. She removed a box from the stack… which caused the stack to lose its balance and cave in on itself, burying Glen (who was on the other side) in boxes.

"Smooth move, Tennyson," Glen said as he rose out of the pile.

"First of all, I've said this once and I'll say it again, you're Tennyson too, doofus," Jen said. "Last but not least, sorry. Not sorry!" She coated her hands in pink energy and used her telekinesis to restack the cookie boxes.

* * *

The kids then left the gas station to see Max fixing up the Rust Bucket. He wiped the window, clearing a sign in the dirt on the glass that said 'Wash me' with a frowny face.

"Nice artwork, Jen," Max said.

"You know, makes a statement," Jen said.

Suddenly, an energy blast came from out of nowhere and destroyed a nearby truck.

"No, that's a statement!" Glen shouted.

* * *

***Opening Theme Song: Jen 10***

**(The scene shows several planets as the eerie alien music began then the scene shows the watch with the silhouetted image of Jen as the music amped up.)**

**It started when an alien device did what it did**

**It stuck itself upon her wrist with secrets that it hid**

**(The scene shows Jen as she leaned forward to grab the mysterious watch from the alien capsule then it jumped up and clamped itself on her wrist, much to her shock.)**

**Now she's got superpowers, she's no ordinary kid!**

**(Then the next scene is when Jen presses the core down then the watch released a powerful flash of green light as it**** sunk down into her arm and from where it had sunk, brown-orange rocks erupted from her skin and worked their way all over her body until they reached her eye.)**

**She's Jen 10! (The words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**So if you see her, you might be in for a big surprise!**

**(We see many quick shots of different aliens: Grey Matter, Razorjaws, Diamondhead, Inferno, Stinkfly, Upgrade, Wildmutt, Ghostfreak, Ghostfreak, Stinkfly, Grey Matter and Upgrade in that order.)**

**She'll turn into an alien before your very eyes!**

**(The scene shows Jen become covered in orange fur as her teeth grew into fangs then she became a humanoid dog-like alien as she slams her claws against the ground and let out a roar.)**

**She's slimy, funny, fast and strong! She's every shape and size!**

**(We see more quick shots of different aliens: Razorjaws, Diamondhead, VLOCT, Four Arms, Inferno and Wildmutt in that order.)**

**She's Jen 10! (Once again, the words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**(The scene showed a chibi Jen who ran towards the fourth wall then jumped, somersaulted and morphed into the aliens:**

**Armed with powers, she's on the case!**

**1- A dog-like alien humanoid, who shred at the fourth wall.**

**2- A four-armed, four-eyed, red-skinned alien, who rose her arms up and pumped them.**

**Fighting all evil from Earth or space!**

**3- A small, amphibious, bug-eyed alien, who leapt towards the fourth wall and crashed at it.**

**4- A humanoid velociraptor with orbs on her feet and wore a protective visor zoomed to the screen.**

**5- A living, stretchable metal being with green digital stripes and one eye.**

**She'll never stop 'til she makes them pay!**

**6- A living entity made of powerful durable crystal, who blocks a large laser beam and reflects it back.**

**7- An anglerfish humanoid alien, who opens her mouth to show her razor-sharp jaws.**

**Cause she's the baddest girl to ever save the day!**

**8- A humanoid fly with two pairs of wings and four eyestalks flew to the screen.**

**9- A ghost-like alien with one purple eye.**

**10- A living humanoid on fire who fires a stream of fire at the fourth wall.)**

**Jen 10!**

**(Then Jen landed on the ground fist-first, which caused the ground to crack.)**

**(Multiple scenes are shown: the dog alien leapt out of the forest and towards the fourth wall, Jen finished her transformation as the diamond alien, the fire alien throws a fireball from her index finger, Jen slamming the watch down, Glen bringing down the spear on the cockatiel's head, the four-armed alien letting out a battle cry, finishing her transformation and the velociraptor alien zooming across the water.)**

**(The final scene shows Jen with a cocky grin as all the aliens got sucked up into her watch and the title "Jen 10" appears beside her.)**

***End Song***

* * *

They looked to see three biker thugs wielding laser cannons. They wore helmets that looked like they were decorated with graffiti. The leader sent his lackeys out to rob the gas station as he looked to the Tennysons.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as he aimed his cannon at them and charged it up as Max gasped.

"Glen, Jen, get down!" he shouted before Jen protected them with an energy barrier before dissipating the barrier and thrust her hands at the leader, creating pink telekinetic waves which pushed the leader back, causing the laser to miss and it struck a support pillar behind Max. He groaned as the kids ducked behind the RV and gasped.

"I've gotta get Grandpa out of there, then we'll talk about the new telekinetic wave ability!" said Jen as she slammed the core down.

The leader's lackeys returned with bags full of money before they heard a shout and spotted Four Arms slam her upper arms down and caused a minor earthquake in the ground that sent them flying.

"Go!" she shouted to her family as they ran for cover behind the Rust Bucket. She then looked to see the guard stumble out of the damaged truck dazed before he looked to see the giant alien in front of him. "You okay?" she asked him.

The guard screamed and ran away from her as she groaned.

"I wonder if that's a 'yes.'"

Suddenly, she was struck by the leader's cannon, sending her flying into another support pillar as she landed on the ground in a daze. The leader fired his cannon again that struck one of the fuel dispensers, causing an explosion that engulfed Four Arms.

"Jen!" Max shouted.

Luckily, Four Arms jumped out of the smoke completely unharmed due to her thick skin and slammed the ground where the thugs were standing on, sending them flying back.

Two of them landed in a heap by the truck as Four Arms walked over to them and lifted them with her lower two arms while using her upper two arms to grab their helmets. "You two are messing with the wrong girl, misters," she said as she removed their helmets… revealing that they were actually women! "Sorry, that's misses. Hey, where's your boss- ARGH!" Four Arms got shot in the back by the leader, who removed HER helmet.

"Right here, sister!" the red-haired leader, named Rojo, grinned.

"Clobber her!" Glen shouted.

Four Arms then glared back at Rojo, when all of a sudden, the drones from when she got the Omnitrix appeared and started firing lasers at them.

The drones fired their lasers across the street, slicing through the truck the gang had robbed from, sending cash flying through the air as Rojo grabbed some.

"Hey, this is my heist!"

"You can have it!" one of her lackeys said as they ran away, not wanting anything to do with the drones.

Rojo scowled as she walked towards Four Arms, who was distracted battling the drones, which were out of her reach as Max picked up a tire from the truck and tossed it at her before she could hit Four Arms, knocking her to the ground.

"Jen, those drones must be after the watch!" Max said.

Rojo growled as she picked up her cannon again and aimed it at Max. "You'll get yours, old man!" she shouted as she fired her laser at him.

Max ducked out of the way, but the laser struck the top of the gas station, causing falling debris to fall on Max, knocking him unconscious.

"Grandpa!" Glen shouted.

"No!" Four Arms shouted before she looked at the drones in anger and grabbed them both. "Nice try." She then smashed the two of them together and tossed the destroyed drones at Rojo, knocking her unconscious. She then went to her cousin, concerned over their grandfather.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Glen said as he pulled out his phone and dialled a number. "I'm calling 91- Jen?" He asked as Four Arms picked the two of them up.

"No time. Hospital up the street!" Four Arms shouted before jumping her way to the hospital.

Once they were gone, Rojo recovered and started examining the destroyed drones. "Who were you freaks?" She pulled off one of the drones' heads and started examining its circuitry.

Suddenly, its eye glowed red and it stabbed its plug into her neck and started transferring its data into her. Her skin suddenly turned a deep crimson red and the sleeves of her jacket and pants were ripped open by the sudden surge of growth in her muscles. Spikes grew from her elbows and fingers and her eyes turned a dep red, the same colour as the drones' visors. She also grew two sensors on her shoulders and two more eyes before the drone went offline and fell to the ground.

Suddenly, two police cars pulled up and the cops came out, guns drawn. "Freeze!"

Rojo, now a cyborg drone, turned around to face them, leaving them confused. "Ha! I already did my time. It's time you guys paid!"

Suddenly, the sensors in her shoulders came up from their sockets and fired two lasers at them, destroying the cars in the process.

She then smiled at her dirty work as she picked up the discarded bag of cash that one of her lackeys had left behind and chuckled to herself. "This is gonna be a blast!"

* * *

At the hospital, the kids had checked Max into a room, now dressed in a hospital gown and lying on the bed, unconscious, his leg in a cast and resting on a sling with bandages on his forehead.

"Your grandfather has suffered a severe concussion," the doctor reported. "He'll be out for several more hours. He also has several lacerations and a broken leg."

"He's gonna be okay, right?" Jen asked, worried.

"For a man his age, he's remarkably strong. He'll be fine after some rest," the doctor said. "Now it says on his admittance form he was hit by a car bumper. Did someone back into him?"

"Actually, the bumper flew through the air after this robot drone blew up the car," Jen lied.

The doctor patted her shoulder. "Vivid imaginations are good coping mechanisms in situations like these."

Jen then smiled at that as the doctor looked away before she and Glen looked at her grandfather, worried.

* * *

Back in the Chimerian Hammer on the Earth's orbit, the Bioid reported to Vilgax exactly what happened on the surface.

"The drones were destroyed."

"Send out more!"

"We may not need to. It seems the drones have somehow merged. I'm receiving one combined signal and that signal is on the move."

"Hmm," Vilgax wondered. "Perhaps one head is better than two."

* * *

Back on the surface, Rojo was robbing a jewellery store, using her new tech to send the patrons out screaming in terror. She then used her laser to melt the glass holding the priceless rings so that she could steal them. Unfortunately, she didn't know her own strength and she ended up crushing the rings to dust.

"What?! No! They're worthless now!" She then turned to the owner of the store and growled angrily. But before she could do anything, she got a massive headache and clutched her head in pain as she started hearing a voice on her head.

"Listen to me, whoever you are."

"Where are you?..." Rojo asked the voice. "…Who are you? …And how did you get in my head?"

"No questions! You are here to serve me!"

"Guess again. I work for me and only me."

Suddenly, she was forced to her knees and the next thing she knew, she found herself falling through a void that was happening inside her head.

"You now possess power you could have never imagined. But unless you find a way to use it, it will be worthless."

Her eyes then widened in fear at the alien before her.

"Fulfil my demand and I will teach you. Fail me and I will turn you to dust!"

Rojo conceded to this, slightly in wonder at how to use her powers. "So what do you want?"

"Only one thing. A piece of valuable technology missing from my possession. And luckily, you are already programmed to find it."

Rojoborg then found herself back in the real world. **(A/N: Yes, I'm calling her Rojoborg.)**

* * *

Back at the hospital, the kids were in Max's room as Jen levitated Glen and medicine bottles up with her telekinesis as practice, still worried about her grandfather.

"Jen, you heard the doctor. He's going to be fine. He's Grandpa," Glen encouraged.

"I'm worried about him," Jen said as Glen smiled at her.

"I'd worry more about how some girl kicked Four Arms' butt."

"I was distracted. What did you expect me to do?" asked Jen as she stopped using her telekinesis on Glen and let him fall on the floor on his butt.

"Ow!" Glen moaned as he got up with a sore butt. "How about, not get distracted?" Jen then hit him with an energy blast in the butt, smoke emanating from her fingertips.

Glen then clutched his fist tightly and reeled it back, ready to punch her… until she saw how concerned she looked.

After putting the medicine bottles back in their place with her telekinesis, Jen then walked out of the door as Glen looked back at her and followed her. "You okay? Normally hitting me with energy bolts would make you feel much better."

"You know, maybe if I went Upgrade, I could get in those machines and hook up to it and see if I can enhance them to make him better," Jen suggested, touching the Omnitrix.

"Jen, we both know that won't work."

"Okay, then what if I went Ghostfreak? I could meld with him or something. I don't know, I just wanna help him, you know? Next time, I need to use more than my alien powers to fight. I've never tried using my powers with my heroes, have I?" She then pressed the Omnitrix's activation button, making the core pop up.

* * *

Flying across the city, Rojoborg shot to attention and looked down to the hospital. She used her visors to pinpoint Jen's location as she zoomed in to the windows and saw that she eagerly fiddled with the Omnitrix.

"There you are."

* * *

"Jen, don't. Time will tell soon enough," Glen said.

Jen looked to see her grandfather lying unconscious in his bed as she sighed and angrily kicked over the trash can.

"Just relax. Everything's gonna be okay," Glen said before he squinted and looked out the window and gasping.

Rojoborg then burst through the window. The kids nervously walked back as Rojoborg walked towards them slowly. "Give me the Omnitrix!"

"You want it? Come and get it!" Jen said as the two ran away down the halls, avoiding her lasers as she gave chase after them.

Rojoborg then blasted a cart that a nurse was moving and knocking her back only to be saved by a doctor.

They almost ran by a stairwell, only for Jen to notice it as she shouted after her cousin. "Stairs!"

They opened the door and ran down the stairs as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Jen, that thing's the girl from the armoured car robbery!" Glen shouted. "It's like she merged with those-"

"Robot drones!" Jen exclaimed before she noticed an explosion from the stairwell door and Rojoborg walked from the explosion. She then jumped down the middle after them, just missing them as they ran down out of the door on the bottom floor and then fired her lasers after them, just missing them.

"Okay, radical thought, but now might be a really good time to go hero!" Glen said as they ran out of the front door of the hospital and dived behind two ambulances.

Rojoborg then walked out of the door, scanning the area and looking for them. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." She then spotted the cliff above and fired her lasers at the cliff, loosening several boulders and causing an avalanche to tumble down to them. She then smiled at her work as she walked back from the scene.

"Time to go For Arms," Jen said as she activated the Omnitrix and slammed the core down, transforming into Inferno.

"Oh great. I need muscle and I get an alien candle instead," Inferno said. "If scissors cuts paper, fire melts rock, right?" she asked Glen, who just shrugged. She then fired her heat ray at the boulders, which only set them on fire, making them even more dangerous. "Okay, definitely not what I had in mind. Go!" she told Glen, who didn't need to be told twice as he ran away.

Inferno then fired a heat ray at the ambulances, which melted them before she jumped over the ambulances and they blocked the boulders and sent them going down the street. "Hospital safe," she said.

"But there are people at the bottom of that canyon," Glen said as they saw the boulders rolling down the streets towards the city.

"Man, I hate it when you're right," Inferno said as she ran after the boulders, only to be tackled by Rojoborg from above, putting her foot on her back and aimed her sensors at her. Inferno flared up her flames and sent her flying off of her, knocking her back and she continued her pursuit on the boulders down into the canyon before landing beside the bridge.

The construction workers at the bridge screamed at the boulders rolling towards them and ran away.

Inferno fired her heat ray at the bridge, destroying it and sending the boulders falling in the river underneath the bridge.

Inferno admired her handiwork when Rojoborg suddenly came flying in and grabbed her by her collar and throwing her into a garbage truck. She then fired countless amounts of lasers from her turrets at her until she was completely engulfed in smoke.

She looked at the damage she caused as the windows of a nearby building were shattered. There were several craters in the street and a fuel truck had been sent sprawling on its side, leaving a trail of fuel.

"You want me? I'm right here!" Inferno shouted as she emerged from a crater and curtseyed.

She then snarled and flew towards her, only for Inferno to dodge out of the way and she then snapped her fingers and a single spark escaped her palm and set the fuel on fire, blowing the truck up and sending Rojoborg flying away from her. "See ya!" she saluted before walking away.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Max was sent into another room with his grandchildren visiting him.

"When I was playing with the watch, I must have led her right to you," Jen said, a little down that it was because of her that all of this happened.

"Since they moved me into a new room and you haven't gone alien since then, we're safe," Max said.

"Yeah, just for this second," Jen said. "What about tomorrow? It's getting way too dangerous for you guys to be around me. If I didn't have this watch, none of this weird stuff would be happening."

"Yeah, but since it won't come off, there's nothing we can do about it," Glen said.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jen said with a sigh, coating her hands in pink energy.

"_I still can't believe it,"_ Max thought.

* * *

People in the city had gathered around the crater where Rojoborg had landed in wonder at where she had come from.

Much to their shock, she recovered and walked out of the crater, sending them screaming and running away. Before she could get anywhere, she suddenly got another dizzy spell and was sent to her knees as Vilgax contacted her again.

"_The Omnitrix? Where is it?"_

"I couldn't get it," Rojo explained. "And how nice, you didn't tell me I'd be fighting a superheroine. I'm through."

Her vision of Vilgax suddenly ate her and sent her falling through a void.

"_Get me the Omnitrix and if you fail again, your meaningless criminal life will be over. Now this time, make her come to you."_

* * *

Later at the hospital, Glen was sleeping by Max's bedside as Jen laid a note on the bed and sighed.

"I'm doing this for you, Grandpa," she said as she walked out of the door and left.

* * *

At sundown, Jen sat on a park bench by herself and saw a grandfather and his grandson playing with a football in the clearing. She sighed, wishing she was with her grandfather.

"I'm glad we can spend the summer together, Grandpa," the boy said.

She then turned her head as she saw a woman sitting at the other bench listening to the radio while reading a book.

"Reports say the armoured assailant has incredible firepower and has blown up several police barricades before arriving at the police academy training centre just outside of Albuquerque," the broadcaster announced.

Jen immediately shot up and walked away.

* * *

After sundown in the hospital, Glen woke up and rubbed her eyes before noticing his cousin was gone.

"Jen?" he asked as he spotted the note and opened it before reading it.

"Dear Grandpa and Glen,

I care about you both too much to keep putting you in danger, it's better this way.

Love, Jen."

Max then woke up as well and groaned. "Glen, what is it?"

They then heard a news report over the TV and Glen turned up the volume as they listened to it.

"The scenes at the police training centre continue," the reporter said. "Early reports say several officers have been injured."

"Jen's gone, but I think I know where she went," he said as he started to head for the door. "I've gotta go, Grandpa."

"I'm coming too," Max said, struggling to get up.

"You can't go anywhere."

"You can't go alone," Max warned. "It's too dangerous."

Glen grabbed the adjustment switch from the hospital bed and completely flattened it, incapacitating his injured grandfather.

"I can't get up now!"

"That's the point," Glen said before running out.

"Glen, get back here! Glen!"

* * *

Outside of the hospital, a driver of one of the ambulances was looking over the reports when his assistant walked over.

"They need us at the police academy."

They got into the ambulance and drove off, unaware that Glen had snuck into the back of the car and they were heading him directly to his cousin.

* * *

At the entrance to the police academy, a destroyed squad car was tossed aside by Rojoborg as she looked up and fired her turrets to absolutely decimate the academy as she glared before she felt a sudden blast from behind as she looked to see Jen in a Power Rangers fighting pose with her hand smoking.

"Looks like you got this party started without me," she said. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my grandpa." Her eyes then glowed pink with fury as Rojoborg smiled at her.

"Oh? Is the little baby gonna cry about it?" she mocked.

"I'm not that kind of insecure girl in cases like this. So, I'm just gonna make you wish you never crossed paths with me!" she said as she clutched her hands into fists and surrounded them with pink energy as she glared.

"Bring it on!" Rojoborg shouted as she fired her turret lasers at Jen, who stood her ground as she brought up her arm and created a star-shaped energy field which withstood the lasers before she retaliated with her other hand and fired and energy swipe that hit Rojoborg dead on as she glared and fired her lasers at her feet, which Jen dodged with a triple backflip.

Jen then fired tons of energy bolts that hit Rojoborg in rapid succession as she burst through before bringing her spiked arms down as Jen gasped and brought her hands up in front of her face and brought up a heart-shaped energy shield that she barely withstood.

Rojoborg smirked at her as the shield started to crack as she glared.

"You can't win. Surrender the Omnitrix," she said as Jen glared back.

"Over my dead body!" she shouted as she dispelled the barrier and then gave out a sweeping energy roundhouse kick that hit Rojoborg square in the head and caused her to slide across the area as she left tracks with her claws and spiked arms and stood up as the two were both panting at that as she glared.

Rojoborg then brought her turrets up as Jen put her energy charged fists up. She charged up her turrets to fire. "This is my final warning, kid. Stand down."

Jen wiped her sweaty forehead and glared. "I could do this all day." She then thrust her fists forward and Rojoborg fired her lasers and the two blasts collided, equal in power before causing an explosion from the overload of power that knocked the both of them back as Jen backflipped and got her footing again.

Rojoborg dashed through the flames and brought her claws down on Jen before she brought up another shield then her eyes glowed a brighter pink as she focused her energy and used her telekinesis to lift Rojoborg up and she slammed her across the street as she glared and ducked behind a car and activated the Omnitrix and slammed the core in a flash of green light.

As Rojoborg recovered, a blue, black and white blur appeared out of nowhere and battered Rojoborg some more before stopping to reveal VLOCT.

"No party is a party without VLOCT."

Rojoborg then grabbed VLOCT's leg and slammed her against the ground before kicking her against a squad car as she slumped back in a daze.

"He wants his Omnitrix, he can have it. This is getting fun," Rojoborg said as she aimed her turrets at her.

"Who's he?" VLOCT asked herself before jumping forward and kicked Rojoborg in the chest in rapid succession as she glared. "One good kick deserves another!" She then kicked her one last time before closing her visor.

Before they could continue, a tank suddenly rolled in and aimed its cannon down to the two as VLOCT stared in shock.

VLOCT then ran away from the area as the tank fired its cannon onto Rojoborg, resulting in a crater that was emanating tons of smoke as VLOCT looked on.

The tank hen rolled forward before it stopped and was lifted up by Rojoborg, completely unmarred from the blast.

"Nice try, but Speedy's all mine," she said as the scared soldiers jumped out of the tank and she tossed it at VLOCT.

Luckily, VLOCT zipped away from the wreckage as she then landed three massive punches on her, sending her flying and crashing, resulting in a crater.

Without a scratch, Rojoborg fired a turret at her, hitting her dead on.

* * *

The ambulance from the hospital arrived at the academy and the paramedics exited, medical kits at the ready.

"Who needs help?"

They then saw Rojoborg pummeling VLOCT into the ground in a crater before she dropped the unconscious heroine on the ground before turning her attention on the medics and walked towards them, causing them to run away in fear of her.

Glen then opened the door to the back of the back of the ambulance and saw his cousin getting up weakly and notice him.

"Glen!" She then rushed over to grab her cousin and ran into a clearing, safe from the mad cyborg before she lifted her visor up. "What are you doing here?"

"'It's better this way.' Sound familiar?"

The Omnitrix started beeping red. "So does that beeping!" VLOCT said before she timed out, returning to her human form. "Oh, just great! Come on!" Jen shouted as the two ran away from the scene before Rojoborg could find them.

Rojoborg then spotted them running away and followed them.

The kids then ran to the academy's obstacle course, running over the hurdles as Rojoborg fired her lasers at them, resulting in a smokescreen before she ran after them. Little did she know that her targets had hidden behind one of the course's barriers as she ran forward.

"Jen, you can't run away from us!" Glen scolded.

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do," Jen said. "This is my fight, my weird watch, not yours."

"Yeah, but you're my weird cousin," Glen said before they heard the familiar hum of Rojoborg firing her lasers as they looked worried. "In here!" Glen shouted and they ran into the gym for shelter before Glen's phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

The person on the other line said something to him as he handed Jen the phone.

"It's for you."

"Hello?"

The person on the other line revealed himself to be Max.

"Grandpa, can we talk later? I've got an indestructible robot thing none of my aliens can take out."

"_Jen, if you can't destroy it from the outside, take it down from the inside,"_ Max said over the phone as Jen got a look of realization on her face.

"That's it! Thanks!" Jen said as she hung up and handed the phone back to Glen.

"Looks like you're not better off without Grandpa either, huh?" Glen asked as Jen surrounded her hands in pink energy and created a large energy orb and levitated it to the middle of the gym before activating her now-recharged Omnitrix, triggering Rojoborg's sensors as she jumped up and fired several lasers onto the gym as the kids ducked for cover and Jen dialled her alien in as Rojoborg dropped into the gym through the hole in the roof she created.

She turned her head, investigating as she looked for Jen as Jen focused on her energy orb and it fired energy beams at Rojoborg, blinding her as Jen slammed the core down and triggering a transformation.

The Omnitrix sunk into her arm and her skin turned black and green data-like lines scrawled their way across her body as her clothes and hair vanished into her body and her eyes merged into one and into a ring-like circle before she struck a pose as she finished her transformation into Upgrade.

Upgrade jumped down from the ceiling before tackling Rojoborg and merging with her circuitry.

Rojoborg struggled to get the alien off of her, like Spider-Man trying to remove the symbiote as she stumbled back as Upgrade almost completely took over her.

Little did Upgrade know, that by melding with Rojoborg, she also completely took over her consciousness and the Omnitrix symbol beeped green in confirmation, activating a communication link.

The camera zoomed in on her eye as she found herself in the same void Rojoborg was in, face-to-face with Vilgax in Rojoborg's mind.

"_Listen to every word. Be afraid."_

Upgrade shielded her arms in front of her eye in fear as Vilgax confronted her inside Rojoborg's brain.

"You cannot run. You cannot hide from me. I will find you. And when I do, I will retrieve my Omnitrix and destroy you!"

The camera panned back into the real world as Rojoborg finally pried Upgrade off of her and threw her against the wall, dazing her a bit as she flattened out. She then fired a laser from her turret at her before she flew around her and melded with a weight-lifting machine as she glared.

"_Time to work out!"_

She then reached her arms out to her as she flew back to avoid them, but they caught her anyway. Upgrade then slammed her against the weights a few times, sending her stumbling back before de-merging with it and merging with a treadmill. She then activated it, sending the path rolling and sending Rojoborg crashing into the weight-lifting machine.

Rojoborg recovered and fired her turrets several times as Upgrade de-merged with the treadmill and flew around the area avoiding the lasers as Glen noticed that the destruction of the support beams caused the gym to lose its stability and the ceiling to crack.

Suddenly, the S.W.A.T. team kicked the door of the gym open and walked inside.

"Glen noticed them and shouted out to them. "Duck!"

The officers ducked as Rojoborg's lasers swept over the wall above them. They then opened fire on the cyborg woman as Upgrade tackled her again.

"_Now this won't hurt a bit."_ She then melted herself completely as she completely merged with Rojoborg's circuitry and discharged her energy all throughout her systems.

"Get out of me!" she shouted as Upgrade defused with her.

"_Okay, I lied."_

Rojoborg glared at her as her skin color returned to normal and her visors fell off. The rest of her armor fell off as well. She was reverted back to her human form. "I'm… normal."

"_Ab_normal's way more like it," Upgrade said, hands on her hips.

"Look, I don't know what came over me. Come on, please, you gotta help me." She then looked over her shoulder as she noticed that among the now useless machinery, her energy cannon from before had appeared in a flash of red light as she smirked. "I'm just a girl." She then kicked the cannon upwards into her hands.

"Guess what, Red? So am I!" She then made her liquid body rock-solid and drop-kicked her down, knocking her unconscious before firing her eye beam at the Rojoborg parts and energy cannon, destroying them for good.

Suddenly, the gym started shaking violently again as Upgrade picked up Rojo.

"Glen, we gotta go!" she said as they ran out of the door as the gym finally caved in on itself as they all ran away. Upgrade then handed the unconscious Rojo to the cops.

"She's all yours," she said as they went off.

* * *

The next day, Max had checked out of the hospital as he walked towards the Rust Bucket which was towed from the gas station to the hospital on crutches as he sniffed the cool fresh air.

"Ah, it's good to get out of here and get back on the road," he said as he smiled.

"So, Jen," Glen said. "What happened back there in the gym? It's like you were possessed or something."

"I don't know," Jen said. "It was like when I went Upgrade, I saw this alien."

Max opened the door to the Rust Bucket as the kids walked up.

"We were both floating through space and he was talking to me. "He looked kind of like he had this octopus on his head. He said I should be afraid."

Max looked a bit concerned as Jen said that as the kids looked at their grandfather.

"Grandpa," Jen said. "You look afraid."

"I'm… fine," Max said. "And you'll be fine too as long as we stay together."

"Sounds good to me," Jen said as she and her cousin walked inside the Rust Bucket.

Max then looked up to the sky with a glare as the camera zoomed out of the planet and into its orbit towards the Chimerian Hammer as Vilgax examined what had happened with a glare.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys. I'd like to give a shout-out to my newest supporter, DragonWarrior24! I know you're all wondering why the Omnitrix beeped green when Upgrade tried to merge with Rojoborg and here's my explanation:**

**According to the pop-up edition of this episode, the reason Vilgax could communicate with Ben in the first place was because of the Chimera Sui Generis' (Vilgax's species) DNA stored within the Omnitrix. I decided to make it more notable to you guys. Anyway, don't forget to follow, fav, review or give ideas and see you guys soon in:**

**Last Laugh**


	9. Last Laugh

On a boardwalk, two criminals walked down a ladder to a rowboat so that they could make their escape. One had a white tank top, white arm bands, black pants and a red beanie while the other had a black long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and a black beanie on.

"Knocking over that yacht was a piece of cake!" the tank-topped criminal said as he and his partner laughed hysterically. But as he looked over the side of the boat, he saw a pair of green eyes in the water suddenly flash open and stared straight at him.

Suddenly, a greyish-white hand with green webbing shot under the water and pulled him overboard.

His partner then looked the edge seeing only the red beanie floating on the water before Razorjaws suddenly shot her head out of the water, flipped her golden tresses and advanced towards her. **(A/N: I decided to give Razorjaws hair to make her more like a mermaid/swimsuit model. I'll change that in The Krakken.) **He panicked at the fish alien as he ran up the ladder and tried to make a break for it at the pier.

Razorjaws sighed and swam towards the pier, her angler sticking out of the water as she did so.

The black-shirted criminal ran for his life as stopped front of a hot dog cart before he looked back, scared beyond belief as he saw a burst of water appear over the edge and saw Razorjaws jump up from out of the water as she landed in front of him and put her hands on her hips.

The criminal then glared as he pushed over the hot dog cart, sending weenies falling everywhere. Unfortunately, it also started leaking the fuel that was used to start the fire to cook the hot dogs. Then, the plug that was plugged on an outlet came undone and sent a spark outwards, igniting the fuel and sending a ring fire all around Razorjaws as she gasped in shock.

* * *

***Opening Theme Song: Jen 10***

**(The scene shows several planets as the eerie alien music began then the scene shows the watch with the silhouetted image of Jen as the music amped up.)**

**It started when an alien device did what it did**

**It stuck itself upon her wrist with secrets that it hid**

**(The scene shows Jen as she leaned forward to grab the mysterious watch from the alien capsule then it jumped up and clamped itself on her wrist, much to her shock.)**

**Now she's got superpowers, she's no ordinary kid!**

**(Then the next scene is when Jen presses the core down then the watch released a powerful flash of green light as it**** sunk down into her arm and from where it had sunk, brown-orange rocks erupted from her skin and worked their way all over her body until they reached her eye.)**

**She's Jen 10! (The words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**So if you see her, you might be in for a big surprise!**

**(We see many quick shots of different aliens: Grey Matter, Razorjaws, Diamondhead, Inferno, Stinkfly, Upgrade, Wildmutt, Ghostfreak, Ghostfreak, Stinkfly, Grey Matter and Upgrade in that order.)**

**She'll turn into an alien before your very eyes!**

**(The scene shows Jen become covered in orange fur as her teeth grew into fangs then she became a humanoid dog-like alien as she slams her claws against the ground and let out a roar.)**

**She's slimy, funny, fast and strong! She's every shape and size!**

**(We see more quick shots of different aliens: Razorjaws, Diamondhead, VLOCT, Four Arms, Inferno and Wildmutt in that order.)**

**She's Jen 10! (Once again, the words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**(The scene showed a chibi Jen who ran towards the fourth wall then jumped, somersaulted and morphed into the aliens:**

**Armed with powers, she's on the case!**

**1- A dog-like alien humanoid, who shred at the fourth wall.**

**2- A four-armed, four-eyed, red-skinned alien, who rose her arms up and pumped them.**

**Fighting all evil from Earth or space!**

**3- A small, amphibious, bug-eyed alien, who leapt towards the fourth wall and crashed at it.**

**4- A humanoid velociraptor with orbs on her feet and wore a protective visor zoomed to the screen.**

**5- A living, stretchable metal being with green digital stripes and one eye.**

**She'll never stop 'til she makes them pay!**

**6- A living entity made of powerful durable crystal, who blocks a large laser beam and reflects it back.**

**7- An anglerfish humanoid alien, who opens her mouth to show her razor-sharp jaws.**

**Cause she's the baddest girl to ever save the day!**

**8- A humanoid fly with two pairs of wings and four eyestalks flew to the screen.**

**9- A ghost-like alien with one purple eye.**

**10- A living humanoid on fire who fires a stream of fire at the fourth wall.)**

**Jen 10!**

**(Then Jen landed on the ground fist-first, which caused the ground to crack.)**

**(Multiple scenes are shown: the dog alien leapt out of the forest and towards the fourth wall, Jen finished her transformation as the diamond alien, the fire alien throws a fireball from her index finger, Jen slamming the watch down, Glen bringing down the spear on the cockatiel's head, the four-armed alien letting out a battle cry, finishing her transformation and the velociraptor alien zooming across the water.)**

**(The final scene shows Jen with a cocky grin as all the aliens got sucked up into her watch and the title "Jen 10" appears beside her.)**

***End Song***

* * *

"Got to love an old-fashioned fish fry!" the criminal shouted as Razorjaws started feeling at her gills as she started breathing heavily.

"Can't breathe!" she wheezed out as she got down on her knees. "Water!" She then crouched down and punched a hole into the pier and dived down into the ocean and resurfaced in good condition.

The criminal smiled as he walked away with his loot before Razorjaws jumped out from the boardwalk, caught the criminal in her jaws and threw him right into the Knock Down booth, sending the cups spilling all over the place as he fell unconscious.

* * *

A few minutes later, the cops came in and took the two criminals away as Razorjaws stood by with the chief as he smiled at her in gratitude.

"I don't care what anybody says. You circus freaks are okay by me."

"Circus freak? I'm not a circus freak. I'm a superheroine!" Razorjaws announced proudly as she dived into the ocean as the chief looked down overhead.

"Looked more like a swimsuit model freak to me," he said.

* * *

Later in the Rust Bucket, Glen was looking out the window and noticed a billboard they passed by.

"'Zombina's Traveling Circus of laughs? Cool!" he said with a smile.

"I haven't been to a circus since I was a boy. Sounds like fun," Max said. "What do you guys think?"

"I love the circus!" Glen said.

"That's because you belong in one," Jen said.

"Jen?" Max asked.

"Nah. Circuses are kid stuff."

"Hello! What are we?" Glen asked.

Jen then yawned. "Besides, it's pretty late."

"Jen, it's 11:00 in the morning," Max said.

"Fine by me," Jen said, frustratingly. "Okay, alright. If you guys wanna go see some stupid circus, fine."

* * *

The Rust Bucket parked by and the Tennysons walked towards the circus with carnival music playing in the background as Max took in the surroundings.

"Ooh, looks like the entire town's turned out for the show," he said.

Jen then noticed the posters of a clown plastered on all of the walls of the tents as she felt the piercing eyes of the clown staring right into her soul.

"It's probably sold out," Jen said with a smile. "We're probably just wasting our time."

Then, a spotlight shone down on the ringmaster who commanded the clowns with an air of excitement.

"Step right up and see the fingerless freak of nature whose strength knows no bounds: Thumbskull!"

A hulking figure of a clown walked out from the darkness. He was a large muscular clown whose head looked like a giant thumb, right down to the toenail figure on the crest. His outfit was black with four bright purple stripes on each arm and one large stripe on the stomach. He was carrying a rather large bar. He then grunted as he bent the bar over his neck with seemingly no effort, causing the stare in wonder. He then tossed the bent bar up into the air where it was caught by another clown.

She had pale skin, a slender body, black circles on her cheeks, a black, tight-fitting jumpsuit with four bright yellow stripes on the arms, and five orange tentacles for hair. She also wears flat shoes. She used her hair to handle the bent bar.

"And presenting Frightwig!" the ringmaster announced. "When this beauty lets down her hair, no telling what could happen!"

Frightwig then used her hair to bend the bar even further into circles before she placed it on an anvil.

"And last but not least, the freak whose unique skill is as vile as his attitude: Acid Breath!"

The third and final clown walked out from the darkness… and he was easily the freakiest of them all. He had pale skin, a red right eye, a left eye without an iris, and little bits of straight black hair poking out of the top of his head. His outfit was black with bright orange stripes on the arms and he had a little bit of a hunch back. He also wore a gas mask over his face that he soon removed to reveal green gums with most of his teeth missing.

Jen then turned green and was about to puke or faint (maybe both) as Acid Breath breathed outwards, letting out absolutely putrid breath that melted the bent beam and the anvil along with it as she walked away, leaving the rest of the crowd impressed.

"Gross!" Glen said.

Jen then walked to a clearing and saw a sign that said 'Keep out.'

She looked through the slight gap in the curtains when she saw a rather large-looking lady clown in front of the mirror.

"Howdy folks! Are you ready to laugh?!" she practiced. "Perfect. You're gonna knock 'em… dead." She then licked her teeth with her rather long and freaky-looking tongue as Jen backed up, scared before she backed up into Glen.

"Hey!" Glen shouted as Jen shouted back in fright.

"Don't do that," Jen said, panting and holding her hand over her heart.

"What is your malfunction?"

"What do you mean?" Jen asked.

"Ever since we decided to go to the circus you've been acting even weirder than normal. What are you scared of?" Glen asked.

"I'm not scared of anything!" Jen said as her eyes briefly glowed pink with anger before she shook it off as Max walked up.

"Come on guys, the show's about to start."

Glen smiled as he gestured to Jen.

"After you."

Jen frowned as they walked forward into the main tent.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Children of all ages!" the ringmaster announced as the crowd all gathered in the main tent to watch the show. "The Circus of Laughter is proud to present the Sultana of Smiles, the Crown Princess of Chuckles, the Rib Tickler herself, the star of our circus: Zombina the Clown!"

A tiny pink clown car drove into the tent's area and screeched to a halt as Zombina stepped out of it and presented herself to the crowd. She had red hair and pale skin with absolutely no tan. She had a slender figure like Frightwig's. Her jumpsuit was striped red and white, matching her bow tie and the pompoms on her black floppy flats. She wore gloves, a top hat and had blue orbs on the arms of her jumpsuit and the top hat.

The crowd in front of her laughed hard while Jen just looked freaked out by Zombina.

The car drove away on its own, honking its horn before it turned back towards Zombina who smirked at it before giving it a "bring it on" gesture with her hand. She then reached into her sleeve and pulled out a red bullfighter's cape before the car zoomed in and hit the cape before it burst into confetti with a poof, causing the crowd to laugh at the trick.

"If you love clowns, then this is the place to be! You're gonna die laughing!" Zombina announced as the shadows behind her faded and revealed some sort of generator that glowed with blue lights that glowed harder as the crowd laughed. "That's a Zombina guarantee." She then pulled out several red balloons and inflated them before letting them loose and they flew around. One balloon flew towards Jen and she looked ready to scream and burst into tears (possibly both) when the balloon popped like Pennywise's cue to appear in the It movies.

She stood up kind of scared. "I gotta go!" she said, before meeting the faces of her cousin and grandfather. "-get some popcorn!" she added before she walked out of the tent before running as fast as she could.

"Is Jen alright?" Max asked.

"You're asking me?" Glen asked. "I stopped trying to figure it out a long time ago."

"I was never very good at math," Zombina said. "But I believe I have your undivided attention! Now how about some volunteers!"

The crowd continued laughing hard as the camera seemed to focus on Glen and zoomed into his eye to reveal the freakish clown in front of him.

"Aah, super alive… for now."

* * *

Jen ran out of the circus and gasped for breath. "There's nothing funny about clowns!" she shouted.

She then heard a crashing sound like glass shattering. She then ducked behind a car to investigate.

Much to her surprise, she saw Thumbskull, Frightwig and Acid Breath in front of a jewelry store window, which they obviously shattered.

"Whoa! The freaks are felons!" Jen shouted in a whisper.

The freaks then scattered and set out to stealing as Jen could only watch.

Thumbskull gathered several jewels from the store through the window he shattered.

Acid Breath walked to a car and used his breath to melt the roof off the top and then he pulled the radio out of its socket.

Frightwig then walked in front of an ATM and stabbed her powerful hair tendrils into the wall and pulled the ATM out of it, sending cash flying everywhere as she laughed maniacally. "It's pay day!"

"Time to play fetch," Jen said as she activated the Omnitrix, dialed in her alien and slammed the core down.

Thumbskull walked, carrying two televisions in his arms, but he gasped when Wildmutt landed on top of the car and snarled at him, growling at the freak. **(A/N: I'm removing Wildmutt's drool like the way most English dubs omit blood from anime unless I think it's necessary to keep it.)**

"Good doggie! Down boy!" Thumbskull said, backing up.

Offended of being called a boy, Wildmutt then snarled and pounced onto the strongest freak of the bunch before running to the other two.

She then pounced onto Acid Breath and scratched at his face before bouncing off of him.

Frightwig tried to retaliate by wrapping her hair around her, but to no avail as Wildmutt was too strong and forced her away.

Wildmutt then bounced on top of the getaway car and tore the roof open, letting the cash and valuables loose as she topped it over.

"Hey, that's our stuff!" Thumbskull exclaimed.

"No mutt's gonna steal my lot," Acid Breath said. "Get him!" He then breathed out towards her before she leaped out of the way and his breath melted what was left of the getaway car.

Wildmutt landed between the freaks, swept Frightwig and Acid Breath off of their feet, swatted Thumbskull away and looked at Frightwig (if she had eyes) before Frightwig looked back at the dog-like alien before her, snarling wildly.

"Don't just stand there like a sore thumb," Acid Breath told Thumbskull. "Get the boss!"

Thumbskull ran off as his partner ran to engage Wildmutt.

* * *

Back at the circus, Zombina was looking absolutely drunk at the laughter that she was feeding from the crowd with an absolutely maniacal laugh.

"Laughter truly is the best medicine!" she shouted. "For me!"

Thumbskull then walked in as the crowd continued laughing.

"Uh, boss," Thumbskull said. "Excuse me."

Zombina got an angry look at the fact that her show had been interrupted.

"How many times have I told you not to bother me while I'm eating?!"

"Uh, we ran into a bit of trouble."

Zombina glared at that statement.

* * *

Wildmutt had the other two circus freaks pinned down as she snarled at them as they glared.

Suddenly, a hat appeared out of nowhere and Zombina appeared in a flash of confetti with Thumbskull behind her.

"I hear you're full of tricks, little doggie," Zombina said. "Let's see if you know how to play dead."

She then kicked Wildmutt in the face hard and swatted her away as she crashed into the radio tower. She then whimpered as she backed behind the tower supports.

"This isn't a mad dog. It's a scaredy cat!" Zombina glared at her exceedingly incompetent minions.

Her minions all had different looks on their faces at that: confusion for Thumbskull, annoyance for Frightwig, and embarrassment for Acid Breath.

"Bring the curtain down on this little side show!" Zombina commanded.

Acid Breath breathed out and melted one leg of the tower while Frightwig wrapped her hair tendrils around a beam that linked two legs and started to pull the tower down and Thumbskull used his brute strength to break a second leg.

"It's over, Fido," Acid Breath said.

The tower started to cave in on her as she looked up in shock and the tower fell right on her.

Thumbskull picked up a piece of rubble and chuckled. "Doggone."

"Come on!" Zombina said. "We've got bigger laughs to get!"

She then vanished in a puff of smoke and confetti before her minions ran off back to the circus.

The Omnitrix started the countdown before a flash of red light flashed out from the rubble and a field of pink energy burst out, pushing the rubble away as Jen stood there with her hands glowing pink before the glow faded and she looked to see the circus freaks running away.

"Phew," she sighed before she fell unconscious.

* * *

The circus had ended about an hour earlier and everyone had left. Strangely, the circus and all of its stands had suddenly vanished. There were discarded popcorn boxes, soda cups/cans, newspapers, and cotton candy sticks all over the floor. Candy wrappers and fliers flew through the breeze. Everyone was walking slowly and laughing weakly, including Max who was sitting on one of the bleachers.

Jen then walked into the circus, only to find her seemingly oblivious grandfather.

"Grandpa?" Jen asked as she ran over and shook him as he continued to chuckle. "Grandpa!"

"Oh, Jen," Max said. "Where'd you go?"

"Where'd I go? Where'd the circus go?" Jen asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure," Max said as he looked to his side. "I remember Glen we were laughing. *chuckle* It was so funny." He then briefly dozed off.

"Grandpa," Jen said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"*chuckle* I just feel so glum. That's all." He then started chuckling again.

"Then why are you smiling?" Jen asked as she got an idea and approached him. "It's time to do this with actions." She then put her left hand's index and middle finger on her grandfather's temple and looked into his eyes as hers started glowing pink and his followed suit as she read his mind on what happened. "All I'm getting is a dark void filled with laughter. There's barely any energy in there at all." She then broke the connection and looked back as she put a hand on her head and came to a realization.

"Wait a minute, where's Glen?"

* * *

Zombina and the circus freaks were driving a getaway truck away from the area and she smiled as she looked to Thumbskull who was driving the truck with her in the front seat.

"Did you pack me a snack for the road?" she asked.

Thumbskull smiled as he pulled the curtain away in the back and saw that they grabbed a few still-laughing hostages… and Glen was among them!

Zombina smiled as she put her eyes back on the road ahead.

* * *

Little did she know, the Rust Bucket was hot on their trail as Jen and Max followed them.

"Zombina must have zonked out the entire town during the show while her freaks robbed everyone blind," Jen said. "But why kidnap Glen?"

"I… I don't know," Max said, sounding exhausted as he drove the RV ahead. "But don't worry. We'll catch that clown."

"Yeah," Jen chuckled nervously. "Who would be afraid of a silly old clown?"

"Jen, what's bothering you?" Max asked.

"Promise not to laugh?" Jen asked, and Max nodded. "I'm afraid of clowns. They just creep me out. I'm such a loser."

"You're not a loser. Everybody's got their own crazy fear, Jen," Max said. "When I was a boy, I was afraid of heights. Then enough was enough and I climbed to the top of the water tower. Sometimes, you just gotta… scare… the fear… out of… you."

His vision suddenly blurred and he lost consciousness at the wheel.

"Grandpa!" Jen shouted as she unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed the steering wheel as the Rust Bucket started going off the road.

The Rust Bucket was sent flying off the road at a barrier they crashed through and was sent flying into the unmarked road behind it and Jen gasped as her eyes glowed pink and an energy field surrounded the RV and briefly stabilized it as she tried steering it to avoid the trees as she saw a clearing with no road.

"I can't hold this much longer and I need an anchor stat," Jen said as she looked at the switches and flipped one, unrolling the awning as she looked at it. "Come on, come on."

Unfortunately, the Rust Bucket was going so fast that it broke the awning right off when it hit a tree.

Jen gave a sharp turn and slammed on the brakes, causing her to lose her focus at the energy field disappeared and the RV finally came to a stop next to another barrier.

"Phew," Jen sighed as she looked at her grandfather. "Grandpa, are you okay?"

"So… sad," Max said weakly. "So very very sad."

"Grandpa, what happened inside the big top?" Jen asked. "After I left?"

Max flashed back as he remembered what happened.

* * *

*Flashback*

The crowd was laughing hardly inside the Big Top as they watched the show. Suddenly, blue ghost-like creatures started floating out of their bodies and they went flying into the generator from earlier that Zombina was hooked up to.

"I love the sound of laughter," Zombina said. "It feeds my soul."

*End flashback*

* * *

"Jen," Max said. "I think that Zombina robs people of more than just their possessions. I think she steals people's happiness. Until there's nothing left."

Jen gasped as she came to a realization. "And she's got Glen!"

* * *

The Rust Bucket had arrived at the abandoned fairgrounds and Jen sneaked behind the large crates. She looked and saw the Circus Freak Trio carrying some crates.

She then turned around and was face-to-face with a giant poster of Zombina, which caused her to gasp and back up into the crates, catching the attention of the Circus Freak Trio.

Frightwig giggled as they looked to see Jen's head peeking from behind the crate.

"Looks like we got somebody who wants to see the show without buying a ticket," she said as she pulled off Acid Breath's mask and he let loose a cloud of toxic breath.

Jen ducked as she activated the Omnitrix and tried to slam the core down but it didn't budge. "You never make this easy, do ya?" Jen asked.

Thumbskull came charging up to the crate and smashed it before Frightwig danced and used her powerful hair to whip the crate several times more and Acid Breath used his powerful breath on it, completely destroying it.

But when the smoke cleared from Acid Breath's attack, they saw no debris or any remnants of Jen whatsoever.

A flash of green light then occurred from another pile of crates. "What's that noise?" Thumbskull asked.

Thumbskull then felt a blast of energy coming from behind him as he saw Upgrade had merged with a baseball launcher and used her spider-like legs to walk towards them as the trio glared.

"I don't know what you are, but I'm gonna tear you apart!"

"_You wanna play hardball? Game on!"_ Upgrade shouted as Thumbskull charged towards him. She then fired several baseballs from the cockpit that battered Thumbskull right in the face and knocked him unconscious.

Frightwig glared as she deflected the baseballs Upgrade shot at her.

"That all you got?!" she shouted.

"_Just warming up, lady,"_ she said as she as Upgrade fired more baseballs at her, which she once again deflected. She then fired two more baseballs at Frightwig's feet. Frightwig moved her leg before the first could hit her, but the second hit her foot and she tripped and her entire body got tangled up in her hair. Upgrade then fired a final baseball at Frightwig's face, knocking her unconscious.

Acid Breath glared as he spat his acid saliva at her and Upgrade ran for it as he melted the crates she was using as cover.

"_Didn't your mom ever tell you it's not polite to spit?"_ Upgrade asked.

"Who do you think taught me in the first place?" Acid Breath asked as he inhaled again.

Upgrade shot a baseball into his mouth, breaking some teeth before she fired an onslaught of baseballs at him, knocking him unconscious.

"_Strike three!"_ Upgrade shouted as she de-merged with the baseball launcher and walked up to the tent as she breathed heavily. _"You can do this. She's just a girl with a big rubber nose and big shoes. Nothing Upgrade can't handle."_

Then, the Omnitrix timed out, much to her dismay as she glared at the Omnitrix. "Whose side are you on anyway?!"

She then walked in and looked around, always vigilant for Zombina and Jen saw a mirror and was shocked as she stepped back and came to the realization.

"Oh great. Now you're afraid of your own reflection." She said as she walked into the hall of mirrors.

The evil clown detected her presence approaching and smiled her wicked and ugly smile to herself as she glared.

"Hiya, kiddo! Something tells me you'd be a barrel full of laughs!"

Jen glared as she just kept walking before she walked into a mirror before she recovered and rubbed her nose. She then noticed her reflections turn back at her with a clown face before it morphed into a replica of Zombina and Jen glared.

"Hey, Miss Serious! How about a smile!?"

She backed up as the mirrors morphed into darkened versions of Zombina and they all reached towards her as she ran across the hall, not letting her get to her.

"What's your story, morning glory?! Was that your mutt that gave my freaks such frowns?"

She ignored her as a jack-in-the-box style Zombina head popped up in front of her.

"What about that weird blob outside?"

She turned around and tried to run the other way, but another head popped up.

"Do they work for you or-" a third head popped up from the floor they were standing on, sending the poor girl flying. "Are you some kind of freak?"

"I'm not a freak!" Jen shouted.

Then, a fiery image of the insane clown's head smiled at he as she glared at her and suddenly landed on a trapeze swing, flying through a giant Zombina head before grabbing onto another trapeze swing but the ropes broke and she went falling down into the darkness before landing in a spider's web. She struggled to break free.

A spider with Zombina's head started descending the web towards her as she continued struggling. "Come on, kid! You've got to learn to loosen up. Laugh a little." She then brushed her face with her front legs as she sneered. "It's what keeps me going." She then sliced her off the web, sending her falling into the dark void again.

Jen focused and her eyes glowed pink as she summoned a forcefield around herself as the gravity sent her down into a circus ring as the forcefield cracked and gave way.

She then noticed several spheres on her arms contained the souls and happiness of the patrons of the circus. Jen then gasped as she realized that the only soul in the sphere on her top hat was Glen's, looking really shriveled and wrinkled in a void full of fire while still laughing uncontrollably.

"Now don't tell me you're afraid of old Zombina?"

"Leave me alone, you Pennywise transgender!" Jen shouted. "What do you want?"

Zombina smiled and snapped her fingers. As if on cue, a spotlight came on and showed the generator from earlier fully charged. The plug from it suddenly levitated and plugged itself into Zombina's back right on the nose of the clown symbol on her jacket. She then started floating in the air and started laughing maniacally. "Only what every clown with these floppy shoes wants: to make people laugh! Then drain their positive energy like a sponge at a pool party! Is that so wrong?"

"Duh, yes!" Jen glared. "Is that the machine you used to suck the happiness out of your audience?"

"I call it the Cyclown! Clever, huh? Soon, I'll be taking my act to the big cities. Millions of people laughing for me. Feeding me. Making me stronger!"

"I want my cousin back!" Jen shouted.

"Cousin?" Zombina asked. "*gasp* Didn't you hear? He ran away with the circus!"

Zombina gestured to her left as a spotlight shone down on Glen, lying unconscious and looking absolutely wrecked as he chuckled weakly.

Enraged, Jen's eyes glowed pink as she activated the Omnitrix.

"Oh, and you're a fan of It?" Zombina asked as she flew up in the air and pulled out a balloon from her jacket pocket and inflated it. "I hope you like this!" She then flew down like how Pennywise approached Richie in It 2, making it look like the balloon was keeping her up although it was pretty obvious that the Cyclown's plug was doing the work. She then sang away:

"_I know your secret, Your dirty little secret_

_I know your secret, Your dirty little secret"_

"Oh, you're funny," Jen said as she selected her form. "But I'm gonna get the last laugh!" She then slammed the core in a flash of green light.

Jen's skin vanished and she started levitating in the air as her entire body reformed into a phantom/ghost-like image as her 5 fingers turned into 4 claws and her legs turned into a ghostly tail and she gained one single eye and she had grey skin with black lines running all over her. The watch symbol peeked out of her skin on her lower left chest and she had a purple eye with a black pupil. She then struck a pose as Ghostfreak.

Zombina stood as Ghostfreak stood in front of her, clearly pissed off. "Nice try, kid. But I sell the tricks. I don't buy them."

"I just figured out there's something I'm even more afraid of than you," Ghostfreak said as she socked her in the face and vanished, wrapping her up in the Cyclown's cord as he glared at Ghostfreak.

"Losing my family to some goofball emotional vampire!" Ghostfreak shouted. "In other words…" she then gave her a punch to the clown nose, squishing it. "…you're going down, clown!" she finished.

Zombina looked nervously around as she couldn't find Ghostfreak anywhere and she clearly wanted her head.

An invisible Ghostfreak then whacked the evil clown in the face with a wooden board, sending her sprawling into the Cyclown, causing it to overload and implode, sending all the happiness back to where it belonged. The blue souls went out of the building and searched for their rightful owners, finding them and restoring their happiness all over the city.

"I'm warning you to back off!" Zombina said, though she clearly knew she lost.

"You want to see something really scary?" Ghostfreak asked as she opened her skin and showed her true form to Zombina, revealing several black and white striped tentacles growing out of her stomach.

Zombina screamed in terror as she bumped into the Cyclown and disconnected from said destroyed machine and backed away nervously.

"Oh, now don't tell me you're afraid of old Ghostfreak?" Ghostfreak said.

"Please! No more!" Zombina begged as Ghostfreak raised her claws.

"Boo!"

Zombina screamed before exploding outwards in a puff of confetti as Ghostfreak stared.

"Oh, that kind of even freaked me out," she said as the Omnitrix timed out and Jen walked over to her cousin with a smile.

"Wha?" Glen asked as he saw his cousin. Jen? Hey, where's that popcorn?"

* * *

The Rust Bucket left the fairgrounds as the police arrived and took the Circus Freak Trio into custody as Jen looked at her grandfather.

"You feeling okay, Grandpa?" she asked as Max smiled at her.

"Happy as a lark," Max said. "Pretty clever, you scaring away your fear like that."

"Thanks," Jen said.

"Boo!" Glen popped up, wearing a clown mask, trying to scare her.

"Oh, hi Glen," Jen smiled, not even flinching from that. "Makeup's for girls, but that's a good look for you."

"Aw, you're no fun anymore!" Glen complained as he threw the mask down and Jen and Max smiled at each other.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and all the Pennywise jokes. Credits for the Zombina design goes to Ben10Man. I'd also like to thank DragonWarrior24 for the name change. To all artists, I need a Jen 10 cover art, so please be creative and send me a link of it, I'd really appreciate it.**

**Next on Jen 10:**

**Lucky Boy**


	10. Lucky Boy

The gang was checking out a museum in New Orleans, Louisiana, that collected artefacts from history. Jen was looking through a shaman's mask on a stand before she walked to the rest of the group as they were checking out an exhibit that was being described by the museum tour guide.

"…and behind this impenetrable glass is the recently discovered and only known existing copy of the Archamada Book of Spells."

Glen started talking along with the tour guide on the book.

"It contains ancient witchcraft and rituals from the late 1600's."

The tour guide then noticed Glen doing his job and following his hand gestures. "Maybe _you_ should work here, sonny," he said as he walked away.

"Don't let Nosferatu face get to you," Jen whispered, nudging her cousin. "He's probably older than that spellbook." She then spat out her tongue and made a funny face as her cousin laughed.

Suddenly, there was a tremor that resonated through the museum and everyone started levitating in the air, including the Tennysons before they finally hit the ceiling.

"Something tells me this isn't on our tour," Max said.

"Don't worry, everyone," the tour guide said. "Everything's under control as long as we calm down."

"That's what they said on the Titanic," Glen groaned. "Look how well that turned out." **(A/N: Credits for this line goes to Ben10Man. I changed it a bit, though.)**

On the ground, a red mist suddenly came out of a blue gem that resonated into a woman who stood in front of the spellbook. She had grey skin with black tattoos on her shoulders. Her attire is like that of a tribal/nomad. She wears red and black robes with a thin hood going up her forehead covering her hair. She wears what appears to be five charms under her neck. She also has short black socks that didn't cover her heels or toes. Her face is painted white and black to resemble a skull. She has bands around her palms. She also held a magic staff that looked like a bird's skull at the top with a ring through the eyes. This magician was named Hex.

"The Archamada Book of Spells. All its power shall soon be mine!"

One of the charms on her necklace started glowing orange. _"Thata Mey Goof,"_ she shouted and the incantation caused an explosion that destroyed the glass and she levitated the spellbook into her hands.

"Now might be a good time to go-" Jen began as she dialled her Omnitrix before Hex noticed her and used her staff to dispel her levitation enchantment, sending them all to the ground. "-hero!" Jen shouted as they all came crashing to the ground.

* * *

***Opening Theme Song: Jen 10***

**(The scene shows several planets as the eerie alien music began then the scene shows the watch with the silhouetted image of Jen as the music amped up.)**

**It started when an alien device did what it did**

**It stuck itself upon her wrist with secrets that it hid**

**(The scene shows Jen as she leaned forward to grab the mysterious watch from the alien capsule then it jumped up and clamped itself on her wrist, much to her shock.)**

**Now she's got superpowers, she's no ordinary kid!**

**(Then the next scene is when Jen presses the core down then the watch released a powerful flash of green light as it**** sunk down into her arm and from where it had sunk, brown-orange rocks erupted from her skin and worked their way all over her body until they reached her eye.)**

**She's Jen 10! (The words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**So if you see her, you might be in for a big surprise!**

**(We see many quick shots of different aliens: Grey Matter, Razorjaws, Diamondhead, Inferno, Stinkfly, Upgrade, Wildmutt, Ghostfreak, Ghostfreak, Stinkfly, Grey Matter and Upgrade in that order.)**

**She'll turn into an alien before your very eyes!**

**(The scene shows Jen become covered in orange fur as her teeth grew into fangs then she became a humanoid dog-like alien as she slams her claws against the ground and let out a roar.)**

**She's slimy, funny, fast and strong! She's every shape and size!**

**(We see more quick shots of different aliens: Razorjaws, Diamondhead, VLOCT, Four Arms, Inferno and Wildmutt in that order.)**

**She's Jen 10! (Once again, the words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**(The scene showed a chibi Jen who ran towards the fourth wall then jumped, somersaulted and morphed into the aliens:**

**Armed with powers, she's on the case!**

**1- A dog-like alien humanoid, who shred at the fourth wall.**

**2- A four-armed, four-eyed, red-skinned alien, who rose her arms up and pumped them.**

**Fighting all evil from Earth or space!**

**3- A small, amphibious, bug-eyed alien, who leapt towards the fourth wall and crashed at it.**

**4- A humanoid velociraptor with orbs on her feet and wore a protective visor zoomed to the screen.**

**5- A living, stretchable metal being with green digital stripes and one eye.**

**She'll never stop 'til she makes them pay!**

**6- A living entity made of powerful durable crystal, who blocks a large laser beam and reflects it back.**

**7- An anglerfish humanoid alien, who opens her mouth to show her razor-sharp jaws.**

**Cause she's the baddest girl to ever save the day!**

**8- A humanoid fly with two pairs of wings and four eyestalks flew to the screen.**

**9- A ghost-like alien with one purple eye.**

**10- A living humanoid on fire who fires a stream of fire at the fourth wall.)**

**Jen 10!**

**(Then Jen landed on the ground fist-first, which caused the ground to crack.)**

**(Multiple scenes are shown: the dog alien leapt out of the forest and towards the fourth wall, Jen finished her transformation as the diamond alien, the fire alien throws a fireball from her index finger, Jen slamming the watch down, Glen bringing down the spear on the cockatiel's head, the four-armed alien letting out a battle cry, finishing her transformation and the velociraptor alien zooming across the water.)**

**(The final scene shows Jen with a cocky grin as all the aliens got sucked up into her watch and the title "Jen 10" appears beside her.)**

***End Song***

* * *

Jen slammed the Omnitrix and became VLOCT and quickly tied two ropes to two stands, catching all of the patrons safely.

"Everyone out!" VLOCT shouted as the patrons all left the building with the exceptions of her family.

"Jen, be careful. We don't know what tricks she's got up her sleeve." Max warned as he and Glen ran away.

"Girl, you want a book, try the library!"

Hex glared as another one of the charms on her necklace lit up and she chanted another spell. "Berdi Mordo Nata!" A blast of fire escaped from her staff and struck the banner above, instantly igniting it and sending a wave of flame straight towards her. VLOCT ran vertically up the wall.

Hex thrust her stuff again, sending out a flurry of red crystals at her which she avoided and the crystals exploded once they hit the wall.

VLOCT landed on the ground and dashed towards him. Unfortunately, she sent out a flash of light from her staff that temporarily blinded her and caused her to lose her footing, crashing into some artefacts.

Suddenly, Hex was hit by two garbage cans. She turned around angrily as she saw Max and Glen and looked at them angrily.

"Guess we got her attention," Glen said.

"Kinda wish we hadn't," Max deadpanned.

Hex widened her eyes as she used her telekinesis and sent the pair of them flying backwards and into the wall. Unfortunately for her, while she was distracted, VLOCT ran around her rapidly, trapping her in a tornado and punched her rapidly without giving her any time to react, accidentally causing one of the charms to fly off of her necklace and was sent clattering on the floor.

Hex was left unconscious in a smoking crater as VLOCT lifted her visor and picked the charm with her claws.

"Nice job," Max said.

"Just doing what I need to do," VLOCT said. "Keeping it low-key."

The cameras flashed as VLOCT smiled and waved at the cameras, striking fierce poses and blowing kisses to the paparazzi.

"Who's your hero?" VLOCT asked as they continued to applaud as the unconscious Hex was loaded on a stretcher into an ambulance.

Glen scoffed and looked away as the ambulance pulled away from them.

* * *

The Rust Bucket pulled away from the city as Jen smiled at her collection that she had amassed over the summer. The photos she had collected from Sparksville, Shaw's photo of the Krakken which he had given to her and Dr. Animo's Transmodulator among them.

"All I'm saying is that you didn't exactly stop that creep all by yourself today, okay?" Glen said. "I helped save your sorry butt, but does anyone notice me?!"

"Hey," Jen said as she dropped the charm into the box. "That's how I feel whenever we're with family. Perfect Glen this, perfect Glen that! Besides, I'm getting credit as my alter egos, not Jen Tennyson, so don't talk to me about not getting any attention! And being a hero isn't all about getting attention."

"'Who's your hero?!'" Glen mimicked VLOCT. "Uh, hello?"

"I noticed you, Glen," Max complimented.

"We're related, so that doesn't count," Glen said.

"Hey, no offense, but you threw a trash can at the witch," Jen said. "That doesn't exactly make you a hero. Unlike me."

"Wake up! The only reason you're a big hero is because of that watch and your powers. If I found it instead of you or had your powers, I'd be getting all the attention and all the cool souvenirs." He then looked out the window disappointingly.

Jen then fished the charm out of the box with her telekinesis and handed it to her cousin. "Alright. Here, take it."

"Really?" Glen asked.

"Yeah, I got tons of other stuff," Jen sighed.

Glen took the charm and smiled.

"Glen," Max said from the front seat. "Don't you have something you want to say to Jen?"

"You know this doesn't change the fact that you're just plain lucky, but thanks."

"You're welcome," Jen stated as Glen smiled.

* * *

The ambulance that carried Hex rolled through the highway as the doctor checked her vital signs.

Suddenly, one of her remaining four charms lit up and her eyes shot open. "My destiny shall be fulfilled."

The back doors of the ambulance blasted open and it screeched to a halt as the driver looked to see the patient levitating away in a cross-legged position.

* * *

Later at a restaurant, the family was sitting at a three-seated table. By this time, Glen had fashioned the charm into a necklace. They looked and there was only one crawfish left on the plate.

"I've been counting," Glen noted to Jen. "You've had eleven crawfish to my nine."

As he said this, the charm started glowing as the others had before.

"Sounds like it's time to make it an even dozen," Jen said as she was about to claim the crawfish before Glen slapped her fork away.

"I don't think so."

Suddenly, the fork went sprawling before the tong side landed on a waitress' foot.

"Yowch!" the waitress shouted as she went to grasp her foot, letting go of her plate with a glass of water, which was sent flying up into the lampshade hanging from the ceiling and spun on it before going flying into the kitchen, where it landed on the chef, surprising him and sending him backing up into a cart with a bowl full of live crawfish, which backed away into the dining hall. When it finally came to a stop, the bowl was sent flying into the air where it landed on a very shocked Jen.

Glen munched on the last cooked crawfish. "Okay, now I'm full," he said, satisfied.

"But they're not," Jen noted as one of the crawfish slithered up her nostril. "Ah!" she screamed as she went sprawling down, causing her family to laugh at her misfortune as Glen looked down at the charm, which stopped glowing, giving him a suspicious look.

* * *

Back at the witchcraft museum, Hex trashed the place once again, looking for the Archamada Book of Spells. When she didn't find it on display anymore, she levitated the helpless security guard's face to her own, clearly not happy.

"The Archamada Book of Spells!"

"We locked it in the vault," the security guard whimpered. He pointed to the vault, which Hex walked to, levitating the shelves out of the way as she glared.

"Lata Avidimona Lata!" she chanted as the vault suddenly dismantled itself, sending the door flying off of the hinges. She then levitated the Archamada Book of Spells to her hand before flipping to the page she desired. "Yes. Soon my power will know no limits!"

A yellow energy flowed from the book to her. Suddenly, her incantation stopped itself before she looked down at her necklace and gasped in shock.

"One charm is missing! Of course! The battle with that speed creature."

* * *

The Tennysons walked into a street market as they took in the sights and souvenirs that decorated the booths.

"You now, in all my travels, I never actually saw a crawfish climb inside someone's nostril until today," Max chuckled before rubbing a blushing Jen's hair as she laughed in embarrassment.

"Glad I could make your day, Grandpa," she said.

"By the way, thanks again for the charm. I feel like I should get you something in return," Glen said before walking over to a hot dog cart. "One please."

"Help!" an old lady said. "They stole my purse!"

Three thugs ran up with the woman's purse as they smirked before Max got in their way, putting his hand up.

"That's far enough."

The leader of the thugs smirked as he slung the purse over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Who's gonna make us? You, Pops?"

Jen's eyes started to glow pink and was about to walk toward them but Max blocked her way and shook his head.

Jen's eyes reverted to normal. "Actually, him and his close personal friend, Diamondhead." She then ducked behind the cart before she started to fiddle with the Omnitrix.

The thug pulled out a pole from his pocket.

"Come on, work!" Jen said, struggling.

"Hey, that's a nice necklace you got there, little boy," the thug said, reaching for the necklace around Glen's neck.

Max stepped in front of him, trying to protect him.

"This is so not my lucky day," Jen sighed as the thugs approached.

Suddenly, the charm started glowing again as Jen stepped in front of them, pushing Glen back.

"Let me take care of them!"

"Hey!" Glen shouted as he stumbled into the juggler, who lost control of his juggling pins and fell off his unicycle. The unicycle was sent flying into one of the thugs, knocking him unconscious and two juggling pins fell on the leader's head, causing him to stumble back into Max's hold as he detained him. The final thug approached Jen as she glared.

Glen then stood up and ran towards her to help, stepping on a mustard bottle, which squirted right into the vendor's face, causing him to blindly kick his cart towards the thug and knocking right into him.

As the first thug was starting to regain consciousness, the thug and cart were knocked into a wall, causing a flower pot to fall from its perch and right on top of his head, knocking him out again.

Glen, shocked, looked down at his necklace, which stopped glowing.

"Cool."

A crowd gathered to watch the scene unfold, including an officer who was standing next to the old lady whose purse was stolen as she smiled at Glen. "This young man's a hero, officer."

"Who, me? Just lucky I guess," Glen smiled as he then spied the masquerade mask and smirked to himself.

* * *

Early the next morning, Jen was groaning in her bed as she heard Max's loud snoring as she covered herself with her pillow and teddy bears to drown the noise, to no avail.

"Hey, Glen? You got a mega-sized cork on you?" she asked as she looked down at the second bunk and raised an eyebrow. "Glen?"

Outside the Rust Bucket, Glen was playing basketball in a nearby court as he dribbled the ball and tossed it, going nowhere near the hoop. But then, it bounced off an RV before it was slung back by the antenna and landed on a nearby power line, bouncing off the frames briefly before it rolled down the line and landed squarely in the net.

"Nothing but the bottom of the net again," Glen smirked before the charm stopped glowing as Jen walked up and picked the ball.

"Okay, we are definitely not playing Horse," she said.

"Give me the ball," Glen said, grabbing for it as Jen pulled it away from him.

"Not until you tell me how you did that."

"What can I say? I'm charmed." He then admired his necklace. "It's like every time it glows, everything just goes my way."

"Nothing like a good night's sleep," Max said as he walked out of the Rust Bucket. "Who wants breakfast?"

Suddenly, everyone heard a crash from the nearby construction site as the scaffolding started to destabilize. The rope holding the workers broke and the platform stumbled, causing the workers to fall before the grabbed onto the poles, hanging on for dear life.

"Time to watch a real hero at work," Jen said as she dialed the Omnitrix.

"Yeah… Me!" Glen said as his necklace started glowing again. "I'll be right back." He then ran off to who knows where.

Jen shrugged as she activated the Omnitrix and slammed it down as she was enveloped in a green light.

The watch sank into her wrist, causing her veins to pulse and expand rapidly, until they reached her eyes, which she clenched shut. When he opened them again, they were fully orange. Afterwards, orange fur sprouted all over her body, her teeth turned to fangs and she grew three gills on each side of her collar. She stretched her three-fingered paw out and it sprouted black claws before she. The watch's symbol was on her shoulder pad and she let out a roar as the transformation ended.

"Over here! Somebody!" a voice shouted as Max saw a man trapped in his truck underneath a fallen beam from the structure.

Then from the corner, Glen stepped out, looking totally different. He was in a black catsuit with a blue cape tied around his waist and black gloves and boots as well as a cat-themed masquerade mask that he had picked from the stand earlier as well as his necklace as he stepped into the light.

"It's Lucky Boy, Grandpa," he said before running into the action. "Stay calm." He looked around and saw a stand with a loose board with some other boards on top of it. His charm started glowing and he ran up and jumped on the loose board, sending the boards on top flying into the crane, breaking through the windshield, bouncing off the seat and putting the clutch into ignition, activating the wrecking ball which fell on top of the beam that was pinning the trapped truck down flying away and it smashed into a button, sending the structure's elevator upwards as Wildmutt ran forward as she spotted the construction workers hanging from the destroyed platform before she was suddenly struck by the rising elevator and she was sent flying to the ground as she gave a distress growl.

Lucky Boy then looked upwards to see his cousin falling to the ground. "Uh-oh."

Wildmutt then accidentally bit through the beams in an attempt to save herself that sent planks of wood hurtling towards the ground.

"Glen- I mean Lucky Boy! Move!" Max ordered.

Lucky Boy then ran away as the wooden planks fell around him. He then ducked for cover inside a cement truck, but his hand accidentally hit the clutch, sending it into reverse and knocking the pipe chute right below the workers before it struck Wildmutt, who was hanging onto a rope for dear life and knocking her into the wet cement as she struggled.

"Slide down the chute!" Max shouted up to the workers, who let go of the platform and slid down the chute and onto the mat to safety as Wildmutt shook off the wet cement from her as she growled at Lucky Boy.

"How did you pull off this amazing rescue?" a news reported asked Lucky Boy as she smiled to the camera.

"With style, of course. Who's your hero?!" he shouted in the same style that Jen did earlier.

"You heard it here first, live," the news reporter said as Wildmutt scoffed and walked away.

* * *

Hex levitated through the town as she glared when she heard an announcement coming from the television sets in a store he passed by.

"…_an exclusive on-the-scene interview with our city's very own:"_

"_Lucky Boy,"_ he said proudly.

Hex then looked down at his necklace and recognized it as her charm. Nothing could stop her from getting it back now.

* * *

As the Rust Bucket drove down the highway, Glen was on his laptop, researching his charm as Jen stood by his side, checking out his masquerade mask.

"I crossed-referenced the Archamada Book of Spells with dark magical charms and look: it's part of a set called the Charms of Bezel. This charm is Luck." He said, showing his charm up. "There are also charms for Fire, Lightning, Levitation, and Reincarnation."

"Whoa," Jen said, recognizing the charms from earlier. "Those are charms Madam Freak at the museum wore when VLOCT kicked her butt."

"_That's_ why she wanted the book of spells," Glen said. "But it says that all the Charms of Bezel must be used for the spells to be at their full power. Oh, well. Her loss is my gain."

"I'm afraid more like _was_," Max warned. "We need to turn that charm in to the museum."

"No fair!" Jen and Glen said at the same time before looking at each other. "Not before I-"

"-try it," Jen finished, twirling the Lucky Boy mask. "Magic could be the source of my powers."

"-use it again!" Glen finished, snatching the mask back. "The world needs someone with the power of Lucky Boy."

"News flash!" Jen said. "I'm the only one with powers."

"Well you can make that one a two now," Glen shot back.

"All that stuff you did? It's not you, it's that charm."

"It's not you either. It's that watch and your powers."

"My powers are more impressive than anything you can do with that. You're just jealous of me!"

"Am not!"

"Are two! Times ten!"

Then, they heard an announcement over the radio.

"_And in the news of the weird, reports are coming in that the city's famed haunted history mansion has come alive, trapping dozens of visitors inside."_

"Grandpa," the two said.

"On it," Grandpa said as he drove towards the mansion.

The Rust Bucket drove up to the mansion and stopped in front as the door flew open as Jen started dialling the Omnitrix when Glen ran out, wearing his outfit and zipping past them.

"Back off! _I'll _handle this," he said.

"I'm the real hero here!" Jen said as she followed him into the mansion.

The Tennysons rushed in as the place was in absolute chaos. The tourists were screaming and running everywhere and out of the building, the chandelier and balconies were shaking back and forth, seemingly on their own, with the tourists still on them, meaning they couldn't get off. They were clearly scared.

Glen looked in shock as the camera zoomed in on an open window that Hex suddenly appeared from out of thin air.

"I knew you couldn't resist… Lucky Boy." She then laughed maniacally at her work.

Hex activated her staff and the stairwell and balconies in the foyer started shaking even more violently, causing the tourists to panic even more.

"I'm afraid of heights!"

"Help me!"

"This thing is gonna crash down!"

Lucky Boy pushed past Jen, who was dialing in the Omnitrix as he smiled proudly. "Everyone stay calm! Lucky Boy's in the haunted house!" He then ran towards the tourists, completely oblivious to Hex standing at one of the windows.

She activated the Reincarnation Charm of Bezel and it caused the stairs to come to life and shoot out towards Jen and Max as they ran for cover. Jen surrounded her arms in energy fields and broke the stairs with one punch as they broke the wood and she ducked for cover.

"You don't need any luck when you've got skill." She then activated the Omnitrix as she dialed in her alien and she slammed the core down in a flash of green light.

As Lucky Boy ran up the stairs, the balconies finally caved in and started flying around the room, the tourists still on them and screaming intensely.

Hex was in the center of it, levitating everything in the room as she glared at the charm around Lucky Boy's neck.

Lucky Boy grimaced and groaned as he held on for dear life as he held onto one of the flying floorboards. His grip finally gave out and he was sent flying. Fortunately, the Luck Charm started glowing and he corrected himself as he fell safely onto a column. He stumbled a bit, correcting his balance.

A woman lost her grip and fell off of one of the levitating balconies, screaming all the while. Fortunately, Max ran up directly underneath her and caught her. He then avoided the leg of the column as the balcony was sent flying… into the clutches of Four Arms as she groaned as she grabbed the leg to stabilize it.

"I've got it!" she said.

Lucky Boy then noticed the tourists still on top of the balcony.

"But who's got them?"

The column Lucky Boy was on suddenly broke and was sent stumbling forward. Lucky Boy saved himself by jumping onto the chandelier hanging from above and swung back and forth before landing on the balcony and using his legs to stop his momentum.

"Everybody grab hold!"

The tourists leaped off and grabbed onto the chandelier as it swung backwards with them on it.

Four Arms suddenly let go from the sudden jerk backwards and was sent flying into the same direction of the room the jerk occurred.

The cable holding the chandelier broke from the weight of all the people on it. They all screamed before the Luck Charm glowed again and the cable suddenly stabilized as the tourists got off and ran out of the door with their lives safely intact.

As Lucky Boy let go of the chandelier, the doors suddenly closed and his hands were suddenly enveloped in a yellow energy. He screamed as his body was suddenly lifted up towards Hex and she smirked at him. She tossed him away from her.

"Give me my charm!"

Lucky Boy grabbed onto a curtain before the curtain broke off and he landed safely on the ground before running off.

Hex landed as the curtain covered her and she stumbled into a suit of armor due to her lack of vision, which fell on top of her.

"You should have said please!" Lucky Boy teased before running off into the hallway.

The curtain was suddenly enveloped in a yellow glow as it and the armor was sent flying off of an obviously furious Hex, who followed the young hero.

* * *

Lucky Boy ran down the corridor of the mansion and he then stopped and gasped once he reached a room with many different exists.

"Which one?" he asked himself.

The Luck Charm glowed as he stumbled before he knocked over Shakespeare's statue head, which lifted back to reveal a button. He pressed it, resulting in a wall lifting up, revealing a stairwell which led to the catacombs. He then cautiously went down the stairs, hoping for an exit.

* * *

Max and Four Arms noticed the hallway Lucky Boy and Hex ran down.

"They must have gone that way." The two then ran in the hallway.

* * *

Hex followed him and smirked as she noticed the stairwell to the catacombs. She had that charm now.

* * *

Lucky Boy ran down the secret tunnel, scaring off some rats as he ran for safety. He ran until he couldn't anymore and had to stop to catch his breath.

Little did he know, Hex was on the other side of the wall and she heard his breathing.

She then activated her spell. "Eterla Morbulous!"

On the other side of the wall, the Luck Charm glowed once again as Lucky Boy rested against a brick, which pushed forward and fell on Hex's side of the wall.

Suddenly, her section of the catacombs lost its stability and the heavy boulders came crashing down around her as Lucky Boy stumbled into skeletons and he screamed as he noticed Hex protect herself with a forcefield. He ran away as Hex levitated quickly out of the other side of the wall and thrust her staff forward, launching a massive flamethrower at Lucky Boy, but the Luck Charm glowed and he ducked just in time. The flamethrower blasted the wall and it caved in as Lucky Boy ran through the cemetery and ran for cover behind a tree.

As Hex walked through the cemetery, the plants suddenly came up around Lucky Boy and he screamed as he was wrapped up by the plants and was lifted up into the air as one of the vines broke the Luck Charm right off of his neck.

"No!" he shouted as Hex took the charm from him and teleported away as the vines covered Lucky Boy completely.

Later, Four Arms and Max had arrived as Four Arms pulled the vines off Lucky Boy.

"Uh, thanks," Lucky Boy said.

"Where is she?" Four Arms asked.

Max then looked up and saw Hex levitating in the air. She levitated the Archamada Book of Spells and the Charms of Bezel glowed around her neck and she smirked as her eyes turned yellow.

"Time to turn this city into an old memory! Rava Eelartas Gallametroy!"

Storms gathered in the sky directly over the city and lightning crashed down on it. The civilians screamed as one man started to be lifted up into the air along with the cars and street signs.

"_Citaro Macola!"_ she shouted as Four Arms jumped up and slammed directly into the deranged sorceress, causing her to lose her focus and the storms dispersed, saving the city. The man who was lifted up into the air landed down and ran away before the nearby fuel truck which had also landed could crush him.

Glen and Max ran down to the scene, only for Four Arms to stop them.

"Stay back!" she said.

On top of one of the graves, Hex levitated her staff to her hand again as she glared at the creature in front of her.

"You dare challenge me?! _Gargelia Vortium!_" she shouted as a scarlet-coloured smoke escaped from her staff and was inhaled by three statues (Gargoyle, Chimera and Minotaur), whose eyes glowed red as they gained life and advanced on the heroine as she glared.

Gargoyle grabbed onto her face before she threw it off of her. Chimera punched her before it whipped its tail at her and bit her shoulder as shouted out and it whipped her in the back before Minotaur rammed her.

While the hero was busy, Hex went back to work and activated the storm again. Suddenly, she was hit in the leg with a rock as she groaned out in pain as she saw Glen tossing another rock in his hand.

"Luck only takes you so far, Grandpa," he said before tossing another rock at Hex's face, knocking her unconscious as she fell off the grave.

Max picked up a discarded pole with a cinderblock on it as Gargoyle flew up to him.

"Going… going… gone!" He then hit the pole directly onto Gargoyle, smashing and destroying it.

Four Arms then tossed Minotaur into the grave, causing it to cave in on it. She then picked up a large stone sword as Chimera noticed her.

Four Arms gave a 'bring-it-on' gesture as Minotaur emerged from the rubble and Chimera ran at Four Arms and she landed the blow on it, smashing both it and the sword minus the handle.

Minotaur tried to punch Four Arms but she dodged and it picked up a large boulder and threw it at her, but Four Arms ducked in time before Minotaur tried to ram her but she moved out of the way before strangling Minotaur with her upper two arms and smashed its head, destroying it.

Glen picked up Hex's necklace of charms curiously as Hex recovered and noticed it missing and that her nemesis was holding it. She tried to run forward to stop him before she was grabbed by Four Arms who just smirked.

"Time for the magician to disappear," she said as she tossed hr into a grave and Max covered it with the lid as he smiled.

The two then looked at Glen who smiled at the charms. "I could fly, shoot out bolts of electricity, bring trees alive… I'd be unstoppable! Or, I guess I could just be me."

He then placed the necklace on the gravestone and smashed it with a shovel, destroying the charms and sending a mystical blue mist into the skies as the others watched.

* * *

Later, the cops uncovered Hex's grave and arrested her as Jen and Glen watched from the RV, back on the road.

"You know, you three make a pretty aggressive team," Max commented.

"_Made,"_ Glen reminded him. "Now that my power's history."

"Hey, you did the right thing, destroying those charms," Jen said, reading a comic.

"I guess," Glen said. "So, Jen. Now that you're back to being the only hero around here, just one favour?"

"What?" Jen asked.

"Maybe just admit I did a good job?" Glen asked.

"*sigh* Glen, you did a good job," Jen said with a smile. "There, happy?"

"Totally," Glen said.

"Good. Because I'm never saying it again!"

"You don't have to," Glen smirked as he held up a tape recorder and pressed play.

"_Glen, you did a good job,"_ Jen said over the tape.

"Oh, man!" Jen shouted as she covered her ears with cushions to drown the repeating speech, shaking her head before she landed on the seat.

Glen laughed as the camera panned to his Lucky Boy mask.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, there's Lucky Boy for you. Please guys, come up with a cover art and don't forget to follow, fav and review. Thanks for officially making my story the 1****st**** result on Google Search. Don't be afraid to give suggestions and see you soon in:**

**A Small Problem**


	11. A Small Problem

The Tennysons were visiting a water park as the kids gazed in awe and admiration of the sight of the super high waterslide that the park was known for. They were both wearing their swimsuit for fun at the park. Jen was in a purple and pink one-piece swimsuit and Glen was wearing dark blue swimming trunks.

"Six stories of twists and turns…" Jen said.

"Hurtling down a hundred-foot plunge…" Glen continued.

"At speeds of over 25 miles per hour," Jen continued.

"Then, splashing down into a churning 300,000-gallon wavepool!" Glen finished.

They then looked at the sign that said _**Riptide Rapids**_ before looking at each other.

"You've entered the Riptide Rapid Zone!" hey both cheered as they high-fived each other and running to the waterslide.

Jen passed the zone with a smile before Jen was stopped by the lifeguard, whose name tag said her name tag said his name was Brad, as he put his hand out in front of her.

"You're too short," he said.

"What are you talking about?!" Jen asked as the lifeguard pointed at the height limit sign that featured a narwhale. Jen was unfortunately just a few inches shorter than its nose, whereas her cousin was right on the edge of it, meaning he was tall enough.

"Sorry, I heard the baby banana boats are fun for the smaller set," Glen teased, patting her head before he walked towards the slide and laughed at Jen's misfortune.

A very annoyed Jen walked away to a wooden support pillar and hid behind it.

"They'll all feel small when Razorjaws shows up for a dip."

She activated the Omnitrix and slammed her hand against the core as usual. But for some reason, the core didn't press down. She tried several times with no results as she groaned out frustrated.

"Come on! Work!" she shouted in a whisper before finally slamming the watch against the pillar, splintering some of the wood before it sent out sparks of green electricity, before sending the DNA current through Jen's system, turning her into Grey Matter, which obviously didn't help much with the height limit rule.

"Huh?" she asked, looking herself over. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Anything but being a micro-munchkin!"

Little did she know that things weren't about to get much better for her as she felt the ground shake beneath her when several kids stampeded towards the water slide, completely unaware of the mini alien in front of them that they were about to crush.

"Uh-oh!" Grey Matter said.

* * *

***Opening Theme Song: Jen 10***

**(The scene shows several planets as the eerie alien music began then the scene shows the watch with the silhouetted image of Jen as the music amped up.)**

**It started when an alien device did what it did**

**It stuck itself upon her wrist with secrets that it hid**

**(The scene shows Jen as she leaned forward to grab the mysterious watch from the alien capsule then it jumped up and clamped itself on her wrist, much to her shock.)**

**Now she's got superpowers, she's no ordinary kid!**

**(Then the next scene is when Jen presses the core down then the watch released a powerful flash of green light as it**** sunk down into her arm and from where it had sunk, brown-orange rocks erupted from her skin and worked their way all over her body until they reached her eye.)**

**She's Jen 10! (The words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**So if you see her, you might be in for a big surprise!**

**(We see many quick shots of different aliens: Grey Matter, Razorjaws, Diamondhead, Inferno, Stinkfly, Upgrade, Wildmutt, Ghostfreak, Ghostfreak, Stinkfly, Grey Matter and Upgrade in that order.)**

**She'll turn into an alien before your very eyes!**

**(The scene shows Jen become covered in orange fur as her teeth grew into fangs then she became a humanoid dog-like alien as she slams her claws against the ground and let out a roar.)**

**She's slimy, funny, fast and strong! She's every shape and size!**

**(We see more quick shots of different aliens: Razorjaws, Diamondhead, VLOCT, Four Arms, Inferno and Wildmutt in that order.)**

**She's Jen 10! (Once again, the words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**(The scene showed a chibi Jen who ran towards the fourth wall then jumped, somersaulted and morphed into the aliens:**

**Armed with powers, she's on the case!**

**1- A dog-like alien humanoid, who shred at the fourth wall.**

**2- A four-armed, four-eyed, red-skinned alien, who rose her arms up and pumped them.**

**Fighting all evil from Earth or space!**

**3- A small, amphibious, bug-eyed alien, who leapt towards the fourth wall and crashed at it.**

**4- A humanoid velociraptor with orbs on her feet and wore a protective visor zoomed to the screen.**

**5- A living, stretchable metal being with green digital stripes and one eye.**

**She'll never stop 'til she makes them pay!**

**6- A living entity made of powerful durable crystal, who blocks a large laser beam and reflects it back.**

**7- An anglerfish humanoid alien, who opens her mouth to show her razor-sharp jaws.**

**Cause she's the baddest girl to ever save the day!**

**8- A humanoid fly with two pairs of wings and four eyestalks flew to the screen.**

**9- A ghost-like alien with one purple eye.**

**10- A living humanoid on fire who fires a stream of fire at the fourth wall.)**

**Jen 10!**

**(Then Jen landed on the ground fist-first, which caused the ground to crack.)**

**(Multiple scenes are shown: the dog alien leapt out of the forest and towards the fourth wall, Jen finished her transformation as the diamond alien, the fire alien throws a fireball from her index finger, Jen slamming the watch down, Glen bringing down the spear on the cockatiel's head, the four-armed alien letting out a battle cry, finishing her transformation and the velociraptor alien zooming across the water.)**

**(The final scene shows Jen with a cocky grin as all the aliens got sucked up into her watch and the title "Jen 10" appears beside her.)**

***End Song***

* * *

Grey Matter ducked and dodged to avoid the feet of the kids. "Whoa! Look out! Watch those flip flops!"

She then hid behind the pillar and saw a man with brown hair and white glasses speaking to Brad about something none of the kids cared about.

"In 1951 when this water park was a cornfield, recently declassified documents suggest an alien spacecraft crash-landed right here," he said as Grey Matter snuck past everyone, completely unseen due to her small stature and got to Brad's shoes before grabbing a lace from each shoe in each hand.

"Being small does have its advantages. Now time to tie up some loose ends."

"So," the man said. "If you can get someone from upper management down here so I could start checking soil samples."

Brad groaned, annoyed. "Okay. Hold on while I call someone who cared." He put his thumb and pinky finger to his ear and mouth in a position that he was talking on a phone. "Ring ring ring. Guess what, dude, no answer. Next in line!"

The man looked down running away from the scene towards the slide. "Did you see that?! An alien!"

Grey Matter panted as she hid behind a pole.

"Maybe a remnant of that fateful crash," the man said.

"Dude, you've been in the sun way too long," Brad said.

The man ran off towards Grey Matter, pushing past Brad.

"Hey, no cuts!" he shouted before falling down due to Grey Matter tying his shoelaces together before she reached the pool as Glen was about to go down.

"Hey, race you to the bottom!" Grey Matter said to Glen who noticed her. She then went down the slide as she cheered and smiled as she went down the twists and turns as she was finally tossed into the drink. "Now that rocked!" She then saw a shadow loom over her as she then shouted out before ducking under the water as Glen landed into the drink right on top of her.

Glen then spotted Grey Matter who peeked her head out of the water. "Grandpa's not going to like you going alien just to sneak on a ride."

"That's why I'm not going to tell him," Grey Matter said. "In a few minutes, I'll be back to normal and he'll never know, will he?"

"We gotta towel off, or, in your case, _napkin_ off," Glen deadpanned as he got out of the pool.

The man from the top of the slide surfaced out of the water before raising his hand out of the water with Grey Matter in it before she glared in shock as she was caught.

"There you are, my little alien ticket to fame," he said.

"Glen! Glen!" Grey Matter shouted in fear as Glen perked up at that voice and stared at the man who was holding his cousin.

"Let her go!" Glen shouted as the man rushed out of the pool with Glen following him in a chase as he stored Grey Matter in a cooler before rushing out of the Riptide Rapids, past Max who was holding three snow cones for himself and the kids as he heard a faint screaming from the cooler as his grandson ran up to his side.

"Grandpa! That guy's got Grey Matter!" Glen said as Max trashed the snow cones and joining Glen in the chase.

"Glen!" Grey Matter shouted as she was tossed around from the rumbling food inside the cooler as the man ran away.

He spotted the others chasing him to get the cooler as he rushed into the crowd before Max stopped to catch his breath from fatigue.

"I keep forgetting I'm not as young as I used to be. Go!" he told him as Glen ran through the crowd before spotting the man putting the cooler in the trunk of his car.

"Let me out!" Grey Matter shouted as the man closed the trunk on her and driving away before Glen could catch him.

Glen looked absolutely surprised (in a bad way) as he watched the car fade away from view as Max joined him.

"Don't worry. We'll find her. Somehow," Max said.

* * *

A security camera on the man's house spotted him driving up to the garage before parking and walking into the house to see a bunch of alarm beams shining through the hallway.

"Security system, off," he commanded as the beams turned off and he walked through the hallway, cooler in hand. His wet flip flops left markings on the linoleum floor that some cleaning bots easily wiped off.

He entered his kitchen and placed the cooler on the counter.

"Lights on," he commanded as the lights turned on. "Prepare dinner." The microwave turned on at that command as a white cat leaped onto the counter.

The cat smelled Grey Matter in the cooler and mewed as it played with the cooler before the man grabbed it.

"No no," he said. "This one is all mine."

* * *

The Rust Bucket drove through the streets in the direction the man drove away.

"Okay, so if she's Grey Matter now, she'll just turn back into Jen then go Four Arms or Ghostfreak or something and escape," Glen suggested.

"But if you said she went alien when she did, Jen should have changed back before she was taken," Max said.

"Which means, maybe something's wrong with the watch," Glen said. "Well, at least as Grey Matter, she's smart."

* * *

Grey Matter was in a glass jar, holding her chin and walking around in circles as the man examined her.

"Incredible. Truly incredible," he said. "A perfect miniature alien being."

"Who are you calling miniature," Grey Matter challenged.

"So, which galaxy are you from?"

"Actually, I don't know myself. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh, feisty little life form, aren't you?"

"You want to see feisty? Just wait until I get big."

The two stared for a moment as Grey Matter glared.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer."

"My thoughts exactly," the man said before grabbing his phone and taking a picture of a sad-looking Grey Matter and walked away as Grey Matter bowed her head into the glass, sad.

* * *

Meanwhile in a castle of some kind, a man dressed up as a knight with a cowl, armour and an elaborate golden mask was sitting at his laptop talking to the man over video chat. His name was Enoch.

"Mr. Howell," he said. "We've more than had enough of your fuzzy claims and blurry photos of supposed alien spaceships. I'm not someone you want to annoy."

"I-I know that," Howell stuttered. "But this one's different. I promise you." He then showed the knight the photo he took. "You see, she's only about six inches in size and converses fluently in English. Perhaps The Organization will consider?"

"I'm sending a car. You'd better not be wasting our time or our resources."

* * *

"Great," Grey Matter said, now moved to a shelf full of outer space-related merchandise in another room. "A thousand people at the water freak and the UFO freak spots me."

Howell's cat walked up, curious at the tiny alien in the jar in the shelf.

"Wait," Grey Matter said. "This could work. Here, kitty, kitty," she said as she knocked herself against the jar to try to knock it off the shelf/intrigue the cat. "I taste just like chicken."

The cat, intrigued, leaped up onto the shelf and swatted the jar away, breaking it open when it fell to the floor, releasing Grey Matter.

"I'm free!" she shouted. Unfortunately, Howell's vacuum bots detected the broken glass on the floor and trailed over to Grey Matter to sweep it up. "Uh-oh. I'm free."

She tried backing up to avoid them, but the cat was waiting for her there. Thinking quickly, she hopped over the bots and started running for the door with the vacuums chasing her.

As she ran out, Howell stepped out of his office and into the hallway.

"Howell Wayneright: alien discoverer! Let the fame and fortune begin!" He stepped into the other room only to discover Grey Matter had escaped. "No!"

* * *

The chase continued into the kitchen as Grey Matter quickly hopped on the cabinet and drawer handles and safely onto the counter where the vacuums couldn't get her. She turned to her right to see the phone and got an idea.

In the Rust Bucket, Glen's phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Glen, it's me,"_ Grey Matter said on the other line.

"Jen, you're still Grey Matter?" he asked.

"_Yeah, the Omnitrix still won't work!"_

"Where are you?"

* * *

Grey Matter carried the phone to the window, where she gazed through the glass and analysed the surrounding area to pinpoint her location.

"Uh, there appears to be a mountain peak 13.2 miles due west with a vertical angle at 45 degrees."

"_And you call me a braniac,"_ Glen said over the phone. _"How about a street?"_

"Oh, yeah. It's Ripley!" Grey Matter then put her hands on the window.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded through the entire house and metal sheets came down while Grey Matter was still on the sill! She quickly leaped off, but accidentally knocked the phone onto the floor in the process, breaking it.

* * *

Glen heard the alarm go off and the phone crashing.

"Jen? Something happened."

* * *

The alarm shut off and Grey Matter spotted Howell staring her down, angry. He then ran towards the tiny frog alien and clamped his hands over her, preventing her escape.

Fortunately, Grey Matter crawled up his arm, into his short sleeve and down his back. Howell tried to trap her, but only ended up hurting himself as Grey Matter jumped out of his collar and bolted for the air vent for safety. Unfortunately, Howell thought of this and removed the grate and grabbed her. Thinking quickly, Grey Matter bit down his hand, causing him to yelp in pain.

* * *

As this was going down, inside the Rust Bucket, Glen unfolded a map as he read it.

"Ripley Avenue, Ripley Lane, Ripley Drive?" he read. "We don't have time to check them all out!"

"Do we have a choice?" Max asked as he drove into suburbia.

* * *

"What's your malfunction?" Grey Matter asked the Omnitrix as she crawled through the air ducts of Howell's house. "Probably something stupid like the DNA splicing replicator copying a fragment of the amino acid sequence." She then gasped as she realized what she said. "So _this_ is what it feels like to be a scientist."

She then crawled to a different section of the ducts until she heard a whirring as Howell turned up the fan.

"I'll teach you to blow me off!" Howell exclaimed.

The fans blew Grey Matter through the ducts, causing her to thud against the metal walls. Howard heard this and followed the thudding.

Grey Matter continued flying through the ducts before she found a vent and grabbed onto it before she opened it, finding herself in the kitchen again with Howell waiting for her with a broom in his hands.

"Gotcha!" he shouted, swinging the room.

"Think again!" Grey Matter shouted as she dodged the broom as it knocked the vent off.

"This continued for a bit with Howell swinging the broom and Grey Matter dodging it before she found her way to the sink and crawled into the drain.

"She gets away and the Organization will come after me!" he said to himself. "Come on. Think, Howell!" He then spotted the faucet and an idea came to his head. He turned the valve and water came out of the faucet and filled the sink, sending Grey Matter through the pipes as the water washed her away.

She then suddenly surfaced and took a deep breath of clean air and sighed. "Ah, fresh air." She then realized she was in the toilet. "This is so gross."

* * *

The Rust Bucket then parked in front of a house as our heroes got out and they glared.

"I'll take this side, you take that one," Glen said as they ran around the house looking for Jen.

Max gazed through the windows looking for his granddaughter. "Jen?" That was before the sprinklers turned on, splashing him with some water and startled him away.

Glen gazed through the window into the cellar before a spider crawled down and startled him and he ran away… right into his grandfather, sending them falling on the ground.

Howell stood at his security system, gazing at the cameras' views as he grinned.

"You can run, but you can't hide."

In the basement, the cameras gazed through as Grey Matter climbed down the power wires and opened the power box.

"What?" Howard asked, raising an eyebrow.

Grey Matter grinned mischievously at the camera before she stuck her tongue out and flipped the lever, cutting the power. The monitors then turned off.

Grey Matter then glanced around the room, hiding in a potted plant before she spotted the furnace. "Ah, my ticket out."

She then ran for it as she hid from view behind a couch as Howell showed up, shining a flashlight through the room.

"Don't make this hard on yourself."

He then walked away as Grey Matter ran for the furnace and pushed the lever, opening it and startling Howell. He then saw Grey Matter crawling up the furnace as he glared.

"I'll smoke you out if I have to!" he shouted as he struck a match, igniting it and lighting a fire in the furnace, causing smoke to rise up.

The smoke filled Grey Matter's lungs, sending her into a coughing fit and causing her to lose her grip as she fell down the furnace before Howell caught her with a fishing net.

* * *

Meanwhile, Glen and Max continued searching for Jen until Glen spotted a very familiar car parked in a driveway out of the corner of his eye.

"Grandpa, his car!" Glen shouted as Max drove forward.

* * *

Howard placed Grey Matter in a glass cabinet as the alien glared at him and looked at all the figurines and stuff of the like he had amassed.

"Something tells me you're the type of guy who has a lot of friends," she said, still coughing.

"Who needs friends when you'll have the fame I'm about to have?" he asked as he opened the door to reveal three figures wearing hats and trench coats along with knight-like armour. The one in the centre held a small electric cage in his hands. The three walked into the house, catching Howell's attention.

"*gasp* They're here!"

"Yeah," Grey Matter said, thinking it was her family. "To break me out."

"Howell turned to face the knights and smiled nervously. "You don't know how long I've waited to meet you people. It's truly an honour," he said, sticking out his hand.

Grey Matter looked in disappointment as she realized that it wasn't her family.

* * *

Speaking of which, Glen and Max ran up the doorway and glanced at the door.

"Wanna ring the doorbell?" Glen asked.

"I'll knock- hard!" Max shouted as he kicked the door off its hinges.

* * *

"Where's the alien?" the leader of the three knights asked.

Howell moved out of the way as he showed Grey Matter. The knight then pushed Howell aside before placing Grey Matter in the cage and closed it.

"Hands off!" Grey Matter shouted as she groaned and they walked away.

* * *

The others realized they got the wrong place as they saw a dog growling at them before an old woman in a wheelchair pulled up and glared.

"Brutus, sic boy!"

Brutus growled before he attacked Max and sent him sprawling to the floor as he attempted to bite him.

Glen looked to see the knights carrying Grey Matter to their car and escorting Howell into the car.

Howell didn't realize that his phone fell out of his pocket and onto the lawn as he entered the car.

"It's him! The guy who's got Jen!" Glen shouted as the car pulled out of the driveway. "They're getting away!" Max finally pried Brutus off him.

"Down, boy," Max said as he pinched a nerve, putting Brutus to sleep as he placed him down.

"Nice trick, Grandpa," Glen said.

"Come on," Max said, standing up. "We need to find out where they went."

* * *

In the car, Grey Matter sat in the cage as she looked at the knights with a nervous look on her face. "I have a bad feeling about these guys."

"That's because you're the one in the cage and I'm not," Howell said as they drove to the castle from earlier.

The knights and Howell exited the car and entered the castle, cage in hand.

* * *

Back at Howell's house, Glen and Max contemplated their next move as Max gazed through the window to the garage, where he spotted the same car model as the one at the old lady's house.

"The old lady and the creep have the same taste in cars. Go figure," he said.

Glen then glanced down and spotted Howell's phone, picked it up and pressed a button to reveal Grey Matter's picture.

"She looks so sad," Glen said. "They can't torment Jen like that, only I can torment Jen like that!"

Max took the phone and then pressed another button to look up its call history and highlighted (555) 555-1034.

"If we can get a reverse trace on that number, we should be able to get an address."

"Grandpa. There's a sneaky side of you I'm totally starting to appreciate," Glen said.

* * *

At the castle, the knights walked up to a desk in front of a chair and placed Grey Matter's cage on the desk. The chair turned around to reveal Enoch.

"A remarkable specimen," he observed.

Howard chuckled at the comment. "So, how are we doing this? Joint news conference? Getting on major talk shows?"

"We prefer to keep our discoveries private," Enoch said.

"What are you talking about? We gotta tell the world about this!"

"Actually, _we_ don't."

Two scientists in hazmat suits walked into the room, wheeling a machine up as they placed Grey Matter's cage onto it.

"What? Where are you taking her?!"

"Our scientists have a few tests to run."

"Actually, it's summer!" Grey Matter shouted. "It should be illegal to take tests at this time of the year!"

The scientists wheeled the cage into another room and the door closed behind her.

"I found her! She belongs to me!" Howell exclaimed.

"She's ours now," Enoch said. "And you just became disposable."

The knights then grabbed Howell and threw him down the stairs as he groaned as he stood up and gazed at the knights.

"They can't do this. To either of us!"

A knight opened the door next to him and Howell slammed against the door, knocking him down as he ran to try to save Grey Matter.

* * *

Outside, a knight holding a lance of some kind walked outside the perimeter as Glen and Max hid in the bushes as they gazed at the castle.

"This isn't a house. It's a fortress," Glen said. "Are they having a masquerade party here or something?"

"They call themselves The Organization, a well-financed secret society dedicated to collecting alien technology." He then noticed Glen looking at him weirdly. "Uh, hey, when you've been around for as long as I have, you pick up a few things."

* * *

In the castle's lab, the scientists wheeled Grey Matter up to a machine and they showed her a mock-up of herself strapped to a table.

One of the scientists activated the machine and three laser pointers came out and sliced the mock-up vertically, scaring Grey Matter out of her skin.

"Prepare subject for dissection."

* * *

Meanwhile, the others hid in a tree as the knights patrolled the castle grounds as Max looked at Glen.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Not really," Glen said. "But…"

They both walked to the edge of the branch and jumped off before grabbing onto the ledge and jumped into the castle grounds, Max crashing. Unfortunately, they caught the attention of a guard.

"Hi there," Max said as the knight prepared to attack with his lance before Max roundhouse kicked him and he fell to the ground, dropping his lance.

The two then started exchanging big blows to each other, the knight gaining the advantage as Glen spotted the discarded lance.

The knight was about to strike before Glen ran up behind him. "Hey, Metal Head!" He then whacked the knight in the face with the lance, leaving a surprised Max as Glen smiled at his work.

* * *

Meanwhile, one of the scientists pressed a code into one of the doors before he was suddenly knocked unconscious once Howell hit him with a fire extinguisher. He then stole his uniform, put it on and pressed the Enter button, opening the door. He then walked in to see Grey Matter strapped to the table and about to be dissected by the lasers.

"Uh, don't bother with the slice and dice! Trust me, I'm just as grey on the inside as I am on the out!"

"Let me assist you," Howell said as he used the fire extinguisher to knock the other scientist out before he pulled off the mask and put his glasses back on.

"What are you doing?!" Grey Matter shouted.

"Getting you out of here," Howell said as he used the lasers to break the metal bonds that restrained Grey Matter's hands, freeing her before the door opened again and two more scientists walked in and realized what Howell was doing before rushing up to him.

"Back off! Aliens are people too. Well… sort off…" He then used the machine's laser tendrils to grab the scientists and hoist them into the air before he helped Grey Matter with the leg bonds and grabbed her and started to walk away.

Unfortunately, the other scientist recovered and knocked him down, sending him crashing to the floor as Grey Matter fell out of his hands. He then tried to grab Grey Matter before Howell grabbed his leg and engaged in a struggle with him as the door opened.

Grey Matter ran out of the room and into the hallway… right before she went splat against a leg.

"Ow!" Glen shouted as he clutched his leg. He then looked down and gasped when he realized who hit him. "Jen!"

"Glen!" she said as Glen picked her up.

"Let's save the family reunion for the road," Max said as they ran off.

They avoided the knights, who were searching for their escaped prisoner before they ducked into another room before they found themselves in total darkness.

Suddenly, the lights on the floor illuminated the room, revealing glass pods filled with what was obviously alien technology as they stared in awe at their discovery.

"Look at all this alien tech!" Grey Matter said.

* * *

A knight ran up to Enoch's desk before bowing.

"Sir, our scientists were found unconscious and the alien is missing," he reported. "There's also been a security breach at the northeast perimeter."

"Find me that alien!"

* * *

The Tennysons gazed along the walls in awe as they looked at the alien technology.

"Oh man," Grey Matter said. "These guys have no clue what they've got here."

"Or maybe they do," Glen said.

"We've got to destroy everything," Grey Matter told them.

Suddenly, the door opened again and Enoch and a bunch of knights spilled into the room along with two more who were restraining Howell.

"Spread out and find them!" he ordered as the knights ran up as the Tennysons ducked for cover.

Grey Matter glanced at the technology and got to thinking before she suddenly got an idea.

"Glen, grab that pulse hypercore. Grandpa, the gillenium capacitor," she orders before her family looked at her funny. "It's not Jen talking, it's Grey Matter. Trust me!"

Max and Glen did as they were told and brought the hypercore and capacitor to Grey Matter before a laser blast fired near them and they spotted a knight by them.

"They're over here!" he shouted before Max tackled him and took his lance before opening fire on the other knights.

"Get out of here!" Grey Matter said to her cousin.

"What about you?" Glen asked.

"If I can get inside the power grid, I can hook the hypercore and capacitor up to it. This is where small comes in handy," she said. "Now go. I'll meet you outside." Glen ran off and shook their grandfather's shoulder.

"Grandpa!" he shouted as they ran off as Grey Mater entered the opening in the power grid and took the hypercore and capacitor with her before she unplugged the wires within the grid and plugged them into the hypercore and capacitor.

Outside, the core started discharging powerful energy pulses as the knights and Howell looked on is shock (if the knights' faces were visible).

"That reaction will decimate the castle and everything in it!" Enoch realized. "Everyone out! Except you, Howell. You and your little alien have been nothing but trouble."

He then tossed Howell away before running off as Grey Matter exited the core. Unfortunately, the Omnitrix timed out as she was exiting, resulting in her getting her right hand stuck in the grid.

"Oh man, seriously? Just when I didn't want you to work?!" she shouted.

Howell recovered and stood up before he noticed Jen.

"Huh?" he asked. "Where did you come from?"

"I'll tell you later," Jen said "But right now, can you give me a hand?"

Howell nodded before he grabbed Jen's hand and pried it out of the grid.

"Thanks," Jen said. "Look, a friend told me we gotta get out of here!"

Max and Glen escaped from the mansion, running for the woods as they watched the explosion before Jen and Howell escaped as the explosion destroyed the mansion completely. It was as if it never existed.

"Anyone see where that little alien went?" Howell asked.

"Nope," Jen said.

"Not a clue," Glen said.

"Well I am _done_ with anything alien."

He then walked off leaving the Tennysons alone.

* * *

The Rust Bucket drove down the road as Jen sighed in relief. "Feels good to be big again."

Glen chuckled. "Big? Get real, freak."

"Don't make me go Four Arms on you," Jen said as the Omnitrix discharged red energy and she gasped. "I didn't do anything!"

"We so have to get that fixed," Glen said.

Back at the debris of the castle, a car pulled up containing Enoch, surrounded by some computers as he glared beneath his mask at pictures of the Tennysons.

"Find out all there is to know about these people."

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, just follow, fav and review and tell your friends about this story. So see you guys soon in:**

**Side Effects**


	12. Side Effects

A wrecking ball collided with a seemingly abandoned building in a city as the camera zoomed into the crane as the driver smiled as he brought the ball back as he smirked.

"Getting paid to smash stuff. You gotta love this job," he said.

He then brought the ball back and smashed it into the building again. However, from the hole that was left behind, a man with bluish skin, dark blue hair and wearing ragged clothes stepped out and growled at the construction team. If that weren't disturbing enough, he had insects crawling all over him. His name was Clancy.

The leader of the construction team then signaled to the man driving the crane to stop once he spotted Clancy standing in the hole.

"Get out of our home."

The crane driver chuckled. "Yeah, well I hate to break it to you, pal. But this building's condemned by order of Councilwoman Liang."

"Yeah, so move it or lose it," the boss said, gesturing to his clipboard. "This place is coming down, like it or not."

Clancy's eyes shot open in anger as he shot his arms out and a swarm of wasps flew out from his sleeves and towards the construction team. The leader gasped and immediately headed for the hills. The crane driver, however, wasn't so lucky. He was completely surrounded by the wasps and they flew him back up to their master and glared.

The crane driver cried out in terror as the wasps swarmed around him, levitating him in the air. "Get these things off of me!"

"Well," Clancy said. "If you think we're bugging you _now_…"

* * *

***Opening Theme Song: Jen 10***

**(The scene shows several planets as the eerie alien music began then the scene shows the watch with the silhouetted image of Jen as the music amped up.)**

**It started when an alien device did what it did**

**It stuck itself upon her wrist with secrets that it hid**

**(The scene shows Jen as she leaned forward to grab the mysterious watch from the alien capsule then it jumped up and clamped itself on her wrist, much to her shock.)**

**Now she's got superpowers, she's no ordinary kid!**

**(Then the next scene is when Jen presses the core down then the watch released a powerful flash of green light as it**** sunk down into her arm and from where it had sunk, brown-orange rocks erupted from her skin and worked their way all over her body until they reached her eye.)**

**She's Jen 10! (The words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**So if you see her, you might be in for a big surprise!**

**(We see many quick shots of different aliens: Grey Matter, Razorjaws, Diamondhead, Inferno, Stinkfly, Upgrade, Wildmutt, Ghostfreak, Ghostfreak, Stinkfly, Grey Matter and Upgrade in that order.)**

**She'll turn into an alien before your very eyes!**

**(The scene shows Jen become covered in orange fur as her teeth grew into fangs then she became a humanoid dog-like alien as she slams her claws against the ground and let out a roar.)**

**She's slimy, funny, fast and strong! She's every shape and size!**

**(We see more quick shots of different aliens: Razorjaws, Diamondhead, VLOCT, Four Arms, Inferno and Wildmutt in that order.)**

**She's Jen 10! (Once again, the words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**(The scene showed a chibi Jen who ran towards the fourth wall then jumped, somersaulted and morphed into the aliens:**

**Armed with powers, she's on the case!**

**1- A dog-like alien humanoid, who shred at the fourth wall.**

**2- A four-armed, four-eyed, red-skinned alien, who rose her arms up and pumped them.**

**Fighting all evil from Earth or space!**

**3- A small, amphibious, bug-eyed alien, who leapt towards the fourth wall and crashed at it.**

**4- A humanoid velociraptor with orbs on her feet and wore a protective visor zoomed to the screen.**

**5- A living, stretchable metal being with green digital stripes and one eye.**

**She'll never stop 'til she makes them pay!**

**6- A living entity made of powerful durable crystal, who blocks a large laser beam and reflects it back.**

**7- An anglerfish humanoid alien, who opens her mouth to show her razor-sharp jaws.**

**Cause she's the baddest girl to ever save the day!**

**8- A humanoid fly with two pairs of wings and four eyestalks flew to the screen.**

**9- A ghost-like alien with one purple eye.**

**10- A living humanoid on fire who fires a stream of fire at the fourth wall.)**

**Jen 10!**

**(Then Jen landed on the ground fist-first, which caused the ground to crack.)**

**(Multiple scenes are shown: the dog alien leapt out of the forest and towards the fourth wall, Jen finished her transformation as the diamond alien, the fire alien throws a fireball from her index finger, Jen slamming the watch down, Glen bringing down the spear on the cockatiel's head, the four-armed alien letting out a battle cry, finishing her transformation and the velociraptor alien zooming across the water.)**

**(The final scene shows Jen with a cocky grin as all the aliens got sucked up into her watch and the title "Jen 10" appears beside her.)**

***End Song***

* * *

Meanwhile, a getaway was happening as a man in a red car drove away with the Rust Bucket in hot pursuit as he glared at the RV in his rearview mirror and smirked.

"Oh, they'll never catch me."

Glen sat in the passenger seat of the Rust Bucket as he looked out and saw something and smiled.

"There she is!"

"Are you sure?" Max asked.

"Totally."

Upgrade, who was merged with a motorcycle, drove up and chased the man in the car. _"Look out!" _she shouted as she cut through the sidewalk to avoid the traffic while avoiding oncoming civilians. _"One side! Coming through!"_

She then got back on the road in hot pursuit of the driver as he cut in front of a carrier truck as Upgrade got an idea and zoomed in on the ramp. She then lifted the front wheel of the motorcycle and got onto the ramp and drove ahead and jumped, once again in hot pursuit of the getaway car as the traffic light changed to yellow as the traffic stopped once the light turned red and a truck zoomed in on the intersecting rod. Luckily, Upgrade ducked under the truck before correcting herself.

"_Hey!"_ she shouted as the man gasped as Upgrade fired an energy beam which hit the trunk and sent the money inside flying out as Upgrade invisibly smirked. _"Some people just can't hang onto their money."_

She then formed an energy spike on her front wheel and zoomed over to the back left tire and poked it, puncturing it and the car spun wildly out of control before crashing into another car as Upgrade pulled over as the man recovered and noticed the motorcycle without a cyclist.

"No way."

Upgrade then made the man eat her dust as he coughed before she heard the sirens of police cars approaching before she drove away from the area to avoid being spotted.

She then spotted an ice cream truck nearby and invisibly smiled to herself. _"Well, I did just nab a baddie."_ She then unmerged with the motorcycle and lifted the back of the truck up to reveal boxes of the delicious frozen treats. _"Now we're talking!"_

* * *

The man struggled as the cops detained him as he tried to explain his version of events.

"Look, I'm telling you. That motorcycle. It was driving itself…"

The camera zoomed in to see Glen and Max on the sidewalk next to the Rust Bucket.

"Where's Jen?" Max asked.

"Long chase, hot day." Glen said. He then gestured to the motorcycle parked by the ice cream truck. "I'm thinking…"

Max lifted the back of the truck to reveal Jen shivering cold surrounded by a few discarded Popsicle wrappers with one of the popsicles in her hand. She looked absolutely miserable as her skin was deathly pale, her eyes were puffy and snot dripped from her nose. Some wrappers were levitating in the air, coated in pink energy.

"You okay?" Max asked before Jen sneezed, causing the wrappers to explode and she wiped her nose as the two gasped at seeing the side effects. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

* * *

Glen tried to catch all levitating things inside the RV as Max stood by Jen's side as she was in bed with a thermometer sticking out of her mouth, which beeped and Max took it out and looked at the signal.

"Well, 101. Sorry, Jen. It's official. You have a summer cold."

"Maybe from now on, you'll think twice before having snack time inside an ice cream truck," Glen smirked, done with his work.

Jen inhaled as if ready to sneeze before she reached for a blue cloth and wiped her nose.

"Hey! That's my new shirt!" Glen exclaimed as Jen sneezed, causing a fire hydrant outside to explode in pink energy, causing the water to propel upwards, creating a mini rainbow.

"Maybe from now on, you'll think twice about leaving your new clothes just lying around," Jen told him as he was going through the medical supplies and taking them out.

"Cold tablets, decongestant, cough suppressant, hospital mask."

Jen sat up and sighed. "I don't need all that junk."

"They're not for you, dweeb, they're for me," Glen said. "Once a bug like that gets out, there's no stopping it."

"Why don't you just lock me away in some closet somewhere until I'm better?" Jen asked.

Glen gasped at the suggestion. "Can we Grandpa? Pretty please?"

Max stood up with a smile. "All Jen needs is a dose of my famous San Ju Yen Pien cold remedy. Let's go. Chinatown's just down the block."

* * *

In Chinatown, a celebration was going on in full swing led by a dragon dancer and a group of Asian characters passed by a drugstore that our heroes walked out of as Max held the cold remedy Jen needed in hand.

"You know, it's so hard to find fresh potaigadon root anymore," he said. "It's all freeze-dried nowadays."

Jen coughed into her hand a few times. "Can I get a milkshake or something? My throat is killing me."

"Don't worry, the stinkweed honey in the San Ju Yen Pien coats your entire esophageal area," Max said, handing Jen the container.

Jen unscrewed the cap and inhaled the stench from it and almost gagged from the powerful odor. "And that's a good thing?"

"So, where exactly did you learn how to make this stuff, Grandpa?" Glen asked.

"I picked it up from a monk in Guangdong, China," his grandfather said, earning suspicious glances from both of his grandchildren. "They have plumbing in China too, you know."

The group heard feedback from a loudspeaker as they drew their attention to Chinatown's own Councilwoman Liang speaking from a podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said, unaware that a wasp flew onto the podium's microphone. "I want to thank all of you for your support of my downtown redevelopment program. It's truly a dream come true."

As she was speaking, more wasps flew overhead, catching the audience's attention as they all shot their attention to Clancy, who was flying on a swarm of wasps, prompting them all to run away, screaming as he glared at the councilwoman.

"Better make that a nightmare, councilwoman," he said angrily.

His eyes glowed green as he controlled the wasps, which dispersed overhead the audience, which caused them to run.

"Wasps!" Glen exclaimed as they all tried in vain to swat them away as they all ran away from the area as Clancy turned his attention to Liang.

"You're not tearing down our apartment building! We won't let you!"

"You're the nutjob who wouldn't leave!" she realized.

"Nice to know we made an impression," he said as his eyes glowed and the wasps swarmed around Liang and carried her to Clancy.

"What are you doing?"

"Just bringing you home for dinner. You're the main course!"

Jen sniffed as she watched the action going on and wiped her nose as she activated the Omnitrix and glared. "This looks like a job for- ah… ah… ah-choo!" She sneezed, causing a nearby street light to overload and explode before she slammed the core down, initiating the transformation in a flash of green light, transforming into Wildmutt, but something was different about her. Her fur was a paler orange than normal and her gills seemed to be clogged with mucus. Her lips and claws were tinted green as well.

She growled and sneezed as the camera switched to her point of view, which showed a black screen with a few flecks of white. She looked around, confused, before she growled and shot off in a random direction before crashing into one of the fair's stands. She turned around and crashed into another stand and gagged and coughed again before she ran off.

"Has Jen gone rabid or what?" Glen asked as Max looked on.

"Jen's cold must be affecting Wildmutt's sense of smell. With her schnoz clogged, she can't tell where she's going," he said.

"Okay, furball!" Glen shouted as he leaped on top of the alien dog. "I'm driving!"

He then pulled on her shoulders as she ran off and he struggled to hang on.

"Go left!" he said as she pulled in a bad direction. "No, your other left!"

They dashed through the stands, avoiding the crowd for a while until Wildmutt crashed into a fireworks stand, knocking Glen into the crates.

Glen struggled to get the crates off him as it pressed down on his legs as the wasps continued to swarm. Unfortunately, they knocked down a lantern stand, casing one of the lanterns to crash. It caught fire, which led to a fallen banner, igniting it as it trailed toward Glen.

"Help!" he shouted as he struggled to get the crates off of him.

The fire trailed towards him before lighting the wick to the fireworks before Max came running with a cart with bowls full of wonton soup, which he then tossed at Glen, extinguishing the wick, leaving Glen soaked in dumplings.

"Thanks, Grandpa," he said as Max smiled and leaned his hand against the now sideways cart.

"Just hope you don't mind smelling like chicken dumplings," he said as they noticed Wildmutt running blindly and they looked at each other.

* * *

The Tennysons regrouped inside the Rust Bucket as Max looked at Jen who was still sore from the crashes.

"Ouch! Oh man, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, this happens."

"Here," Max said, handing her the medicine. "This'll help."

Jen smelled it before gagging again. "Aw yuck!"

"Don't worry," Max said. "It smells worse than it tastes. Or is that the other way around? In any case, it's not just you I'm worried about. Seems your bug has spread to all your aliens and your powers as well. No telling how it'll affect them."

Jen winced as she drank down the medicine before she groaned once it was down the shoot. "That was so grim."

"Don't worry. After ten or so doses, you'll start to get used to it."

"Ugh," Jen groaned. "Get used to? I don't know what's worse. The cold or the cure."

"Got it," Glen said as he sat at his laptop as Max walked over to him. "Bug-Eye said something about knocking down his apartment building. Well, the only apartment left for demolition is 8610 Chester St."

As he said this, Jen snuck the drawer next to the bed seat open and put the San Ju Yen Pien into it before closing it.

"What Grandpa doesn't know won't hurt me."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Clancy's apartment building, he was holding Councilwoman Liang prisoner as her body was swarmed by black widow spiders as she cringed in absolutely paralyzing fear.

"Please, don't hurt me," she begged Clancy.

"Black widows," he warned. "You shouldn't make any sudden moves. Our grandfather built this building. We grew up here," he said as he gestured to the thousands of bugs that were swarming around the walls of the buildings. "Just me and my little friends. They are the only ones who understand. And _no one_ is evicting us."

The Rust Bucket pulled up to the decrepit apartment building. It was pretty obvious that no one but Clancy had lived in the building for who knows how long. No wonder it was gonna be demolished.

"Nice place to visit, but I wouldn't wanna live here," Glen said.

"Let's all stay together," Max said as the group walked inside of the building and they wandered through the halls as they kept close to one another and continued their search before they walked into a room.

Max looked at some news articles as he rested on one with the headline "Bugs Survive Nuclear Blast."

"They've gotta be here somewhere."

Glen then saw a few roaches feasting on a wall of mold. "Something tells me we're getting close."

Suddenly, a large figure with four golden eyes and antennae lurked out, bathed in the shadows of the corner as it stepped towards them.

"Ah! Mega Bug!" Glen shouted.

The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal Four Arms standing at the doorway with her hands positioned to mimic antennae as she smirked. Her skin now had a bit of an orange tint due to Jen's cold.

"Ha ha. Real funny," Glen said.

"I thought so, dweeb," Four Arms said in a more nasally tone.

"Help!" they heard Councilwoman Liang shout from another room.

"That came from right above us," Max said.

"I'm on it," Four Arms said as she pushed and burst through the door frame and grabbed her family in her lower two arms as Glen sniffed and pinched his nose when he saw her armpits had grown gross pockets filled with pus.

"It's your hives," Max said. "Your cold must have turned them into pus-filled pockets full of…"

"…pure putridness," Glen said, fanning the stench away from him.

"I can't help it," Four Arms said. "I'm sick."

"You're telling me," Glen remarked.

Four Arms leapt up high as she landed just a floor above them before setting Glen and Max down as they saw the poor councilwoman being swarmed with black widows crawling all over her.

Max took a step towards her but she stopped him.

"Stop," she whispered. "Black widows."

"There's got to be some way to help her," Glen said as Four Arms sniffled before sneezing and unleashing a huge amount of mucus which coated the councilwoman and blew the spiders off her.

"Oops," Four Arms said.

"Thanks," the councilwoman whimpered.

"Don't mention it," Four Arms wheezed as Max helped her up.

"You are trespassing," Clancy's voice sounded around them as they all shot their attention to him. His eyes started glowing again.

Suddenly, a swarm of cockroaches crawled towards the group before it formed a massive swarm which knocked Four Arms several feet back.

Max looked at Clancy and he hissed at him. "We will rule mankind."

Max then turned around, only to find himself face-to-face with the swarm surrounding Four Arms.

"Grandpa, look out," Glen shouted as his grandfather dodged the swarm as it punched through the floor.

Suddenly, a huge amount of white bugs started eating through the wooden floor at Glen's feet.

"Termites!" he gasped as the floor caved in beneath him and left him dangling from the edge before he was saved by Councilwoman Liang, who stuck her hand out for him to grab.

"You want to be king?" Four Arms asked Clancy. "Get ready to meet crown!"

She then charged towards the buck maniac who then used his powers again as he summoned a swarm of red ants which surrounded the alien on all sides and crawled all over her as she gasped and started itching at them and hopping on one leg.

"Ants in my pants!"

She started itching all over as she lost control and started crashing into the walls and support beams, splintering the wood due to her brute strength.

"You're destroying our home!" Clancy shouted as Four Arms crashed into the supports as the building started rumbling. "No!" he shouted as he summoned his wasp army and they surrounded him.

"The whole place is coming down!" Glen shouted.

"We have to get out of here," Councilwoman Liang said.

"No time!" Max said as the screen went black.

The camera zoomed to the outside of the building to reveal the entire apartment complex caved in on itself and crash down to the ground, completely destroyed. And in the center of the wreckage, Four Arms pushed the ceiling off of them as the force of the ceiling pushed her back to the ground and she groaned as the Omnitrix timed out and she transformed back to human as the rest of the group spotted her. "Ugh, it's a good thing I can't feel my head."

They heard a shuffling and looked to see Clancy stand out of the rubble, looking absolutely livid before he looked down and saw a pile of dead insects. He gasped and picked some of them up. "No, no, no! You will all be sorry. We will exterminate the entire city!"

He raised his arms to the sky and summoned a massive amount of wasps to him as the group looked on in shock. There was enough wasps to cover them in a huge shadow. The wasps then formed a cyclone that consumed Clancy. Jen tried to fire an energy bolt at it, but the cyclone dissipated, and Clancy was gone along with the wasps.

"This has been a really weird day," Councilwoman Liang said as Glen smirked.

"Welcome to our world."

"At least my hives are gone," Jen said, examining her body.

"Where'd that smelly four-armed woman go?" Councilwoman Liang asked. "I wanted to thank her."

"We'll be sure to tell her, but she'd want you to keep everything you saw here a secret, okay?" Jen asked.

"Can you find your way back home?" Max asked.

The councilwoman nodded to both questions before she left the area.

The Tennysons turned to each other as they immediately returned to business.

"So, where do you think Bug Brain crawled off to?" Jen asked as Max pondered and gazed out to a nuclear power plant on the top of the hill.

"Only one way to exterminate an entire city."

* * *

The Rust Bucket drove up the road to get to the power plant.

Jen sat in the front seat of the RV and was shivering immensely.

"Turn on the heat, Grandpa, it's freezing in here."

"It's already on, Jen," Max said. "But you're shaking like an earthquake. Glen, get her another dose of my San Ju Yen Pien."

Jen gasped at that and immediately denied the suggestion. "N-n-No!" I mean, I just finished it off. All gone. I'm sure it's gonna start working any minute now."

"Wow," Glen said as he looked at his laptop. "Listen to this: ants can lift ten times their own body weight, grasshoppers can leap one hundred times their length and cockroaches can hold their breath for over an hour."

"We don't need their resumes," Jen said to her cousin. "We need to know how to squash them."

"Duh," Glen remarked. "I'm saying insects are pretty tough little suckers. Short of another ice age or a tanker full of pesticide, looks like holding a bug barbeque is our best option."

"And I know just the chef," Jen said as she held up the Omnitrix.

* * *

The group walked down the halls of the power plant, keeping an eye out for Clancy or any insects lining the walls as Jen stood, shivering like crazy as they walked. Suddenly, an alarm started blaring through the building and a red light started blaring through the building and a red light started flashing through the halls.

"What's happening?" Jen asked.

"_Core temperature rising,"_ the building's alarm stated. _"Approaching critical."_

"He must be fooling around with the reactor's controls," Max realized. "Let's go!"

They then ran, following the smoke that came from the reactor with Jen keeping them safe in an energy dome to protect them from radiation, only to find the controls and several computers smashed and sparking out.

"_Core temperature critical. Meltdown imminent."_

"All the controls are smashed," Max stated. "We'll have to shut it down manually."

"How do we do that?" Jen said as they walked up to the computers and she enlarged the dome.

"Just outside the reactor core, there's an emergency override system."

"Lemme guess," Glen smirked, leaning against a cabinet in the dome, unaware that a cockroach was crawling up next to him. "You learned about nuclear reacting from a monk in China." He then noticed the cockroach and backed up in surprise as Clancy walked in, bugs swarming all around him.

"Came for a front row seat?" he asked.

"If this place goes nuclear *pauses to wipe nose*, you're going to wind up blowing with the rest of us."

"We don't think so," Clancy said as an entire hive of cockroaches swarmed out from his sleeves, shoes, pants, wherever and crawled all over his body, forming a bug armor if you will. "When the reactor goes super critical, we'll be snug as bugs in a rug."

"Of course!" Glen realized. "Scientists think cockroaches are the only things that would survive the blast."

"So this guy's going to wear a bug suit to protect himself from the meltdown?" Jen asked as she walked up, activated the Omnitrix and dialed in her desired alien before slamming the core down and transforming into Inferno, leaving her family exposed to radiation. Only, her flames and the cracks in the outline, which were supposed to be orange, were now an icy blue instead.

"Wait, something's weird about you."

"We don't have time for you to diss me," Inferno said. "You guys shut down the reactor. I'll take care of Bugsy."

She then leaped forward to attack before she was swatted away by Clancy.

Glen and Max ran out of the room to get to the reactor, but Clancy took note of this.

"You can't escape us."

He stuck his index finger out and a swarm of hornets followed them.

"That's it," Inferno said, getting up. "Time to turn up the heat around here!" She stuck her arms out before she sneezed and a gust of cold air came out with no fire. "Hey! What happened? You should be a bunch of briquettes by now." She then came to a realization as her eyes widened. "My cold! It froze my flames!"

Clancy invisibly smirked before laying the smack down on Inferno.

* * *

Glen and Max ran down the halls to the reactor when Max looked over his shoulder and saw the swarm of hornets following them.

"Uh oh. Remember the old expression 'mean as a hornet?'"

"Meltdown in five minutes."

They ran down to the end of the hall where they found a fire hose. Max turned the valve and Glen held the hose at it fired a large stream of water at the swarm as the hornets all dropped dead to the floor.

* * *

Clancy tossed Inferno around like a ragdoll as she hit the controls and fell to the floor and held up her hand in surrender.

"Oh man. Maybe we can talk about this?" Suddenly, a blue beam shot out of her hand and Clancy was frozen in the spot where it landed as Inferno noticed this and gasped.

"Hey."

Glen and Max arrived at the reactor just below where Clancy and Inferno were fighting as it flashed bright orange, clearly stating that it was about to go boom any second.

"_Core temperature critical. Meltdown in one minute."_

Inferno continued to fire her ice beams before breaking off one of Clancy's arms, which regenerated from the cockroaches before he tackled her out of the observation room and into the reactor chamber.

Max was working on the manual override controls as Glen swatted the bugs away with a broom as he started sweating.

"Grandpa! I can't hold these bugs off much longer!"

"Meltdown in 30 seconds."

Suddenly, an ice beam froze all the bugs on the spot as Clancy crashed down and Inferno swung down on the resulting stalagmite at his family.

"Somebody call for a heroine?"

"I don't get it. Since when are you an automatic ice cube maker?" Glen asked.

"I guess for some aliens, getting a cold isn't just an expression," Inferno smiled.

"I can't override," Max said. "All the manual controls have overheated."

Clancy then rushed to the group.

"Jen, look out!" Max shouted as Inferno generated a blue sphere in her hands and tossed it at Clancy, freezing him on the spot.

"Core meltdown in 10…"

"Stand clear! I've got an idea!" Inferno shouted.

"9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…"

As the countdown went on, Inferno fired her ice rays at the reactor, instantly causing the temperature to drop significantly and the room to fill up with steam due to the combination of the hot air and ice. The reactor froze over and the light stopped flashing.

"_Core temperature falling. Returning to below critical limits."_

"Alright!" Glen cheered.

"Way to go, Jen!" Max said.

"Thanks," Inferno said, shivering. "Could we please get some hot chocolate or something?" She then sneezed.

* * *

"The bad guy's on ice, the reactor's chilling and I think that steam knocked out the last of my cold," Jen said, her skin tone back to normal.

"Don't you just love it when everything works out?" Max asked.

Glen got a carton of milk out of the refrigerator when he spotted a roach crawl out of it. He reeled his leg up to stomp it. "Sorry, Mr. Roach. This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me."

Before he could step on it, he saw an inordinate amount of roaches crawl from the walls and door of the Rust Bucket. "Company, lots of company!" he shouted as Jen leaped up from her seat.

Max pulled over as the roaches completely swarmed the Rust Bucket and the door opened as Clancy, still covered in his roach armor, walked in and revealed his disgusting face to them as they swatted the roaches off of themselves.

"We didn't appreciate that cold shoulder you gave us in the power plant."

Max tossed a punch at him, but he caught him and threw him back into the front of the RV as the kids glared as Glen grabbed a fire extinguisher.

"I thought you turned Mr. Bug into a snow cone," Glen said as Jen tried to activate the Omnitrix.

"He must've thawed out!" Jen said as she tapped the button, only to find out that the watch was still recharging. "Oh man!" she groaned. "We're on our own." She then lit her hands up in pink energy as she glared and Glen fired the extinguisher to blow the roaches away from him.

"Any ideas on how to get rid of them?" Jen asked.

"Not unless you got a six-foot candy bar to tempt them with!"

Jen then got an idea. "Nope. But I have the next best thing!" She ran for the drawer next to the bed seat and grabbed the San Ju Yen Pien as Clancy was strangling Max. "Come and get it!"

The stench filled the RV and the roaches were instantly mesmerized and instantly flew towards it, even the ones covering Clancy as he lost his strength and dropped Max from his grip.

"What's happening?" he asked. "Stop!"

"Fetch!" Jen shouted as she tossed the medicine out the window and into the ocean, all the bugs following.

Clancy then turned to see Max who glared at him. He chuckled innocently.

Max then sucker-punched him out of the door and into the street barrier as he groaned and fell unconscious.

"Good. That guy was really starting to bug me."

"I'm calling the police. I'll be right back," Max said as he went for the phone.

Glen then inhaled hard before he sneezed. "Oh no," he said as he gained the same features as Jen.

"Hey, what do you know? Everything really did work out after all," Jen said as Glen sneezed again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go use those supplies you had, prepare your sick corner, and ask Grandpa to drive back to Chinatown to get that horrid medicine for you." She then walked into the RV.

* * *

**A/N: Hi. Credits for Jen's side effects goes to Ben10Man. The Next is the Season 1 Finale. And I promise all of you that I'm gonna make it bigger and better than it ever was in the show itself. So see you guys soon in:**

**Secrets**

**-Coming right now!**


	13. Secrets

"_We're live at the scene of a high speed police pursuit of an armored car stolen earlier today from the federal reserve at Denver,"_ a news reporter said as we're shown the news footage as the armored car passed by the Rust Bucket. _"It is believed the thieves also have a hostage."_

Large green crystals suddenly grew from the ground and caused the armored car to hit a speed bump, which slashed the tire and caused the car to swerve out of control before stopping as the police squads surrounded it before the cops got out and aimed their guns.

"Freeze, punk!" the captain shouted

The door opened and the crook stepped out with a gun in his hand as he grabbed the hostage from the federal reserve and held his neck under his arm with a glare.

"Hold your fire!" the captain told his team as the lowered their guns

The crook's partner came out with a strange-looking gun. He fired it, sending out a bolt of electricity at a car, blowing it up and sending the cops scattering.

Suddenly, Diamondhead appeared from behind him.

"_Wait, what's this?"_ the reporter asked as Diamondhead slashed the weapon in half with her blade arm.

The crook ran off before he was lifted up in the air as a huge crystal pillar formed from the ground beneath him, keeping him up high.

The driver snuck up Diamondhead from behind as the hostage gasped. Diamondhead heard this and turned around before forming her right arm into a giant blade. The driver gulped before raising his hands in the air, releasing the hostage.

"Good boy," she said with a smile. "You know what you're supposed to do now, right?"

The driver nodded before joining his partner with the cops with his hands in the air.

"We don't know where these strange creatures come from, but they seem to be here to help."

Little did they know, the news report was being broadcast on the Chimerian Hammer in Earth's orbit, being shown to Vilgax.

"The Omnitrix, wasted on pointless heroics!" Vilgax said, annoyed.

"_Shall I dispatch more drones to retrieve it?"_ the Bioid asked.

"No."

The healing chamber suddenly opened, releasing tons of steam everywhere as Vilgax emerged from the chamber as a silhouette, now completely healed from his injuries from when the Omnitrix was sent to Earth. He had now become much more burly than before. He then stepped on a medical drone, destroying it.

"I will see to this task myself."

* * *

***Opening Theme Song: Jen 10***

**(The scene shows several planets as the eerie alien music began then the scene shows the watch with the silhouetted image of Jen as the music amped up.)**

**It started when an alien device did what it did**

**It stuck itself upon her wrist with secrets that it hid**

**(The scene shows Jen as she leaned forward to grab the mysterious watch from the alien capsule then it jumped up and clamped itself on her wrist, much to her shock.)**

**Now she's got superpowers, she's no ordinary kid!**

**(Then the next scene is when Jen presses the core down then the watch released a powerful flash of green light as it**** sunk down into her arm and from where it had sunk, brown-orange rocks erupted from her skin and worked their way all over her body until they reached her eye.)**

**She's Jen 10! (The words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**So if you see her, you might be in for a big surprise!**

**(We see many quick shots of different aliens: Grey Matter, Razorjaws, Diamondhead, Inferno, Stinkfly, Upgrade, Wildmutt, Ghostfreak, Ghostfreak, Stinkfly, Grey Matter and Upgrade in that order.)**

**She'll turn into an alien before your very eyes!**

**(The scene shows Jen become covered in orange fur as her teeth grew into fangs then she became a humanoid dog-like alien as she slams her claws against the ground and let out a roar.)**

**She's slimy, funny, fast and strong! She's every shape and size!**

**(We see more quick shots of different aliens: Razorjaws, Diamondhead, VLOCT, Four Arms, Inferno and Wildmutt in that order.)**

**She's Jen 10! (Once again, the words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**(The scene showed a chibi Jen who ran towards the fourth wall then jumped, somersaulted and morphed into the aliens:**

**Armed with powers, she's on the case!**

**1- A dog-like alien humanoid, who shred at the fourth wall.**

**2- A four-armed, four-eyed, red-skinned alien, who rose her arms up and pumped them.**

**Fighting all evil from Earth or space!**

**3- A small, amphibious, bug-eyed alien, who leapt towards the fourth wall and crashed at it.**

**4- A humanoid velociraptor with orbs on her feet and wore a protective visor zoomed to the screen.**

**5- A living, stretchable metal being with green digital stripes and one eye.**

**She'll never stop 'til she makes them pay!**

**6- A living entity made of powerful durable crystal, who blocks a large laser beam and reflects it back.**

**7- An anglerfish humanoid alien, who opens her mouth to show her razor-sharp jaws.**

**Cause she's the baddest girl to ever save the day!**

**8- A humanoid fly with two pairs of wings and four eyestalks flew to the screen.**

**9- A ghost-like alien with one purple eye.**

**10- A living humanoid on fire who fires a stream of fire at the fourth wall.)**

**Jen 10!**

**(Then Jen landed on the ground fist-first, which caused the ground to crack.)**

**(Multiple scenes are shown: the dog alien leapt out of the forest and towards the fourth wall, Jen finished her transformation as the diamond alien, the fire alien throws a fireball from her index finger, Jen slamming the watch down, Glen bringing down the spear on the cockatiel's head, the four-armed alien letting out a battle cry, finishing her transformation and the velociraptor alien zooming across the water.)**

**(The final scene shows Jen with a cocky grin as all the aliens got sucked up into her watch and the title "Jen 10" appears beside her.)**

***End Song***

* * *

The Omnitrix sent its green glow from activating a communication link before going back to its regular green as Jen shot up in her bed with a shout as Max walked up to her.

"Another nightmare, Jen?" he asked.

"It was that weird alien from my vision in Rojo's subconscious." Jen said. "Only bigger, uglier and scarier."

"Sure you weren't just looking in a mirror?" Glen asked from the bottom bunk.

"Maybe I was, but, for some reason, I saw your reflection!" Jen shot back.

"It was just a bad dream, pumpkin," Max reassured Jen as he walked back to his seat. "We can talk about it in the morning."

"It seemed so real. He looked right at me and said, 'I'm coming for you now.'"

Max suddenly got a shocked look as he gasped.

"Change of plan. We're hitting the road right now."

"Grandpa, it's three in the morning," Glen groaned.

"Best way to beat the traffic," Max stated as he fired the ignition and the Rust Bucket started up and headed on course to its destination.

* * *

In South Dakota, the Rust Bucket drove by a herd of buffaloes as Jen looked at the window at how quickly she was moving.

"Uh, Grandpa," Jen asked. "What's with the lead foot?"

"I want to make Mt. Rushmore by nightfall," Max said.

"I'm so bored," Jen said before turning to Glen, who was using his laptop. "Let me play a game."

"I would but I think this would be a good lesson for you to learn to entertain yourself," Glen said sarcastically.

Jen got an evil look in her eye as she stared at the Omnitrix.

* * *

The Chimerian Hammer picked up the signal of the activation, which didn't go unnoticed by Vilgax.

"The Omnitrix has been activated," he said. "Pinpoint its location."

The Bioids used a GPS signal within a ship that pinpointed the exact location of the Omnitrix in form of the aliens' symbol, the white hourglass flashing green brightly.

"I have you now."

* * *

Glen typed something into his laptop before the entire system shut down much to his surprise.

"Hey, what gives?" he asked.

The black screen morphed into a green and black signal with a singular eye, indicating that Jen had transformed into Upgrade and merged with the laptop.

"_Sorry, you are a loser and always will be,"_ Upgrade taunted as she stuck her head out of the laptop and pecked her cousin on the cheek.

"Jen, get out of my computer!" Glen shouted.

"_What? I'm just following your advice and entertaining myself,"_ she said.

"This is my private property and you're getting your cooties all over it!" Glen shouted before Upgrade morphed the laptop into a robotic creature with two spider legs as she scanned the files and dodged her cousin's advances towards it.

"_What's this? A diary?"_

"Journal!" Glen corrected.

"_Dear Journal, my cousin Jen is such a-"_

"-doofus! Knock it off!"

"Jen, now is not the time to go alien, do you understand?" Max asked.

"I was just fooling around," Upgrade stated as she demerged with the computer.

"We can't afford to attract attention right now."

"_What kind of attention can I attract in here?"_ Upgrade asked before the Omnitrix timed out and she transformed back into Jen.

"Never mind," Max said as the kids looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

On the Chimerian Hammer, the Omnitrix's deactivation caused the signal to go out on the GPS.

"We have lost the Omnitrix's signal," the Bioid reported.

"No matter," Vilgax said. "I've narrowed down its location."

He looked at pictures of Jen's alien forms as they saved people and fought crime all across America.

"I know just how to draw this earthling out," he said before he angrily smashed a picture of Diamondhead saving a kitten.

* * *

The Chimerian Hammer entered Earth's atmosphere, close to the Omnitrix's location, casting a shadow down on the ground, sending the buffaloes scattering in fear.

The ship opened the hatch on its underside and dropped down two drones and a giant mechanical spiked sphere device, which hit the ground on a search for the Omnitrix. They approached Rapid City, South Dakota to cause chaos to draw Jen out, destroying the "Welcome to Rapid City" sign as it passed by.

* * *

The Rust Bucket continued on its path to Mt. Rushmore when the kids looked up from their comic book and laptop respectively and looked out the window and saw smoke rising from the rooftops of the buildings of Rapid City.

"What's going on over there?" Jen asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm sure the local authorities have the situation well at hand," Max reassured, focused on his task at hand.

* * *

The civilians ran for their lives screaming as the drones fired several laser beams, destroying several cars and causing immense chaos while the spiked ball rolled over some building, completely demolishing them.

At one point, they reached a local gas station and fired their lasers, sending the customers running off in a panic as the gasoline canisters instantly ignited, causing a major explosion, which resulted in a mushroom cloud which did not go unnoticed by our heroine.

"Looks like it's hero time!" Jen said as she activated the Omnitrix.

"Jen, I don't think that's the best idea," Max warned.

"Time to turn up the heat on these guys!"

She then slammed down the core and initiated her transformation.

The watch sunk down into her arm and from where it had sunk, brown-orange rocks erupted from her skin and worked their way all over her body until they reached her eye. Then, cracks appeared in the outline of her now rocky skin and the watch symbol appeared on her breastbones, only it was white on the hourglass and grey on the faceplate. Her head erupted into flames with a face outline inside and she struck a pose, transforming into Inferno.

The Rust Bucket pulled over and Inferno launched herself towards the city to stop the attack, leaving her cousin and grandfather stunned.

* * *

The civilians ran for their lives as the drones continued their assault before they were struck with fireballs from Inferno.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone with real firepower?" she asked.

She then looked around to see tons of the drones surrounding them on all sides.

"Oh man. I didn't mean all at once!" she said. "Why do I get the feeling you were expecting me?"

She then fired tons of heat rays, crescent-shaped heat waves and fireballs at the drones, not letting up in the slightest.

Once all of the drones were destroyed, she was suddenly hit with an electrical net which snared her and stuck her to a nearby wall. She struggled to get free as she looked up and saw the giant spiked ball rolling towards her before it came to a stop just in front of her.

The ball suddenly opened up, revealing some kind of pod bay, which opened the doors, revealing a very familiar squid-like alien, though he was different from the last time we saw him in one piece. He now had a mask covering his mouth, attached to the armor, and new shoulder and leg pads. He also had metallic gloves with small fingers as well as reddish brown cylinders-like objects piercing his arms (steroid pumps, if you will), giving him much stronger and more muscular tentacles are now much longer. He has 6 tentacles in front and 2 behind.

"You!" Inferno exclaimed. "You're the alien from my visions and Rojo's subconscious."

"At last we meet. The being that has caused me so much trouble!"

"Who are you?"

"I am Vilgax. And I have come for the Omnitrix!"

"And I'm guessing you're not with the good guys," Inferno groaned as she struggled and flared up, melting the spokes of the nets as she charged towards Vilgax and hit him with a giant fireball before landing several flaming punches towards him… before looking up and realizing she was doing no damage to him whatsoever as he was at least triple her height.

He casually picked her up and judo-tossed her into an office building, causing her to crash through the wall, startling the employees as she crashed through the other side and crashed through several more buildings in a row before she landed in a heap in a crater.

She pushed the rubble off of herself and panted heavily as every muscle ached in pain.

"Okay, this guy's really tough."

Vilgax leaped towards her from his position before landing in his own crater.

"I've gotta slow him down!" Inferno shouted before unleashing a massive heat ray, which melted the blacktop in front of her into blazing hot tar, which flooded the streets and slowed Vilgax down before he collapsed.

Inferno approached him with a smirk as the Rust Bucket came speeding up to her and Max's eyes widened once he saw the alien warlord lying in the tar.

"No. It can't be."

"Not so tough when you can't move, are you?" Inferno asked.

The Rust Bucket screeched to a halt and Glen opened the door hard.

"Jen, Grandpa says to get in. Now," Glen said, ushering her to come in.

"What are you talking about?" Inferno asked, unaware of the beeping Omnitrix on her breastbones. "I'm just about to kick alien butt."

The Omnitrix then timed out and left Jen standing there.

"Jennifer, get in!" Max ordered.

Jen then got in the Rust Bucket before it sped down the road as Vilgax recovered and glared down at the RV.

"Believe me when I say you do _not_ wanna pick a fight with Vilgax," Max said sternly.

"Uh-" Jen trailed off when she realized what her grandfather had said, "…How did you know his name is Vilgax?"

"Grandpa," Glen said. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing," Max said.

"You're lying," Jen said. "You knew the forms the Omnitrix turned me into aliens and not monsters. When I'm fighting crime, you sometimes recall your old 'plumbing' days. And ever since this morning, you've been acting like you know something. We're not idiots."

"You're gonna tell us whether you like it or not," Glen agreed.

"I want answers and I want them now!" Jen shouted as her eyes glowed pink and she stated levitating in the air and her hair started flowing like tendrils as her anger grew.

Suddenly, an explosion from behind pushed the Rust Bucket slightly forward and the kids fell back against the rear (no pun intended), forcing Jen back to normal.

Jen opened the curtains and they saw two of Vilgax's drones closing in on them.

"Two robot goons, closing in fast!" Glen exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Max said as he drove the RV forward, avoiding the lasers that rained down on them and destroyed the parts of the street that they collided with.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Glen said as Max looked at the drones via the front mirror.

"Things are gonna get a whole lot worse if we don't get to Mt. Rushmore."

Jen struggled with the Omnitrix as the RV jerked her around with the speed it was driving at.

"Why?! What's at Mt. Rushmore?" Glen asked as a laser hit the street next to them.

"Glen, this is no time to explain! You're gonna have to trust me."

"Well, I'm not going down without a fight!" Jen said as she slammed the Omnitrix core down, transforming into Stinkfly in a flash of green light.

"Yes!" She cheered as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Jen, wait!" Max said as Stinkfly flew out the door and engaged the drones in the air, dodging the laser blasts before she got onto one.

The other drone fired its laser but Stinkfly dodged and spat out a large amount of slime from her mouth onto its laser, causing it to implode and sending the robot hurtling towards its destruction, right behind the Rust Bucket before Stinkfly stabbed her stinger into the rear of the second one, causing it to suffer the same fate as the other drone before Stinkfly flew down to the wreckage.

"Float like a firefly, but sting like a Stinkfly," she cheered.

Suddenly, a figure leapt towards her and grabbed onto her tail before she flew away, trying to shake Vilgax off of her.

"Give me the Omnitrix!" Vilgax ordered.

"Over my dead body, you brute!" Stinkfly shouted before she spat her slime at him, sending him crashing into a crater.

Vilgax emerged from the slime ball before he jumped towards her, but she dodged him.

"Who is this persistent ruffian?" she asked.

Vilgax landed in a crater, right in front of the Rust Bucket, which made a U-Turn and made another route to Mt. Rushmore.

"Where are we going? We have to help Jen!" Glen shouted.

"We will, but first we'll need to get some special help."

"Let me guess? At Mt. Rushmore?" Glen asked.

Max didn't answer as he continued driving.

"Grandpa? You're really freaking me out."

Back with Jen, Stinkfly continued to dodge Vilgax as he chased her across the rooftops before he finally tackled her and held her in his grasp as they crashed into a building, resulting in a huge explosion that engulfed other buildings before grabbing her by the bodysuit.

"I grow tired of this."

He then pressed his claw, which started glowing red before he pressed against the Omnitrix symbol, instantly turning her back to human form.

"Hey! How'd you do that?!" Jen asked as she struggled in Vilgax's grip.

"A child? The Omnitrix is in the hands of a mere child!?"

Vilgax, angered, stuck his hand out to grab her, when a sudden burst of green energy like from before with Kevin surged out of the Omnitrix, knocking Vilgax back into a building.

Jen turned to run away from the giant squid alien. But she didn't get far as Vilgax grabbed her shirt.

"I don't suppose that means you're gonna let me go, does it?"

"Hardly," Vilgax said.

The spiked sphere vehicle came rolling back up to him and opened up before Vilgax tossed Jen in the sphere and entered it himself before it closed up and rolled away, destroying another building in the process.

* * *

The Rust Bucket pulled up to Mt. Rushmore, driving up the mountain face on a completely thin road.

"I don't think tourists are allowed on this road," Glen said.

"We're not tourists," Max said. "We're tenants."

They drove up to a 'Road Closed' sign and stopped. Max pressed a button on the undercarriage and an elevator opened up beneath the Rust Bucket, lowering them into the bowels of Mt. Rushmore.

They stopped when they were inside a mysterious chamber made up of some kind of metal. The two walked through the halls before Max stopped at some cabinets. He pressed a button one of them, revealing some kind of alien tech. He repeated this process a few times before Glen finally lost his patience.

"That's it!" Glen shouted. I refuse to take another step until you tell me what's going on! Why aren't we helping Jen, what is this place and how do you know about that alien guy who's after Jen?"

Max put on some equipment, including a protective vest and goggles. "Well, it's kind of complicated. But let's just say…" He then pulled out a massive cannon, which looked like it could do some damage. He then charged it up, causing it to spark out blue electricity. "…I wasn't exactly a normal plumber before I retired."

* * *

Jen was being held prisoner on Vilgax's ship. She was being held in a prison chamber that looked like it came straight out of The Incredibles minus the electricity and limb bounds, with her left wrist being held in a large metal chamber to contain the Omnitrix as Vilgax scanned Jen.

"A child," he scoffed. "I should have suspected as much with the Omnitrix being used as a play toy!"

"Hey, I've saved a lot of people by going hero!" Jen said.

"You don't get it at all, do you?" Vilgax asked, approaching her. "You hold the key to a power struggle so ancient, so vast, that is beyond your feeble comprehension."

"I'm listening, squid face," Jen said. "It's not like I have a choice or if I have anything better to do right now."

"Picture an entire army, each in command of an Omnitrix and all at my command! I will be invincible! I will rule the universe! And the only thing standing between me and my destiny is you."

A selection of bladed weapons rose up from the ground as Jen gasped and gulped.

* * *

"This weapon is keyed into Vilgax's bio signature," Max explained as they left the secret chamber. "Hopefully, it'll take him down for good this time."

"_This time?"_ Glen asked.

"There's a small red button under that cabinet. Press it," Max ordered.

Glen complied, opened the cabinet and pressed the button. When he did so, a blue map with a red blinking dot was projected in front of them.

"Hey!"

"GPS-assisted tracking system. It's locked on the watch's signal. You navigate."

* * *

"Prepare for takeoff," Vilgax stated as Jen struggled to get her left wrist off of the chamber. "Once we're in orbit, I will finally have the pleasure of destroying this miserable planet once and for all."

The Rust Bucket zoomed up to see the Chimerian Hammer preparing for takeoff.

"There's the spaceship!" Glen said.

"We have to get aboard," Max said.

"Get aboard? How?"

Max smiled as the radio shifted into the dashboard and a control panel appeared in its place. He then pressed a button and the Rust Bucket suddenly shifted. The sides of the bumper shifted outwards and the grill glowed green as it started picking up speed before shooting off of the hill.

Glen screamed in horror as they closed in on the spaceship.

* * *

Vilgax was busy selecting a weapon as Jen sighed.

"Okay, Jenny. At this point, you've seen The Incredibles hundreds of times. How did Vi do it again?"

She gulped as she gathered her energy and summoned a forcefield around herself and her cuffs and started to try to rotate forward and backward, but the Omnitrix's chamber prevented her from making her move as she groaned.

"Dang it!" She then dissipated the forcefield.

Vilgax activated an energy sword and approached the helpless girl and Jen gulped.

As he brought the sword up to Jen's arm, the Rust Bucket burst through the wall, rolling over some Bioids and slamming into Vilgax.

Max stepped out of the Rust Bucket and charged up the cannon, glaring at Vilgax.

"_Warning, hull breach. Power surge!"_ the Bioid reported.

"Claws off my granddaughter, Vilgax!" Max shouted.

"Grandpa?" Jen asked.

"Tennyson!" Vilgax glared.

Max fired the cannon, which sent out a blue beam with green sparks, sending Vilgax barreling through several walls and doors, before dropping it and rushing to his granddaughter.

"Grandpa, you know this guy?" Jen asked.

"It's a long story," Max said.

Suddenly, blue electricity started surging through the Omnitrix's chamber.

Jen's figure suddenly shifted into VLOCT, then into Diamondhead and finally into Wildmutt.

"Hey! What's going on!?" she shouted between shifting forms.

"The power surge must have affected the watch," Max suggested as Jen morphed into Four Arms and broke out of the containment device.

Glen stepped out of the Rust Bucket and saw tons of drones swarming the group and gasped.

"Look out!" he shouted as he ran to his family.

Four Arms threw a punch at the drones before transforming into Ghostfreak and phasing through them.

"Oh man."

Suddenly, she shifted into Grey Matter and she crawled inside a drone before it discharged electricity.

"A little alien know-how and the toaster is toast."

She then jumped onto another drone before transforming into Upgrade and she merged with the drone.

Two drones had Glen in their scope range and when Glen looked up, he gasped when he saw that Upgrade had transformed the drone she merged with into a bladed flying machine, and was flying behind the two drones.

"Try picking on someone your own size!"

She then flew towards them and destroyed them, causing a piece of metal to fall on Glen's head as he frowned before Upgrade continued slicing the drones that came close to her.

None of them noticed that in the ensuing chaos from the battle, the Chimerian Hammer was falling out of the sky due to the autopilot mechanism being destroyed.

"We've got to get this ship out of control!" Max exclaimed as he used Vilgax's drill weapon to drill through a drone before running off.

"You can fly a spaceship?" Upgrade asked as a drone tried to attack her

"At this point, nothing surprises me," Glen said.

Max typed in the commands at the control mechanism, not realizing that Vilgax had recovered and stood next to him. He suddenly grabbed his collar and tossed him towards the gaping hole in the ship's frame. He then pressed his foot down on him while Max struggled to push it back up.

"Grandpa!" Upgrade and Glen shouted.

Vilgax smirked underneath his mask while holding Max down, his hair blowing in the wind. "Your weapon won't help, Tennyson. As you can see, I'm much stronger than in our last encounter.

Upgrade phased her hand through the drone, destroying it from the inside.

"_NO!"_ she shouted as she ran up and tackled Vilgax out of the hole in the ship and the two were sent hurtling towards the ground.

Upgrade used her semi-fluid-like body to inflate into a parachute to save herself while Vilgax crashed down into the ground.

Upgrade was about to land on the George Washington head of Mt. Rushmore when she suddenly morphed into Razorjaws and held onto the nose, scratching it with her claws until she was at the tip of the nose.

"Sometimes I hate this watch," Razorjaws wheezed as she held on for dear life.

* * *

Max and Glen were still trying without success to get the Chimerian Hammer under control as it careened out of the sky.

"We've got to get out of here!" Max said as they looked towards the Rust Bucket as Glen frowned and groaned and Max smirked.

Razorjaws finally pushed herself to the top as she wheezed in the blazing sun as she struggled for breath.

"Can't… breathe… Need… water…" she croaked out as she saw a smoking trail in the sky and it landed a few feet behind Razorjaws.

"You are a slippery little fish, child," he said as he reached for the Omnitrix. "But no longer."

Suddenly, Razorjaws vanished with a ripple. Vilgax looked to his side to see VLOCT.

"I can still give you a run for your money," she said before she sped off.

"You can't hide from me forever, girl!" he boasted as a dust cloud ran around the mountain as VLOCT smirked underneath her visor.

"Wasn't planning on it! Peekaboo!" she shouted before colliding with Vilgax's leg… without the alien warlord even budging as she rubbed her head. "Oh, I'm gonna feel that tomorrow…"

"For you, there is no tomorrow!" Vilgax glared as the steroid pumps in his arms activated and his arms inflated with major amounts of muscle and he tried to slam his arms down on VLOCT but she dodged and he slammed them into the head, causing the Theodore Roosevelt head to crumble as VLOCT dodged each of his swipes.

"You can't escape me!" Vilgax shouted as VLOCT dodged and tried to slam her claws against Vilgax, but he caught her and tossed her as she landed in a crater in the mountain.

Suddenly, Diamondhead came out of the dust as she shot out several crystals at Vilgax. "Special delivery!"

The crystals shattered against Vilgax's skin and he brawled with Diamondhead as she landed several blows against him, but doing no damage as the punches wore her arms down to the bone and she groaned out.

"Oh man, guess I should've seen that coming," she said before she regenerated her arms.

Vilgax grabbed her head and slammed her down into the mountain before she punched down again. Luckily, Diamondhead morphed into Ghostfreak and the punch phased through her.

"Yes! Sometimes I love this watch!" she said as she phased down into the mountain.

Vilgax released the pressure from his steroids and suddenly looked up as his ship flew overhead and then finally crashed down into the woods as the Rust Bucket drove along its perimeter.

"Better hang on to something. This may get a little bumpy," Max warned as Glen braced himself.

They crashed through several walls and destroyed several Bioids before finally crashing over the top as Glen screamed in terror.

* * *

Ghostfreak phased out of the mountain.

"Don't switch on me now." The Omnitrix symbol started beeping down as Ghostfreak gasped. "No!" she shouted before a flash of red light flashed out and she was rendered back to human form. She then ran over to the Chimerian Hammer's wreckage to find her cousin and grandfather.

* * *

Max recovered as he groaned from his sore joints as he looked at his grandson.

"You alright, Glen?"

Glen groaned.

"At times like this, going back to school doesn't seem so bad."

They heard a rumbling before they saw Vilgax walk out of the dust cloud as Glen gulped in fear.

* * *

Jen ran over to the Rust Bucket to see it absolutely trashed. She ran inside to investigate but saw neither Glen nor Max.

Jen gasped once she saw Vilgax holding an unconscious Glen and Max hostage.

"Let them go!" she shouted as she activated the now-recharged Omnitrix and dialed in Wildmutt and was ready to slam the core down.

"It's your choice. You or them."

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Jen said as her eyes glowed pink. "I know better than to trust you with something like that."

Jen glared as a bright pink aura surrounded her as she started levitating in the air, letting the energy flow freely through her veins.

Vilgax dropped Glen and Max as they engaged in a battle.

Vilgax activated his steroid pumps and tried to land several swipes, but Jen either dodged them or blocked them with a forcefield and landed a hard blow on him as he stumbled back, surprised by how that hit him.

Jen smiled as she flew upwards and fired tons of energy waves at him before she flew down at high speed and landed a hard kick to his face.

"This is awesome!" she cheered as she ran in, her speed and strength enhanced by her powers as she landed blow after blow on him before he suddenly surprised her and kicked her high but no damage was done and she flew down like a pink comet before she landed on the ground, creating a massive shockwave which sent him flying back into the ship as he glared down at her.

"This isn't over, child!" he shouted as Max and Glen recovered.

"I wouldn't count on it," Max said as the camera shifted to the Chimerian Hammer as a red light started flashing inside of it.

"No! The auto-destruct launch sequence has been initiated!" he shouted. He ran at the controls to try to stop it, but they sparked.

"Tennyson! You are the thorn in my side!" he shouted, only for Max's cannon to shoot him in the side, causing him to crash into an exhaust tube which caved in on him as the camera shifted to a normal Jen holding the cannon.

"Guess it runs in the family, calamari." She then ran off.

"_Commencing self-destruct launch," _the ship's alarm announced.

"No!" Vilgax shouted as Jen slammed the Omnitrix core down, transforming into Inferno as the Chimerian Hammer exploded with Vilgax in it as Inferno flew down via jet propulsion and landed in the ground.

* * *

Later, Max and Glen ran to the crater Jen had landed in and found her sitting on a lone pillar in the crater.

"Not bad for a doofus," Glen said.

"Grandpa… we need to talk," Jen said as they looked up, the debris falling like a meteor shower.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the Season 1 Finale. I hereby dub this season 'Freaks.' Thank you for all the support for the past 4 months. On related note, today is Ben and Gwen Tennyson's BIRTHDAY! They would be 23 today if the series continued instead of being rebooted, not that I'm complaining since Omniverse was the worst thing that's ever happen to the OS since Alien Force's third season. Anyway, we love you, Ben and Gwen, to the omniverse and beyond. See you guys soon in the Season 2 Premier:**

**Truth**

**P.S: Don't forget to follow, fav and review.**


	14. Truth

_*Flashback*_

_It was late at night at a nuclear missile testing site. A golden energy suddenly shined down on three of the missile pods and the missiles rose up from their silos as the guards on the inside noticed and panicked. A red light shone throughout the area as an alarm sounded out._

"_Security breach! Red alert!"_

"_I didn't authorize a launch," the lead officer said. "Abort! Abort!"_

"_We're not launching the nukes, sir!" the operator exclaimed. "Something's pulling them out of their silos!"_

_The missiles rose up to the Chimerian Hammer as the soldiers looked on in shock. An explosion occurred near them and two of Vilgax's drones came out of the smoke. They fired their beams at the soldiers, knocking them out cold._

_A younger and less bulked Vilgax walked out of the smoke and observed his handiwork before two blue beams burst out and destroyed one of his drones and blasted Vilgax back before he glared at them._

"_You," he growled._

_The camera revealed two men wearing blue suits with blue helmets and visors with heavy artillery weaponry._

"_It's over, Vilgax! You're going down!" one of them announced._

"_Many have tried, none have succeeded!"_

"_Until now, slimeball!" the apparent leader said and he ran towards him._

"_Phil, wait!" the other one said._

_Phil fired his blasters at Vilgax, sending out tons and tons of energy bolts. But Vilgax jumped up to dodge them and immediately landed a jump kick to his head, knocking his helmet off, revealing his black hair and chiselled, handsome face._

_The other soldier aimed his gun at the alien warlord carefully. Unfortunately, Vilgax had Phil locked in a headlock and the other one was caught between a rock and a hard place. Vilgax aimed his blaster at Phil's head._

_While this predicament was happening, the other drone was at the computer on one of the missiles and hacked into it, initiating the missile launch._

"_Back away or watch one of your cities be destroyed!" Vilgax threatened as the ceiling of the facility opened and prepared the missile launch as the other soldier looked on in shock underneath his helmet._

* * *

***Opening Theme Song: Jen 10***

**(The scene shows several planets as the eerie alien music began then the scene shows the watch with the silhouetted image of Jen as the music amped up.)**

**It started when an alien device did what it did**

**It stuck itself upon her wrist with secrets that it hid**

**(The scene shows Jen as she leaned forward to grab the mysterious watch from the alien capsule then it jumped up and clamped itself on her wrist, much to her shock.)**

**Now she's got superpowers, she's no ordinary kid!**

**(Then the next scene is when Jen presses the core down then the watch released a powerful flash of green light as it**** sunk down into her arm and from where it had sunk, brown-orange rocks erupted from her skin and worked their way all over her body until they reached her eye.)**

**She's Jen 10! (The words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**So if you see her, you might be in for a big surprise!**

**(We see many quick shots of different aliens: Grey Matter, Razorjaws, Diamondhead, Inferno, Stinkfly, Upgrade, Wildmutt, Ghostfreak, Ghostfreak, Stinkfly, Grey Matter and Upgrade in that order.)**

**She'll turn into an alien before your very eyes!**

**(The scene shows Jen become covered in orange fur as her teeth grew into fangs then she became a humanoid dog-like alien as she slams her claws against the ground and let out a roar.)**

**She's slimy, funny, fast and strong! She's every shape and size!**

**(We see more quick shots of different aliens: Razorjaws, Diamondhead, VLOCT, Four Arms, Inferno and Wildmutt in that order.)**

**She's Jen 10! (Once again, the words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**(The scene showed a chibi Jen who ran towards the fourth wall then jumped, somersaulted and morphed into the aliens:**

**Armed with powers, she's on the case!**

**1- A dog-like alien humanoid, who shred at the fourth wall.**

**2- A four-armed, four-eyed, red-skinned alien, who rose her arms up and pumped them.**

**Fighting all evil from Earth or space!**

**3- A small, amphibious, bug-eyed alien, who leapt towards the fourth wall and crashed at it.**

**4- A humanoid velociraptor with orbs on her feet and wore a protective visor zoomed to the screen.**

**5- A living, stretchable metal being with green digital stripes and one eye.**

**She'll never stop 'til she makes them pay!**

**6- A living entity made of powerful durable crystal, who blocks a large laser beam and reflects it back.**

**7- An anglerfish humanoid alien, who opens her mouth to show her razor-sharp jaws.**

**Cause she's the baddest girl to ever save the day!**

**8- A humanoid fly with two pairs of wings and four eyestalks flew to the screen.**

**9- A ghost-like alien with one purple eye.**

**10- A living humanoid on fire who fires a stream of fire at the fourth wall.)**

**Jen 10!**

**(Then Jen landed on the ground with an energy fist-first, which caused a pink shockwave.)**

**(Multiple scenes are shown: the dog alien leapt out of the forest and towards the fourth wall, Jen finished her transformation as the diamond alien, the fire alien throws a fireball from her index finger, Jen slamming the watch down, Glen bringing down the spear on the cockatiel's head, the four-armed alien letting out a battle cry, finishing her transformation and the velociraptor alien zooming across the water.)**

**(The final scene shows Jen with a cocky grin as all the aliens got sucked up into her watch and the title "Jen 10" appears beside her.)**

***End Song***

* * *

"_Put the weapon down! Now!" Vilgax demanded as he aimed the blaster at the other soldier._

_The soldier complied, dropping his blaster._

"_You can't just let him get away!" Phil shouted._

"_Never said I would, kid," the soldier said as he shot out his fist, revealing a hidden blaster strapped to his wrist that blasted Vilgax, knocking the weapon out of his hand and sending it sliding across the floor._

_Phil took advantage of this and elbowed Vilgax in the face, freeing him from his grip and he pushed him back towards his drone._

_Unfortunately, the drone finished activating the launch as the coding turned from red to green._

"_You're too late."_

"_Wrong. My timing's perfect," the soldier boasted as he kicked his weapon into his hand and fired, revealing a sort of sticky gel that stuck Vilgax and his drone to the missile as it was launching. Vilgax struggled to get free, but it was too late as the missile left the facility._

"_NOOOOO!"_

"_What are you doing?!" Phil asked as the soldier removed his helmet, revealing himself to be a younger Max Tennyson with brown hair._

"_Sending Vilgax out with a bang," Max said._

"_Tennyson!" Vilgax growled as the missile collided with his ship, causing a massive explosion, seemingly destroying everything it came into contact with._

* * *

_*Present Day*_

"And then kablamo," Max finished his story as his grandchildren were listening. "No more Vilgax… or so I thought. Until today."

"Whoa!" Jen said, stars in her eyes, amazed at the story. "You were a hero?"

"Excuse me," Glen interrupted. "But exactly what was that job?"

"We called ourselves the Plumbers. Officially, we didn't exist. We were the guys who fixed the problems no one could: extraterrestrial, extrasensory, extraordinary."

"So all this time I've been going hero… I've been following in your footsteps." Jen realized. "I'm a Plumber in training."

"And you knew about the watch the whole time?" Glen asked.

"Not really. Just rumor and scuttlebutt. I was surprised as you guys when it turned up on Jen's wrist."

"You always told us we could tell you anything, Grandpa," Glen said. "Guess you didn't feel the same."

Max then pulled the Rust Bucket over onto the side of the road once some emergency vehicles pulled up behind him, blaring their sirens out.

"Alright! Could be a chance for the Plumbers to go back to work!" Jen said.

"Ugh," Glen said. "You should start by unclogging that hairball from your brain, Miss. Plumber."

"You're just jealous because you're not part of the family business," Jen said, sticking her tongue out.

"There is no family business," Max said. "My hero days were over a long time ago."

"Well, mine are just getting started," Jen said as she stepped out.

"Jen, wait," Max said.

"Time to accelerate," Jen said as she slammed the watch core down before turning into… Razorjaws. She looked in the rearview mirror of the Rust Bucket to see herself and she groaned in disappointment.

"Razorjaws! Stupid watch!"

A firetruck passed by her and she jumped onto it to hitch a ride.

* * *

The firetruck arrived at a building that resembled a city hall. The firefighter popped up and the owner of the building walked up.

"There's some kind of weird creature inside tearing up the place!" he explained to the fireman.

It suddenly started to rain all around them. They looked up to see Razorjaws holding up the running fire hose to soak up the water.

"Sorry, just needed to moisturize."

She then jumped off the firetruck and walked up to the door.

She opened the door and she got on her guard as she walked in.

"Okay, who's the punk giving us creatures a bad name?" she asked.

She then heard a growling as an alien with a red exoskeleton and black claws roared at her… and she realized it was only about 2 feet tall.

Razorjaws snickered and laughed in hysterics at how the miniscule the creature was.

The alien, its feelings hurt, picked up a rock and tossed it at Razorjaws and it struck her in the head, stunning her.

"You picked up a wrong day to be an alien, pal," Razorjaws said.

She lunged at the alien, who jumped out of the way and she slammed into the fountain as the alien stuck its tongue out at her. It then leaped into the fountain and guzzled a ton of water and spat it back out at Razorjaws, who just absorbed it given her current form.

"Ah, that's just a breath of fresh air to me," Razorjaws sighed in relief. "You're just helping a fish out of water right now."

* * *

The Rust Bucket pulled up to the building and Glen and Max exited the vehicle.

"Anybody happen to see a giant talking fish come by here?" Glen asked.

* * *

Razorjaws continued chasing the alien in the hallowed building but the alien climbed up a pillar and out of Razorjaws' sight.

Razorjaws backed up, looking for the alien and she suddenly backed into a man with black/grey hair and a slightly grizzled face wearing a blue suit with heavy weaponry and they gasped.

"Who are you?!" They both exclaimed. "Who am I? Who are you?"

The man used his blaster and fired at Razorjaws, knocking her back into the desks and she breathed out as she fell unconsciousness.

"Looks like today's my lucky day. Two aliens for the price of one," he said. "Just sit tight, Mermaid. I'll be back in a minute."

He then chased the alien again, blasting his weapon at it and missing as Razorjaws dropped a pitcher of water on herself and she instantly soaked it up as she smiled.

"You gotta love room service," she said in relief.

The man looked around cautiously. Unfortunately, the alien pushed a bookshelf on him, knocking him out as he groaned.

Fortunately, sneaking in the darkness, Razorjaws slammed a metal crate on top of the alien.

"Not bad for a Mermaid, huh?" Razorjaws asked with a smirk as the Omnitrix started beeping down and she transformed back into her human form.

"Um, gotta go," Jen said, mimicking Razorjaws' voice.

She then ran off, right before encountering her cousin and grandfather.

"Jen, are you alright?" Max asked as Jen sighed.

"Barely," Jen said. "As if the rogue alien wasn't bad enough, some nutjob in there nearly roasted me."

The man then recovered as he rubbed his head, sore from where the bookshelf landed. He looked over and his face beamed as his eyes landed on a familiar face.

"Max?" he asked.

"Phil!" Max realized as he walked over and the two old friends hugged each other tightly.

The kids then looked on in shock at the two.

"You know this guy, Grandpa?" Jen asked.

"You can say that," Phil said. "We use to be partners."

"Nice too meet you," Jen said as she walked over and shook his hand as Glen followed. "We're his grandchildren. I'm Jen and this is my cousin Glen."

* * *

Outside the building, the Tennysons saw Phil packing up his blue car and the captured alien as he put his weapon inside.

"Yeah, she's not much to look at," Phil admitted. "But it's better than that old Rust Bucket of an RV you used to drive."

"So, how are you?" Max asked.

"Pretty good considering I just bagged a Havok Beast," he said. "Seems like old times."

"_You_ bagged it? As if, it was Razor-" Jen started before Max stopped her and walked over to his old partner.

"Havok Beast, huh?" Max asked. "I haven't seen one of those since the one we caught terrorizing Denver years ago."

As he said this, the Havok Beast rumbled around in the safe before Phil closed the trunk on it.

"Yeah, well, good thing I was around. You know, once a Plumber, always a Plumber," Phil said. "You ever think about getting back in the game, Max? You know, relive the glory days?"

"No thanks," Max said. "I'm retired. And so are the Plumbers."

"Yeah, thanks to you," Phil said. "Once you took Vilgax out of the picture, the work just seemed to dry up."

"I'm just doing my job."

"Yeah. Anyway, looks like thing are picking back up again. In fact, I'm starting my own freelance Plumber business."

His eyes then suddenly shot to the Omnitrix around Jen's wrist and his eyes beamed.

"Wow. Cool watch. Looks so familiar."

"It ought to," Jen said. "It's the Omni-"

Max then pushed his granddaughter away to keep her from revealing her secret. "Oh, look at the time. Well, we need to go. Nice catching up with you, Phil. Happy Plumbing."

At that, Phil just raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"I don't get it," Jen said as they drove down the road in the Rust Bucket. "How come you didn't tell Phil about the Omnitrix?"

"That's on a need-to-know basis only, Jen," Max said. "The less people know, the better."

"Guess that's your answer to everything, isn't it, Grandpa?" Glen asked.

"Hey," Jen said as an idea came to her head. "Why don't we start up the Plumbers again? You, me and Phil? We'd be super alien butt-kickers!"

"Jen, I'm flattered you appreciate what I did, but you can't bring back the past."

Suddenly, the computer system suddenly started ringing and Phil's image showed up.

"_Max,"_ he said. _"If you're out there, I need help. Two Vulpimancers tearing up a meat processing plant on Highway 44!"_

Phil then hung up as Max got a surprised look on his face.

"Vulpimancers?"

He then made a legal U-Turn and headed towards Highway 44 to deal with the problem.

"Alright! The Tennysons are back in Plumbing business!" Jen cheered. "Grandpa, just face it. It's my destiny to become a Plumber someday."

Max could only sigh as he drove on.

* * *

At the meat processing plant, the Rust Bucket parked close by and the Tennysons walked out before hearing a deep beastly growling from the inside as Glen looked on nervously.

"I don't like the sound of that," he said as his family walked in slowly towards the factory and he followed.

They walked into the slaughterhouse to find Phil struggling to get up.

"Phil!" Max said as they walked towards him and helped him up.

"Max," Phil said. "Thank goodness you showed up. Two aliens, nasty. We're gonna need a little of that old magic."

"No worries," Jen said. "We're on it."

She then heard the growling intensify as they looked over to see two creatures of Wildmutt's species, but far more beastly (due to them being adults) with gaping mouths always open, showing their beastly fangs with two tiny fangs on their left, right and top with one larger fang at the bottom and long animalistic tongues. One had bright orange fur with purple V-shaped stripes on its back while the other had pale orange fur without the stripes.

"Friends of yours?" Glen asked.

"Wildmutts!" Jen exclaimed. "Maybe I could talk with them."

"Jen-" Max warned, but it was too late and Jen slammed the core down.

The watch sank into her wrist, causing her veins to pulse and expand rapidly, until they reached her eyes, which she clenched shut. When he opened them again, they were fully orange. Afterwards, orange fur sprouted all over her body, her teeth turned to fangs and she grew three gills on each side of her collar. She stretched her three-fingered paw out and it sprouted black claws. The watch's symbol was on her shoulder pad and she let out a roar as the transformation ended.

"That's why I recognize that watch," Phil said. "It's the Omnitrix."

Wildmutt then nodded before leaping over to the other Vulpimancers and growled softly, only for the bright-furred Vulpimancer to roar in her face and try to slam Wildmutt down, but she dodged and said Vulpimancer slammed her paws against the ground.

"What did you say?" Glen asked.

"Vulpimancers never were big on small talk, even with their own kind," Max explained as the Vulpimancers started chasing Wildmutt around the slaughterhouse.

Wildmutt sensed that the dull-coloured Vulpimancer was about to pounce on her and she leaped onto a chain for safety as she hung onto it and the Vulpimancer crashed into a platform with barrels on it and one of them fell over, opening it and a bunch of (animal) organs fell onto the Vulpimancer.

"Gross," Glen groaned.

The other Vulpimancer noticed Wildmutt and brought her fangs down on the meat the chain was holding in an effort to pull Wildmutt down.

The chain snapped off due to the excess weight, but Wildmutt quickly reacted and swung onto other chains which also snapped off and she landed on the conveyer belt which led to the meat shredder as the Vulpimancer followed. The Vulpimancer then pinned her to the belt as it advanced towards the shredder and incinerator.

Phil rushed over to the controls and quickly stopped the belt and pushed a lever which sent a chain with a beef fillet which pried the Vulpimancer off of Wildmutt and she leaped off of the belt and she smiled at Phil.

"What are partners for?" Phil said.

The group then rushed for the exit, only to stop when they were caught in the crossfire of the Vulpimancer that tried to pounce on Wildmutt. Glen tried to turn around, only to come face-to-face with the other Vulpimancer.

"Don't suppose you'd ever consider becoming vegetarians?" Glen asked pathetically.

They were about to attack, but a sonic screech sounded throughout the room. The frequency was enough so that humans couldn't hear it, but the Vulpimancers, Wildmutt included, could and they were incapacitated by the sound.

Phil held up a sonar device that emitted the screech.

"Sorry about that, Jen. Only one way to bring down a Vulpimancer."

"Yeah," Max said. "Lucky for us you had a sonic pitch whistle with you."

Wildmutt whimpered and growled before the Omnitrix timed out and she turned back to Jen as she sat on an energy platform to recover.

"So, all the stories are true," Phil realized. "The Omnitrix really does exist. And Jen, pretty good moves out there. You remind me of your grandfather back in the day."

"Really?" Jen asked admiringly, getting up.

"Phil, look out!" Max warned as the Vulpimancers went into a frenzy and one swatted Phil aside before the other crushed the whistle under its paw. Max ran over to a forklift and engaged it into drive. "Why don't you pick on someone with more meat on his bones?"

He then rammed the forklift right into the alien mutts and jumped out before it crashed into one of the coolers. He recovered and saw them running towards him and he quickly pressed the switch that shut the fridge with the Vulpimancers inside.

"Just like old times, eh?" Phil asked, sticking his hand out to his old partner. "I think this is gonna be the beginning of a new partnership."

Max could only look at the hand, unsure.

* * *

"It's fate that we all met up," Phil said back at the hotel he was staying at. It was a luxury suite that was enough to house 10 people if necessary. Jen was stuffing herself silly with the room service tray, while Glen was reading in a rather comfy chair.

"Ritzy suite," Max said. "Had to cost a pretty penny."

"Just a little thank you I negotiated for helping the manager with his alien problem. And trust me, this is just the tip of the old alien iceberg. You know, Jen, you'd make a great Plumbette?"

"I would?" Jen asked as she gave him a V-sign.

"Sure. A real chip off the old block. We'd all make a great team. With your powers, Max's experience and my instincts, we'd be an unstoppable team. What do you think?"

"I'm thinking one odd coincidence for a hyper weasel and two mega mutts to turn up on the same day," Max said.

"Aliens. Go figure."

"I, uh, need to get some fresh air," Max said before he left the room.

Phil scowled for a bit before he turned to Jen. "Hey kids, order whatever you'd like off the room service menu," he said before following his old friend out.

"_Now_ we're talking!" Jen said as she went back to admiring the food.

"Something's obviously going on that Grandpa's not telling us about," Glen said. "Come on."

"Five more minutes, okay? This shrimp cocktail is to die for!" Jen said as she dipped some shrimp into the sauce and munched on it.

Glen then smirked as he got an idea.

"Yeah, you're right," Glen said. "It's probably some secret Plumbers mission. Better if we just stay out of it."

Jen then shot up her head at the suggestion.

* * *

The kids burst out of the hotel room and looked around and saw neither hide nor hair of either their grandfather or his old partner.

"No sign of Grandpa," Glen said.

"And no sign of Phil, either," Jen said. "But where would they go?"

Glen then got a suspicious look on his face. "If Grandpa thinks that alien weasel and those space mutts are connected, there's only one place to check out around here."

"Mt. Rushmore," Jen agreed as she slammed the Omnitrix core down as she morphed into VLOCT. She then grabbed Glen and slung him on her back.

"Hey!" Glen shouted.

"Hang on," VLOCT said. "Pedal to the metal."

She then sped off towards Mt. Rushmore.

* * *

At Mt. Rushmore, Max opened a chamber to a room in the underground Plumbers base. Unfortunately, he discovered that the object he was looking for was gone, in its place was just an empty socket.

"It's gone," Max said.

"Looking for something, partner?" a familiar voice asked him.

Max turned around to see Phil holding a gun-shaped device with a sphere at the end of it, a smug smirk on his face.

"The Null Void Projector," Max said. "I thought all those aliens looked familiar."

Phil could only smile mischievously.

"You stole the Null Void Projector to release the ones we caught back in the old days."

"You always were too smart for your own good, Max. "But not wanting to join up with me was just plain dumb."

"Why are you doing all this?"

"Job security. I release an alien, then get some hotel manager or mayor or whoever to pay me to catch it. Easy money."

"I'm not gonna let you get away with this, Phil."

"Yeah, I figured you might say that. Too bad, too. We would have made quite a team again." Phil then fired the Projector, releasing a golden light from the sphere, which Max dodged. The light opened a portal and out stepped a monstrous alien with a green exoskeleton, clawed hands, a mouth filled with fangs, and four spider-like legs.

Max looked on, horrified.

"And don't worry. I'll be sure to tell Jen how your last words to me were how you wanted her to follow in your footsteps as my partner."

The alien roared and brought its claws down on Max, but a blue, black and white blur suddenly sped by and Max disappeared from view.

"What the-"

The blur then reappeared behind him as VLOCT showed up with Max safely by her side.

She then lifted her visor, a disappointed look splattered all over her face. "You're no Plumber. You're nothing but a big drip! And I really looked up to you, too!"

"Jen, listen to me," Phil said. "We don't need your grandpa. We could start back up the Plumbers again. Just you and me."

"Forget it!" VLOCT spat. "And there's nothing you can do to change my mind!"

"Sorry to hear that."

The alien then pried its claw from the ground and roared ferociously.

"Say hello to an old friend: a Wigsilian Org Beast."

The Org Beast then advanced towards the duo, who looked on nervously as Phil made a break for it as he opened the back door to the chamber.

"I'd love to stay but I've got lots of work to do," he said as he escaped.

VLOCT then got her grandfather out of the way of the Org Beast's attacks before advancing on it herself and bringing on her own rapid fast attacks, which seemed to do no damage.

Max then ran for the cabinets to find some kind of weapon to help his granddaughter. But he was unsatisfied with what he found in each one. "No! No! No! Where is it? Where is it?!"

"Grandpa, could you pick up the pace?" VLOCT asked.

Suddenly, the Omnitrix started beeping down as the Org Beast threw a plank of tile at her as the watch timed out.

"…because I sure can't," Jen groaned.

"Got it!" Max said, picking up a grenade. He tossed it at the Org Beast and it released a green gas that knocked the beast out once it inhaled enough of it. He then ran up to Jen and helped her up as she rubbed her head, sore with pain.

"Where's Glen?!" they both asked.

* * *

Said orange-haired boy was investigating Phil's car that was parked underneath the Rust Bucket.

He then saw the elevator light up and he hid inside the car as the traitorous ex-Plumber exited the elevator and got in his car, throwing the Null Void Projector into the passenger seat.

"And who says crime doesn't pay?"

He then exited the Plumbers base in his car, completely unaware of Glen hiding in the back seat as he looked on nervously.

The Rust Bucket followed him, hot on his trail as Jen fastened her seatbelt.

Max pressed a button on the dashboard and the drive shaft was replaced with a shaft used for airplanes. The radio antenna retracted inside the RV and two thrusters opened up out of the back of the roof and two brakes and two mini thrusters out of the rear of the vehicle. The thrusters heated up and the RV shot off as Jen could barely handle the speed.

"So, how many aliens did you store in that Null Void thingy?" she asked.

"At least a couple a hundred," Max said. "But it's a portal to an alternate dimension. In theory, it could have millions inside of it. Some might not be even from the Milky Way Galaxy!"

* * *

In Phil's car, the traitorous ex-Plumber was completely oblivious to Glen as he eyed the Null Void Projector as he nervously shot his hand out to pick it up.

Sadly, Phil noticed him in his rearview mirror and he shot his hand out and grabbed the Projector just as Glen did and the two struggled for it. "Oh no you don't!"

Fortunately, a truck came passing on the other side of the road and Phil broke the struggle and gave a sharp turn to avoid it.

Glen went flying back into the back seat with the Projector in his hand. He then rolled down the window. "Better start thinking about a new line of work, because this thing is going bye-bye!"

Phil glared and slammed on the brakes, causing Glen to lose his grip on the Projector. Phil pressed a button on the steering wheel, which then glowed with a light.

"_Autopilot engaged."_

Phil then unbuckled his seatbelt and resumed the struggle with Glen for the Projector. Unfortunately, the Projector activated and opened a portal to the Null Void just as the Rust Bucket came pulling up behind them.

"Good idea," Phil smugly said to Glen. "We could use a distraction."

A grey beast came out of the portal with a wide gaping mouth full of fangs, a pair of bat-like wings, and some tentacles flowing behind it as it growled and came flying by.

"Something tells me that's not the state bird of South Dakota!" Jen said.

The beast then crashed onto the Rust Bucket and glared as Jen dialled in her desired alien.

"I need some muscle to beat this thing! Four Arms of muscle!"

She then slammed the Omnitrix and transformed into…

"Grey Matter? I said muscle, not miniscule!"

She then ran up the beast's tentacles and examined the quills on its back.

"Triggering the correct sequences of synapses should allow me some rudimentary control… I sure wish I knew what I was talking about."

She then pulled on a tow of the quills, which pulled the beast off of the Rust Bucket and then she flew the beast as she and her grandfather chased the traitorous ex-Plumber.

Phil finally took the Projector before the beast crashed into the car, jerking the rearview mirror loose and Glen noticed.

Phil felt the impact and smashed into the dashboard, triggering the airbag as it inflated and he was caught in a daze, leaving the car without a driver as it crashed into a barrier.

Grey Matter fell off of the unconscious beast and grabbed onto the broken barrier with her right hand as Phil fell out of the car, dazed.

"Back off, Smallfry, or I'll release every alien in this thing!"

"Then you'll be out of a job," Grey Matter said as Glen peeked out of the car.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Phil said. "We could all work together."

"No way," Grey Matter said. "This is one hero who's not for sale."

Glen then looked to his side and reached for the rearview mirror.

"Well then you're all gonna be very busy," Phil spat as he charged up the Projector.

"Sorry, I'm on summer vacation," Grey Matter joked.

"Jen!" Glen shouted as he tossed the mirror to her and the beam reflected off of it and back onto Phil, sending him to the Null Void as Glen grabbed the Projector.

"See ya," he said.

"And I definitely wouldn't want to be ya," Grey Matter smiled.

"Who's next?" Glen asked as they looked at the flying beast as the Rust Bucket then showed up.

* * *

Back at the Plumbers base, Max used the Null Void Projector on the Org Beast, finishing up his work.

"That's the last of them," he stated. "I'm sorry I had to keep my secret a past for so long. I should've known I could trust you guys."

"It's okay," Glen smiled.

"And for what it's worth, Jen, Phil was right about one thing. You would've made a great Plumber. Both of you."

"Hey, we're your grandkids. What do you expect?" Jen asked.

Max then placed the Null Void Projector safely back into its chamber, where no one else could use it for evil.

"What about Phil?" Glen asked.

"I think there's some things about this job we're better off not knowing," Max said as the family left.

* * *

**Hi guys, there's the Season 2 Premiere for you. And please, I'm tired of saying this all the time, so PLEASE, FOLLOW, FAV, REVIEW AND SHARE!**

**Sorry guys for the super late update. I was actually done with this back in January but there were some complications and I ended up posting this now. Please forgive me and see you soon in:**

**The Big Tick**

**(P.S: Has anyone noticed the difference in the opening theme?)**


	15. The Big Tick

The Tennysons were camping out at Yellowstone National Park as Glen and Max admired the beauty of the park's nature as Max took in a breath of deep air and sighed in satisfaction.

"Ah," he said. "Nothing like finally relaxing in the peace and quiet of the great outdoors."

"Darn it! Darn it!" they heard Jen said as she walked up, fiddling with the Omnitrix and taking off her MP3 player headphones. "I hate this stupid thing."

"…Or not," Glen said.

As Jen was fiddling with her watch, the MP3 player's radio gave out a special report.

"Astronomers at Mt. Hamilton have caught a glimpse of a small meteor and it appears to be headed toward the northwest part of the state."

"What's the matter, Jen?" Max asked.

"I figured I'd go VLOCT and hit that burger place in Casper to pick up a double cheeseburger with pickles, but it looks like I'm stuck here."

"Jen, Yellowstone happens to be one of the coolest places around. Just hang out and appreciate it," Glen said, folding his arms.

"Glen's right," Max said as he walked over to a log and pushed it, revealing some grub worms that were crawling around in the mud underneath it as he smiled. "And we can live right off the land. Grub worms. Full of protein."

He then slurped it right down the hatch, much to the kids' disgust.

"Ew!" they all shouted.

"Grill 'em up with a sun-dried tomato paste, they are-"

"Maybe I can help!" Glen said, adjusting the Omnitrix. "I'll take my burger with chili."

"I can appreciate that," Jen said as she pressed the activation button before she was engulfed in a flash of green light.

Unfortunately, the alien form she was turned into was not what she was expecting.

Due to the sudden shift in weight, Jen lost her balance and crashed down onto the ground.

She then looked at herself in surprise. "Uh, guys, what am I?" she asked in a deep feminine throaty voice.

"Now that's a heroic pose," Glen stated as the camera panned to Jen.

She was a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, blue armour plating on her back, shoulders, and the backs of her arms. She was mostly black, with white on her upper half. She had four claws on both of her hands. She had sharp teeth and wore the Omnitrix symbol on her forehead and her eyes were orange.

"Real funny," she said as Glen and Max walked up and helped her up onto her feet.

"I can't believe I'm a new hero," Jen said.

"And where there's one more, who knows? There could be a hundred more," Max said.

"Well as long as they're not as worthless as this one is…" Jen said, shrugging. "So what do you think she does?"

She then inhaled a large breath and exhaled sharply… nothing.

"So much for breathing fire. Maybe I can fire lasers or freeze rays from my eyes?"

She then focused really sharply… nada.

"Magnetic blasts?"

She then shot a few hand poses out… still not a thing happening.

Glen then glanced upwards and saw a giant meteorite came hurtling towards them and he gasped out loud.

"Duck!"

The others ducked out of the way as the new alien glanced upwards.

* * *

***Opening Theme Song: Jen 10***

**(The scene shows several planets as the eerie alien music began then the scene shows the watch with the silhouetted image of Jen as the music amped up.)**

**It started when an alien device did what it did**

**It stuck itself upon her wrist with secrets that it hid**

**(The scene shows Jen as she leaned forward to grab the mysterious watch from the alien capsule then it jumped up and clamped itself on her wrist, much to her shock.)**

**Now she's got superpowers, she's no ordinary kid!**

**(Then the next scene is when Jen presses the core down then the watch released a powerful flash of green light as it**** sunk down into her arm and from where it had sunk, brown-orange rocks erupted from her skin and worked their way all over her body until they reached her eye.)**

**She's Jen 10! (The words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**So if you see her, you might be in for a big surprise!**

**(We see many quick shots of different aliens: Grey Matter, Razorjaws, Diamondhead, Inferno, Stinkfly, Upgrade, Wildmutt, Ghostfreak, Ghostfreak, Stinkfly, Grey Matter and Upgrade in that order.)**

**She'll turn into an alien before your very eyes!**

**(The scene shows Jen become covered in orange fur as her teeth grew into fangs then she became a humanoid dog-like alien as she slams her claws against the ground and let out a roar.)**

**She's slimy, funny, fast and strong! She's every shape and size!**

**(We see more quick shots of different aliens: Razorjaws, Diamondhead, VLOCT, Four Arms, Inferno and Wildmutt in that order.)**

**She's Jen 10! (Once again, the words "Jen 10" flash on the screen.)**

**(The scene showed a chibi Jen who ran towards the fourth wall then jumped, somersaulted and morphed into the aliens:**

**Armed with powers, she's on the case!**

**1- A dog-like alien humanoid, who shred at the fourth wall.**

**2- A four-armed, four-eyed, red-skinned alien, who rose her arms up and pumped them.**

**Fighting all evil from Earth or space!**

**3- A small, amphibious, bug-eyed alien, who leapt towards the fourth wall and crashed at it.**

**4- A humanoid velociraptor with orbs on her feet and wore a protective visor zoomed to the screen.**

**5- A living, stretchable metal being with green digital stripes and one eye.**

**She'll never stop 'til she makes them pay!**

**6- A living entity made of powerful durable crystal, who blocks a large laser beam and reflects it back.**

**7- An anglerfish humanoid alien, who opens her mouth to show her razor-sharp jaws.**

**Cause she's the baddest girl to ever save the day!**

**8- A humanoid fly with two pairs of wings and four eyestalks flew to the screen.**

**9- A ghost-like alien with one purple eye.**

**10- A living humanoid on fire who fires a stream of fire at the fourth wall.)**

**Jen 10!**

**(Then Jen landed on the ground fist-first, which caused the ground to crack.)**

**(Multiple scenes are shown: the dog alien leapt out of the forest and towards the fourth wall, Jen finished her transformation as the diamond alien, the fire alien throws a fireball from her index finger, Jen slamming the watch down, Glen bringing down the spear on the cockatiel's head, the four-armed alien letting out a battle cry, finishing her transformation and the velociraptor alien zooming across the water.)**

**(The final scene shows Jen with a cocky grin as all the aliens got sucked up into her watch and the title "Jen 10" appears beside her.)**

***End Song***

* * *

The meteor landed a little ways away in the park as she fell to the ground again and groaned.

"This alien's gotta go," she said.

Suddenly, as she curled up in an attempt to get up, her armoured plates curled up around her, forming an indestructible ball that rolled down the hill towards the crash site of the meteor as the others looked on.

"Don't you mean gotta _roll_?" Glen asked as the two looked on.

"Look on the bright side. You're heading in the direction of the meteor," Max said as he ran off with Glen following him.

They then followed the rollaway Jen who rolled down the crater that the meteor left until she came to a halt when she was directly in front of it, before standing up and saw how big it was as Glen and Max arrived next to her.

"Whoa," she said. "It's huge."

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and tremble, causing Jen to fall over again.

"Oh man," she groaned as the others saw the meteor start to split open, as if something was inside of it.

"And alive," Glen said in awe.

They looked up and saw through the cracks in the meteor, six legs burst out of its shell.

The Tennysons ran away from the scene (or, in Jen's case, _rolled_ away) as the giant alien beast took its form and fragments of the meteor shell rained down on them.

They then stopped and took a look at the giant beast. It was a huge tick-like alien with a pink and purple shell and abdomen with blue eye-like pores on the sides of its shell, six dark blue legs and deep pink tendrils coming out of its mouth. It then stabbed its legs into the ground for stabilization and stabbed its mouth tendrils into the ground and started sucking. The pores on its shell released a green gas.

Once the gas faded into the atmosphere, the gang fanned away the foul stench.

"Ugh, and quite aromatic," Max said.

Suddenly, a large needle-like spaceship appeared in the sky, not going unnoticed by our heroes as the hatch opened up and three aliens emerged from it. The first was a tall, pale-skinned alien with six tentacle-like feet. The second was shorter with six arms and yellow skin. The final one was of medium height, has four eyestalks, and carries a large axe. They all had tech devices in their foreheads that could shoot laser beams.

"Rejoice," the tall alien announced. "He's arrived in all his glorious glory."

The three aliens then departed on three hoverboard-like devices towards the tick. The short alien in particular flew up to the tick and pressed his ear to it, as if trying to listen to what he was saying.

"I await his proclamation," he said.

"Who are you guys?" Max asked, suspicious.

"Relax. We come in peace," the tall alien said.

"That's what they always say," Glen said. "Right before they blow you to bits."

"Hmm, an earthling with attitude," the middle alien said, flying by. "I've heard they exist here in large numbers. Or should I say _did_."

"And an Arburian Pelarota to boot," the tall alien said as he glared.

"At least we know what you are now," Glen whispered to Jen.

"His presence here must be a sign provided by the Great One," the tall (Leader) alien said. "Is he not tremendous?"

"Tremendous," his friends agreed.

"All hail the Tremendous One," the aliens all chorused.

The middle (Enforcer) alien then flew by Jen. "But you're a little far away from home, aren't you?"

"Actually, closer than you think," Jen said.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing to go back to. The Great One purified your planet last week."

"Shh!" the short (Interpreter) alien interrupted. "Everyone quiet down. He's speaking to me."

The others listened closely, only to hear dead silence.

"I don't hear anything," Glen said.

"Only I speak his language," Interpreter Alien explained before going back to the tick. "The Great One says… your planet will be purified before the next moon. You are quite lucky."

And as the tick fed, a dark energy coated the ground from his tendrils outwards. It then continued with the trees and just didn't stop going.

"I don't think so," Max said.

"No. It's actually quite the experience," Leader Alien said. "Let me show you."

"Not the audio-visual thing again!" Enforcer Alien complained.

Leader Alien ignored his companion and pressed a button on his tech device and projected a series of moving images in a pink light.

"We followed the Great One from planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy, after he paid a visit to each and every one of our planets." He then projected the image of the Great One as its legs and mouth tendrils were planted deep into the ground of the planet like roots. "Notice his technique, the burrowing of the appendages into the core of the planet, rotting it from the inside and then… ingesting it."

As he finished, the planet in the image exploded, much to the horror of our heroes.

"That's what he's going to do here?" Glen asked.

"Of course," Leader alien said. "Your cities will be laid to waste, your oceans will dry up, your mountains will crumble."

"It will be the end of the world as you know it," Enforcer Alien said.

"Rejoice! Rejoice! Rejoice!" they all chorused.

"I don't think so!" Jen shouted before she rolled towards the tick.

Unfortunately, Enforcer Alien smacked her away with his axe and sent her sprawling into the shrubbery.

"Jen!" Glen and Max shouted as they ran over to her.

"That's better," Enforcer Alien said as they went back to worshipping.

* * *

Jen slammed against the trees like a pinball as the others chased after her.

"Jen!" Max shouted before Jen slammed into they all crashed into a ravine as the Omnitrix timed out in a flash of red light and they landed in a cloud of dust.

"Oh man. This watch gives me a new alien out of the blue and all it can do is roll around! Totally no fair!" Jen shouted.

"Oh, that's right. Don't worry about the fact some giant planet sucker is about to wipe Earth off the face of the universe!" Glen reminded her. "Because _that's_ fair!"

Suddenly, the leaves started falling off of the trees around them as they mutated into purplish-grey ugly husks as they all looked on in fear.

"The trees are changing," Jen said.

"We have to get up that hill and destroy it," Max said. "Before it destroys everything."

The Tennysons then crawled up the hill and once they reached the peak, they saw ugly purplish-grey tendrils swarming out of the ground.

"Whoa, those weren't here when we rolled down the hill, were they? Everything's kind of a blur," Jen said.

"No, I think we would've remembered them," Glen said nervously.

"That big tick's poison is mutating the landscape!" Max realized.

The tendrils then shot towards Jen who recoiled in disgust.

"Ew! Get your slimy whatever-they-are away from me!" she shouted, slapping a tendril away. Unfortunately, they seemed to take offense to this and wrapped around her waist lifting her up.

They did the same to the other two, who struggled in their grasp as Jen started dialling the still-recharging Omnitrix as the tendrils retreated into the ground.

"I'm sinking!" Glen exclaimed. "Jen, don't you think now might be a good time to go hero?"

"I'm trying! But what if I turn into something else that's useless?" Jen asked.

The tendrils around her then retreated into the ground as she was selecting her form.

"Ugh! Go hero!"

"Jen!" Glen and Max shouted before a flash of pink light came out of the ground and Jen emerged, levitating in a pink aura and flew downwards as she levitated the two with her powers as she started flying away.

"Going up!"

"Wow!" Glen said, impressed. "You're really getting better at using your powers."

"Practice makes perfect!"

The tendrils then shot back out of the ground and wrapped around Max's leg and started pulling the gang down as Max glared.

"Never was one for tug-of-war," Max said as he kicked the tendrils off of him as Jen flew them towards the Great One's location.

The tendrils suddenly shot back out from the mutant trees out of the ground and wrapped around Max's leg as he glared.

"I never was one for tug-of-war," Max said as he kicked the tendrils off of him and Jen swooped herself down, using her self levitation before she released an energy burst from her hands that severed the tendrils and set them on fire.

"That's enough of that," Jen said as she created an energy platform beneath her feet. "Let's tick off a tick!"

She flew them towards the Great One's location as the tendrils shot back out from the mutant trees as she avoided them before severing them with her energy slashes as they glared.

"If I never see another giant bug again after this, it'll be too soon for me," Jen said, facepalming as they headed towards the Great One.

* * *

Meanwhile, the worshippers were still doing their business when they heard the ground start to shake.

"What was that?" the middle alien asked as they looked over and saw the infected Old Faithful start to puff up like an infected sore.

"It appears part of this planet is about to be liberated," the tall alien smirked.

The small alien then went back to the Great One and listened to it speak some more.

"Yes. Yes, I understand," he said before turning to his companions.

"What did he say?" the middle alien asked.

"He wishes us to see the effects of his greatness and go witness his supreme and ultimate power."

The worshippers then flew over to Old Faithful to see it burst.

* * *

The gang flew overhead and examined the horrific sight of the Great One's workings.

"Yellowstone's becoming more and more poisoned," Max said.

They then heard the pulsing of Old Faithful from close by.

"What was that?" Jen asked.

"Sounds like Old Faithful's ready to blow," Max said. "And I don't know what that tick's poison is going to do to it when it does."

"I don't want to find out, Grandpa," Glen said, shuddering at the thought.

"One detour coming up!" Jen said as she flew towards the toxic cloud of steam that signalled Old Faithful.

* * *

At said infected geyser, the alien worshippers examined when they saw Jen's silhouette closing in on them as she flew towards them.

"I have visual recognition on the elderly man and the prepubescent male. And the other human is with them," the tall alien reported.

"Eat this, freaks!" Jen shouted as she flew in and fired several energy bolts at them, knocking them off course.

"Move it or lose it!" Jen shouted.

"Not until we witness the eruption of the Great One's power."

"Not gonna happen today!" Jen shouted as they looked to see the geyser.

That was when Max turned to his granddaughter. "Jen, you think you can form a forcefield around it until it releases its pressure?"

"Maybe," Jen said, rubbing her arm. "But the largest I ever made could barely hold on the Rust Bucket. And even if I could, I don't know if it'll hold against all that pressure."

"You've got to try, pumpkin," Max said.

"You're right," Jen said. "But I'll also need to plug it somehow."

That was when she got an idea. She dropped her family off at a safe spot and formed a pink, gooey substance at the geyser, plugging it up before she leaped off of her platform and glared at the geyser before taking in a deep breath. **(A/N- Think of the substance as Aisha's Morphix from the Winx Club series.)**

"Here goes nothing," she said as she focused and her eyes and hands started glowing as she formed a huge pink forcefield around Old Faithful and clasped her hands together before slowly lowering them to the ground as the geyser carefully and slowly released its pressure as Jen's nose started to bleed from using so much energy. After she carefully lowered the pressure down so that the clogged geyser stopped rumbling entirely, leaving just a sore in the ground, she hit to her knees and started breathing heavily.

After finally getting up, she flew herself to the safe spot, setting herself down as Max put a hand around his exhausted granddaughter.

The aliens looked on annoyed as they made their escape.

"You okay, kiddo?" Max asked as Jen wiped her nose.

"I'll be fine. I've just never used that much energy at once before. I'm going after them." she said, standing up before stumbling and putting her hands on her knees.

"No, Jen. You're completely drained after that geyser thing. I don't think you could survive one minute against them in your current state," Max protested.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right," Glen said. "I think you're going to have to sit this one out."

Jen immediately stood up after a bit of struggle and before her family could react, she mustered up her remaining energy and propelled herself to the air, following the aliens

The middle alien let out several energy swipes from his axe as the other two fired energy beams as Jen avoided them all, before launching a ball of blinding light at the middle alien's face, causing him to lose focus as Jen flew away. He then regained sight before he glared after the girl. "Get him."

They chased through the sky before Jen flew high up in the air and disappeared behind the clouds, making the aliens loose sight of her.

"Where did she disappear to?" the tall alien asked.

Jen suddenly appeared and sought to divebomb them from the sky.

"Oh yeah! Who's bad? Oh yeah!" suddenly, her energy started depleting, much to her horror. "Oh no!"

Completely drained, Jen started free-falling helplessly through the sky. "Help!"

"Jen!" Max and shouted from down below.

Jen then gasped as she shot her arms out and caught the hoverboard of the smaller alien, sending him crashing into one of the mutated trees, dazed.

"Oh man," Jen said, struggling to control the hoverboard. "Where's an instruction manual when you need it? I never had this much trouble with Tetrax's hoverboard."

She then, albeit with difficulty, flew the hoverboard to the tick's area with the other two worshippers following suit.

"Come on," Jen said as she slowly started trying to stand up. "Yeah, no. This isn't working for me."

She then pressed a button on the Omnitrix and her hoverboard flew out of the Rust Bucket towards her, breaking a window in the process.

"Jen!" an angry Max shouted, clutching at his hair, but Jen couldn't hear him from her distance. "Not again!"

***Flashback***

* * *

Jen was fiddling with the Omnitrix and after a combination, the watch let out a green bean that struck the hoverboard, scanning it as Jen looked on.

Later, the Rust Bucket pulled over at a bank that was being robbed. As the robbers tried to make it to their getaway vehicles, Jen exited the RV and glared.

"Looks like a job for.." she said as she accidentally pressed a button on the dial while trying to select an alien.

That was when the hoverboard flew out of the Rust Bucket through the window.

Jen ducked in time, but the hoverboard hit the two robbers and flew back to Jen as it landed next to her feet, leaving a confused Jen and an angry Max.

***End flashback***

* * *

Jen felt her energy return to her as she hopped onto her hoverboard before using her telekinesis to levitate the other hoverboard behind her and flew right back into the action as the worshippers flew towards her, gaining closer distance.

"We have you now, human," the tall alien said before they were struck by a pink energy ray from Jen as she flew towards the Great One.

The medium and tall alien prepared to fire their energy beams at her, but Jen ducked under them on her board as the beams hit the alien opposite them.

"Strike!" Jen shouted as the chase continued as she advanced towards the tick.

She continued dodging the energy blasts and swipes before she saw the clogged Old Faithful there in the ground as she smiled.

She then flew down towards Old Faithful and right when she were about to hit it, she pulled up as she smirked to the now helpless aliens.

"Get us out of here!" the middle alien growled.

"Ya basic!" Jen shouted as the two aliens hit the clogged geyser and were covered head to toe in tick slime as Jen then flew down to her cousin and grandfather who were waiting for her below.

"Never seen an intergalactic fender bender like that before," Max commented as Jen smiled at them before she used her telekinesis to toss Max the small alien's hoverboard.

"Need a lift?"

* * *

The Tennysons glared up at the Great One, noticing how much bigger it seemed than before.

"It's getting bigger as it feeds," Max realized.

"Then it's about time it went on the Four Arms diet," Ben said as Jen dialed their Omnitrix and slammed the core down in a flash of green light.

The watch sank into her wrists and her blood vessels expanded rapidly before spreading across her entire body, which eventually reached her eyes, which she clutched shut and when she shot them open again, they were fully golden. A second pair of arms shot out just below her primary pair and her muscle masses grew exponentially. Her feet morphed themselves to only have two toes and her skin turned red with a few black crests on her face and she grew a second pair of eyes beneath the original ones. She wore a white and black one-piece bodysuit before she shot a pose, letting out a battle cry.

She then went up to the Great One and gave out several powerful punches to it, which eventually ended with her being slammed back even harder and being blasted by a red energy beam, forcing her out of her transformation as she were in a smoking crater, dazed.

"Well, that didn't work," Jen said. "At all."

"When the Omnitrixes recharged, she then stepped up again.

"Okay, that's 1 down, 9 to go," Jen said as she slammed the Omnitrixes again.

She then tried again by using Inferno's fire powers, which did absolutely nothing to deter it.

This continued as she tried everything in her arsenal to destroy the Great One. Wildmutt's powerful claws, VLOCT's rapid strikes, Diamondhead's assault of crystals, Ghostfreak's tendrils, Upgrade trying to merge with it and destroy it from the inside, Ripjaws' powerful jaws, even her own powerful energy blasts. But absolutely none of them even so much as scratched the Great One. The situation seemed hopeless.

"This thing's indestructible!" Jen said, sighing.

Just as she were recapturing their bearings, the worshippers returned. The tall alien looked to the middle one.

"Reverse beam flow," he ordered.

The middle alien released a beam from his axe, which formed a forcefield around the Tennysons, Max banged his fist against it, which only ended up shocking him.

"It's time for the final purification of your planet," the middle alien announced. "And you four along with it."

* * *

Later, the mutant tree husks were shriveling up as the Tennysons were tossed at the Great One's feet and the tall alien placed a sponge into each of their hands.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Jen said.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Glen asked.

"Before the Great One can cleanse your planet forever, he must be cleansed," the tall alien explained.

They looked to see the Great One secreting disgusting pus and goo from its pores as Jen recoiled in disgust and gagged.

"No way! I wouldn't be caught dead scrubbing that thing's feet!" Ben said.

The middle alien responded by swiping another energy blast at their feet, which knocked them backwards and they stood up, dazed.

"Do as they say," Max encouraged. "For now."

"Oh man," Jen whined as they picked up the sponges and proceeded to start cleaning the Great One. **(A/N: You guys, I am disgusted as I type this part to an extent you can't even imagine, unless you've seen the episode itself, but I'm doing it for you guys, so it's worth it.)**

The small alien held his ear against the Great One as it oozed slime and smiled. "He says he missed us. It was not our fault, o Great One. Please forgive us."

"Forgivness. Forgiveness," the worshippers chorused.

The Tennysons scrubbed down the blue goop secreting from the Great One as Jen looked on with absolute disgust.

"Oh man," she groaned. "Could this get any nastier?"

As she said this, she tried to scrub the Great One down some more, only for some white tick-like creatures to crawl out, causing her to scream and throw the bugs off her. "Gross! Space lice!"

After finally getting the bugs off of her, she continued scrubbing at the giant tick's skin as she became green to her face and sick to her stomach... right as she felt a sensation at the base of her brain and she started to hear a deep voice in her head. (Think the voice of Kevin Michael Richardson, the best voice actor in this case.)

"You and your family have been a real pest in my plans, human," the voice said as Jen's eyes widened sharply.

"Huh? Who said that?"

"I did," the voice said. "But I will destroy you and your entire planet in a matter of minutes."

"Are you... this Great One those aliens have been talking about?"

"If you'd like, you'd be free to worship me along with them."

"Oh man," Jen said as Glen walked over to her as she felt at her temple.

"What's wrong?"

"It's so weird," Jen said, groaning. "It's like I can hear this thing's thoughts in my head."

"You mean like that small alien?" Max asked her.

"I think so."

"Oh, I get it," Glen said. "You're a telepath. That means you can read minds."

They then noticed the trees in the background shrivel up and die into black husks as the ground turned into a more greyish landscape that was incapable of supporting any life.

"We're running out of time!" Max said.

"And aliens," Ben said. "We tried everything."

"Not exactly everything," Glen reminded her. "Not yet."

"No way!" Jen protested. "I am not turning into that ball thing again! Besides, I don't even know if we could."

"Don't try and Earth turns into a giant cespool!" Gwen reminded them as they watched the dead branches fall off the trees.

"I hate it when you're right!" Jen shouted. "Then again, you can't possibly be more gross than this," Jen said as she prepared her Omnitrix and turned the dial to her new alien.

Suddenly, several pockets burst from the Great One's shell as the scales fell to the floor, revealing blue pockets of flesh.

"It's shedding?" Gwen asked.

"More like transforming into something," Max said.

"His beauty," the tall alien admired.

"His power," the middle alien said.

"His... pus," the small alien said, unable to think of another positive alternative.

"The end is upon us," the all chorused.

"Here goes nothing," Jen said as she activated the Omnitirix and slammed the core down.

The Omnitrix sank into her wrist and her entire body started to bloat into a more rounded shape as she clutched his eyes shut. And when she opened them again, they were fully golden. Her body was covered in blue armored plates with a black inner body with with markings on her eyes and the Omnitrix symbol appeared on her forehead. She spun his body around like a ball before striking a pose as her transformation finished.

"It worked!" Jen shouted as she suddenly lost her balance again and fell on her back. "Now what do I do?"

"Destroy them all!" the tall alien ordered as he fired his energy beams at them.

Max and Glen made a break for it as Jen glared at him.

"Not before we destroy your Great One!" Jen shouted

As the worshippers went on and attacked Glen and Max, they ducked and the beams bounced off some of the loose scales.

"The scales will deflect their beams," Max realized as they each grabbed a loose scale and made a break for it.

Glen and Max used the scales as shields to protect themselves against the worshippers beams.

Soon afterwards, the Great One let loose a burst of slime from one of its pockets, which they shielded themselves from with its scales. Good thing too as the ground was destroyed where it landed as they gasped.

Jen got back onto her feet as she looked over to see her grandfather and cousin in disarray as they ran on the various pillars of earth and deflected the beams and fired back onto them with the cannon.

"Let's rock and roll!" Jen shouted as she stumbled on her feet and finally rolled up into a ball that rapidly picked up speed as it rolled towards her family.

The tall alien finally destroyed the pillar Glen was standing on, causing him to stumble before Max caught him. "Gotcha!" Max said. The tall alien was just about to finish the job when Jen suddenly flew in and tackled him right off of his hoverboard.

"Strike!"

That was when the pillar suddenly gave way and sent Glen and Max falling before Jen came rolling in and picked them up and rolled them safely to a clearing.

"You're like a bowling ball!" Glen commented.

"More like a chainwheel to me!" Jen said with a smile.

Suddenly, the worshippers came in again and started firing their beams at the twins as Ben stuck his arms out, only for the beams to deflect off of his armored plates as they each deflected off onto the aliens again, sending them flying as Ben smirked.

"Actually, make that a painwheel!"

Suddenly, Painwheel got slimed as they all noticed the ground start to crumble beneath them as the Great One prepared to finish the job as the worshippers summoned their hoverboards and they flew to safety as they glared.

"Let the digestion begin!" the tall alien rejoiced.

"Digest this!" Max shouted as he whacked him away with a scale as he flew off on his hoverboard to attack the other worshippers.

Painwheel rolled around the area, expertly evading the slime before she stopped as she glared at the Great One as it shed its scales to reveal a beige skin underneath it.

"The bigger they are, the harder they'll fall," Painwheel said again as she curled up into a ball and shot off towards a ramp to shoot herself inside of the Great One's body, only to bounce off of its shell as they glared.

"Okay, time to take this thing out in the nastiest way ever, from the inside out!" Painwheel shouted as she leapt up towards a loose pocket of skin in the Great One's shell.

"Say 'Aah!" Painwheel shouted as she shot inside the Great One's shell.

"NOOOOO!" the worshippers shouted.

Painwheel absolutely demolished the Great One's inner workings, blasting through its heart, bouncing off of its muscles, severing its ribcage and basically destroying everything in sight as the inside filled with its blood as she recoiled in disgust.

"This has got to be the most disgusting day of my life," she groaned as the camera shifted outwards to the Great One's body as Max and Gwen started to be sucked in as Gwn screamed.

Suddenly, the entirety of its shell broke off as its skin started shifting uncontrollably as the camera zoomed into the desolate landscape surrounding it. It then completely exploded outwards in a burst of blue goop as Glen and Max shielded themselves with the scales as it rained down on them.

"Ugh! The ultimate gross! It's raining tick goop!" Glen shouted as Painwheel emerged from the goop in the Great One's shattered remains as she shook it off of her with an absolutely disgusted expression.

"Okay, I need a shower ASAP!" Cannonbolt said.

The small alien pressed its ear to a scale only to hear dead silence.

"Nothing," he said sadly. "The Great One has been silenced. Forever."

"You destroyed him," the tall alien said in shock.

They then gave stern looks as they hovered in front of Painwheel before the tall alien bowed down to her.

"Hail to the new Great One!"

"Hail! Hail!" the small alien agreed.

"Whatever," the middle alien scoffed.

"Not too loyal, are they?" Gwen asked.

"Finally, an entourage. I could get used to this," Painwheel said with a smile before the Omnitrix started beeping down, leaving her transformed back as the aliens immediately ceased bowing.

"That's right. I forgot. You're just an underdeveloped human specimen."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Jen said, still dripping tick goop as she tried to get it off of her hair.

The two worshippers left as they headed back to their spaceship, but the small alien stayed behind a few seconds as he waved to them.

"Enjoy the rest of your day," he said as Jen nodded.

"Actually, it looks like there'll be many days to come," Max smiled as the landscape shifted back to its normal lush green color, flourishing with life as they all stared in admiration.

"It looks like everything's going back to normal," Gwen said

"Hate to break it to you, Gwen," Ben said as she shook off the last of the tick goop. "But nothing we ever do is normal."

"Nice job, pumpkin," Max said, ruffling her hair as she smiled.

"Yep, I'm the kid who saved the Earth," Jen said as she laid back in the grass and looked up to the sky as she smiled. "I think my work here is done for today."

* * *

Later, Jen gained a look of absolute misery and disgust as she cleaned the tick goop off of the Rust Bucket as Max and Glen relaxed.

"Why did I have to open my big mouth?" Jen whined, ready to burst into tears. "I save the entire planet by getting into a giant tick's body and killing it from the inside and this is the thanks I get?!"

"Um, Jen, you missed some tick goop over there," Max said as she looked up to see the entire RV covered in slime.

"Oh man," Jen groaned.

The camera shifted up to the birds flying in the sky as Old Faithful erupted, completely clean of any kind of infection. It was certainly looking like a bright future was ahead for our planet.

* * *

**(A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the super late update, but my laptop broke down a few months ago, deleting everything I had written in this chapter, same with Framed, and I had to write this on my tablet, which is extremely distracting when you see something pop up, hence why I gave up on specifying which alien was which and did it by size.**

**Anyway, credits go to Jake H Voronkov, a.k.a Ben10Man for Jen's Arburian Pelarotan form and the scene where Jen discovers her telepathy.**

**Sorry again for the late update and as a peace offering, I'll start making the shorts we all knew and loved whenever Cartoon Network was on commercial break and stuff. And now I'm upgrading bact to T after having to write this episode and all its dark content. Come on, the episode featured Ben killing a tick by demolishing its organs from the inside! And for the next chapter, prepare for heartbreak. See ya.)**

**Next time on Jen 10:**

**Framed**


End file.
